Ojamajo Princess
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: When her best friend, Brittany, is kidnapped, Megan magically gains the ability to move between the world of anime and reality. With help from the Ojamajos, Megan will rescue her friend and become a real witch!
1. Summertime fun!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in Your Reach

Episode 1: Meg-Chan and Bri-Chan. Summertime Fun!

Avant Title: We see a 16 year old brown haired girl standing on a hill with a setting sun in the distance. She's holding something in her hand.

"_Fantasy is in my heart." She whispers. Then she smiles and laughs slightly._

*******************************************************************************************************************

Opening: Sora Made JUMPING (Engilsh by Meg-Chan and Bri-Chan)

(Footage: Megan and Brittany spin on screen dressed in Sharp uniforms and twirling their porons in Magical Stage. Their Porons come together and The Ojamajo Princess logo appears.)

_Over there, over here, over there _

_It's a mess, it's confusing_

_It's terrible_

_Today is in an uproar (Yeah!)_

(Footage: Megan and Hana-Chan dance with Pao-Chan. Brittany and Hazuki are drawing until the others crash into them.)

_Let's play together in a fun way_

_Let's all sing in a loud voice_

_But sometimes, do you pout? You do_

_... This again? Terrible!_

(Footage: Majorin and Jou-Sama are doing a waltz while Onpu sings. When Doremi tries to cut in, she trips and Pop shakes her head.)

_What kind of magic spell can't we do?_

_Only friendship, huh?_

_The contents of the heart are important_

_We truly understand that_

_That's how we know it's fine, really OK!_

(Footage: Megan and Brittany transform like in the Ojamajo Doremi Sharp opening. They pose when they finish. On 'Really OK!', Megan's locket appears and opens up.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_If all best friends are equal_

_A crying face will turn into a smile_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, the Ojamajos, plus Majorin and Jou-Sama all fly randomly around the sky of the worlds.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_Dontcha know that we are always_

"_Bursting open" from the sky of dreams, JUMPING!_

(Footage: They all fly into the sky and above the clouds. On 'JUMPING!' Megan jumps off her broomstick)

_Oh~~ JUMPING_

_Together JUMPING!_

(Footage: Megan spreads her arms out to the sky and falls back. Jou-Sama catches her and everybody pops onscreen)

********************************************************************************************************************

It was the last day before summer vacation at Hylton High School. A 16 year old brown haired girl sat at her desk, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring.

The girl is wearing a blue shirt, jean shorts, black, white, and red tennis shoes, two black wristbands with pink stars in them and a red heart shaped locket with a crown on it. Her name is Megan A.K.A. PrettiWitchiMegChanChi, or Meg-Chan for short.

Sitting only a few desks away from hers, was another girl. She had short, dark-brown hair in pigtails, glasses, like Megan's, but was wearing an orange shirt with a black jean skirt. Her name was Brittany.

"Mou, come on." Megan whispered.

This was gonna be the best summer of her life. Megan and Brittany were going to spend the whole summer together!

"Ring already." Brittany muttered impatiently.

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG!!!!!**_

The students poured out of the school, eager to get out of that prison for another year.

"Sweet freedom!" Brittany yelled.

"It's official, Bri-Chan," Megan said, "we are no longer juniors!"

"Next year, we're gonna be seniors! Ya-Ta!" Brittany cheered.

"Come on, let's hurry! Okaa-san's gonna take us for lunch and ice cream!" Megan started running for her mom's car.

"Wait for me, Meg-Chan!" Brittany ran after her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that afternoon, at Megan's house, the two girls headed out for an adventure.

"Okaa-san, I'm taking Bri-Chan to see the creek!" Megan called to her mom.

"Be back before dinner!" Her mom called back.

"Hai! Ikko, Bri-Chan!"

"Ney, Meg-Chan, how do you know about this creek?" Brittany asked.

"I've been here before once." Megan said.

"Hountou ni?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, years ago. When an old friend of mine was going to move away, she stayed with us for a while and showed Onee-San and I this place." Megan explained. She sighed sadly, "Anna-Chan..."

"Gomen, Meg-Chan! I didn't mean to make you sad." Brittany apologized.

"Daijoubu, Bri-Chan," Megan smiled, "I hardly remember her."

They soon arrived at a small creek. Megan jumped to the other side of the creek with ease.

"Easy as pie." Megan said. "Come on, Bri-Chan!"

Brittany didn't jump, she used some stepping stones.

"Chicken." Megan put her hands on her hips.

"I do not have your physical abilities!" Brittany snapped. Megan stuck her tongue out.

"All right, Bri-Chan. Be sure to step where I step." Megan said. Brittany groaned as she followed her friend.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Eyecatch part 1: Megan tries to play different musical instruments. Until she decides to stick with a triangle. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops on screen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or the manga Kilala Princess, so don't bug me! If you haven't already, read the Kilala Princess manga.**

Eyecatch part 2: The Ojamajo band is playing a song. Hana-Chan starts banging around on some drums. Everyone sweatdrops and looks at Hana.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Megan and Brittany continued their forest exploration alongside the creek. Suddenly, Megan stopped walking and Brittany bumped into her.

"Mou! Meg-Chan, why'd you stop?" Brittany said.

"Look." Megan pointed at something. She pointed to a gate of some kind.

"Nani yo?" Megan asked.

"What's a gate doing out here?" Brittany asked.

"Kirei..." Megan said, touching the gate.

"Ney, Meg-Chan, take a look at this writing here." Brittany pulled back some leaves to reveal music notes.

"Those look like magical letters." Megan examined the writing.

"They're music notes." Brittany sweatdropped.

"No no! Magical letters. The writing system of Majo Kai." Megan said.

"Oh! I don't get it..."

"I wish Onpu-Chan was here. She could translate this for us." Megan pointed at the music notes.

"She can do that?" Brittany asked.

"Wow Bri-Chan. You gotta start watching Ojamajo Doremi again." Megan sweatdropped.

"How do we open it?" Brittany wondered.

"Maybe if you wish on the gate, it'll open." Megan suggested. "Just like in the manga I told you about."

"It's worth a shot." Brittany then stood in front of the gate.

"Go on, Bri-Chan. Don't worry. I won't listen." Megan covered her ears so she wouldn't hear Brittany's wish. Brittany clasped her hands in a prayer. She whispered a wish. But when Brittany tried to open the gate... ... ... nothing.

"Sona! It's not opening!" Brittany was disappointed.

"I guess your wish has to be of pure hearted intentions." Megan assumed.

"Pure hearted intentions? Sounds mysterious." Brittany stepped back from the gate.

"Well, we can't do anything. Let's go home, before we get in trouble." Megan said.

"Sure. We can try again later." Brittany started heading back the way they came.

"Right! We do have all summer!" Megan followed Brittany, but then stopped. She looked back at the gate for a moment.

"Meg-Chan! You coming or what?" Brittany called out.

"Coming!" Megan caught up to Brittany.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, Megan lied awake in her bunk bed.

"Ney, Bri-Chan?" Megan whispered.

"Nani?" Brittany said sleepily.

"I can't stop thinking about that gate."

"Watashi mo. Where could it possibly lead to?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Megan said, before falling asleep.

"I hope so." Brittany fell back asleep.

"Oyasumi, Bri-Chan."

"Oyasumi, Meg-Chan."

**********************************************************************************************

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Meg: Bri-Chan? Bri-Chan?!

Bri: Meg-Chan! Tasukete!

Meg: Bri-Chan! I'll save you! It's time to open the gate!

Bri: This is the worst summer ever!

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! Bri-Chan is Kidnapped?! Let the magic of the heart set you free!

**************************************************************************************************

Closing: Love Song (By Meg-Chan. **DO NOT ASK!)**

_Head under water_

_And you tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

(Footage: Megan walks down the forest path and Nana floats by her head)

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

(Footage: Nana nudges Megan's cheek. Megan pats Nana on the head and gives a sort of sad smile)

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

(Footage: Megan stares at her reflection in the creek. Then she walks over to the gate, where she sees some familiar characters)

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me its make or break in this_

(Footage: Megan gets all wide-eyed. Sakura petals blow past her face. The Ojamajos, plus Jou-Sama and Majorin are waiting for her at the gate. Then Brittany jumps up)

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

(Footage: Megan lets out a big smile. Her friends all hold out their hands for her. Nana sits on Megan's head)

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that _

_There's a reason to write you a love song today_

(Footage: Megan runs up to everyone. She jumps into their arms and they all do a great big group hug. Then a camera flash and the image of everyone hugging becomes a picture and a scrapbook closes when the song ends)


	2. BriChan is Captured!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in your reach

Episode 2: Bri-Chan is captured?!

_Avant title: Megan and Brittany are walking. The camera closes up on Megan and she realizes something._

"_Bri-Chan?" She asks, but Brittany is gone!_

************************************************************************************

Opening: Sora Made JUMPING (Engilsh by Meg-Chan and Bri-Chan)

(Footage: Megan and Brittany spin on screen dressed in Sharp uniforms and twirling their porons in Magical Stage. Their Porons come together and The Ojamajo Princess logo appears.)

_Over there, over here, over there_

_It's a mess, it's confusing_

_It's terrible_

_Today is in an uproar (Yeah!)_

(Footage: Megan and Hana-Chan dance with Pao-Chan. Brittany and Hazuki are drawing until the others crash into them.)

_Let's play together in a fun way_

_Let's all sing in a loud voice_

_But sometimes, do you pout? You do_

_... This again? Terrible!_

(Footage: Majorin and Jou-Sama are doing a waltz while Onpu sings. When Doremi tries to cut in, she trips and Pop shakes her head.)

_What kind of magic spell can't we do?_

_Only friendship, huh?_

_The contents of the heart are important_

_We truly understand that_

_That's how we know it's fine, really OK!_

(Footage: Megan and Brittany transform like in the Ojamajo Doremi Sharp opening. They pose when they finish. On 'Really OK!', Megan's locket appears and opens up.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_If all best friends are equal_

_A crying face will turn into a smile_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, the Ojamajos, plus Majorin and Jou-Sama all fly randomly around the sky of the worlds.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_Dontcha know that we are always_

"_Bursting open" from the sky of dreams, JUMPING!_

(Footage: They all fly into the sky and above the clouds. On 'JUMPING!' Megan jumps off her broomstick)

_Oh~~ JUMPING_

_Together JUMPING!_

(Footage: Megan spreads her arms out to the sky and falls back. Jou-Sama catches her and everybody pops onscreen)

************************************************************************************

A few days later after discovering the mysterious gate in the forest, Megan and Brittany were lying around in Megan's room, completely bored out of their minds. Well, it was summertime in their part of the world.

"What do we do now?" Brittany said.

"I dunno." Megan muttered.

"Ney, Meg-Chan?"

"Nani?"

"You up for seeing a movie today?" Brittany asked.

"Why? Nothing good's playing yet." Megan remarked.

"Summer's started and we're already bored. Why us?"

"I dunno. Why us? Demo ne, there is one thing." Megan smiled slyly.

"Nani nani?" Brittany cocked her head.

"Okaa-San, Otou-San, Onee-San, plus you and me? We're goin' to Paramount's Kings Dominion in just two weeks!" Megan said, throwing her fists into the air.

"Ya-ta!" Brittany cheered.

"Ney, ney, we should head to the mall and get some adventurous clothes!" Megan got excited, "Hot Topic has those super cool Sonic the Hedgehog shirts!"

"Aw yeah! We'll be matching when we walk through the park! Nice idea, Meg-Chan!"

"What are we waitin' for?!" Megan said. "Okaa-San! Bri-Chan and I need a ride to the mall!" She called out.

**Later at the mall...**

"I'll pick you two up later, okay?" said Megan's mom.

"Hai!" Megan waved as her mom left.

"Ikko, Bri-Chan! I wants my Sonic shirt!" Megan pulled Brittany into the mall.

"Oi! Cut that out!" Brittany said.

* * *

Megan and Brittany headed over to Hot Topic and are now checking out Sonic the Hedgehog T-shirts.

"See that, Bri-Chan?" Megan said. "We look so good." She posed.

"Sugoi! I like it!" Brittany said.

"Come on! Let's see what other random things we can find!" Megan laughed.

"Ooh! I love finding random things.!" Brittany laughed too.

So, after paying for the shirts, they decided to get more random accessories for their adventurous outfits.

"Now, we'll be the same, but different too." Megan said.

"Cool!" Brittany exclaimed.

A quick montage of our two girls shopping around, for even more random accessories.

Much later, Brittany plopped down in a chair at a table in the food court.

"I... think... we've done... enough shopping, Meg-Chan." Brittany panted.

"I think you're right." Megan put down her bags. "Why don't I go grab us a snack?"

"Take your time!"

Megan went over to a pretzel stand to buy something, but suddenly time, for some reason, just stopped.

"Eh? What's going on?" Megan said to herself.

"Meg-Chan!!!!!"

* * *

Eyecatch part 1: Megan tries to play different musical instruments. Until she decides to stick with a triangle. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops on screen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or the manga Kilala Princess, so don't bug me! If you haven't already, read the Kilala Princess manga.**

Eyecatch part 2: The Ojamajo band is playing a song. Hana-Chan starts banging around on some drums. Everyone sweatdrops and looks at Hana.

* * *

"Meg-Chan!!!!!!"

Megan turned around to see her best friend, Brittany, being taken by some mysterious figures in hats and trench coats.

"Bri-Chan!" Megan screamed and began to chase after the figures.

Only a few seconds after Megan gave chase, time began to move again. Megan desperately pushed through the crowd to get to Brittany.

"You creeps give back Bri-Chan!" Megan shouted, but to no avail.

"Meg-Chan!" Brittany screamed.

Suddenly, without warning, Brittany and the mysterious figures disappeared without a trace.

"Bri-Chan?! Bri-Chan?!" Megan yelled.

But her best friend was gone.

"Sona..." Tears formed in Megan's eyes.

Then, Megan's cellphone rang.

"H-hello?" Megan answered. "Okaa-San, now's not a good time... Bri-Chan... she was..." She paused. "I can't explain! Goodbye!" Megan hung up.

"I gotta get to the gate."

* * *

Megan ran as fast as she could to get back to where the gate was.

"Pure hearted intentions." Megan said to herself. "That's when the gate will open."

Then, the locket around her neck began to chime and glow.

"N-nani? My locket... is reacting to the gate?" Was her locket the key to the gate?

"I'm risking everything, but I believe this gate can help me rescue Bri-Chan." Megan held her locket.

"Yosh. Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto!" Megan shouted her spell.

"Bri-Chan wo tasukete!"

Both the locket and the gate glowed. Then there was a rumbling sound as the gate opened up to a bright light.

"Oh my God, it worked!" Megan was amazed. She was right. Only pure hearted intentions would open the gate. Since she wanted to save her friend, the gate opened to Megan.

"Here goes nothing."

And Megan jumped through the glowing portal. The gate shut with a thud behind her.

* * *

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Meg: Usou! I'm in the Ojamajo Doremi world?!

Doremi: Hello there!

Meg: Doremi Harukaze?

Ojamajos: Nice to meet you!

Meg: What is going on?!

Ojamajo Princess! Ojamajo Meg-Chan at your service!

Let the magic of the Heart set you free!

*************************************************************************************

Closing: Love Song (By Meg-Chan. **DO NOT ASK!)**

_Head under water_

_And you tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

(Footage: Megan walks down the forest path and Nana floats by her head)

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

(Footage: Nana nudges Megan's cheek. Megan pats Nana on the head and gives a sort of sad smile)

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

(Footage: Megan stares at her reflection in the creek. Then she walks over to the gate, where she sees some familiar characters)

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me its make or break in this_

(Footage: Megan gets all wide-eyed. Sakura petals blow past her face. The Ojamajos, plus Jou-Sama and Majorin are waiting for her at the gate. Then Brittany jumps up)

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

(Footage: Megan lets out a big smile. Her friends all hold out their hands for her. Nana sits on Megan's head)

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that _

_There's a reason to write you a love song today_

(Footage: Megan runs up to everyone. She jumps into their arms and they all do a great big group hug. Then a camera flash and the image of everyone hugging becomes a picture and a scrapbook closes when the song ends


	3. Ojamajo MegChan at your service!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in your reach

Episode 3: Ojamajo Meg-Chan at your service!

_Avant title: Doremi and the other Ojamajos are staring at someone, but who?_

_The silhouette of Megan appears. Her back to the audience. Then she turns and smiles._

"_Ojamajo Meg-Chan, on the way!" She said._

*************************************************************************************

Opening: Sora Made JUMPING (Engilsh by Meg-Chan and Bri-Chan)

(Footage: Megan and Brittany spin on screen dressed in Sharp uniforms and twirling their porons in Magical Stage. Their Porons come together and The Ojamajo Princess logo appears.)

_Over there, over here, over there_

_It's a mess, it's confusing_

_It's terrible_

_Today is in an uproar (Yeah!)_

(Footage: Megan and Hana-Chan dance with Pao-Chan. Brittany and Hazuki are drawing until the others crash into them.)

_Let's play together in a fun way_

_Let's all sing in a loud voice_

_But sometimes, do you pout? You do_

_... This again? Terrible!_

(Footage: Majorin and Jou-Sama are doing a waltz while Onpu sings. When Doremi tries to cut in, she trips and Pop shakes her head.)

_What kind of magic spell can't we do?_

_Only friendship, huh?_

_The contents of the heart are important_

_We truly understand that_

_That's how we know it's fine, really OK!_

(Footage: Megan and Brittany transform like in the Ojamajo Doremi Sharp opening. They pose when they finish. On 'Really OK!', Megan's locket appears and opens up.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_If all best friends are equal_

_A crying face will turn into a smile_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, the Ojamajos, plus Majorin and Jou-Sama all fly randomly around the sky of the worlds.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_Dontcha know that we are always_

"_Bursting open" from the sky of dreams, JUMPING!_

(Footage: They all fly into the sky and above the clouds. On 'JUMPING!' Megan jumps off her broomstick)

_Oh~~ JUMPING_

_Together JUMPING!_

(Footage: Megan spreads her arms out to the sky and falls back. Jou-Sama catches her and everybody pops onscreen)

**************************************************************************************

_Previously on Ojamajo Princess..._

"_Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto!" Megan shouted her spell._

"_Bri-Chan wo tasukete!"_

_Both the locket and the gate glowed. Then, there was a rumbling sound as the gate opened up to a bright light._

"_Oh my God, it worked!" Megan was amazed. She was right. Only pure hearted intentions would open the gate. Since she wanted to save her friend, the gate opened to Megan._

"_Here goes nothing."_

_And Megan jumped through the glowing portal. The gate shut with a thud behind her._

* * *

Megan jumped through this gate with no idea of where she was going. If her friend Brittany was on the other side, she didn't care.

"KYAH!!!!!!"

(Crash!)

"Oww..." Megan crashed in some kind of garden.

"Mou... what just happened?" Megan groaned. She sat up and rubbed her sore backside from that hard landing.

But then, Megan realized she was not alone in the flower garden. She got a surprised look on her face. She saw anime characters standing a few feet in front of here. But these weren't just any anime characters...

'Usou! T-that is... ... ... Majo Kai no Jou-Sama!' Megan said in her mind.

"Ara?" Jou-Sama stepped up to Megan.

'Oh my God... This is the real Majo Kai no Jou-Sama... standing right in front of me!' Megan was both excited and nervous. After all, she had never been in the presence of royalty. Let alone the one character she had been dying to meet for real. Megan couldn't get up from her sitting position. That's how nervous she was.

Jou-Sama got down to Megan's eye level. "Hello there." She greeted.

"K-k-konnichiwa." Megan said softly.

"Onamae wa?" The Queen asked.

"W-w-w-watashi M-M-M-Megan desu!" Megan stuttered.

"Megan-Chan... What a lovely name. You are American, aren't you?"

"H-h-hai." Megan nodded.

Behind the Queen, seven little witch apprentice girls tried to hide.

"Is she one of your friends from New York, Momoko-Chan?" Jou-Sama asked a yellow-haired girl.

"I-I've never seen her in my life, Jou-Sama!" The girl, Momoko, replied.

"Be careful, Jou-Sama!" An orange witch apprentice said.

Megan squealed, "The Ojamajos!" They were confused at this.

"Doremi-Chan! Hazuki-Chan! Ai-Chan, Onpu-Chan, Momo-Chan, Hana-Chan and Poppu-Chan!" Megan identified each of the girls.

"If you all have never seen this girl before, how does she know your names?" A red-violet witch asked.

"And you... You are... You are... Majorin-Sama!" Megan said.

" 'M-Majorin-Sama?' I'm never addressed by such a formal title." Majorin sweatdropped.

"She's kind of weird." Momoko said.

"Hana-Chan doesn't think she's a bad person." Hana said.

"I think she's kind of cute." Doremi said.

"I don't know. I don't trust her." Aiko said.

Onpu said, "Ai-Chan, we don't know anything about her."

Aiko crossed her arms as she said, "Well, for all we know, she could be a new villain or something.

"Nani yo?" Megan said. "That comment just makes me wanna go 'Puhh, Puhh, Puhh!' "

"Hey! That's my thing!" Doremi said.

"Come now, Minna-San. I don't think she means us any harm. Do you, Megan-Chan?" Jou-Sama said, giving Megan a pat on the head.

"Mou, you're so sweet." Megan blushed.

"Momo-Chan is right. She is kinda weird." Poppu said.

"Ney, Megan-San, how do you know our names?" Hazuki asked.

"Yeah," Doremi said, "And how do you know about my Puhh, Puhh, Puhh thing?"

They were all curious. How did Megan know all about them?

"A-a-anou ne... would you all believe I'm from another world?" Megan said.

"Another world like how? Do you mean the human world?" Onpu asked.

"Okay," Megan began to think, "How do I explain this in way you all will understand and believe me?"

"I got it." Megan got an idea.

"Okay. Here it is. I write fanfictions about you girls all the time. Especially, about you." Megan said, pointing to Jou-Sama.

"Eh? About me?" Jou-Sama asked.

"This is a little somethin'- somethin' I wrote once. A spot-on description of Her Majesty." Megan said. " 'Long, flowing silver hair, an exquisite white and gray dress, a purple star crystal in the middle of her chest, a golden crown on top of her head and eyes blue like brilliant sapphires---" Megan's little "rant" was interrupted.

**(A/N) That was an actual description of Jou-Sama I used in a story!)**

"Stop right there." Jou-Sama said. She took the veil off her face and asked Megan, "How... did you... know I have blue eyes?"

"Sugoi!" The Ojamajos all went.

"So she is from another world!" Aiko said.

"I believe it's best if we continue this conversation inside the palace, hmm?" Jou-Sama said.

"Right." Megan nodded.

* * *

Eyecatch part 1: Megan tries to play different musical instruments. Until she decides to stick with a triangle. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops on screen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or the manga Kilala Princess, so don't bug me! If you haven't already, read the Kilala Princess manga.**

Eyecatch part 2: The Ojamajo band is playing a song. Hana-Chan starts banging around on some drums. Everyone sweatdrops and looks at Hana.

* * *

"Now, Megan-Chan, why don't you tell us why you're here?" Jou-Sama said.

"I... I don't think I should, Your Majesty." Megan said. She was unsure if she would tell the Queen about her predicament.

"Demo ne, Megan-Chan, we're friends now, aren't we?" Doremi said.

"Sorry I said I didn't trust ya, Megan-Chan." Aiko said.

'Watashitachi ... ga ... tomodachi?' Megan thought.

"What's wrong?" Poppu asked.

Tears started to fall from Megan's face. "M-my friend ... was kidnapped."

Everyone gasped.

"Bri-Chan... my best friend. She was kidnapped and I don't know why." Megan was crying. She stood up from her bowing position. "Bri-Chan didn't do anything to anybody. Doushite? Doushite? Onegai, Jou-Sama! Do you have any idea where she could be? If anything were to happen to her..." Megan dropped back down to her knees. "I couldn't live with myself. I have to find her! I just have to!" She was sobbing.

"That's so sad." Momoko said.

"Megan-Chan kawaisou." Hazuki was in tears as well as the others.

Jou-Sama went up to Megan. She hugged the brown-haired 16 year-old and stroked her head. The Queen spoke gently to her, "There, there, now. Don't cry."

'She... she feels so warm.' Megan thought, 'Just like I knew she would.'

"I will do everything in my power to help you find your friend, but I need you to trust me."

Megan wiped away some tears, "I trust you."

"Well, that still leaves one matter." Jou-Sama said, before turning to Majorin. "Majorin."

"Hai." Majorin bowed to the Queen. She then stepped up with a pillow to Megan. It had a flower shaped pendant on it. "Her Majesty hes given you the right to use this apprentice tap. Please take it."

"Hai." Megan took the pendant.

"Now understand the Queen does not make this offer to just anyone." Majorin said. "You are special. Use your tap and magic wisely."

"Yes, I will." Megan said. "I just can't believe I'm holding a real Rizumu Tappu."

"She knows what it is." Hazuki said.

"I'm not surprised." Aiko said.

"Hey! I've never seen that tap before!" Momoko said. "How come I didn't get a tap like that?"

"Momo-Chan... " The girls sweatdropped.

Megan pressed the button on the pendant and caused a henshin sequence. Once her henshin was done, Megan was in a blue and turquoise witch apprentice uniform.

"Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"

"Ahh... Kawaii!" The Ojamajos went.

Megan fluffed her skirt and she said, "It's just like I imagined."

Jou-Sama spoke up, "We will begin an investigation to find Bri-San. Megan-Chan, since you are now a witch apprentice, you'll have to take the apprentice exams to become a real witch. Your level 9 exam will be in one week. Be sure to practice hard."

"Hai, Jou-Sama." Megan bowed to her.

"Ney, ney, Megan Onee-Chan," Hana said, "Do you wanna meet Pao-Chan?"

"Pao-Chan?" Megan said. 'Oh! Hana-Chan's magical white elephant with the accordion!' She thought, then said aloud, "Sure!"

* * *

Much later, somewhere outside the palace...

"Pao-Chan!" Hana called out to a white elephant with a pink tail and an accordion around it's neck.

"Hana-tan-Pao!" the elephant, Pao-Chan, ran up to Hana.

"Pao-Chan, this is our new friend, Megan Onee-Chan." Hana introduced.

"Hajimemashite, Megan-tan-Pao!" Pao-Chan said.

"Hi" Megan said, giving Pao-Chan a pat in the head.

"Megan Onee-Chan, do you wanna ride on Pao-Chan?" Hana asked.

"Hountou ni? Y-you mean... go flying?" Megan started to get excited.

"Un!" Hana nodded.

Seconds later, the two girls were sitting on Pao-Chan's back. Pao-Chan handed his accordion to Hana.

"Megan-tan, be sure to hang on tight-Pao!" Pao-Chan said.

"No problem." Megan said.

Hana began to play her accordion (Watch Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 27) and Pao-Chan took off.

Megan was laughing, "Oh my God! This is so fun! Faster, Pao-Chan, faster!"

* * *

So, if you couldn't already tell, Hana had decided to cheer Megan up. Her plan worked without a doubt.

"That was sugoi! Pao-Chan, Hana-Chan, arigato!" Megan said.

Hana smiled, "So you're happy now, Megan Onee-Chan?"

"Yes, I'm a little bit happier."

"Yokata, Megan-Chan." Doremi said.

Then, a voice called to the Ojamajos. "Oi! You girls!" A green blob on a dust pan and two fairies flew up to them.

"Majo Rika!" Hazuki said.

Majo Rika looked at Megan and asked, "I see you girls have made a new friend. Who is this?"

"This is Megan-Chan. She's a new apprentice. Megan-Chan's friend was kidnapped and she came here by magic." Doremi explained.

"Hello." Megan said.

"Megan-Chan, this is Majo Rika. And the two fairies are Lala and Baba." Onpu said.

"Minna-San," Jou-Sama said, "Why don't you take Megan-Chan to Maho Dou? She does need a place to stay after all."

Megan slapped her face, "Sweet niblets, she's right. I have no way to get back home."

"Sweet niblets? That's funny!" Momoko laughed.

"Megan Onee-Chan, you can stay in Hana-Chan's room!" Hana hugged Megan's arm.

"We'll be going now." Doremi said as she and the others got on their brooms.

"Jou-Sama, onegai shimasu, find Bri-Chan." Megan said.

"We will find her, Megan-Chan." The Queen said.

With that note, the Ojamajos and Megan took off. A few seconds after they left, once they were far away enough, Majorin turned to the Queen and asked, "Will we really find her friend?"

"I don't know, but we must try, for Megan-Chan's sake." Jou-Sama sighed.

* * *

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Doremi: Megan-Chan, ready for your level 9 exam?

Meg: I'm gonna pass no doubt!

Hazuki: But what's up with that creepy mansion?

Hana and Poppu: It's spooky!

Momoko: Maybe your friend Bri-Chan is there?

Meg: Bri-Chan?! Here in Majo Kai?!

Onpu: And why's Majo Ruka here?

Aiko: We're in trouble!

Meg: Ojamajo Princess!

La Coeur de les Sorciéres! Megan's level 9 exam!

Let the magic of the Heart set you free!

***************************************************************************************

Closing: Love Song (By Meg-Chan. **DO NOT ASK!)**

_Head under water_

_And you tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

(Footage: Megan walks down the forest path and Nana floats by her head)

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

(Footage: Nana nudges Megan's cheek. Megan pats Nana on the head and gives a sort of sad smile)

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

(Footage: Megan stares at her reflection in the creek. Then she walks over to the gate, where she sees some familiar characters)

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me its make or break in this_

(Footage: Megan gets all wide-eyed. Sakura petals blow past her face. The Ojamajos, plus Jou-Sama and Majorin are waiting for her at the gate. Then Brittany jumps up)

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

(Footage: Megan lets out a big smile. Her friends all hold out their hands for her. Nana sits on Megan's head)

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that _

_There's a reason to write you a love song today_

(Footage: Megan runs up to everyone. She jumps into their arms and they all do a great big group hug. Then a camera flash and the image of everyone hugging becomes a picture and a scrapbook closes when the song ends)


	4. Megan's level 9 exam!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in your reach

Episode 4: La Coeur de les Sorciéres. Megan's Level 9 Exam!

_Avant Title: Majo Ruka is in her office reading some kind of book._

"_What's this? 'La Coeur de les Sorciéres'?" Majo Ruka said. Then she mutters to herself as she reads the rest_

" '_The source of power in all of Majo Kai?!' " she exclaims. Finally, the camera fades out as Majo Ruka does some evil laughter._

**************************************************************

Opening: Sora Made JUMPING (Engilsh by Meg-Chan and Bri-Chan)

(Footage: Megan and Brittany spin on screen dressed in Sharp uniforms and twirling their porons in Magical Stage. Their Porons come together and The Ojamajo Princess logo appears.)

_Over there, over here, over there_

_It's a mess, it's confusing_

_It's terrible_

_Today is in an uproar (Yeah!)_

(Footage: Megan and Hana-Chan dance with Pao-Chan. Brittany and Hazuki are drawing until the others crash into them.)

_Let's play together in a fun way_

_Let's all sing in a loud voice_

_But sometimes, do you pout? You do_

_... This again? Terrible!_

(Footage: Majorin and Jou-Sama are doing a waltz while Onpu sings. When Doremi tries to cut in, she trips and Pop shakes her head.)

_What kind of magic spell can't we do?_

_Only friendship, huh?_

_The contents of the heart are important_

_We truly understand that_

_That's how we know it's fine, really OK!_

(Footage: Megan and Brittany transform like in the Ojamajo Doremi Sharp opening. They pose when they finish. On 'Really OK!', Megan's locket appears and opens up.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_If all best friends are equal_

_A crying face will turn into a smile_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, the Ojamajos, plus Majorin and Jou-Sama all fly randomly around the sky of the worlds.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_Dontcha know that we are always_

"_Bursting open" from the sky of dreams, JUMPING!_

(Footage: They all fly into the sky and above the clouds. On 'JUMPING!' Megan jumps off her broomstick)

_Oh~~ JUMPING_

_Together JUMPING!_

(Footage: Megan spreads her arms out to the sky and falls back. Jou-Sama catches her and everybody pops onscreen)

*****************************************************

A week after entering the world of the Ojamajos and becoming an apprentice herself, Megan's level 9 exam had come.

"I am so ready for this!" Megan was determined to pass. She had been practicing extra hard.

"Ney, Megan-Chan, I've been meaning to ask you..." Doremi said.

"Nani?"

"How did you get to Majo Kai anyway?"

"Well, the day before Bri-Chan was kidnapped, we were exploring the creek near my house," Megan explained, "We were walking along when we found this gate."

"A gate?" The girls asked.

"You see, we couldn't open it. I said that the gate would open with pure hearted intentions. The day Bri-Chan was kidnapped, I went back to the gate," Megan continued, "I said 'Bri-Chan wo tasukete' and the gate opened up. But the weirdest thing was my locket reacted to the gate."

"Hmm, it sounds to me like you and your friend found the legendary Gate of the Worlds." Baba said.

"Gate of the Worlds? What's that?" Momoko asked.

"Well, as it's name implies, it's a very unique portal that allows beings to move between the worlds."

"You mean we could travel from our world to Megan-Chan's world?" Hazuki asked.

"Precisely." Baba said.

"Can you tell us more about this Gate of the Worlds, please?" Onpu asked.

"All right then," Baba began her explaination, "Long before you all were born, there were many worlds. The Gates connected each world. Now, you see, in a sense, Megan-San is right. The Gate does open to a Pure Heart, but you also need a magical item to open it."

"Maybe that's why my locket reacted. It's a magical item!" Megan said.

Baba nodded, "There were many items used to open the Gates. Later, it was decided that the items were too powerful. One can only imagine if they fell into the wrong hands."

"Take-over-the-worlds-bad, I'd wager." Megan said.

"Well, well, you're a smart girl. I knew I liked this Ojamajo, Lala." Majo Rika said.

"So, Baba, what happened to these items?" Lala asked.

"They were destroyed, except for one. It's called La Coeur de les Sorciéres, which means-" Baba was interrupted by Megan.

"The Heart of the Witches." Megan said.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm taking French in school! I'm in a Pre-AP class." Megan smiled.

"Anyway," Baba said, "The Heart is said to be the source of power in all of Majo Kai, but it's been lost for centuries. I recall seeing the Heart once. It looked a lot like the locket you're wearing."

"So, you mean to tell me that my locket, that I bought for 13 American dollars, could be a super powerful magical item?" Megan asked.

"Mmm, it's possible... but that's the extent of my knowledge." Baba went back to sipping her cola.

"I always knew this locket was special, I just never considered it to be really magical." Megan held her locket.

"What do you have in there, Megan Onee-Chan?" Hana said, reaching for the locket.

"It's a secret, Hana-Chan! I can't tell you."

"Usou..." Hana said sadly.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday." Megan winked.

* * *

That evening...

"Are you ready, Megan-Chan?" Aiko said.

"You know it!" Megan took out her tap and transformed.

"Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"

"Into the Witch World!" Doremi yelled.

"Let's go!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

"Megan-Chan, FIGHT!" The Ojamajos cheered.

"Megan Onee-Chan, Ganbatte!" Hana yelled.

"Okay, I'm ready." Megan took in a deep breath.

"For you level 9 exam, you must create..." Said Mota.

"A plush toy from the picture inside your locket." Said Mota-Mota.

"Anou ne, I have two pictures in my locket. Would two plush toys be all right?" Megan asked.

"That would be just fine." Mota said.

"Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto! Two plushie versions of the ones inside my locket, appear!" Megan casted her spell.

Two small plushie versions of Jou-Sama and Majorin appeared.

"EH?!" The Ojamajos all went.

"Aww! Kawaii! That's what's inside your locket, Megan Onee-Chan?" Hana asked.

"Yes... See?" Megan said, showing the contents of her locket to the girls. She was right. There was a picture of Jou-Sama and one of Majorin.

**(A/N) That's what I actually have in my locket.)**

"Wow!" Momoko said in English.

Mota and Mota-Mota examined the dolls.

"The likeness is uncanny." Mota-Mota said.

"They look just like the Queen and her guard." Mota said.

"You pass."

"Ya-Ta!" Megan cheered and the others did too.

"Good job, Megan-Chan!" Hazuki said.

"Here is your fairy, Yousei Nana yo." Mota handed Megan a little turquoise fairy with brown hair.

"Hello, Nana. I'm Megan. Hajimemashite." Megan said.

"Nana!" Nana did a little curtsy for Megan.

"She's so cute!" Onpu said.

"She looks just like you, Megan-Chan." Doremi said.

"Can I keep the plushies, onegai shimasu?" Megan said.

"You may." Mota-Mota handed Megan the witch plushies.

'I'm insane and I don't care!' Megan thought as she held her new plushies.

"Minna-San!"

Everyone turned to see Majorin coming towards them on her broomstick and landed in front of them.

"It's Majorin-San!" Aiko said.

"Majorin-Sama, mite mite! I passed my level 9 exam!" Megan said. Nana hovered around her mistress's head. Megan stood and smiled proudly.

Though Majorin appeared to be less than impressed. "I'll be sure to pass that information onto the queen." She said.

Megan then grabbed Majorin by her jacket collar, pulled her to her face, and said, "Now listen here you! I've heard some of my fellow Ojamajo fans call you emotionless and I let it go, because I know you are more than that! **Would it kill you to smile once in a while?!**" After she finished yelling, Megan released Majorin from her grip, leaving the red-violet guard witch stunned at Megan's outburst.

"M-Megan-Chan..." The Ojamajos were all stunned as well.

Majorin brushed it off and said, "I have news regarding your friend."

"Bri-Chan?" Megan said, "Well, why didn't ya say so?"

"You found Megan-Chan's friend?" Doremi asked. "How did you find her?"

"Simple." Majorin stated. "The Queen managed to isolate Bri-San's magic signature," She said as she pulled out a map of Majo Kai, "And traced it to this location." Majorin pointed to somewhere on the map.

"Sugoi sugoi! I didn't know Jou-Sama could do that! She is so cool!" Megan danced around happily.

"What are we waitin' for? Let's go rescue Megan-Chan's friend!" Aiko said.

"Minna matte!" Megan stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Onpu asked.

"I'm worried this may be a trap. You girls should stay here while Majorin-Sama and I investigate." Megan got onto her broomstick and took off.

"But we wanna help, Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana whined.

"If we aren't back in 20 minutes, that means something bad has happened and you have to tell Jou-Sama we're in trouble." Megan said.

"Like if you die or something?" Momoko said.

"Let's not go that far Momo-Chan!" Hazuki said.

"Leave it all to us, Minna!" Megan winked and gave a peace sign.

"Follow me, Megan-Chan." Majorin said.

"You lead, I'll follow!" Megan said.

"Good luck!" The girls all yelled.

* * *

With Megan and Majorin...

'Mou... it's too quiet. I've gotta strike up a conversation with her!' Megan thought.

"Megan-Chan..." Majorin said.

"Nani nani?" Megan asked.

"Bri-San... what is that short for?"

"Brittany. Bri-Chan is her nickname." Megan answered.

"Why didn't you tell us Brittany was your friend's full name?" Majorin asked.

Megan giggled and said, "You never asked." But Majorin appeared to be unphased by Megan's smalltime antics.

'Oh my God! She's a rock!' Megan thought, ticked off by this witch's almost cold attitude. 'I swear this: Before I leave Majo Kai, I will get Majorin-Sama to smile!'

"Megan-Chan..." Majorin said again.

"Nani?"

"We're here."

Majorin and Megan had arrived at a creepy looking castle in the middle of a creepy looking forest. If you were there, no doubt you'd get the feeling you were being stalked by ghosts or monsters.

"Whoa. This place looks like the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland but it's ten times that!" Megan said. 'And she says nothing. Typical.' She thought then said aloud, "Sugoi, Majorin-Sama, I bet you're not afraid of anything. No wonder that's why you are Majo Kai's Captain of the Guard!" Megan gave a little salute to Majorin.

"Hmm, I wonder." Is all Majorin said before landing at the castle's entrance. The castle door opened with a creak as the duo stepped inside.

Megan was shaking in her boots a bit, "Why do I get the feeling that a Shadow Heartless'll come outta nowhere and attack us?"

Majorin said nothing as she walked ahead.

Okay, now Megan was really ticked off. She pulled out her Pikotto Poron and prepared to hit Majorin with it, but Nana grabbed the tip of the poron and tried to stop her mistress.

"Nana na na!" Nana said.

"Nana! Oh come on! I've had up to here with her!" Megan snapped.

"Nana na nana na na!" Said Nana.

"What?! What?! I just don't understand how Majorin-Sama can stay so cool and collected in a situation like this!" Megan said.

"Nana na na nana na." Said Nana.

"That is not true!" Now it seemed like Nana and Megan got into a personal argument

"Nana n-na na!" Angry marks appeared around Nana's head.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Nana!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"**NANA!**"

"If you two are finished!" Majorin had no choice but to yell at them. "I don't understand why you think so highly of me, but now I have had it! So, you've had enough of my attitude? Then go ahead and find your friend by yourself."

"... Gomenasai." Megan hung her head in defeat.

"Nana." Nana did the same.

"Very well then. Just follow and stay close to me." Majorin walked on, with Megan following closely.

As they were walking deeper into the castle, without warning, a trap door took them by surprise!

"Kyah!!!!!" They both fell into the darkness, except for Nana.

"Nana!" Nana yelled to Megan.

"Get Doremi-Chan-Tachi and Jou-Sama!" Megan's voice echoed to her fairy.

"Nana!" Nana flew off.

* * *

After that fall, Megan and Majorin found themselves in a dungeon.

"What just happened?" Majorin said.

"I'd say we walked right into a trap." Megan said.

Then, there was some evil laughter echoed through the dungeon. And a voice said, "How right you are, girlie!"

"Matte, I know that voice." Megan turned to find ... ... ... ...

"Majo Ruka!"

*********************************************

Eyecatch part 1: Megan tries to play different musical instruments. Until she decides to stick with a triangle. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops on screen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or the manga Kilala Princess, so don't bug me! If you haven't already, read the Kilala Princess manga.**

Eyecatch part 2: The Ojamajo band is playing a song. Hana-Chan starts banging around on some drums. Everyone sweatdrops and looks at Hana.

********************************************

'Looks like if I want to save Bri-Chan... I have to fight Majo Ruka! Well, this should be fun.' Megan thought.

Majo Ruka let out more evil laughter **(Like all villains do!)** as she said, "All right, turquoise apprentice, now if you'll just hand me La Coeur de les Sorciéres—I might just let you go."

"Do you know nothing, Majo Ruka? La Coeur de les Sorciéres has been lost for centuries. Not even the current Queen knows where it is." Majorin said, though she was in denial of Megan's secret.

"You'll have my locket when ya pry it from my cold, dead fingers!" Megan stood with defiance.

"Megan-Chan!"

"That can be arranged, little brat." That's when Majo Ruka sent out her minions. Ghostly shadows that did resemble Shadow Heartless, but these? These were much more vicious.

Megan jumped up to avoid an attack.

"Crap. What I wouldn't give for my keyblade." Megan said to herself.

**(A/N) See my bio for more about my weaponry!)**

"That locket will be mine! I'll have the power to rule over all of Majo Kai!" Majo Ruka shouted, letting out even more maniacal laughter. **(Sheesh! Get a hobby, why don't ya?)**

"I knew you were power-hungry, Majo Ruka, but I didn't know you were... oh, what's the word? Right. **Completely insane!!!" **Megan yelled as she avoided another attack.

"Megan-Chan, we have to get out of here!" Majorin yelled to Megan. She was trying to dodge all the attacks. Suddenly, a ghost shadow came up and pulled a sneak attack on Majorin.

"Majorin-Sama!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"It's been 20 minutes." Hazuki said.

"Maybe Megan-Chan and Majorin-San are in trouble." Aiko said.

"Demo ne, Megan-Chan looked like she could handle herself." Doremi said, pacing around.

"Hana-Chan wants to help Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana was impatient.

"What if Megan-Chan was right? Do you think she and Majorin-San fell into a trap?" Momoko asked.

"I don't think they would be that silly." Onpu said.

The Ojamajos were sure Megan and Majorin would be safe and on their way back. The Queen, however, had a worried look upon her face. And then, out of nowhere, Nana flew in, chattering like crazy.

"It's Megan-Chan's fairy, Nana!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Nana?" Doremi asked.

"N-nana nana na na na na-na!" Nana said.

"Uhh... one word? Two words?" Momoko said. She couldn't understand what Nana was saying. None of them could understand, Nana was talking so fast.

"Uh, um, Megan-Chan's trapped in a well?" Momoko guessed.

"Nana na nanana na na na-na!" Nana said.

"Oh! I know! She's saying Megan-Chan and Majorin-San are... ... ... Stuck in a tree!" Momoko said.

Nana slapped herself. She flew over to the Queen.

"Nana na nanana na na na-na!" Nana said more slowly.

Luckily, the Queen could understand what Nana was saying.

"What'd she say?" Aiko asked.

"They're in danger!" Jou-Sama said, and the girls gasped.

* * *

With Megan and Majorin...

"Will you hold still?!" Megan snapped. Majo Ruka may have ghostly minions, but they really did a number on Majorin.

"It's nothing." Majorin said.

"You call this nothing? I got away without a scratch, demo ne, you weren't so lucky." Megan said. She was still ticked off about what was happening.

"So it appears that Majo Ruka's evil side was drawn to your locket's power."

" 'La Coeur de les Sorciéres is said to be the source of power in all of Majo Kai.' That's what Baba told me. My locket is the reason I'm here." Megan said.

"I see. That's why she wants it." Majorin said.

"Ney, ney, could you please take off your jacket? I need to see your arm." Said Megan.

"Nani?!"

"Oh Come on!"

"It is nothing! It's only a scratch!"

"Would you just—" Megan managed pull off the left sleeve from Majorin's jacket **(And without tearing it, mind you!)** only to see this was more that a mere scratch.

"God, you're really hurt." Megan said, her voice turned softer. "... ... Baka."

"Eh?" Majorin looked at Megan.

"You're hurt and you're shaking it off like it's no big deal?" Megan started crying again. "I'm beginning to wonder why I think you're so cool."

"Megan-Chan..."

Then, there was a small silence.

"Gomenasai." Megan said, tears falling form her face. "This is all my fault. You're hurt and it's all my fault. Gomenasai. Hountou ni gomenasai."

Majorin's tone turned from serious to soft as she spoke to Megan, "Ney, ney, naku na. You should not blame yourself. This was Majo Ruka's doing. Rest assured, you and I will make her pay."

"Y-you're... you're smiling." Megan said, wiping away her tears.

"We must not let our guard down around Majo Ruka." Majorin said. "There's no telling what she will do to us."

"Right!" Megan said. "I gots a bone to pick with her, anyway." She cracked her knuckles.

As soon as Megan said that, Majo Ruka came into the dungeon.

"Ready to hand over that locket? Or do I have to make you?" The nasty witch frog said.

"Aw go suck eggs, froggie!" Megan snapped.

"You have no business with Megan-Chan's precious treasure!" Majorin remarked.

"Pfft. You don't get it, do you?" Majo Ruka snapped her fingers to levitate Megan in the air.

"M-Majorin-Sama, tasukete!" Megan yelled.

"Megan-Chan! Let her go, Majo Ruka!" Majorin demanded.

Majo Ruka then conjured up a big cauldron with a bubbling red liquid. Peaches popped up inside the cauldron.

"Let me make this perfectly clear..." Majo Ruka said.

"You stole Queen's Peaches?" Majorin was shocked. **(See Ojamajo Doremi Sharp episode 28!)**

"They're poisoned!" Megan yelled. "What's wrong Majo Ruka? No poison apples in Majo Kai?"

"Do you know how hard it is to cultivate poison apples?!" Majo Ruka shouted. She held up a peach. "I was originally going to use these peaches on the current Queen and claim the throne for myself," Majo Ruka said, "Now that I know about the Heart of the Witches, I'll have the strength to kick Her "Majesty" out of power!" She let out more evil laughter.

"I said it before and I'll say it again..." Megan said, then she shouted, "**You are completely insane!" **

"All poisoned fruits work in different ways. One single bite from this peach and you'll die instantly." Majo Ruka said menacingly.

Megan's eyes went wide when she heard Majo Ruka say "Die."

"Aw sweet niblets." Megan said. **(A/N) I like saying Sweet niblets!)**

"Now you brat, eat it!"

"Megan-Chan!"

Then a voice shouted out, **"STOP!" **

The voice came from Jou-Sama herself.

"Your Majesty!" Majorin exclaimed.

"Jou-Sama!" Megan yelled.

"Well, well, you came alone? Oh, how perfect." Majo Ruka chuckled evilly. **(Dontcha get tired of the bad guy laughing?) **

"Onegai, don't hurt Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said, hoping to plead with Majo Ruka.

"Fine, then. I let the brat go... ..." Majo Ruka said, "If you take her place! Because if you don't, I'll kill her anyway."

"Jou-Sama don't do it!" Megan cried.

"I will." Jou-Sama really had no choice but to accept Majo Ruka's terms. She couldn't stand to lose one of her friends.

"Jou-Sama!" Megan and Majorin both screamed.

"Good choice." Majo Ruka tossed Megan aside and threw the peach to Jou-Sama. "Now eat it!"

"Even with your own apprentice, you're a rather lonely witch, Majo Ruka." Jou-Sama said.

"Will you quit stalling?! Just get it over with!"

Well, just when you think it was over, and it looked like Megan and Majorin were screwed...

"**NO!!" **Megan screamed. She smacked the peach out of Jou-Sama's hand. Megan gave Majo Ruka the deadliest of deadly glares and spoke in her most threatening voice. **(Believe you me, you do not want to be around me if I speak like that!) **"Now you've gone and made me lose my temper, froggie. You shouldn't have done that."

Majo Ruka was surprised to hear Megan's tone.

"Get this! **NO ONE!** No one... tries to kill Jou-Sama and gets away with it." Megan growled. "I am so gonna enjoy kicking your squishy butt all over this castle."

"If it's a fight you want, girlie, it's a fight you'll get." Majo Ruka summoned her ghostly minions again.

"**STOP!" **More voice yelled out.

"You leave Megan-Chan-Tachi alone!" The Ojamajos entered the scene, with porons poised for attack.

"Doremi-Chan-Tachi!" Megan said.

"Get them!" Majo Ruka commanded and her minions went after them.

"**Obake?! Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika!" **Hazuki freaked out. **(I had to slip that in at some point!)**

"It's just you and me, girlie." Majo Ruka and Megan stared each other down.

Megan struck first, but Majo Ruka bounced out of her way. Megan quickly spun around and managed to whack Majo Ruka with her poron. Then suddenly, a ghost shadow was about to throw a surprise attack on Megan, but then—

"Don't you dare hurt Megan-Chan!" Jou-Sama threw some of the peaches at the ghost.

"That gives me an idea!" Megan picked up a peach. When Majo Ruka wasn't looking, Megan threw the peach in the air and hit it with her poron like it was a baseball. The peach smacked Majo Ruka's face, sending the witch frog into her own cauldron. The ghosts all disappeared in that second. And in the bubbling cauldron?

"Majo Ruka is fading away into nothing!" Onpu said. That was the end of her witch teacher.

"Heh, heh. Bye-bye, bad guy." Megan snickered.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Hazuki yelled.

"I don't wanna hang around this Popsicle stand anymore!" Aiko said.

Everyone hightailed it out of Majo Ruka's lair, in case any of her ghosts decided to make a repeat performance.

* * *

**(Okay, sure, I suck at fight scenes and I killed off Majo Ruka. Hey, she was a bad guy to me. I do not care who disagrees with me, you guys have your own opinions and I respect that.)**

"I knew it was a trap! Majo Ruka faked Bri-Chan's magic signature just to lure me in and take my locket!" Megan said angrily.

"Well, me, I still can't believe you destroyed Majo Ruka." Said Majo Rika.

"You're welcome, Bunyu-Chan." Megan said.

"What did you call me?!"

"I called ya Bunyu-Chan. Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?"

"Now, now, you two, calm down." Lala said.

"We gotta be more careful now." Aiko said.

"Right. There could be other after Megan-Chan's locket." Onpu said.

"First they take my best friend and now they wanna take my locket?!" Megan was really steamed at this point. "I ain't gonna take this lying down! Whoever did this, there will be heck to pay!" Megan threw her witch hat on the ground and started stomping on it, muttering angrily as she did.

"It's all right, Megan-Chan," Momoko said, "We just have to keep looking for Bri-Chan."

"You're darn right I'll keep looking! I'll turn the whole Majo Kai upside down if I hafta!" Megan said.

"Megan-Chan, there is no need for that." Majorin sweatdropped.

"I didn't mean literally! I-I just... I'm just..." Megan calmed down, "I'm just worried about Bri-Chan."

"Daijoubu, Megan-Chan. We know what it's like to worry about a friend." Hazuki said.

"We won't give up on helping you find your friend." Jou-Sama reassured Megan.

"Right. Arigato, minna." Megan smiled.

"Ney, Megan-Chan, if it makes you feel any better," Doremi said, "You can have this." She handed Megan a red jewel.

"Where'd you find this, Doremi-Chan?"

"Outside of Majo Ruka's lair." Doremi answered.

"Thanks, Doremi-Chan. It's a nice gift." Megan cheered up.

The jewel Doremi gave to Megan reacted to the locket.

"What's going on?!" Momoko exclaimed.

The red jewel stuck itself in a jewel slot on the locket.

"Sugoi!" Everyone went.

And then the Gate appeared.

"That's the Gate!" Megan said. "I... ... I can go home now." Everyone was quiet.

"Megan-Chan? You'll come back, won't you?" Hazuki asked.

Hana started crying, "Megan Onee-Chan! Don't go!"

"Minna, it's okay. I've got that feeling I'll be back." Megan said.

"Megan-Chan we'll miss you!" The Ojamajos all gave Megan a big hug.

Megan took off her Rizumu Tap and handed it to Jou-Sama.

"I guess I don't need this anymore." Megan said.

Jou-Sama placed the tap back in Megan's hand. "No. This tap is yours. I believe you still need it."

"Jou-Sama..." Megan said. "I'm happy to have met you and the others. Arigato!" And Megan left through the gate.

"Bye-Bye!"

* * *

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Meg: I can't believe it! Bri-Chan, you're safe!

Bri: Uh... safe from what?

Meg: Eh?

Bri: What's that supposed to mean?!

Meg: I'll tell you a funny story someday.

Nana: Nana na!

Meg: Chotto matte! Where are you going with my locket?! Get back here!

Ojamajo Princess!

Together with Bri-Chan! Keeping a secret!

Let the magic of the Heart set you free!

*******************************************

Closing: Love Song (By Meg-Chan. **DO NOT ASK!)**

_Head under water_

_And you tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

(Footage: Megan walks down the forest path and Nana floats by her head)

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

(Footage: Nana nudges Megan's cheek. Megan pats Nana on the head and gives a sort of sad smile)

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

(Footage: Megan stares at her reflection in the creek. Then she walks over to the gate, where she sees some familiar characters)

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me its make or break in this_

(Footage: Megan gets all wide-eyed. Sakura petals blow past her face. The Ojamajos, plus Jou-Sama and Majorin are waiting for her at the gate. Then Brittany jumps up)

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

(Footage: Megan lets out a big smile. Her friends all hold out their hands for her. Nana sits on Megan's head)

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that _

_There's a reason to write you a love song today_

(Footage: Megan runs up to everyone. She jumps into their arms and they all do a great big group hug. Then a camera flash and the image of everyone hugging becomes a picture and a scrapbook closes when the song ends)


	5. Together with BriChan!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in Your Reach

Episode 5: Together with Bri-Chan! Keeping a Secret.

Avant Title: _Megan is going through her stuff, looking for something. Finally, she gets frustrated._

"_I gotta find that locket!" She shouts. Then in the shadows, a mysterious figure holds the locket, but who is it?_

********************************************

Opening: Sora Made JUMPING (Engilsh by Meg-Chan and Bri-Chan)

(Footage: Megan and Brittany spin on screen dressed in Sharp uniforms and twirling their porons in Magical Stage. Their Porons come together and The Ojamajo Princess logo appears.)

_Over there, over here, over there_

_It's a mess, it's confusing_

_It's terrible_

_Today is in an uproar (Yeah!)_

(Footage: Megan and Hana-Chan dance with Pao-Chan. Brittany and Hazuki are drawing until the others crash into them.)

_Let's play together in a fun way_

_Let's all sing in a loud voice_

_But sometimes, do you pout? You do_

_... This again? Terrible!_

(Footage: Majorin and Jou-Sama are doing a waltz while Onpu sings. When Doremi tries to cut in, she trips and Pop shakes her head.)

_What kind of magic spell can't we do?_

_Only friendship, huh?_

_The contents of the heart are important_

_We truly understand that_

_That's how we know it's fine, really OK!_

(Footage: Megan and Brittany transform like in the Ojamajo Doremi Sharp opening. They pose when they finish. On 'Really OK!', Megan's locket appears and opens up.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_If all best friends are equal_

_A crying face will turn into a smile_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, the Ojamajos, plus Majorin and Jou-Sama all fly randomly around the sky of the worlds.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_Dontcha know that we are always_

"_Bursting open" from the sky of dreams, JUMPING!_

(Footage: They all fly into the sky and above the clouds. On 'JUMPING!' Megan jumps off her broomstick)

_Oh~~ JUMPING_

_Together JUMPING!_

(Footage: Megan spreads her arms out to the sky and falls back. Jou-Sama catches her and everybody pops onscreen)

**************************************************

_Previously on Ojamajo Princess..._

"_Jou-Sama..." Megan said, "I'm happy to have met you and the others. Arigato!" And Megan left through the gate._

"_Bye-Bye!"_

****************************************************

So, you guys are probably thinking Megan's gone to another anime world. Well, sorry to say... You are Dead wrong.

"I can **not **believe this, Nana!" Megan said angrily.

"Na nana!" Nana was mad too.

"All that just to end up back to where I started?!"

That's right. The gate took Megan back home.

**(A/N) Hello?! The story is called OJAMAJO Princess!** **Therefore, it revolves around the Ojamajo world!)**

Megan sighed, "I'm still not getting any closer to finding Bri-Chan."

"Na na na." Nana said.

"Well, we just gotta figure out a new plan."

"Nanana!" Nana cheered.

"Demo ne... What are Okaa-San and Otou-San gonna say?" Megan said. "I'm a dead girl when they find out I lost Bri-Chan."

Megan and Nana kept walking through the forest. Then, Nana sensed something.

"Na?" Nana said.

"What's wrong, Nana?"

"Na na n-nana."

"Hmm," Megan said, "Show me."

Nana flew off and Megan followed. Only a few yards away from the Gate, Nana and Megan made an interesting discovery. There, sitting under a tree and knocked out... ... ... ... ... Was Brittany!

Megan gasped, "Oh my God Nana! It's Bri-Chan!" Megan ran up to embrace her friend.

"Bri-Chan! Yokata, yokata, yokata!"

"Na na naa na!" Nana cheered.

"Matte... how did... Bri-Chan get here anyway?" Megan asked.

"Na na na." Nana said.

Megan shook her head, "Aww, what does it matter? Come on, Nana, let's get home."

"Naa-na!"

* * *

But at home... ... ...

Now, see, when Megan got back, only a few hours had passed in her world. It was about 9:00 p.m. at her home. Well, you can guess, her parents were not happy.

"You had us worried sick, young lady!" Her mom said.

"Megan, we know you know better than this." Said her dad. "Why didn't you call and tell us you two were staying out late?"

"... ... Gomenasai." Megan said.

"If anything like this happens again, you are grounded for eternity and you will not go to Kings Dominion with us." Her mom lowered the boom.

"I understand." Megan said, flatly.

"Good. Now, get to bed." So that was the final word on that.

"Meg-Chan, how did we stay out so late anyway?" Brittany asked.

"I'll tell you that story someday." Megan said, plopping herself into bed. _'Whoa. It is a good thing Bri-Chan doesn't remember being kidnapped.' _Megan thought. _'If she finds out I'm an Ojamajo, Bri-Chan will go insanely jealous. I gotta be careful now.'_

"Jou-Sama... I wish you were here." Megan whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

The next two weeks were pretty quiet. Too quiet. Megan had the feeling the creeps who kidnapped Brittany would be back with a vengance.

Soon enough, the time came for the trip to Paramount's Kings Dominion. Unfortunately, Megan shook off that feeling with all the fun she was having.

After riding a couple of coasters, Megan and Brittany went on a log flume ride. They were completely soaked.

"Who's idea was it to do water rides right now?" Megan said. She was squeezing some water out of her hair.

"I think it was yours." Brittany said.

Megan sweatdropped, "Oh, duh."

"Well, it was a good idea to pack a spare change of clothes." Brittany said, "We did plan to go to Water Works."

"Point well taken, my friend." Megan said. "Ney, Bri-Chan, can you keep an eye on my backpack?" She asked. Megan took off her locket. "Usou, the pictures are ruined. Luckily, I can replace them when we get home." Megan handed Brittany her things. "Keep a close watch on my locket."

When Megan left, Brittany looked at the locket.

"Locket..." She whispered.

Minutes later, Megan now wore an orange tye-died tank top, blue bandana, jean shorts, her signature shoes and her black wristbands.

"Okay, Bri-Chan, you can give me my stuff back." Megan said. But... Brittany wasn't there. "That's weird."

"Oi, Megan, what's up with your friend?" Her older sister, Mary, asked.

"What does that mean?"

"She had a weird look in her eyes and just walked away."

"Hmm... ... I wonder." Megan said. "Where'd Bri-Chan go anyway?"

"Over to Water Works." Mary said.

"That's really weird."

"If you think that's weird, she also stole your locket."

"My locket?" Megan was surprised. "Masaka..."

Her sister looked at her, "Do you know something I don't?"

"W-well..."

Suddenly, there was an explosion. People were screaming and they weren't the typical roller coaster screams. No, this was serious.

"H-help! There's a monster at Water Works!" Someone yelled.

"A monster? Oh no, Bri-Chan!" Megan said.

"Megan where are you going?!" Her sister tried to stop her.

"You'd never understand! I have to save Bri-Chan... ... AGAIN!" Megan headed over to Water Works.

"You are in such big trouble! Wait til mom and dad find out!" Mary yelled.

* * *

Everyone cleared out of Water Works. Then, Megan arrived on the scene.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Megan said to herself. "And where's Bri-Chan?"

"Na na?" Nana came out from Megan's pocket.

"Nana, I don't know what's happening." Megan took out her tap. "But I can't use magic here. It's too risky. Mou... what should I do?"

Then, for some reason, Nana started freaking out. She was chattering and pointing at something, but what?

"What's wrong, Nana?"

"**NANA!" **

Megan turned around and—

"EH? What's going on?!"

****************************************************

Eyecatch part 1: Megan tries to play different musical instruments. Until she decides to stick with a triangle. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops on screen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or the manga Kilala Princess, so don't bug me! If you haven't already, read the Kilala Princess manga.**

Eyecatch part 2: The Ojamajo band is playing a song. Hana-Chan starts banging around on some drums. Everyone sweatdrops and looks at Hana.

*****************************************************

Nana freaked out, because they found the monster terrorizing the park. It looked like a combination of a Gyarados and the Dark Moray boss from the Sonic Unleashed game.

"Okay, now this? This is just wrong!" Megan said. "Someone's out to get me! I know it! No time for this. I gotta get to Bri-Chan."

Meanwhile... ... ... ... ...

Brittany was somewhere holding the locket. Then, the mysterious figure who captured her from episode two appeared. Brittany handed the locket to them! Boy, talk about your twists!

"Excellent." One said.

"The legendary Heart of the Witches." The other let out a sinister chuckle.

"And now, my dear... for your... heh, heh... reward." The first one held up a gun. He was going to kill Brittany!

"I don't think so!"

We all know heroines don't die unless the writers says so. **(What kind of an authoress would I be if I let my best friend get killed?) **So, Ta-da! Megan to the rescue!

Megan managed to swipe the locket back.

"That girl again?!" One of the figures said.

"Give us that locket girl. You have no idea what power it has." The other said.

Megan blew a raspberry at them and said, "No way! It's my treasure! Why don't ya go suck eggs?!"

**(A/N) I just love using that 'Go suck eggs' line! Aha ha ha!)**

"Hand it over!" These thugs were persistant.

"Never!" Megan said. "Bri-Chan, come on! Back me up on this! Snap out of it!"

Brittany, at this point, came back to her senses.

"M-Meg-Chan? What's happening?" Brittany asked.

"Less talk, more running for our lives!" Megan grabbed Brittany's hand and they ran off.

"Ugh, no! She's got the Heart." One of the creeps said.

"No matter. We'll destroy those brats anyway." Said the other.

The figures disappeared, but not before ordering their monster to destroy the rest of the park and everyone in it, but mostly kill Megan and Brittany.

"This is the worst summer EVER!" Brittany yelled.

Then, they were cornered. Nowhere to run. The monster poised for attack. Does this look like the end?!

"Bri-Chan, I just want you to know, I've always loved you like a sister!" Megan said. She and Brittany held each other.

"Meg-Chan, I sold your Nintendo Gamecube to buy lots of candy!" Brittany said.

"Wait, ya what?"

Now, remember what I said about heroines don't die unless the writer says so? As always, someone comes in and saves them.

Suddenly, a magical shield protected Megan and Brittany.

"Daijoubu, Megan-Chan?"

"Eh?" The two girls turned to see... wait for it!

"Majorin-Sama!" Megan said.

Brittany was stunned. "Meg-Chan... that...? That's the real...?"

"Yes, Bri-Chan. That's the real Majorin-Sama from Ojamajo Doremi." Megan said.

"We know this is quite a shock, but there's no time." Majorin said. "We have to move quickly."

"Why should we follow you?" Brittany asked in disbelief.

"You heard her, Bri-Chan." Megan said, grabbing Brittany's hand again and running after Majorin. Brittany had no choice. She was dragged.

"I HATE MY LIFE!!!!" Brittany screamed.

"How'd you get here anyway, Majorin-Sama?" Megan asked.

"Let's just say we found our own Gate." Majorin said.

"Souka!"

They soon met up with the Ojamajos and the Queen.

"Minna!" Megan exclaimed.

"Megan-Chan da!" Hazuki said.

"Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana exclaimed.

"Thank goodness Majorin got to you when she did." Jou-Sama was relieved to see Megan unharmed.

"Jou-Sama, I missed you." Megan said.

"We missed you too, Megan-Chan." Doremi said.

"Is that Bri-Chan?" Momoko asked.

"Save the intros for later. Right now, we have bigger problems." Megan said.

"M-M-M-M-Meg-Ch-Ch-Ch-Chan? Wh-wh-wh-what's g-g-g-going o-o-on?" Brittany stuttered. Now, she was confused. What the heck was going on? What wasn't Megan telling her?

"Gomen ne, Bri-Chan. I should've told you, but I'm an Ojamajo now." Megan said, showing Brittany her tap. "Please don't tell my parents. Please? You know, na-I-sho?"

"Oh, my God..." Brittany said as she fainted. This was too much of a shock for her.

"Something tells me this was the wrong time to tell her." Aiko said.

"Nana?" Megan said.

"Na?" Nana said.

"You have to stay here and cover for me, okay?"

"Na na!" Nana transformed into Megan.

"Now it's my turn!" Megan said, activating her tap's henshin sequence.

"Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"

"Let's go, Minna!" Doremi yelled.

* * *

It was time to finish off the Water Works showdown.

"Everyone knows what we need to do?" Megan said, looking at everyone.

"Un!" They all nodded yes.

"_Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!"_

"_Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"_

"_Pomeraku Raraku Takarakani!_

"_Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!_

"_Peruton Petton Sawayakani!"_

"_Pippito Puurito Hogarakani!"_

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"_Pokarana Popolonu Nyanakani!"_

"_MAGICAL STAGE! Make that monster disappear!" _Everyone shouted.

Jou-Sama added her power into the mix to give more strength to Magical Stage. When it looked like the girls had won the day, something's gotta happen, right? The monster let out a beam that hit the Ojamajos when they weren't looking, they were still casting the spell. Well, that beam opened up a portal that sucked our heroines, along with Jou-Sama, in. As for Majorin, she stayed behind with Brittany and Nana.

In the portal, the girls were spinning around in it.

**"KYAH!"**

"Minna! We have to stay together!" Onpu shouted.

The Ojamajos all grabbed hands in a circle.

"Jou-Sama!" Megan yelled.

"Megan-Chan! Minna-San!" Jou-Sama yelled back.

"I won't let you go!" Megan grabbed her hand. "I'll protect you! I promise!"

"Megan-Chan!"

The force inside the swirling portal proved too strong, causing Megan and Jou-Sama to let go involuntary.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

********************************************

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Aiko: Minna where are we?

Momoko: Are we in Majo Kai? This place is all new.

Onpu: It's like a tropical reef.

Hana: Hana-Chan loves this place! It's fun!

Pop & Doremi: (Sweatdrop) Hana-Chan...

Hazuki: It's not all fun, minna. There's danger at every turn!

Meg: And the fact Jou-Sama's being held prisoner by an evil sea wizard, who's using my locket to make himself king.

Aiko: What're we standin' around for?

All: Let's rescue the Queen!

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! Underwater Adventure. Meg-Chan Royal Patraine ni naru?!

Let the magic of the Heart set you free!

**************************************************************

Closing: Love Song (By Meg-Chan. **DO NOT ASK!)**

_Head under water_

_And you tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

(Footage: Megan walks down the forest path and Nana floats by her head)

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

(Footage: Nana nudges Megan's cheek. Megan pats Nana on the head and gives a sort of sad smile)

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

(Footage: Megan stares at her reflection in the creek. Then she walks over to the gate, where she sees some familiar characters)

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me its make or break in this_

(Footage: Megan gets all wide-eyed. Sakura petals blow past her face. The Ojamajos, plus Jou-Sama and Majorin are waiting for her at the gate. Then Brittany jumps up)

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

(Footage: Megan lets out a big smile. Her friends all hold out their hands for her. Nana sits on Megan's head)

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that _

_There's a reason to write you a love song today_

(Footage: Megan runs up to everyone. She jumps into their arms and they all do a great big group hug. Then a camera flash and the image of everyone hugging becomes a picture and a scrapbook closes when the song ends)


	6. MegChan Royal Patraine ni naru!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in Your Reach

Episode 6: Underwater Adventure. Meg-Chan Royal Patraine ni naru?!

Avant Title: _Deep, deep somewhere in a magical ocean, we find the Ojamajos doing some scuba diving._

_But something is following them. Is it a shark? Is it an eel, or a jellyfish? We only see two red eyes in the darkness of the water._

***************************************************

Opening: Sora Made JUMPING (Engilsh by Meg-Chan and Bri-Chan)

(Footage: Megan and Brittany spin on screen dressed in Sharp uniforms and twirling their porons in Magical Stage. Their Porons come together and The Ojamajo Princess logo appears.)

_Over there, over here, over there_

_It's a mess, it's confusing_

_It's terrible_

_Today is in an uproar (Yeah!)_

(Footage: Megan and Hana-Chan dance with Pao-Chan. Brittany and Hazuki are drawing until the others crash into them.)

_Let's play together in a fun way_

_Let's all sing in a loud voice_

_But sometimes, do you pout? You do_

_... This again? Terrible!_

(Footage: Majorin and Jou-Sama are doing a waltz while Onpu sings. When Doremi tries to cut in, she trips and Pop shakes her head.)

_What kind of magic spell can't we do?_

_Only friendship, huh?_

_The contents of the heart are important_

_We truly understand that_

_That's how we know it's fine, really OK!_

(Footage: Megan and Brittany transform like in the Ojamajo Doremi Sharp opening. They pose when they finish. On 'Really OK!', Megan's locket appears and opens up.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_If all best friends are equal_

_A crying face will turn into a smile _

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, the Ojamajos, plus Majorin and Jou-Sama all fly randomly around the sky of the worlds.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_Dontcha know that we are always_

"_Bursting open" from the sky of dreams, JUMPING!_

(Footage: They all fly into the sky and above the clouds. On 'JUMPING!' Megan jumps off her broomstick)

_Oh~~ JUMPING_

_Together JUMPING!_

(Footage: Megan spreads her arms out to the sky and falls back. Jou-Sama catches her and everybody pops onscreen)

*****************************************************

When we last saw the Ojamajos, they were sent flying through some kind of portal to God knows where. So, let's see where they ended up, shall we?

"Megan-Chan, wake up!" Doremi said. She shook Megan a bit.

Megan got up and brushed the sand off her uniform and hair. "Doremi-Chan, is everyone all right?" She asked.

"We're okay." Poppu said. "Ney, ney, what is this place anyway?"

"Do you think we're in Majo Kai?" Hazuki said, looking around.

"Doesn't look like it." Aiko said. "We've never been to this part of Majo Kai."

"So... this is a new region of the Majo Kai?" Onpu said.

"Sugoi! I didn't realize how big this world is." Megan said.

"But Hazuki-Chan's right." Momoko said, "Are we even in Majo Kai?"

"Mamizu, Jou-Sama wa?" Hana asked. "Hana-Chan can't find her anywhere."

"EH?!?!?!?!" Everyone went.

"Minna, minna! Let's just calm down and think about this." Megan said. They all took in a deep breath.

"So, now, let's figure this out." Hazuki said.

"And to think I said I would protect Jou-Sama. That stuff always happens when you're spinning around in a swirling vortex." Megan said.

"Hountou ni?" Momoko said.

"I'll explain later."

"Well, I don't see Jou-Sama anywhere on this little island." Poppu looked around. "Where else could she be? Underwater?"

"No one can breath underwater, Poppu." Doremi said.

"Doremi, I'm just saying! I don't see you coming up with any smart ideas."

"POPPU!"

"No... No, I think Poppu-Chan might be right, Doremi-Chan." Megan said.

"Megan-Chan, how is Poppu-Chan right about the Queen being underwater?" Aiko said. "She'd be a goner."

The others all gasped.

"Point in fact, Ai-Chan," Megan stated, "Jou-Sama is a magical being. She would've found a way to breathe underwater."

"Oh right!" Aiko said.

"How do we find her underwater?" Hana asked.

Momoko raised her hand, "Ooh! Ooh! I got an idea!"

"Go ahead, Momo-Chan. What is it?" Megan asked.

_"Peruton Petton Palalila Pon! Minna ningyo ni nare!"_

**(A/N) That spell means "Everyone become mermaids!")**

Everyone all transformed into pretty mermaids and dove into the waters beyond the island they were on.

"Ooh! We look so... hot!" Doremi winked.

"I can swim with ease!" Aiko said.

"Look at these tails!" Hana giggled as she flicked her tailfins.

"This was a good idea, Momo-Chan." Hazuki said.

"Thanks!" Momoko said.

"Okay, we have a Queen to find! Let's spilt up. We'll cover more... ... ocean that way." Megan said. "Ai-Chan, Momo-Chan, you two can head that way."

"No problem!" Aiko and Momoko set out.

"Hazuki-Chan, Onpu-Chan, check out over there."

"Okay!" Hazuki and Onpu went off.

"Hana-Chan, Doremi-Chan, why don't you two go that way?"

"Let's go, Doremi Mama!" Hana said.

"Hana-Chan, chotto matte!" Doremi swam after her.

"Poppu-Chan, you can come with me." Megan said.

"Hai, Megan Onee-Chan!" Poppu said.

"I think we should go this way."

The search was on!

"Doremi Mama, this place is fun!" Hana exclaimed.

"Hana-Chan, we're on a mission here!" Doremi said. She groaned, sweatdropped, and said, "Well... what can you do? She is a four year old in a twelve year old body."

"Look Ai-Chan! Starfish!" Momoko said.

"This place is so cool!" Aiko was clearly enjoying her new swimming skills.

"Jou-Sama!" Hazuki called out.

"Where are you?" Onpu called out too. They both kept their minds on the rescue.

"Jou-Sama! Are you here?!" Megan appeared to be the most concerned.

"Jou-Sama!" Poppu looked in a giant clam shell.

Soon, Megan and Poppu found themselves in a very chilling, very dark part of the magical ocean. The coral there seemed to form a sinister citadel.

"M-Megan Onee-Chan, I think we should look somewhere else." Poppu said. "This place is really scary."

"Hold on." Megan said.

"Demo ne—"

"I've got a feeling Jou-Sama is here." Megan said. "Stick close to me. We have to be very quiet."

"Okay." Poppu said.

They both swam towards the coral lair. Megan and Poppu manged to hide near the entrance. They looked around the place from their position. Sure enough, they found-------

"Jou-Sama!" They said softly.

It was the Queen, but she was knocked out.

"I-is she... ?" Poppu said quietly.

"No. She's alive. I know it." Megan said.

"What do we do?"

"I... ... ... ... I don't know." _'Ohh, Jou-Sama.' _Megan thought.

***********************************************

Eyecatch part 1: Megan tries to play different musical instruments. Until she decides to stick with a triangle. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops on screen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or the manga Kilala Princess, so don't bug me! If you haven't already, read the Kilala Princess manga.**

Eyecatch part 2: The Ojamajo band is playing a song. Hana-Chan starts banging around on some drums. Everyone sweatdrops and looks at Hana.

***********************************************

"Megan Onee-Chan, how are we going to rescue Jou-Sama?" Poppu asked.

"I... ... never really thought about that." Megan said. "Me, I just assumed she'd be safe."

"You're kind of like Doremi when it comes to thinking."

"Don't start that now, Poppu-Chan."

And now is where we meet the newest villain and his lackeys. Just out of nowhere, the "welcoming committee" **(I use those terms VERY loosely) **came to greet Megan and Poppu.

"What are you girls doing here?!"

"Oh my God! Electric eels!" Megan exclaimed.

"Megan Onee-Chan!" Poppu yelled and held Megan tightly.

"Poppu-Chan, I want you to go find Doremi-Chan-tachi and bring them here!" Megan said.

"Megan Onee-Chan, I—"

"No matter what happens, leave this to me."

"Un!" Poppu nodded and managed to get away.

"What's going on out there?!" Another voice boomed out. This voice clearly male. "Hmph. Aren't you rude, girl? Entering someone's home without permission." He said. "Completely inexcusable."

"Who are you supposed to be? Some reject Disney villain?" Megan remarked.

**(Everyone: Disney... ... 0_0;)**

"If you must know, I am the all powerful sea wizard, Milos." He introduced. He had a sort of Italian accent, and looked like a combination of Oyajiide, a merman, and a whole bunch of other reject villains. But really, imagine Oyajiide as a merman with greenish-blue hair.

**(A/N) What? I couldn't think of a better name, so kill me!)**

"Fine, then, whatever. Give back Jou-Sama!!!!" Megan demanded.

"Jou-Sama, you say?" Milos said. "Oh, you mean this lovely lady."

"Jou-Sama!" Megan exclaimed. "All right, you asked for it!" She tried to fight him, but unfortunately, she couldn't really fight back in her mermaid form. Megan could barely land a punch or a kick. "Okay, this is not good." _'Maybe I should change my strategy.' _She thought. Megan used her tail to swim super fast and tried to land a blow on this sea wizard. **(Can you blame me? Hello! Not used to fighting as a mermaid, people!)**

Before that could happen, Milos used his own powers and said, "_Ice storm!" _Millions of ice crystals blew Megan back and scratched her up a bit. But before she could even make an attempt to strike back **(And didn't even use the Pikotto Poron to whack him upside the head!), **Milos, again, used his powers to create a whirlpool and send Megan spinning!

The whirlpool disappeared and Megan had dizzy marks in her eyes.

'_Sweet niblets. This dude's tougher than Majo Ruka!' _Megan thought. **(If anyone's going to be mean about this, the only reason I didn't use magic for this fight is because I thought Milos would be easy to beat and this is my story so... HA!) **

"You're pretty stupid, hmm?"

"I'll make this brief, dude. Let's just skip to the part, where I kick your butt and I rescue the Queen. How's that?" Megan said, holding up a fist.

"Here's what I have to say about that." Milos snapped his fingers. His eels grabbed Megan and coiled around her tightly.

"Oh dang it! How did I not see this coming?!" Megan struggled in their grip.

"Well now, if this fine woman is a queen, as you say, my dear," Milos said, "Then her king needs to be powerful... and handsome to boot." Megan was laughing at the whole 'King' part. "What's so funny?!"

"Dude, you and Jou-Sama can NOT rule Majo Kai together!" Megan said through her laughter.

"Oh really?" Milos said sarcastically. "And why not, girl?"

"Number one: Only a female monarch can rule Majo Kai. Number Two: You need a powerful magical item such as the Heart of the Witches to do that." Megan showed off her locket. Big mistake on her part.

**(A/N) I'm right about Number one in that statement, but most likely wrong about Number two in said statement.) **

Milos snapped his fingers again, and his eels shocked Megan extremely hard.

"KYAH!!!" Megan screamed out in pain.

The eels stopped their attack and dropped Megan. She fell to the ground unconscious. Her locket fell off her neck, and Milos picked it up.

"Now, that I've gotten that little brat out of the way, I can start with the preparations." He smirked evilly.

* * *

"I can't believe we couldn't find Jou-Sama anywhere!" Doremi said.

"Maybe Megan-Chan and Poppu-Chan had more luck." Hazuki said.

"Minna!!!!!" Poppu swam towards them.

"Poppu-Chan!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Where's Megan-Chan?" Onpu asked.

"Taihen! Megan Onee-Chan's in big trouble!" Poppu said.

"Where is she?" Aiko said.

"Follow me!"

* * *

Back with Megan... ... ...

Milos donned on Megan's locket.

"I suppose with this so-called Heart of the Witches, it can grant me the power to be king." He said. "Along with my beautiful Queen."

Milos looked at Megan and said, "I'll even let you partake in the celebration." Megan was still knocked out.

"It's such a shame, though," Milos chuckled, "Your Queen won't be able to recognize you once I'm done with her."

Doremi and the others arrived outside of Milos's lair.

"We have to help Megan-Chan!" Doremi said.

"Doremi, matte!" Poppu stopped her from going any further.

"Poppu, but we have to—"

"Megan Onee-Chan told me no matter what happens leave it to her." Poppu explained.

"Demo ne, Megan Onee-Chan can't do it alone!" Hana said.

"Maybe she doesn't have to be alone." Onpu said.

"Got an idea, Onpu-Chan?" Aiko asked.

"_Pururun Purun Famifami Faa! Let our feelings reach Megan-Chan!" _Onpu waved her Jewel Poron as her spell activated.

"Minna now!" Doremi yelled.

Meanwhile, Megan (Still knocked out) could hear her new friends' voices not in her head, but in her heart.

'_Megan-Chan, you can do it!' _Doremi said.

'_Megan-Chan, do your best!' _Hazuki said.

'_We believe in ya, Megan-Chan!' _Aiko said.

'_FIGHT! FIGHT!' _Onpu and Momoko cheered.

'_Megan Onee-Chan, don't give up!' _Hana and Poppu cheered.

And there was one more voice...

'_Megan-Chan, ganbatte. You can do this. I know you can.' _It was Jou-Sama!

"J-Jou-Sama... ..." Megan whispered as she woke up. _'Watashi... makenai. I'll never give up... for everyone, and for Jou-Sama.' _Megan got up and said aloud, "Milos-San!"

"Hmm?" Milos turned to Megan.

"There is no way in heck I'm letting you touch a single hair on Jou-Sama." Megan said.

"Oh please. You can't defeat me." Milos didn't really see Megan as a threat.

"Not right now, but maybe if I do this." Megan brought out her Pikotto Poron.

"You are a witch apprentice?!"

"_Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto!" _Megan shouted. _"Jou-Sama wo tasukete!" _

**(A/N) I know I've used that spell before, but it plays a crucial role in my story!)**

Megan was enveloped in a turquoise rose and brilliant light filled Milos's lair.

"What is this?!" Milos yelled, shielding hie eyes.

"Mamizu, what's happening?" Hana asked as the others tried to guess what was going on.

Once the light died down, Megan appeared from the turquoise rose, in a new uniform! And it wasn't just any uniform. She was now in Royal Patraine! Megan's Riisu Poron appeared from the rose's sparkling remnants. Megan struck a pose, and now, she was not very happy. Megan was ten-times angrier than in episode four.

"N-now, now, then, little girl. Let's be calm about this." Milos said. "Let's not do anything rash!"

"I've always wanted to say this. Majo Kai no Jou-Sama wa watashi ga mamoru!" Megan said. She jumped up and then shouted at the top of her lungs, _"Pokarana Patraine!"_

Sparkling turquoise light surrounded Milos, blasting him like the electric attacks his eels used. Afterwards, once Megan's attack was done, Milos was shrunk to the size of a bean. Megan's locket fell to the ocean floor and the turquoise Ojamajo picked it up.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Milos's voice was now very teeny-tiny, like a mouse.

"Yeah yeah, sure. So long, shrimp." Megan said. "And _**never **_come near my Jou-Sama again." She flicked the tiny sea wizard away.

"I will have my revenge!"

"That's what they all say." Megan said. She ran over to the Queen, who was still unconscious.

"Jou-Sama! Wake up, onegai! Onegai, Jou-Sama!" Megan shook her a little. "Jou-Sama, come on. Wake up. Onegai!"

Jou-Sama started to come to at this point.

"Jou-Sama!"

"Megan... ... Chan?" Jou-Sama said, softly.

'_There's no way Milos already did something to her!' _Megan thought, fearing the worst had happened. "Uhh-uh... ... I..."

"Megan-Chan!" Jou-Sama pulled Megan into a hug. "Arigato!"

Megan smiled and returned the hug. "How many times am I gonna have to freakin' save your sorry butt, lady?" She chuckled.

**(A/N) Okay, I'm probably gonna get a lot of complaints for this episode. What? You guys thought all of the Ojamajos were going to be Royal Patraine again?)**

* * *

"Look!" Momoko pointed out.

Megan and Jou-Sama came out of the sea wizard's lair.

"Megan-Chan... ..." Doremi said.

"Transformed... ..." Hazuki said.

"Into... ..." Aiko said.

"Royal Patraine?" Onpu finished. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"What's Royal Patraine?" Momoko asked.

"Momo-Chan, this is an elite class of witches recognized by the Queen." Megan explained.

(See Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Episode **23**)

"We transformed into that to protect Hana-Chan from evil wizards." Doremi said. "How did you do that anyway?"

Megan shrugged her shoulders to say 'I dunno.' "No one messes with Jou-Sama and gets away with it. I promised I would protect her." She said.

"That's not fair! Where was I when you did all this?!" Momoko said, feeling a bit mad.

"Momo-Chan..." Everyone said.

"Come on, can we go please?" Poppu said. "I _really _don't wanna be here anymore."

"Yeah! Let's go, minna!" Doremi said.

They headed off to the surface.

* * *

Moments later, the Ojamajos were playing some beach volleyball and Aiko was dominating the court.

Megan and Jou-Sama were sitting together away from the game.

"I can't believe that happened while I was out of it." Jou-Sama said. Megan was silent. "But I still can't believe you transformed into Royal Patraine. Perhaps it's your strong feelings towards me. What do you think?"

'_It's because... ... ... ... Jou-Sama, I love you!' _Megan wanted to say it aloud, but she just couldn't.

"Megan-Chan?"

"Eh?"

Jou-Sama smiled at her, "You can tell me anything."

"I... ..." Megan then turned away. "I can't!" She ran off to the others leaving the Queen confused.

"Score for our team!" Aiko cheered.

"We're not very good at this." Hazuki said.

"Minna... ..." Megan said.

"Megan Onee-Chan, what's wrong?" Hana asked.

"Why aren't you with Jou-Sama?" Momoko said.

"B-because... ... Jou-Sama, daisuki." Megan said. **(I think I may have spelled that wrong, feel free to correct me.) **"Why is it so hard for me to say it to her?"

"Megan-Chan, you should be able to tell Jou-Sama how you feel." Onpu said. "Don't keep your feelings all inside."

"Believe me," Doremi said, "I never keep my feelings from the one I love."

"How can you keep your feelings inside if you don't even have a boyfriend?" Poppu remarked.

"POPPU!" Doremi started chasing Poppu around the beach.

"Onpu-Chan, I think you're right." Megan smiled a little. "I will tell her how I feel, but... I'm gonna wait til the time is right."

"Megan-Chan, we'll be cheerin' ya on!" Aiko said.

"Hana-Chan will cheer the loudest for Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana giggled.

"And we will too!" Hazuki and Momoko said.

"Minna, arigato!" Megan said.

Doremi stopped chasing Poppu for a second and said, "Did we miss something?"

* * *

Our heroines managed to find their way back to Majo Kai. At the palace, Majorin was already waiting for them. So were Majo Rika, Lala, Baba, and all of the other fairies (Except for Nana.). Even they were baffled with the fact Megan had transformed into Royal Patraine.

"Megan-Chan, I must say, you are something else." Majorin said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Megan fluffed up her hair.

"For rescuing our Queen, not once, but twice from a potential disaster, we award you with this." Majorin presented Megan with a pink and white ribbon with Majo Kai's royal seal.

"A ribbon?" Megan questioned.

"This special ribbon is presented to extraordinary apprentices like yourself." Jou-Sama said. "It is a symbol of your nobility."

"So this ribbon makes me a royal?" Megan said.

"Yes. The ribbon signifies you are, indeed, part of a royal class."

"Sweetness!" Megan pinned the ribbon on her uniform.

"Ney, Megan-Chan," Aiko said, "I found this on the beach back there. Maybe you can use it." She handed Megan a blue jewel.

"Aww a pretty blue sapphire!" Megan said. "Arigato, Ai-Chan!"

The sapphire and the locket started glowing together.

"It's glowing like the ruby!" Doremi exclaimed.

"The sapphire's being pulled into the locket!" Momoko said.

The jewel clicked as it went into a slot on the locket. Just like what happened with the ruby, after the jewel settled into the locket, the Gate appeared.

Megan sighed, "Here we go again."

"Megan-Chan, we can visit you now." Onpu said.

"That's right. We found our own Gate." Hazuki said.

Megan did a cute pose and said, "Hey, come on, friends never say goodbye!"

"Until next time then!" Doremi said.

"Minna, just keep moving forward!" Megan jumped through the Gate.

"Megan Onee-Chan! Wait for me!" Hana tried to follow her but—

"Hana-Chan!" The Ojamajos all grabbed her.

"Waah...stingy."

* * *

Meanwhile in Megan's world, Kings Dominion was still being evacuated, due to the damage from the Creeps' monster.

Megan managed to come in unnoticed. She transformed back to normal. Megan found Nana and Brittany. Brittany was still in her faint-shock.

"Good girl, Nana." Megan said as Nana turned back to a fairy. Nana hid in Megan's pocket.

"Bri-Chan? Hey, ya all right?" Megan shook Brittany.

"Meg-Chan? What's going on?! Where are the Ojamajos?! They were just here!" Brittany said, still kind of freaked.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Bri-Chan?" Megan pretended to have no idea of what Brittany was talking about. In reality, she did.

"Don't be like that! The Ojamajos, you know? And-And the Queen and that-that-that other witch who never talks?" Brittany said.

"Bri-Chan, I think you were dreaming."

Brittany's eyes went wide, "But-but-but-but they were here!"

"We should probably find Okaa-San and Otou-San." Megan said, "They must be ticked off by now."

"You are hiding something from me and I'm a-gonna find out what it is!" Brittany said.

"Suuuuuuuuure ya will, Bri-Chan." Megan said sarcastically as they walked away.

********************************************************

Next Time on Ojamajo Princess!

Bri: AHA! I knew it!

Meg: It's not what you think, Bri-Chan!

Doremi: Right! Right! It's all just a crazy dream!

Bri: Meg-Chan you are a—

All: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!

Meg: If she says 'witch', we'll all be witch frogs!

Ojamajos: We don't want that!

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! Naisho no more! Bri-Chan wa Ojamajo?!

Let the magic of the Heart set you free!

********************************************************

Closing: Love Song (By Meg-Chan. **DO NOT ASK!)**

_Head under water_

_And you tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

(Footage: Megan walks down the forest path and Nana floats by her head)

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

(Footage: Nana nudges Megan's cheek. Megan pats Nana on the head and gives a sort of sad smile)

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

(Footage: Megan stares at her reflection in the creek. Then she walks over to the gate, where she sees some familiar characters)

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me its make or break in this_

(Footage: Megan gets all wide-eyed. Sakura petals blow past her face. The Ojamajos, plus Jou-Sama and Majorin are waiting for her at the gate. Then Brittany jumps up)

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

(Footage: Megan lets out a big smile. Her friends all hold out their hands for her. Nana sits on Megan's head)

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that _

_There's a reason to write you a love song today_

(Footage: Megan runs up to everyone. She jumps into their arms and they all do a great big group hug. Then a camera flash and the image of everyone hugging becomes a picture and a scrapbook closes when the song ends)


	7. Naisho no more!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in Your Reach

Episode 7: Naisho no more! Bri-Chan wa Ojamajo?!

Avant title: _The Ojamajos perform Magical Stage. In a darkened alley, someone in a trench coat takes a picture of them._

"_I've got you now, Meg-Chan." She says._

*************************************************************

Opening: Sora Made JUMPING (Engilsh by Meg-Chan and Bri-Chan)

(Footage: Megan and Brittany spin on screen dressed in Sharp uniforms and twirling their porons in Magical Stage. Their Porons come together and The Ojamajo Princess logo appears.)

_Over there, over here, over there_

_It's a mess, it's confusing_

_It's terrible_

_Today is in an uproar (Yeah!)_

(Footage: Megan and Hana-Chan dance with Pao-Chan. Brittany and Hazuki are drawing until the others crash into them.)

_Let's play together in a fun way_

_Let's all sing in a loud voice_

_But sometimes, do you pout? You do_

_... This again? Terrible!_

(Footage: Majorin and Jou-Sama are doing a waltz while Onpu sings. When Doremi tries to cut in, she trips and Pop shakes her head.)

_What kind of magic spell can't we do?_

_Only friendship, huh?_

_The contents of the heart are important_

_We truly understand that_

_That's how we know it's fine, really OK!_

(Footage: Megan and Brittany transform like in the Ojamajo Doremi Sharp opening. They pose when they finish. On 'Really OK!', Megan's locket appears and opens up.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_If all best friends are equal_

_A crying face will turn into a smile_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, the Ojamajos, plus Majorin and Jou-Sama all fly randomly around the sky of the worlds.)

_Hora mite mite, Hora kite kite_

_Dontcha know that we are always_

"_Bursting open" from the sky of dreams, JUMPING!_

(Footage: They all fly into the sky and above the clouds. On 'JUMPING!' Megan jumps off her broomstick)

_Oh~~ JUMPING_

_Together JUMPING!_

(Footage: Megan spreads her arms out to the sky and falls back. Jou-Sama catches her and everybody pops onscreen)

**************************************************************************

It was August, summer vacation was almost over. Brittany was having the worst summer ever, according to her point of view. First, there was the mall. What went on that day? How did she and Megan stay out so late? Then there was the Kings Dominion incident. What the heck happened? Brittany knew this much: Her best friend was hiding something from her, but **WHAT?! **

'_If I can't figure out what Meg-Chan's secret is, I'll go insane!' _Brittany thought.

Brittany looked at Megan, who was staring out her bedroom window. Megan sighed, "Jou-Sama, I can't wait to see you again."

"Meg-Chan, you're starting to act really weird." Brittany said. "Well, weirder than usual."

"Nani yo? I'm always kinda weird." Megan said.

"For one, you've been going "(Sigh) Jou-Sama I can't wait to see you again" , more often." Brittany imitated the way Megan sighed.

"So? I love watching all the Ojamajo episodes she's in. I love hearing the sound of her voice." Megan said, thinking of an excuse.

"And two, you never take your locket off." Brittany stated. "Plus how'd you get those colored jewels?"

"I don't gotta tell ya all my secrets!" Megan snapped.

"Well, don't best friends share all their secrets?"

"I don't know how to tell you," Megan said, "Only that if I tell you, I'll hafta kill ya."

"Mou... It always comes down to that, doesn't it?" Brittany sweatdropped.

"I will tell you, Bri-Chan. Just not now."

* * *

That evening, Megan, Brittany, and the rest of Megan's family were eating dinner. It was Megan's turn to cook and as always, everyone was pleased with her dishes.

Megan's parents were watching the news, when more bulletins of the Kings Dominion incident came up.

"People are still talking about that?" Said Megan's dad.

"Well, it's the most exciting thing to happen this summer." Mary said.

"Maybe it was some kind of a publicity stunt?" Megan asked.

"What kind of a theme park destroys itself?" Mary stated.

"Oh. Uhh, right!"

"What if it was a rival theme park?" Brittany asked. "Like Busch Gardens!"

"No one really knows what happened that day." Said Megan's Mom. "The park officials are just downplaying the whole monster thing. But it hasn't stopped bringing in the visitors."

'_I'm the only one who knows what really happened that day.' _Megan looked down at the floor. Brittany looked at Megan. Why was she so worried?

'_Meg-Chan definitely knows something about this.' _Brittany thought.

* * *

"It's crazy, Nana." Megan said. "That monster story's everywhere. I mean, it's only a matter of time before they find footage of us doing Magical Stage."

"Nana na?" Nana asked.

"We should probably tell Jou-Sama what's happening here." Megan said. "Daijoubu, Nana. We'll find a way out of this."

Brittany was outside Megan's door, listening on the conversation.

'_Nana? Magical Stage? Jou-Sama? That's... ... just not true.' _Brittany thought. _'Meg-Chan... is an Ojamajo?' _

"Oyasumi, Bri-Chan!" Megan called out.

"Oyasumi... ... Meg-Chan." Brittany said.

* * *

The next day... ...

"Etto ne..." Megan said at breakfast. "I'm going to take a walk down by the creek."

"Okay, just be back by 10:00." Said her mom.

"I'll come with you, Meg-Chan!" Brittany said.

"N-no. I need to be alone for a little bit." Megan said. Then she headed out the door.

"Hmm... ..."

* * *

Moments later, Megan was standing in front of the Gate. Nana floated loyally by her head.

"Yosha!" Megan brought out her tap and transformed.

"Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"

"Ready to go back to Majo Kai, Nana?" Megan asked.

"Naa-na!" Nana chirped.

"Yapari!" A voice said.

Megan quickly turned around to see... ... ... ... ... Brittany standing behind her and pointing.

"Oh my God! No freakin' way!" Megan said.

"Nana!" Nana said.

************************************************************

Eyecatch part 1: Megan tries to play different musical instruments. Until she decides to stick with a triangle. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops on screen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or the manga Kilala Princess, so don't bug me! If you haven't already, read the Kilala Princess manga.**

Eyecatch part 2: The Ojamajo band is playing a song. Hana-Chan starts banging around on some drums. Everyone sweatdrops and looks at Hana.

*************************************************************

Megan's secret was out! Brittany knew the truth!

"I knew it!" Brittany said.

"This isn't what it looks like, ya know!" Megan said. She had to think of an excuse, but didn't really have one!

"Meg-Chan, you are... ... You are a... ... A... ... A—" Brittany was about to say "Majo!", but Megan covered her mouth.

"God, Bri-Chan, ya really haven't watched Ojamajo Doremi in a long time, have ya?" Megan said. "If you call me 'Majo', you're gonna turn me into a witch frog."

"Oh, duh." Brittany said, muffled through Megan's hands.

"Demo ne, I knew this would happen." Megan took her hands off Brittany's mouth.

"So you are one of them!" Brittany said.

"Yup."

"How'd that happen?"

"Remember that day at the mall?" Megan said.

"Yeah, I think I do." Brittany said.

"You were kidnapped by some weird guys in trench coats. They disappeared with you." Megan explained.

"R-really?"

"Really. I opened the Gate because I wanted to save you. I went to the Ojamajos' world!" Megan said. "I met Doremi and all her friends. I even met Jou-Sama and Majorin-Sama."

"Sugoi." Brittany said.

"She made me an apprentice. It's been awesome!"

"Nana na nana!" Nana said.

"You know who Nana is." Megan introduced her fairy.

"That's right! You drew Nana once." Brittany said.

"Got her in the Level 9 exam. Plus, I fought Majo Ruka and I uhh... ... Kinda killed her." Megan said.

"Man, why do you get to have all the fun?" Brittany said, showing a very small hint of jealousy.

"We can have magical fun together, you know."

"Meg-Chan... Are you saying... I can be an Ojamajo too?" Brittany asked.

"If Her Majesty says so." Megan said.

* * *

"Oh My God!" Brittany exclaimed. She was excited to be riding on a broomstick.

"It's cool, right?" Megan said.

"This is amazing! I can practically touch the clouds!" Brittany raised her hand to the skies of the Witch World.

"There's the palace!"

"Whoa! It's so big!" Brittany said. "Bigger than in the show!"

"I know, isn't it? Jou-Sama's waiting for me in the throne room." Megan said. "Hold tight now! We're going in for a landing!"

* * *

"Cool... ..." Brittany was in complete awe.

"I know." Megan said.

"The Queen arrives!" Majorin announced the Queen's arrival.

"Bri-Chan," Megan whispered, "Bow down. You have to show some respect."

"Oh right!" Brittany bowed like Megan was.

"You may raise your heads." Jou-Sama said.

"Wow. She's so pretty." Brittany whispered. "Shh!" Megan shushed her.

"Megan-Chan, how good to see you again." She looked at Megan, then at Brittany. "This must be Brittany-Chan."

"Umm... ... Hi?" Brittany said.

"Hajimemashite, Brittany-Chan. You and I were not formally introduced last time we met." Jou-Sama said.

"Last time? Oh! At Kings Dominion! Meg-Chan, you said I was dreaming!" Brittany said, snapping at Megan.

"It wasn't the right time to tell you!" Megan snapped back.

"Well, Brittany-Chan, I believe you already know who I am." Jou-Sama said.

"Yeah, you're the Queen of Witches. Meg-Chan talks about you nonstop." Brittany said.

"Oh does she now?" Jou-Sama looked at Megan with a little chuckle.

"Bri-Chan, don't embarrass me!" Megan said.

"Don't I get an introduction?" Majorin spoke up.

"Oh, I know you." Brittany said. "You're that witch who never talks. You just stand around and take the Queen's orders."

Majorin and Jou-Sama both sweatdropped at this.

"Why don't you do any of the heavy pointing for a change?" Brittany asked.

"Nani yo?" Majorin said.

Megan laughed nervously, "Daijoubu yo, Majorin-Sama! I'm sure Bri-Chan means no offense by that!"

"Etto ne... ..."

"Demo ne, she does make a good point. You didn't really do much in the Doremi show."

"Now, I'm offended." Majorin said, an angry mark appeared by her head.

"Gomenasai! I didn't mean to say that!" Megan apologized.

"Don't take it to heart, Majorin. For now, please give Brittany-Chan her tap." Jou-Sama said.

"Hai, Jou-Sama." Majorin said, slightly bowing.

"See? Proves my point!" Brittany remarked.

"OI! I'm only doing this because you are Megan-Chan's friend!" Majorin snapped.

"Don't start that again!" Megan lightly punched Brittany's arm.

"Sorry!" Brittany said.

* * *

Just like with Megan, Majorin stepped up to Brittany with a pillow carrying an Ojamajo Doremi season two tap.

"This is mine?" Brittany said.

"Please take it." Majorin said.

"Okay!" Brittany took the tap.

"Come on Bri-Chan! Henshin yo! I wanna see your Ojamajo uniform!" Megan said, jumping up with excitement.

"Well, here goes." Brittany activated the tap's henshin process. When her henshin was finished, Brittany's uniform was orange like Hazuki's, but it was a neon orange.

"Pretti Witchi Bri-Chan-Chi!"

"It's just like I imagined it! Bri-Chan, you're so kawaii!" Megan said.

"Yeah, I guess I am kawaii." Brittany smiled.

"Just wait until you meet Doremi-Chan-Tachi." Majorin said.

"Will I really get to meet them?" Brittany asked.

Megan then looked at her watch. "EH?!" Megan was shocked at the time. It was a quarter to 10:00! "Bri-Chan, we hafta go!"

"Aww so soon?" Brittany said, disappointed.

"Jou-Sama, Majorin-Sama, hountou ni gomenasai, but if we don't leave right now, my Okaa-San's gonna kill me!" Megan said.

"I understand, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said. "It was nice to finally meet you, Brittany-Chan."

"Nice to meet you too, Your Majesty." Brittany said.

"Bri-Chan, you'd better ride on my broomstick for now. I'll teach you to fly later." Megan boarded her broomstick.

"Good idea."

"We'll be going now." Megan and Brittany took off.

Megan sighed, "I'm so glad I don't have to keep secrets from you anymore, Bri-Chan."

"I'm glad too." Brittany said.

For some reason, Megan still looked a bit worried.

"Meg-Chan... ..." Brittany started.

"Nani?" Megan asked.

"We can do it! We can... become real witches together!"

"Yeah! No worries here!" Megan threw a fist in the air.

"Watashitachi tomodachi! Watashitachi Ojamajos!" The best friends both shouted.

****************************************************************

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Meg: Eh nani?! Jou-Sama and Majorin-Sama are missing?!

Bri: We'd better find them before you go ballistic, Meg-Chan!

Meg: But we need to do our exams.

Bri: Oh... right. But we can do both!

Meg: We can?

Doremi-tachi: We'll help too!

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! Fairy Tale Paradise! Another rescue mission?

Let the magic of the Heart set you free!

****************************************************************

Closing: Love Song (By Meg-Chan. **DO NOT ASK!)**

_Head under water_

_And you tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

(Footage: Megan walks down the forest path and Nana floats by her head)

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

(Footage: Nana nudges Megan's cheek. Megan pats Nana on the head and gives a sort of sad smile)

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

(Footage: Megan stares at her reflection in the creek. Then she walks over to the gate, where she sees some familiar characters)

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me its make or break in this_

(Footage: Megan gets all wide-eyed. Sakura petals blow past her face. The Ojamajos, plus Jou-Sama and Majorin are waiting for her at the gate. Then Brittany jumps up)

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

(Footage: Megan lets out a big smile. Her friends all hold out their hands for her. Nana sits on Megan's head)

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that _

_There's a reason to write you a love song today_

(Footage: Megan runs up to everyone. She jumps into their arms and they all do a great big group hug. Then a camera flash and the image of everyone hugging becomes a picture and a scrapbook closes when the song ends)


	8. Another Rescue Mission?

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in Your Reach!

Episode 8: Fairy Tale Paradise. Another Rescue Mission?

Avant Title: _Brittany is reading a book of fairy tales to Hana-Chan._

"_Once upon a time, in a land far away..." Brittany says. Then they hear a knocking noise. It's coming from the book. Brittany turns to a page and finds-----_

"_Majorin-San?!" Brittany and Hana are surprised at this._

"_Get me outta here!" Majorin shouts._

"_I love reading, Brittany Onee-Chan!" Hana says and Brittany sweatdrops._

*********************************************************************************

**NEW OPENING! **'Let's Get Crazy' by Meg-Chan and Jou-Sama

**(Yes, I know it's a Hannah Montana song and NO! I do not care what you people say!)**

(Footage: As the music begins, the camera moves on the bottom of a red carpet. Cameras are flashing and we see turquoise boots, plus the bottom of a white and gray dress moving across the carpet.)

_You ready?_

(Footage: Nana and the other fairies push the main camera upwards)

_Whoo!_

(Footage: The fairies then paint the Ojamajo Princess logo on screen)

_Here we go!_

(Footage: Cut to Megan on a stage, singing into a microphone.)

_Life is just a party, so come as you are_

_Dress it up or dress it down_

_Don't forget your guitar_

(Footage: Jou-Sama is playing Megan's Pikotto Guitar)

_Just be courageous_

_Our style's contagious_

_All Witches can rock out like superstars_

_(Ojamajos: Our songs, our styles_

_Our hair, our smiles_

_Our laughs, our hearts_

_Our grace, our smarts)_

(Footage: On the Ojamajos' lines, they perform the Motto! Magical Stage, including Brittany, Hana and Poppu!)

_You see us on the cover of a magazine_

_(Ojamajos: Remember!)_

_Things are always different than the way that they seem_

(Footage: We see Megan, posing in the Queen's dress for a magazine photo shoot.)

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Meet us on the dance floor and we'll make the scene._

(Footage: Jou-Sama steps out of her carriage, like she's at a movie premiere. Everyone scrambles to get a good shot of her)

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Get up and Dance_

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Turn the music up loud_

_Now's the time to unwind_

_Lose yourself in the crowd_

_Let's Get Crazy_

(Footage: Megan and Jou-Sama are on a stage, singing their hearts out. The Ojamajo Band is playing the instruments and singing back-up.)

_Yeah, the fun's just begun_

_Come on, Dance everyone!_

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Oh, oh, yeah. Oh, oh, yeah_

_Crazy_

(Footage: All the Ojamajo characters are dancing together, and some are taking pictures of the Ojamajo Band.)

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Yeah, just kick up your heels_

_Don't miss out, time to shout_

_Always keepin' it real_

_Let's Get Crazy!_

(Footage: On the last line, Megan and Jou-Sama spin once, and they're back-to-back. The camera zooms out on the heroines when the music ends.)

*********************************************************************************

_Previously on Ojamajo Princess..._

"_Meg-Chan..." Brittany started._

"_Nani?" Megan asked._

"_We can do it! We can... Become real witches together!" Brittany said._

"_Yeah! No worries here!" Megan threw a fist in the air._

"_Watashitachi Tomodachi! Watashitachi Ojamajos!" The best friends both shouted._

********************************************************************************

Brittany and Megan were both Ojamajos now. For the next few days, Megan had taken the time to train Brittany for her upcoming level 9 exam. Mostly because, Megan's level 8 exam was going to be at the same time as Brittany's exam. Though Megan was confident they could both pass.

And finally, it was time.

"Bri-Chan!" Megan whispered.

Brittany was fast asleep.

"Oi! Bri-Chan wake up!" Megan was persistant.

"Not... Yet..." Brittany muttered.

"Bri-Chan, it's time for our exams!" Megan whacked Brittany with a pillow. That woke her up.

"I'm up! I'm up, I'm up." Brittany said.

"Tonight's our witch exams." Megan said.

"Ohh, I don't wanna take an exam." Brittany whined, falling back asleep.

"Oh no you don't." Megan said. "Do ya wanna be a real witch or not?"

"Mou... Fine."

"Good. Now, let's get going."

"How're we gonna sneak out without your parents knowing?" Brittany asked.

"Nana'll take care of that."

"Nana!" Nana transformed into Megan.

"Come on!" Megan and Brittany successfully snuck out.

* * *

Once they were back at the Gate (Even though it was very dark), they transformed.

"Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Bri-Chan-Chi!"

Next part: Opening the Gate.

_"Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto!"_

"_Pallon Parapon Pikapika Pow!"_

"_Open the door to the Witch World!" _They both yelled.

The doors creaked open. Megan jumped through first. Brittany hesitated at first, but then followed Megan.

* * *

"Megan-San, for your level 8 exam..." Mota said.

"You will be exploring a newly discovered region of the Witch World..." Mota-Mota said.

"And find this flag, then bring it back here..."

"Sounds pretty straightforward." Megan said.

"Anou ne... What about my level 9 exam?" Brittany asked.

"Hmmm... how about this? If Megan-San can pass her level 8 exam..." Mota-Mota said.

"You will pass alongside her." Mota said.

"Then we'll be on the same level!" Megan said.

"Yosha! Let's do it!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Take this map." Mota handed Megan a map of the Witch World to Megan.

"We're off then!" Megan and Brittany got onto their brooms.

"You have seven hours to complete the exam." Mota-Mota said.

"Understood!" The two girls flew off.

"Looks like we have to head this way." Megan said.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to help you?" Brittany said.

"They never said you couldn't."

As they were flying closer to their destination... ...

"Ara? Ney, Bri-Chan, don't look now," Megan smiled, "But it looks like we got company."

"Eh?" Brittany said.

"Megan-Chan!" It was Doremi and the other Ojamajos!

"Doremi-Chan! Minna!" Megan exclaimed.

"Konnichiwa!" The Ojamajos greeted.

"Minna, I'd like you all to meet someone." Megan said. "This is Bri-Chan."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh... ... ... ... ..." Brittany was dazed.

"Hi, Bri-Chan!" Doremi said.

"Hajimemashite, Bri-Chan!" Hazuki and Onpu said.

"How ya doin', Bri-Chan?" Aiko asked.

"Nice to meet you, Bri-Chan." Momoko said in English.

"Konnichiwa, Bri Onee-Chan!" Hana exclaimed.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh... ... ... Hi?" Brittany said.

"Bri-Chan's still new to the whole Ojamajo concept." Megan said. "So, what are you girls doin' here?"

"We're here on an errand for Majo Rika." Doremi said.

"Are you two taking an exam?" Onpu asked.

"That's right!" Megan said. "If I pass level 8, Bri-Chan passes alongside me."

"That's great, Megan-Chan." Hazuki said.

"Do you mind if we tag along?" Momoko asked.

"Why not? The more, the merrier." Megan said.

"Ney, Bri Onee-Chan, do you know lots about us like Megan Onee-Chan?" Hana asked.

"N-no, not really." Brittany said. "Meg-Chan's the expert on Ojamajo stuff."

"I wouldn't go as far as expert, Bri-Chan." Megan stated.

"You are an expert! You know more about the show than I ever will." Brittany said. "Hey, you even told me yourself: You're obsessed with the Queen."

"Bri-Chan!"

"What was that supposed to mean?" Aiko said. "Megan-Chan told us she loves Jou-Sama."

"I know she loves her." Brittany said.

"Demo ne, I told you, Bri-Chan. I love her like a mom." Megan blushed slightly. _'Maybe even more than my real mom.' _She thought.

"Meg-Chan, check the map. I think we're in the right place!"

"Eh?" Megan took a quick look at the map. "Well, well... ... Looks like it."

It was a small town, almost like something you'd read about in a storybook. The townspeople appeared to be rather happy and upbeat. They were sort of like anthro charcters, probably the lesser known characters in fairy tales, no doubt, with the storybook heroes and heroines somewhere in between.

"We should start looking for that flag." Brittany said.

"That's the object of your exam, Megan-Chan?" Hazuki asked. "To find a flag?"

"And explore this place." Megan said.

"We've never been to this place before." Momoko said. "Just like that magical ocean."

"What magical ocean?" Brittany said.

"Oh it was sugoi, Bri Onee-Chan!" Hana said. "Megan Onee-Chan fought this sea wizard using Royal Patraine and rescued Jou-Sama all by herself!"

"I hate you, Meg-Chan!" Brittany said. "I can't believe you've been doing all this cool stuff without me!"

"Let's get started." Megan ignored that comment.

They landed in the town square.

"This place looks like something out of Animal Crossing." Brittany said. "Where do we start looking for a flag, Meg-Chan?"

"We've got about... Six hours to find it." Megan said, looking at her pocket watch.

"Megan-Chan, you're sure to pass with Bri-Chan by your side." Doremi said.

"There's no shame in failing, Doremi-Chan!" Brittany said, and everyone laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Doremi puffed up her cheeks and went, "Puuh, puuh, puhh!"

Everyone kept laughing, except for Megan.

"What's wrong, Megan-Chan?" Onpu asked.

"I've got that feeling something's not right." Megan said.

"Everything looks pretty normal to me, Megan-Chan." Hazuki said.

"Look at that! Real witches!" Someone exclaimed.

"Why, I'll be. Real witches in our small town." Someone else said.

The townspeople were surprised. They've never seen real witches before? That's strange, but after all: It was an newly discovered region of the Witch World.

Megan sighed, "Maybe it's just me."

"You're paranoid, Meg-Chan." Brittany said.

"Bri-Chan, this is a special day for you." Megan said. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Why do you always do that to me?" Brittany sweatdropped.

"Outta my way, girls!" A young boy carrying a golden harp and a goose ran by.

"Eh?" Everyone went.

Then they heard, "Fee Fi Fo Fum!" A giant was chasing after the boy. "Get back here with my treasures!"

"That was... the dude from Jack and The Beanstalk." Aiko said.

"I think this place is all screwy." Brittany said.

"Anyway... Let's split up here." Megan said. "Bri-Chan and I'll find the flag and you girls can explore on your own."

"All right, then." Doremi said.

"Good luck, you two!" Aiko said.

"See you later!" Hazuki and Momoko said.

"Ja ne!" Onpu said.

"Bye-Bye!" Hana waved goodbye.

So they went their separate ways. Megan and Brittany had an exam to complete. But, of course, as all Ojamajo fans know, the exams only get harder. That flag was hidden cleverly. VERY cleverly in this case. Megan and Brittany went around, asking the townspeople if they had seen a flag.

Brittany was climbing up a tower somewhere.

"Bri-Chan, what are you doing?" Megan asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Brittany said. "I'm climbing Rapunzel's tower! Maybe she saw the flag!"

"Worth a shot."

"Suri masen, Rapunzel-Hime!" Brittany called. "Have you seen a flag with uhh... some kind of music note symbol on it?"

"Sorry, I haven't. Now, can you get down, please?" The long-haired fairy tale princess said. "My prince should be coming to rescue me soon."

"Oh right!" Brittany used her broom to fly down from the tower. "She hasn't seen it."

Megan was fortunate to run into Cinderella. "We're witch apprentices, and we need to pass this exam, or at least, I need to. Have you seen a small flag with a royal music note symbol on it?" And unfortunately, their search turned up empty.

"Okay, I'm officially at a loss." Megan said.

"How much time do we have left?" Brittany asked.

"Mmmmm... 'Bout three hours."

And now, they were at that "Lost-All-Hope-Of-Passing" point. Until Brittany looked down the alley behind them.

"Meg-Chan! I found it!" Brittany found the flag.

"Ya-Ta! Nice job, Bri-Chan!" Megan said.

They ran down the alley towards the flag. And before they reached said flag, the ground opened up beneath them. Brittany managed to grab the flag before they fell into who knows where.

"KYAH!!!!!!!!"

(Crash!)

"Now, wouldn't you'd think I'd know better than to fall for the same trick twice?!" Megan said, sarcastically.

"I gots the flag!" Brittany said. She waved the flag proudly.

"Good girl, Bri-Chan." Megan said. "We gotta find a way out of this place, so we can pass the exam."

"Right."

*********************************************************************************

**NEW!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Misha from Pita-Ten. Misha and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

*********************************************************************************

Megan and Brittany were wandering around in some kind of underground tunnel system, like a maze of sorts. Why they are there is a mystery. How to get out? That's another mystery all together.

"Ugh... These boots are so uncomfortable." Brittany groaned. "Meg-Chan, are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Well, I don't know. I wasn't born with an innate sense of direction." Megan said.

Then, they heard someone. It was a sort of dark sinister voice. Much like the way a villain would speak.

"Thia has become quite tiresome, my dear." The voice was clearly female. "If you would just tell me where the turquoise apprentice is, I won't have to hurt you."

"What the?" Megan said. She and Brittany located the source of the voice.

"I-I-I told you! We have no idea who you're talking about!" Another voice yelled. To Megan, it was familiar.

"There is no way..." Megan was unsure at first. She carefully looked around a corner and Brittany did as well. What they saw was shocking: A new villain that resembled your typical female villain. To their surprise, she had a tank of some species of creatures that have yet to be classified by scientists and storytellers. Finally, above the tank and being slowly lowered into it was Jou-Sama and Majorin themselves. Wow, talk about your very bizarre and extremely random twists!

"Why is it everytime I turn around that Queen's gotten herself in danger again?" Megan whispered.

"So we gotta save them?" Brittany said.

Megan let out a big sigh as she said, "Yep."

"But we can't take on that witch all by ourselves." Brittany said. "We need Doremi-Chan-Tachi!"

"Easy there, Bri-Chan. You're with me."

"Demo ne-"

"Trust me. I'm plenty tough on my own."

"That's what worries me."

Now, you'd think they would've quietly slipped in and pulled a sneak attack. Instead, they bursted in there, porons a-blaze!

"Frezze!" Megan yelled.

The villainess witch looked at Megan as she said, "I have heard of you. The turquoise witch apprentice who holds the legendary Heart of the Witches."

"You see?" Brittany said. "This had "Trap" written all over it!"

"Oh don't rub it in!" Megan snapped.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Majorin shouted.

"Megan-Chan!" Jou-Sama yelled.

"Do you know what happens to people when they threaten Jou-Sama and Majorin-Sama?" Megan said, sort of threateningly.

"I've seen what you can do. But you already know what _I'm _capable of, don't you?" The evil witch gave Megan a smirk.

"Hold it... I know you." Megan said. "You are... You are... Majo Isabelle!"

"Majo Isabelle?" Brittany asked.

"She's an original villain I created for a story." Megan explained. "I had no idea... She was real."

"Surprised? I bet you are." Majo Isabelle said.

"W-well, you won't be so tough when Meg-Chan gets through with you!" Brittany said.

"Is that so? And how do you plan to do that?"

"With this." Megan held up her poron. _"Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto! Jou-Sama wo tasukete!" _But nothing happened. "Ummmmmm... ... ... Not good."

"Oh I'm shaking with fear." Majo Isabelle said sarcastically.

"I called Royal Patraine before. Why isn't it working?" Megan said.

"Maybe you can't call it by yourself?" Brittany said.

"Now then, hand over that locket or your precious Queen pays the price." Majo Isabelle said.

"Oh sure. No one cares about me." Majorin said.

"And her little lackey." Majo Isabelle added.

"Okay that's it!" Megan snapped. "Anyone who calls Majorin-Sama a lackey gets their clock cleaned!"

"Try this on for size." Majo Isabelle snapped her fingers to summon her... ... ... 'Pets.' They were crossbreeds of wildcats and dragons. Real menacing looking thing.

Megan stood in a battle stance. "Bring it." She said.

**"Get them!!" **Majo Isabelle commanded.

"Oh my God!" Brittany screamed. She started running away and a wildcat chased her.

Megan was fighting off the wildcats as best as she could.

"Left! Right!" Jou-Sama shouted to Megan. Megan moved according to the Queen's directions. "Behind you!" Megan kicked a wildcat from behind. "Now sweep the floor and knock them down!" Megan did exactly as Jou-Sama said and brought the cat-creatures down.

"Oi! That's cheating, Your Majesty!" Majo Isabelle snapped her fingers again and a blindfold covered Jou-Sama's eyes.

"I can't see what's going on! Oh Majorin, help Megan-Chan, please!" Jou-Sama said.

"Megan-Chan, over on the right!" Majorin yelled. Megan turned that way, but she missed. "No, my right."

A wildcat smacked Megan with its paw.

"Left! Left!" Megan missed again and a wildcat whacked her with its tail, knocking Megan to the ground. Megan quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Don't help me lady!" Megan snapped.

"_Pallon Parapon Pikapika Pow!" _Brittany chanted. _"Help Meg-Chan fight off the wildcats!"_

After Brittany casted her spell, a frying pan appeared.

"A frying pan? Really?" Megan looked at Brittany.

"I guess I'm not up to the level yet." Brittany said.

"You must be joking." Majorin said, sweatdropping.

"What? What's happening?" Jou-Sama was still blindfolded.

"Brittany-Chan's conjured up a frying pan." Majorin replied.

"How can a frying pan help?"

"They got me on that one." Brittany said, sadly.

"And what do you plan to do with that? Fix an omlet for my kitties?" Majo Isabelle laughed at this.

"Oh nothing really... ... ... **EXCEPT THIS!" **Megan shouted. She jumped out of scene and the sounds of punches, clangs, whacks and bongs could be heard.

"That's gotta hurt." Brittany looked away.

Megan jumped back. "There's still too many." She panted.

"You're all out of options." Majo Isabelle said.

"Except for one." Megan said. "Bri-Chan, are you ready for your first Magical Stage?"

"Magical Stage? I can't!" Brittany protested. "I haven't even passed level 9! I can't do it!"

"Daijoubu yo. I know you can do this." Megan had all the confidence in the world in her friend.

"Well... ... ..." Brittany started.

"Come on." Megan smiled. "Tomodachi?"

Brittany looked at her friend for a moment. Then she smiled and said, "Right. Tomodachi. Let's give it to her!"

_"Pokarana Popolonu Nyanakani!"_

"_Pallon Parapon Pikarakani!"_

"_Magical Stage!" _They both shouted. _"Jou-Sama wo tasukete!"_

They became Royal Patraine together! Since Megan couldn't unlock it solo, she had to call it through the power of friendship **(It sounds so sweet, yet so sappy!). **Megan's desire to rescue the Queen wasn't as strong as last time, which would explain why it didn't work the first time around.

"All right!" Megan held up her Riisu Poron. _"Pokarana Patraine!"_

In a flash of turquoise light, the wildcats were transformed into cute little kittens. **(Aww Kawaii!) **

"_Pallon Patraine!" _Brittany shouted.

Her spell scooped up all the kittens in a net and hung them from the ceiling.

"Impossible!" Majo Isabelle yelled, shocked.

"Oh you'd be surprised." Megan smirked. _"Pokarana Patraine!" _She transformed Majo Isabelle into a plain old drawing.

Brittany picked it up and tore it to shreds. "Won't be seein' her again."

"Just one thing left to do." Megan looked up at Jou-Sama and Majorin. _"Pokarana Patraine!" _A pair of scissors appeared and cut the ropes that tied the Queen and her guard together.

"_Pallon Patraine!" _Brittany yelled. She transformed the tank into a super fluffy pillow. "Ya-Ta! We saved them!"

"All in a day's work." Megan said.

"I still can't see anything." Jou-Sama still had the blindfold on her, until Majorin untied it. "Ara? Ara?"

"You two okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, we're fine." Majorin said.

"Jou-Sama, is this gonna be a habit with you?" Megan asked. "How did you two get mixed up in all this anyway?"

"We were kidnapped." Jou-Sama said.

"Majo Isabelle was after your locket, long story short." Said Majorin.

"Meg-Chan, can we leave now? I wanna pass my exam." Brittany said.

"I almost forgot! Come on!" Megan said.

**(A/N) Okay, now I know I'm gonna get complaints for this episode. Go ahead and let me have it!)**

* * *

Once they had managed to get out of the underground tunnels and catching up with Doremi-Tachi, it was a race against the clock."

"How much time?!" Brittany yelled.

"Five seconds!" Hazuki yelled.

"Five!" Doremi said.

"Four!" Aiko said.

"Three!" Onpu said.

"Two!" Momoko said.

"ONE!" Everyone yelled.

**(SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!) **Megan and Brittany both skidded to a stop in front of the witch apprentice testing area.

"Did we do it? Did Meg-Chan pass?" Brittany asked frantically.

"Safe!" Mota and Mota-Mota both said.

"Ya-Ta!" Megan and Brittany cheered.

"And since I passed Level 8, that means Bri-Chan passes level 9 and 8!" Megan said.

"That's right, but also..." Mota-Mota said.

"We observed the fight with Majo Isabelle." Mota said. "For working together to save the Queen..."

"We declare your level 7, 6, and 5 exams... Pass."

"OH MY GOD!" The two girls shouted in disbelief.

"We rock!" Megan jumped up.

"And here is your fairy. Yousei Riri yo." Mota handed a neon orange fairy to Brittany.

"Aww! Kawaii!" Brittany said. "Looks like Nana has a new playmate!"

"Yokata Megan-Chan, Bri-Chan!" The Ojamajos all cheered together.

"Riri!" Riri cheered.

"Megan-Chan, Brittany-Chan, I'm so proud of you two." Jou-Sama said, giving the girls a big hug.

"Jou-Sama, you're embarrassing me!" Megan laughed.

"So you getting into danger," Brittany said, "That a hobby or does it come with the territory as Queen?"

"I'm gonna ask you again. How many times am I gonna have to freakin' save your sorry butt, lady?" Megan said.

"Now I feel embarrassed..." Jou-Sama said, with a small sweatdrop.

"Megan-Chan," Hazuki said, "I found another jewel for your locket."

"Another one?" Megan held an orange jewel in her hand. "How'd you get it, Hazuki-Chan?"

"Well, actually... ..." Hazuki began.

* * *

_Flashback... ..._

"_This place is so much fun!" Hana exclaimed._

"_I can't believe we've never been here." Onpu said._

"_Ney, minna look!" Aiko said._

"_What is it, Ai-Chan?" Doremi asked._

_A voice said, "Little Pig, little Pig, let me in!"_

_Another said, "No! Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!"_

"_Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!"_

_**(Well, you'd think you would've seen this coming!)**_

"_The big bad wolf's about to break into that Pig's house!" Hazuki yelled._

"_No he's not!" Hana said. "Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"_I'll help out! Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!" Doremi chanted._

"_Watashi mo! Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!" Hazuki chanted._

"_Me too! Peruton Petton Palalila Pon!" Momoko chanted._

_In one flash of glittery music note, the Big Bad Wolf wasn't so big and bad anymore._

"_Yipe yipe yipe yipe!" The wolf ran away in true cartoon fashion._

"_Oh thank you so much, girls!" The little Pig said. "Here, as a token of my thanks." He handed them a little orange jewel._

"_Megan-Chan could use this for her locket." Hazuki said._

* * *

(End flashback)

"Wow! You guys saved one of the three little pigs!" Brittany said.

"And you found another jewel." Megan added. "Demo ne, what do they mean anyway?"

"Perhaps I could do some research." Majorin said. "There must be something about the Heart in the palace library."

"Maybe. But in the meantime..." The orange jewel clicked into a slot on Megan's locket, making the Gate appear. "There's our way home, Bri-Chan."

"Does that happen a lot?" Brittany asked.

"You get used to it." Megan said. "See you later, Minna!" She went through the Gate.

"Goodbye for now!" Brittany and Riri followed.

*********************************************************************************

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Meg: We're seniors now, Bri-Chan!

Bri: That means we get all the perks! Let's make our last year one to remember.

Meg: Oh you know it! Ureshii! I'm so happy!

Hana: Hana-Chan's coming with you, Onee-Chan!

Meg & Bri: **EH?!?!?!?!?!**

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! Megan and Brittany's senior year. Hana wants to be a 12'th grader?!

Let the Magic of the Heart set you free!

*********************************************************************************

**NEW! **Closing: Anytime You Need a Friend By Bri-Chan.

(Footage: Brittany is at her desk, drawing a picture when the song starts)

_When you're sad_

_When you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt_

_And don't know where to go_

(Footage: Brittany stops drawing and her head down. Riri lies down on top of her head.)

_Think of me_

_There I'll be _

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Brittany picks up a picture frame, which has a photo of her and Megan. She and Riri smile and they head outside.)

_When you're down_

_And your luck runs out_

_Or if you're in trouble on in doubt_

(Footage: Megan is lying down in a grassy field looking up at the sky and the sun setting in the distance. Hana is lying on Megan's lap, fast asleep. Doremi and Aiko are sitting next to them.)

_It's okay (It's okay)_

_Turn my way_

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Doremi and Aiko look behind them. Megan then sits up and looks behind too. Brittany, Momoko, Hazuki, Onpu and Poppu are standing behind them. They all smile, except Hana, who's still sleeping)

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_When you feel you've fallen_

_I'm there for you_

(Footage: Megan gets scared in a midnight thunderstorm. She feels like crying, until Jou-Sama hold s her tightly. The next day, Majorin tries her hand at baking, but screws up. She has a miserable look, but Hana and Momoko cheer her up)

_When your heart breaks_

_I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend_

(Footage: Doremi cries at another failed attempt to confess her love. Then, Onpu and Brittany give her a big hug to comfort her. Poppu, Aiko and Hazuki come in and hug Doremi too)

_La la la la la la_

_(Anytime...)_

_La la la la la la_

_(I'll be there)_

_La la la la la la_

_Anytime you need... ... A friend_

(Footage: Everyone collapses in a fit of laughter)


	9. Hana wants to be a 12th grader!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in your reach!

Episode 9: Megan and Brittany's Senior Year. Hana wants to be a 12'th grader?!

Avant Title: _"Starting today, Bri-Chan and I are officially... ..." Megan said._

"_Seniors at Hylton High School!" She and Brittany state together._

"_Senior prom, senior class trip, grad night!" Brittany's getting excited. "This is our year!"_

"_Demo ne, this year's bittersweet." Megan hangs her head. "Next year we'll be... College girls!"_

"_But we'll always be together!" Brittany put her arm around Megan._

"_And Hana-Chan will be with you all the way, Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana suddenly pops up._

"_Hana-Chan?" Megan asked. "Where'd you come from?"_

"_CHIISU!!!"_

*********************************************************************************

**NEW OPENING! **'Let's Get Crazy' by Meg-Chan and Jou-Sama

**(Yes, I know it's a Hannah Montana song and NO! I do not care what you people say!)**

(Footage: As the music begins, the camera moves on the bottom of a red carpet. Cameras are flashing and we see turquoise boots, plus the bottom of a white and gray dress moving across the carpet.)

_You ready?_

(Footage: Nana and the other fairies push the main camera upwards)

_Whoo!_

(Footage: The fairies then paint the Ojamajo Princess logo on screen)

_Here we go!_

(Footage: Cut to Megan on a stage, singing into a microphone.)

_Life is just a party, so come as you are_

_Dress it up or dress it down_

_Don't forget your guitar_

(Footage: Jou-Sama is playing Megan's Pikotto Guitar)

_Just be courageous_

_Our style's contagious_

_All Witches can rock out like superstars_

_(Ojamajos: Our songs, our styles_

_Our hair, our smiles_

_Our laughs, our hearts_

_Our grace, our smarts)_

(Footage: On the Ojamajos' lines, they perform the Motto! Magical Stage, including Brittany, Hana and Poppu!)

_You see us on the cover of a magazine_

_(Ojamajos: Remember!)_

_Things are always different than the way that they seem_

(Footage: We see Megan, posing in the Queen's dress for a magazine photo shoot.)

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Meet us on the dance floor and we'll make the scene._

(Footage: Jou-Sama steps out of her carriage, like she's at a movie premiere. Everyone scrambles to get a good shot of her)

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Get up and Dance_

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Turn the music up loud_

_Now's the time to unwind_

_Lose yourself in the crowd_

_Let's Get Crazy_

(Footage: Megan and Jou-Sama are on a stage, singing their hearts out. The Ojamajo Band is playing the instruments and singing back-up.)

_Yeah, the fun's just begun_

_Come on, Dance everyone!_

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Oh, oh, yeah. Oh, oh, yeah_

_Crazy_

(Footage: All the Ojamajo characters are dancing together, and some are taking pictures of the Ojamajo Band.)

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Yeah, just kick up your heels_

_Don't miss out, time to shout_

_Always keepin' it real_

_Let's Get Crazy!_

(Footage: On the last line, Megan and Jou-Sama spin once, and they're back-to-back. The camera zooms out on the heroines when the music ends.)

*********************************************************************************

Summer had come to an end once again.

Megan was sleeping, until she hit head on the wall, which instantly woke her up.

"Oww... ..." Megan groaned. She sat up and shook her head. "Mou... I hate Mondays." She grumbled. Her clock read 6:00. Megan let out a big yawn as she got out of bed.

"Nana?" Nana got out of her crystal ball.

"Nana, today's my last first day of school." Megan said, putting on a kawaii outfit for school.

"Nana." Nana said.

"It'll be a nice change of pace from the summer's craziness." Megan picked up her bag. "Are you ready, Nana?"

"Nana!" Nana chirped as she flew into her keychain crystal on Megan's messenger bag.

"Yosh!"

* * *

After her mom had dropped her off, Megan headed inside her school. Inside, the students were catching up with friends, talking about their vacations, and exchanging schedule information.

"Meg-Chan!" Brittany ran up to Megan.

"Ah, Bri-Chan!" Megan said.

"Can you believe it? It's our final year!"

"I know I can't."

"It seems like yesterday we were going on real Ojamajo adventures." Brittany said, going into a daydream.

"That was yesterday!" Megan said. "Let me see your schedule. We need to figure out where we'll meet up." She compared their schedules only to discover... ... "Our schedules are exactly the same."

"Sugoi! Then we'll be together everyday this year!" Brittany said.

"I've got a feeling Jou-Sama's done this." Megan sweatdropped. "How else can you explain why these are exactly the same?"

"Oh who cares? Where's our first class?" Brittany asked.

"I think it should be down this way." Megan pointed out on the school map.

They walked by the office when they saw a crowd.

"What's going on over there?" Brittany said.

"Not sure." Megan said. "Let's find out."

Out of curiousity, they tried to see what everyone was doing in the crowd.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, young lady, but you seem a bit... Well, strange." Said the principal. "Are you a middle schooler?"

"Hai! Ney, ney, do you know Megan Onee-Chan?" A familiar voice said.

"Oh sweet niblets." Megan muttered. "Excuse me. Comin' through!" Megan pushed her way through the crowd.

"Megan Onee-Chan!" No surprise to Megan, Hana found her at school.

"Hello, Hana-Chan." Megan said.

"Oh, you two know each other?" The principal asked.

"Yes! Umm, she is my cousin from Japan! Her name is Hana Makihatayama!" Megan quickly thought of an explaination.

"Is this true?"

"Hana's family just moved here a few weeks ago." Megan said. "You see, Hana's being home-schooled because she can't speak a lot of English."

"That's right!" Brittany said.

"Anyway, Hana and I have a real special bond. Sometimes she can't stand being apart from me!" Megan laughed nervously. "So would it be all right that whenever Hana visits at school unexpectedly, that she stay with me?"

"Well... ..." The principal thought for a moment. "I suppose it would be fine. But your cousin is your responsibility."

"Thank you very much!" Megan and Brittany said, as they dragged Hana to their first period class.

* * *

"I... Do not... Believe this." Megan said. "My last first day of school is already ruined. And it's not because of stingy teachers!"

"Well, I think it's sweet that Hana-Chan wanted to hang out with us at school." Brittany said.

"Hana-Chan, please behave. High school is not like your school. And you're my guest while you're here. So, I'm begging you." Megan said with a touch of a scolding tone. "Do not do anything insane!"

"Megan Onee-Chan sounds like Doremi Mama." Hana said.

"Lighten up, Meg-Chan!" Brittany said. "Besides, we did want our senior year to be one to remember."

"I never thought I'd say this..." Megan sighed. "But... I am the _**second **_unluckiest Bishoujou in the world!"

"Now Megan Onee-Chan sounds exactly like Doremi Mama!" Hana said.

"Quiet over there!!" The teacher yelled.

"But no one ever cares what the teacher has to say!!!" Megan pulled at her hair.

"CHIISU!!!" Brittany and Hana chirped.

*********************************************************************************

**NEW!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Misha from Pita-Ten. Misha and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

*********************************************************************************

At lunchtime, Megan sighed, "Well, my morning was ruined, demo ne, I still have the special lunch Okaa-San packed for me." As she opened her lunchbox, another unpleasant surprise was waiting!

"Well, it's about time!"

"EH?!" Megan went all wide eyed.

"Do you realize how stuffy it gets inside your lunchbox?" Sitting in Megan's lunchbox was—

"Baba! What are you doing here?" Megan snapped. "No, strike that. How the heck did you get here?!"

"That's a no-brainer. You were careless and I hid in your witch apprentice hat." Baba smirked.

"You're gonna get me in bigger trouble!" Megan said. "And you have the nerve to eat my special lunch!"

"The sandwich was dry and the chips were too salty for my tastes." Baba said. "Demo ne, this Coke Zero has a rather interesting flavor. Not as good as Oy! Cola, but I like it."

"Why you little..." Megan grabbed Baba. "Just wait until Jou-Sama gets word of this!"

"M-Megan-San, please be reasonable. We don't really need to tell Jou-Sama about this, do we?"

Megan squeezed Baba even harder. "You have plucked my last good nerve. Heck yes I'm tellin' Jou-Sama!"

Hana and Brittany came with their school lunches.

"What's wrong, Meg-Chan?" Brittany asked as she sat down.

"Looks like we have another uninvited guest." Megan said, an angry mark by her head.

"Baba!" Hana exclaimed.

"Oh the red fairy who's always guzzling down a can of cola!" Brittany said.

"She ate my special lunch!" Megan said. "And just when I thought this day couldn't possibly get any worse!"

"You want a bite of my lunch?" Brittany offered.

"Ew no! I never eat school lunch!" Megan shook her head. "Don't you know? School lunches are hazardous to your health!"

"What is that anyway?" Baba took one look at Brittany's lunch.

"I think it's lasagna or something." Brittany sweatdropped.

"Hana-Chan has macaroni and cheese!" Hana said.

"That's mac-&-cheese?" Megan said. "I thought it was meatloaf."

Hana started poking her lunch with a fork.

"H-Hana-Chan, poking that stuff's only gonna make it angry." Brittany said.

"It's disgusting." Baba said.

"Urusai!" Megan snapped. "I will be back." She got up from her seat and went into an empty hallway.

Hana then dug into Megan's lunchbox. "Megan Onee-Chan didn't want her dessert!" She held up a brownie.

"Hana-Chan drop that!" Megan said.

"Waah..." Hana hung her head.

Megan went into the bathroom. Once she was sure no one was there, she transformed.

_"Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"_

She loaded a maho no mi into her poron.

"Mou... I'm down to my last three magic seeds." Megan said. "I hope you're happy, Baba!"

"Maybe I am." Baba threw another smirk.

"_Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto! Contact Jou-Sama!" _Megan pointed her poron at a mirror. It took a few moments, but the spell accessed the Queen's crystal ball.

"Jou-Sama we need to talk!" Megan said.

"Ara, Megan-Chan, konnichiwa. How is your first day at school?" Jou-Sama asked.

"I've had better days. I found a stowaway in my lunch." Megan growled as she showed Baba to the Queen. "And guess who else came along for the ride?"

"Hana-Chan?"

"Hana-Chan. They ruined my last first day! Please!" Megan said. "You have to help me!"

"Daijoubu, Megan-Chan. To be honest, I knew something was wrong when Toto tried to go to school as Hana." Jou-Sama sighed.

"Just please do something. Preferably before Hana-Chan drives me insane!"

"All right then. I'll see you later." Jou-Sama disappeared from the mirror.

Megan sighed again, "Looks like I just gotta suck it up."

* * *

Hana had to walk home with Megan, since the blond Ojamajo had grown attached to her.

"I'm home." Megan said.

"CHIISU!" Hana said.

"Hey sis. What's up?" Mary said. She was sitting at the kitchen with her labtop.

"Nothing much." Megan hung her head.

"Hi hi!" Hana chirped.

"Oh, who's this? New friend?" Mary asked.

"Somewhat." Megan sweatdropped.

"Makihatayama Hana-Chan desu!" Hana said.

"Nice to meet you, sweetie. I'm Mary." She and Hana shook hands.

"You're Megan Onee-Chan's Onee-Chan?"

"That's right. So, you and Megan must've become fast friends." Mary said. "What grade are you in?"

"Hana-Chan's in 6'th grade!" Hana exclaimed.

"Eh? Megan, don't tell me you're friends with a middle schooler? Doesn't that seem kind of awkward?" Mary turned to Megan.

"Demo ne, we're friends. She's not enrolled in middle school here." Megan said.

"So she's an exchange student?"

"Ummmmmmm... ... ... It's hard to explain, all right?"

"Fine. But your friend looks kind of familiar." Mary looked at Hana for a second.

"Onee-San, she just has one of those faces!" Megan said.

"Megan Onee-Chan, It's time for Battle Rangers!" Hana said.

"Hana-Chan, we don't watch Battle Rangers in my world."

"N-no... Battle Rangers?" Tears came into Hana's eyes.

"Oh no!" Megan went there.

"**USOU!!!!!!!!!!" **True to her childish nature, Hana started throwing a fit. "Wanna watch Battle Rangers! Wanna watch Battle Rangers! Wanna watch Battle Rangers!"

"Why is your friend freaking out, Megan?!" Mary asked.

"Back where Hana comes from, she loves to watch that whole sentai series!" Megan said.

"She's supposed to be a 6'th grader?" Mary sweatdropped.

"Easy, Hana-Chan! You can't watch Battle Rangers," Megan said, "But you can watch the cartoons I like to watch! Onee-San, turn on the TV, please!"

"Okay, okay!" Mary grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV.

"It's okay, Hana-Chan." Megan said.

Hana sniffled as she turned her attention to the TV.

"There. That better now, sweetie?" Mary said, giving Hana a pat on the head.

"Ooh! English cartoons!" Hana said.

"Your new friend is very weird, Megan."

"Tell me about it." Megan put her hand on her head.

* * *

At dinner, that evening, even Megan's parents were curious about Hana's being here.

"So this girl is a 6'th grader?" Her mom asked.

"But she's not enrolled in any middle school here?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah. See, we kinda ran into each other last month." Megan said. She thought of that in a second. "And we just clicked. Like Bri-Chan and I. Hana-Chan loves to pop up out of nowhere, like, all the time. It's her style, her thing."

"I understand that." Mary said. "But the way she acts? It's not normal for a 6'th grader."

"Still Hana-Chan's style. The body of a twelve year-old, but the mind of a four year-old."

"Will her parents be coming to pick her up or should I take her home?" Her mom said. "Megan, do they even know she's here?"

"Yeah! They know Hana's here!" Megan said. "But Hana doesn't live with her parents!"

"Huh?" Mary said.

"Then who does she live with?" Her dad asked, looking at Megan.

"Hana-Chan lives with her aunts!" Megan said, again, thinking of that in a snap. "Their names are Makihatayama Yuki and Makihatayama Rin!"

Before anyone else could ask another question, the doorbell rang. Megan knew it was Jou-Sama, coming to pick up Hana.

"I got it!" Megan made a beeline for the door. Sure enough, "Jou-Sama, yokata."

"Konbanwa, Megan-Chan. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Jou-Sama said.

"Oh, not at all." Megan said. "Ney, Hana-Chan? There's someone here for you."

"Uh-oh... ..." Hana said. She slowly walked to the door.

"Arigato, Jou-Sama." Megan whispered so her family wouldn't hear her. "I totally owe ya one."

"It's all right, Megan-Chan. I'll make sure this won't happen again." Jou-Sama whispered back.

"Ahh, you must be one of Hana's aunts." Megan's mom stepped up. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Megan's mom."

"Ara! W-Well, it's nice to meet you too." Jou-Sama got startled by this. "A-anou ne, I'm truly sorry we don't have time to talk, demo ne, I should be taking Hana-Chan home."

"Right right!" Megan said. She quietly slipped Baba to the Queen behind their backs.

"Oh. Maybe another day, you can bring Hana for a playdate with Megan."

"Of course! Come now, Hana-Chan." Jou-Sama grabbed Hana's hand as she walked out the door.

"Bye-Bye!" Hana waved to Megan.

"Bye-Bye." Megan said.

"She seems like a very nice person, Megan." Her mom said. "But I can't help getting the feeling I've seen her before."

"She just has one of those faces!" Megan said. _'Demo ne, I'm glad this day is over.' _

**(Yes, I will admit, most of the parts in this episode were inspired by the first episode of Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan. Now you know!)**

*********************************************************************************

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Meg: Usou! Anna-Chan da!

Bri: Anna-Chan? Oh your old childhood friend!

Anna: I'm back and here to stay!

Meg: I can hardly believe it!

Hana: Anna Onee-Chan? Sugoi sugoi! Anna rhymes with Hana!

Bri: We can always use another friend in our mixed up family!

Anna: Nice to meetcha girls!

Meg: Ojamajo Princess!

An old friend returns. Anna's debut!

Let the Magic of the Heart set you free!

********************************************************************************

**NEW! **Closing: Anytime You Need a Friend By Bri-Chan.

(Footage: Brittany is at her desk, drawing a picture when the song starts)

_When you're sad_

_When you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt_

_And don't know where to go_

(Footage: Brittany stops drawing and her head down. Riri lies down on top of her head.)

_Think of me_

_There I'll be _

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Brittany picks up a picture frame, which has a photo of her and Megan. She and Riri smile and they head outside.)

_When you're down_

_And your luck runs out_

_Or if you're in trouble on in doubt_

(Footage: Megan is lying down in a grassy field looking up at the sky and the sun setting in the distance. Hana is lying on Megan's lap, fast asleep. Doremi and Aiko are sitting next to them.)

_It's okay (It's okay)_

_Turn my way_

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Doremi and Aiko look behind them. Megan then sits up and looks behind too. Brittany, Momoko, Hazuki, Onpu and Poppu are standing behind them. They all smile, except Hana, who's still sleeping)

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_When you feel you've fallen_

_I'm there for you_

(Footage: Megan gets scared in a midnight thunderstorm. She feels like crying, until Jou-Sama hold s her tightly. The next day, Majorin tries her hand at baking, but screws up. She has a miserable look, but Hana and Momoko cheer her up)

_When your heart breaks_

_I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend_

(Footage: Doremi cries at another failed attempt to confess her love. Then, Onpu and Brittany give her a big hug to comfort her. Poppu, Aiko and Hazuki come in and hug Doremi too)

_La la la la la la_

_(Anytime...)_

_La la la la la la_

_(I'll be there)_

_La la la la la la_

_Anytime you need... ... A friend_

(Footage: Everyone collapses in a fit of laughter)


	10. Anna's Debut!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in your reach

Episode 10: An Old Friend Returns. Anna's Debut!

Avant title: _Megan is looking through an old scrapbook. She smiles at the pictures, trying to remember her happiest times._

_But then she comes across one picture. An old Halloween pic. It was taken when Megan was about eight years old and her love of anime had just started._

_Megan was dressed up as a Pikachu. Her big sister Mary was dressed up as your common, garden variety Halloween witch._

_And there was one other girl. She was dressed up as Sailor Moon._

"_Anna-Chan." Megan said._

_*********************************************************************************_

**NEW OPENING! **'Let's Get Crazy' by Meg-Chan and Jou-Sama

**(Yes, I know it's a Hannah Montana song and NO! I do not care what you people say!)**

(Footage: As the music begins, the camera moves on the bottom of a red carpet. Cameras are flashing and we see turquoise boots, plus the bottom of a white and gray dress moving across the carpet.)

_You ready?_

(Footage: Nana and the other fairies push the main camera upwards)

_Whoo!_

(Footage: The fairies then paint the Ojamajo Princess logo on screen)

_Here we go!_

(Footage: Cut to Megan on a stage, singing into a microphone.)

_Life is just a party, so come as you are_

_Dress it up or dress it down_

_Don't forget your guitar_

(Footage: Jou-Sama is playing Megan's Pikotto Guitar)

_Just be courageous_

_Our style's contagious_

_All Witches can rock out like superstars_

_(Ojamajos: Our songs, our styles_

_Our hair, our smiles_

_Our laughs, our hearts_

_Our grace, our smarts)_

(Footage: On the Ojamajos' lines, they perform the Motto! Magical Stage, including Brittany, Hana and Poppu!)

_You see us on the cover of a magazine_

_(Ojamajos: Remember!)_

_Things are always different than the way that they seem_

(Footage: We see Megan, posing in the Queen's dress for a magazine photo shoot.)

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Meet us on the dance floor and we'll make the scene._

(Footage: Jou-Sama steps out of her carriage, like she's at a movie premiere. Everyone scrambles to get a good shot of her)

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Get up and Dance_

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Turn the music up loud_

_Now's the time to unwind_

_Lose yourself in the crowd_

_Let's Get Crazy_

(Footage: Megan and Jou-Sama are on a stage, singing their hearts out. The Ojamajo Band is playing the instruments and singing back-up.)

_Yeah, the fun's just begun_

_Come on, Dance everyone!_

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Oh, oh, yeah. Oh, oh, yeah_

_Crazy_

(Footage: All the Ojamajo characters are dancing together, and some are taking pictures of the Ojamajo Band.)

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Yeah, just kick up your heels_

_Don't miss out, time to shout_

_Always keepin' it real_

_Let's Get Crazy!_

(Footage: On the last line, Megan and Jou-Sama spin once, and they're back-to-back. The camera zooms out on the heroines when the music ends.)

*********************************************************************************

A few days into the new school year, Megan and Brittany had tried to settle into a... ... ... ... somewhat normal routine. Somehow, it didn't really help out that Hana kept showing up. Obviously, Hana just can't keep away.

In Megan's mind, school work in their final year only gets harder. It was a good thing Brittany was smarter than her schoolwise. Mostly because, Megan was really struggling in her English class.

**(A/N) English is not my best subject. It's true.)**

"Meg-Chan, you need any help?" Brittany offered.

"No! No, I'm cool." Megan said. Then, after... ... ... ... ... oh, about 30 seconds after, she admitted defeat. "Help, please!!"

"Okay, okay." Brittany said. "Don't worry. We're gonna get through this."

"Arigato, Bri-Chan!"

And in French class, Megan taught Hana how to speak a little bit of French. Surprisingly, Hana caught on fast.

"You know what, I think Hana-Chan gets this stuff better than we ever did." Brittany said.

"I feel jealous." Megan said. "But I still can't believe that I didn't use even one word of French when I traveled to Paris!"

**(A/N) I'm not kidding, people! In real life, I have actually been to Paris, and Switzerland, **_**and **_**Austria, **_**and **_**Germany. But it's a long story, okay?)**

"Well, I still can't believe you went to Paris."

"Yeah, but I wish I spent more time there." Megan said, with a little sigh. "Next time I travel to Paris, I'm takin' you and Doremi-Chan-Tachi."

"And Hana-Chan can show off her new language skills!" Brittany laughed.

Meanwhile, Hana was having a French conversation with a new friend. **(Translations have been provided. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong in some places.)**

"Bonjour~! Je m'appelle Hana-Chan! Comment t'appelles-tu?" Hana said. (Hello! My name is Hana-Chan! What's your name?"

"Enchantée, Hana. Je m'appelle Kerry." Kerry said. (Pleased to meet you, Hana. My name is Kerry.)

"Looks like Hana-Chan made a new friend in a new language." Megan said.

"Hana, quelle âge avez-vous?" Kerry asked. (Hana, how old are you?)

"J'ai quatre ans!" Hana said. (I'm four years old!)

"Quatre ans? C'est étrange." (Four years old? That's strange.)

Hana simply smiled.

"De toute façon, oú habitez-vous?" Kerry said. (Anyway, where do you live?)

"J'habite à Misora." Hana said. (I live in Misora.)

"Misora? Oú est-ce?" (Where is that?)

"C'est à japon." (It's in Japan.)

"Ah, tu es japonaise." Kerry said. (Ah, you are Japanese)

"Oui!" Hana nodded.

"Eh bien, bienvenu à la Hylton High School." Kerry said. (Well, welcome to Hylton High School.)

"Merci beaucoup, Kerry-Chan!" Hana and Kerry shook hands.

"Hana-Chan's gonna impress Doremi-Chan-Tachi with this." Brittany said.

"Well, provided they aren't scolding her, I'm sure they'll be impressed." Megan stated.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Megan, Brittany and Hana went over to Megan's house after school.

"Okaeri." Mary responded.

"Bri-Chan, can you set up the Wii while I grab us a snack?" Megan said.

"Hai!" Brittany said.

"Don't you girls have homework to do?" Mary asked.

"Haven't you heard of free time in class?" Megan imitated her sister's sarcastic tone.

"What game are we playing anyway?" Brittany asked.

"One of my personal favorites." Megan grinned. "Pokemon Battle Revolution!"

"YES~!"

"And don't worry, Hana-Chan, we'll teach you how to battle."

"Okay, Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana said.

Again, Hana could quickly pick up on Pokemon battling. But Megan was one of the real experts. She could win a battle with just one pokemon.

"Mou! I lose again." Brittany sweatdropped.

"Hey, no worries. Just keep practicing." Megan said.

"Hana-Chan's turn now!" Hana exclaimed and grabbed the Wii remote from Brittany.

"Well then, Hana-Chan, let's see how you stack up against me." Megan winked.

But to her surprise...

"Hana-Chan won! Hana-Chan won!" Hana cheered. "Hana-Chan beat Megan Onee-Chan!"

"Good for you, Hana-Chan!" Brittany gave Hana a victory hug.

"Yeah. Good job, Hana-Chan." Megan said. _'I can hardly believe I was defeated by Majo Kai's heir to the throne, but oh well. Hana-Chan's just as good as me.'_

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh no, I'll get the door." Mary said, sarcastically, as she went to the door. "Don't everyone jump up at once."

"Come on, Hana-Chan! Rematch!" Megan said.

"Hana-Chan will beat Megan Onee-Chan again!" Hana said.

"I call winner!" Brittany said.

After Megan and Hana started up their rematch, a voice suddenly said, "So you still like pokemon, huh, Meg-Chan?"

Megan turned around to find a familiar person. She had medium long, fluffy blond hair, a white shirt with a big moon symbol on it, tan pants, and light yellow sandals.

"How's it going?" The girl said.

"Anna-Chan?" Megan said.

*********************************************************************************

**NEW!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Misha from Pita-Ten. Misha and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

*********************************************************************************

"Anna-Chan?" Megan said.

"Well, it's been long time, no see, huh?" Anna said.

"T-t-too long, I think."

"Meg-Chan, who's this?" Brittany asked.

"Bri-Chan, this is Anna-Chan." Megan said. "I told you about her once."

"That's right! Back in June when we went to the creek." Brittany said.

"Ya-Ta! A new friend!" Hana exclaimed, nearly glomping on Anna.

"Anna-Chan, these are a couple of my friends. This is Bri-Chan." Megan said. "And that's Hana-Chan."

"Nice to meet you, girls." Anna said. "I'm glad to see Meg-Chan's made lots of new friends while I've been gone."

"Anna-Chan moved away years ago when I was younger." Megan explained. "Demo ne, Onee-San and I used to play with her all the time."

"Ahh, yes, good times, good times." Mary said. "I remember when you and Anna used to play fight in her backyard."

"Megan Onee-Chan and Anna-Chan fought?" Hana said. "Hidoi! Hana-Chan hates it when friends fight!"

"Hana-Chan, it was only a game." Anna said. "Meg-Chan pretended to be different pokemon and we'd have a battle with each other. Kinda like that video game."

"That's kinda silly." Hana said. "Why would you play like that?"

"It was fun for us."

"And it's all because of Anna-Chan that I'm obsessed with animes." Megan said.

"Usou! You're serious?" Brittany asked.

"Hountou ni, Megan Onee-Chan?" Hana asked.

"Un. Anna-Chan, Onee-San, myself and some of our other friends formed the Sailor Moon Club." Megan explained. "That was my very first anime I watched and everything else just fell into place."

"Since Anna-Chan moved away, it was impossible to keep the club together and the Sailor Moon Club disbanded." Mary said.

"That's so sad." Brittany said.

"So sad when friends don't stay together!" Hana looked like she was about to cry.

"But in any case, Anna-Chan, why are you here?" Megan asked. "I mean, you never called us, you never wrote and now, you suddenly reappear?"

"I wanted to keep it a surprise, demo ne... ... ... ... ..." Anna said, "I've moved back and I'm here to stay!"

Megan squealed, "No way! Ya-Ta! Ya-Ta! Ya-Ta!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Mary said.

"This is great!" Brittany said. "Now we have another new friend."

"Anna-Chan rhymes with Hana-Chan!" Hana laughed.

"I'd uhh... better call Okaa-San and tell her we have more guests." Mary said, dialing their mom's cellphone number on the phone.

* * *

That evening, Anna, Megan and Mary were catching up with each other. Brittany and Hana were getting to know Anna a bit better.

When there was another knock at the door, it was no surprise to Megan. Someone was here to pick up Hana.

"I've got it!" Megan went over to the door.

"Why don't you ever let Okaa-San or Otou-San answer the door?" Mary said.

"Because the door's not for them." Megan said. "Hana-Chan, one of your 'aunts' is here to pick you up."

"Hai!" Hana said.

Megan knew for a fact Jou-Sama and Majorin had been taking turns picking up Hana. This time, it was Majorin's turn.

"Majorin-Sama, konbanwa." Megan greeted. "Hana-Chan's been no trouble... ... for now at least."

"That's good, Megan-Chan." Majorin said. "Hana-Chan, one of these days you're going to have to stop following Megan-Chan to school. Seriously. This is getting sad."

"She's right, you know." Megan said.

"Megan Onee-Chan and Majorin-San are no fun." Hana puffed up her cheeks.

"What an attitude." Megan said with a sweatdrop.

Then, Majorin noticed Anna. It looked like she was studying this new girl. "Megan-Chan, who is that girl?"

"That's Anna-Chan. She's an old friend of mine. Anna-Chan just moved back to town." Megan said.

"Anna?"

"Please do not tell me you know her."

"No. The name sounds familiar, but it could be a different person." Majorin said.

"Anyway, you'd better leave before my mom tries to talk to you." Megan said.

"Right. Let's go, Hana-Chan."

"Bye-Bye, Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana said.

"See you tomorrow, Hana-Chan." Megan said. "Preferably after school." She muttered under her breath. _'I wonder why Majorin-Sama was looking at Anna-Chan like that.' _Megan thought as she closed the door.

*********************************************************************************

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Meg: It's time for Level 4 Exam!

Bri: Bring it on! Chotto matte, a baking competition? That's not fair!

Meg: Oh, it's not that bad. This'll be just like what Doremi-Chan-Tachi did in Motto! Ojamajo Doremi.

Bri: Who's competing against us?

Meg: Eh?! You?!

Bri: I don't believe it!

Meg: Ojamajo Princess!

Mystery Ojamajo. Remixed Level 4 Exam!

Let the magic of the Heart set you free!

*********************************************************************************

**NEW! **Closing: Anytime You Need a Friend By Bri-Chan.

(Footage: Brittany is at her desk, drawing a picture when the song starts)

_When you're sad_

_When you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt_

_And don't know where to go_

(Footage: Brittany stops drawing and her head down. Riri lies down on top of her head.)

_Think of me_

_There I'll be _

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Brittany picks up a picture frame, which has a photo of her and Megan. She and Riri smile and they head outside.)

_When you're down_

_And your luck runs out_

_Or if you're in trouble on in doubt_

(Footage: Megan is lying down in a grassy field looking up at the sky and the sun setting in the distance. Hana is lying on Megan's lap, fast asleep. Doremi and Aiko are sitting next to them.)

_It's okay (It's okay)_

_Turn my way_

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Doremi and Aiko look behind them. Megan then sits up and looks behind too. Brittany, Momoko, Hazuki, Onpu and Poppu are standing behind them. They all smile, except Hana, who's still sleeping)

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_When you feel you've fallen_

_I'm there for you_

(Footage: Megan gets scared in a midnight thunderstorm. She feels like crying, until Jou-Sama hold s her tightly. The next day, Majorin tries her hand at baking, but screws up. She has a miserable look, but Hana and Momoko cheer her up)

_When your heart breaks_

_I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend_

(Footage: Doremi cries at another failed attempt to confess her love. Then, Onpu and Brittany give her a big hug to comfort her. Poppu, Aiko and Hazuki come in and hug Doremi too)

_La la la la la la_

_(Anytime...)_

_La la la la la la_

_(I'll be there)_

_La la la la la la_

_Anytime you need... ... A friend_

(Footage: Everyone collapses in a fit of laughter)


	11. Remixed Level 4 Exam

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in your reach

Episode 11: Mystery Ojamajo. Remixed Level 4 Exam!

Avant Title: _Captain Megan is out on the high seas, in search of her arch-enemy._

"_They didn't listen to me." She said. "But this time... They'll believe. Oh yes! They will believe."_

_Then we cut to Captain Megan getting attacked by... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Pastries? Okay, what the heck is going on here?_

"_Kyah! Kyah!" She screamed. "The pastries! The pastries~!"_

_But back in reality... ... ... ..._

"_Peppermint!!" Megan yelled as she jolted out of bed. "Oh. Ha ha. Just a dream. That's the last time I eat shortbread cookies before bed."_

_Megan then looked over to her right side. She pulled back the covers to reveal a chocolate cake. Yeah, I don't get it either._

"_KYAH!!!!!" Megan screamed._

*********************************************************************************

**NEW OPENING! **'Let's Get Crazy' by Meg-Chan and Jou-Sama

**(Yes, I know it's a Hannah Montana song and NO! I do not care what you people say!)**

(Footage: As the music begins, the camera moves on the bottom of a red carpet. Cameras are flashing and we see turquoise boots, plus the bottom of a white and gray dress moving across the carpet.)

_You ready?_

(Footage: Nana and the other fairies push the main camera upwards)

_Whoo!_

(Footage: The fairies then paint the Ojamajo Princess logo on screen)

_Here we go!_

(Footage: Cut to Megan on a stage, singing into a microphone.)

_Life is just a party, so come as you are_

_Dress it up or dress it down_

_Don't forget your guitar_

(Footage: Jou-Sama is playing Megan's Pikotto Guitar)

_Just be courageous_

_Our style's contagious_

_All Witches can rock out like superstars_

_(Ojamajos: Our songs, our styles_

_Our hair, our smiles_

_Our laughs, our hearts_

_Our grace, our smarts)_

(Footage: On the Ojamajos' lines, they perform the Motto! Magical Stage, including Brittany, Hana and Poppu!)

_You see us on the cover of a magazine_

_(Ojamajos: Remember!)_

_Things are always different than the way that they seem_

(Footage: We see Megan, posing in the Queen's dress for a magazine photo shoot.)

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Meet us on the dance floor and we'll make the scene._

(Footage: Jou-Sama steps out of her carriage, like she's at a movie premiere. Everyone scrambles to get a good shot of her)

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Get up and Dance_

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Turn the music up loud_

_Now's the time to unwind_

_Lose yourself in the crowd_

_Let's Get Crazy_

(Footage: Megan and Jou-Sama are on a stage, singing their hearts out. The Ojamajo Band is playing the instruments and singing back-up.)

_Yeah, the fun's just begun_

_Come on, Dance everyone!_

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Oh, oh, yeah. Oh, oh, yeah_

_Crazy_

(Footage: All the Ojamajo characters are dancing together, and some are taking pictures of the Ojamajo Band.)

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Yeah, just kick up your heels_

_Don't miss out, time to shout_

_Always keepin' it real_

_Let's Get Crazy!_

(Footage: On the last line, Megan and Jou-Sama spin once, and they're back-to-back. The camera zooms out on the heroines when the music ends.)

*********************************************************************************

A sunny day after school, Megan and Brittany went over to Maho Dou. There, Doremi and the others taught them how to use the bracelet maker and the loom.

"Sugoi, Megan-Chan, you're really good on the loom." Onpu said.

"Well, I'm a fast learner when it comes to things like this." Megan said. "Demo ne, it's much more complicated than the weavings I did."

"These are beautiful bracelets, Bri-Chan." Momoko said.

"Thanks, Momo-Chan." Brittany said.

"I bet they'll be bought in a snap!" Aiko said.

"Well, if you think so."

"Ney, Hana-Chan, what's Megan Onee-Chan's school like?" Poppu asked.

"High school is boring." Hana said. "Everyone is too noisy and the teachers yell too much."

"I tried to warn her." Megan said. "Warned her at least once or twice. Hana-Chan's not ready for high school. No one listens to the teacher and the work is really tough."

"Hana-Chan isn't the one _doing _the work." Brittany said. "All the teachers know Hana-Chan's a visitor."

"Not helping."

"Hana-Chan, if Megan-Chan's school is so boring, why do you keep going back?" Doremi asked.

"Hana-Chan is an honorary Bulldog!" Hana exclaimed. **(Bulldogs= My school's mascot.)**

"You see, Hana-Chan's been visiting so much, she earned that title." Megan explained. "It's the first time the principal's bestowed that kind of honor on someone."

"There's always a first time for everything." Hazuki said.

"As long as Hana keeps up with her schoolwork, this visiting is fine with me." Majo Rika said. "Right now, that's not important. Megan and Brittany are schedueled to take the level 4 exam tonight."

"Oh good God!" Megan exclaimed. "Tonight?!"

"No! I know what that exam is like!" Brittany said. "Meg-Chan, why do these witches have to torture us like this?"

"Bri-Chan! Calm down." Megan said. "We will get through this."

"And we'll be cheerin' for ya all the way." Aiko said.

"Besides, Level 4 Exam can't be much tougher than the stuff you've been through, Megan-Chan." Onpu said.

"Right! I mean, fighting Majo Ruka, taking down that monster, rescuing Jou-Sama from that sea wizard and that Majo Isabelle." Doremi said. "Level 4 Exam should be a snap!"

"We can only hope." Megan sweatdropped.

"That attitude will never help you pass." Momoko said. "I mean, if we passed it, you and Bri-Chan can too!"

"That's right. Just try your best!" Hazuki said.

"Dela delivered this from the Queen earlier today." Majo Rika said, holding a small box.

"It's for Megan and Brittany." Lala said as Majo Rika tossed the box to Megan.

"What's it for?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know." Megan opened the box to reveal two small rings. "Rings?"

"Dela told us Jou-Sama said the rings are for your Level 4 Exam tonight." Lala explained.

"Did Jou-Sama happened to say what our exam is?" Brittany said.

"Nope. Not a word." Majo Rika said. "The only thing we do know about the exam is that you two are to report to the palace with the rings."

"Something tells me this is not gonna be good." Megan said.

* * *

That evening...

"Okay. So, Nana and Riri will go home in our place while we take our exam." Brittany said.

"Now you're getting the hang of it." Megan said.

"Megan-Chan, do you have the rings?" Onpu asked.

"Right here." Megan put one of the rings on her finger. "And this one is for Bri-Chan."

"Okay!" Brittany took the other ring.

"We're ready Minna!"

"Into the Witch World!" Doremi yelled.

"Let's go!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

"Today for your Level 4 Exam..." Mota said.

"We're going to do things a little differently." Mota Mota said.

"So why did the Queen give us these rings?" Brittany asked.

"Doremi-Chan-Tachi have probably told you that Level 4 is a racing test." Mota said.

"Uhh, sure, let's go with that." Megan said.

"But since you two are rather unique apprentices, we've decided to change the test, just for you girls." Mota Mota said.

"Then, our Level 4 Exam is going to be... ... ... ...?" Megan asked.

"A baking test." Mota and Mota Mota said.

"Baking?!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Oh I did not see this coming." Megan said.

"Level 4 Exam is a baking test this time?" Doremi said.

"It's almost like what we did so we could keep Hana-Chan." Hazuki said.

"I can't believe they'd just change the test." Onpu said.

"Yeah. I've never seen Megan-Chan or Bri-Chan bake since we've met them." Aiko said.

Megan started to think. A change in the exam, the rings from the Queen, a baking test. Somehow it all made sense. "I know what the rings are for!"

"You do?" Brittany asked.

Jou-Sama was over in the sidelines of the exam area. She had a knowing look on her face, as if Megan had just done something right.

"Sometimes, Jou-Sama, you're just so mysterious and clever, it's scary." Megan said, shaking her head.

"You see, Majorin? I told you Megan-Chan would figure it out." Jou-Sama said. Majorin did a little sweatdrop and laughed nervously.

"Megan-Chan, what are the rings for?" Momoko asked.

"Just watch." Megan winked. Then she clapped her hands twice, the ring started to glow and Megan's uniform turned inside out and into a Patissier uniform!

"Ohh! So cool!" Everyone said.

"The rings Jou-Sama gave you make your uniforms reversible." Majorin explained. "Now you two have the ability to transform into Patissiers."

"Awesome!" Megan said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me do it too!" Brittany said. Then she transformed into her Patissier uniform. "Kawaii!"

"And to make today's exam more interesting..." Mota said.

"You two will be competing against another apprentice who is also taking the exam." Mota Mota said.

"You will be racing against the clock to make your best pastries and the most delicious one shall pass."

"But it's two against one." Megan said. "That's a bit unfair."

"It's no trouble. I like these odds." A voice said.

"Eh?"

And there, in a gold Motto Ojamajo Doremi uniform was----

"Anna-Chan?!" Megan and Brittany exclaimed.

"Oh how do you not see stuff like this coming?" Megan stated.

*********************************************************************************

**NEW!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Misha from Pita-Ten. Misha and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

*********************************************************************************

Anna was an Ojamajo too?

"I don't believe this." Megan said. "You're a witch apprentice too?"

"Y-You could've told us." Brittany said.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." Anna said.

"I'd say we're surprised. So how did this happen?" Megan asked.

"Hey, now's not the time for talking. Now's the time for baking!"

"Oh, right. May the best baker win." Megan and Anna shook hands, then went to their respective kitchens.

"So what are we gonna make?" Brittany whispered to Megan.

"My signature Sour Cream Pound Cake." Megan whispered back.

"Ooh, sounds good."

"Ready... Set..." Mota said. "... ... Start!" And the clock was ticking.

"Let's do it!" Megan exclaimed.

**('Sweet Song ABC' Meg-Chan and Bri-Chan English version playing)**

_Meg: A! Sweet Apple Pie_

_Bri: B! Surprise Biscuit_

_Meg: C! Cooling Cream Puffs_

_Bri: D! Heart-pounding Doughnuts_

_Meg: E! Boasting Éclair_

_A B C D E F G! (Let's go!)_

_Sweet and delicious_

_Confectionary parade_

_A B C D E F G! (Yeah!)_

_Singing my eyes are all sparkly (Ahaha!)_

_What is for today's snack?_

_Meg: F! Fresh Fruit Parfait_

_Bri: G! Proud Ginger Cookie_

_Meg: H! Warm Hotcakes_

_Bri: I! I love Ice Cream!_

_Meg: J! Jinglin' Jelly Beans_

_A B C D E F G! (Let's go!)_

_Sweet and delicious_

_Confectionary parade_

_A B C D E F G! (Yeah!)_

_Singing I'm so excited (Ihihi!)_

_What's gonna be tomorrow snack?_

Megan glanced over at Anna. What was she going to make? It looked like Anna had picked up some new skills after she moved. Megan and Brittany hadn't worked together in a kitchen before, plus there was added pressure with this being an exam.

"I feel like I'm on one of those cooking competitions." Megan said.

"Well, I'm just glad you're an expert baker." Brittany said.

"Less talky, more mixy!" Megan shook a wisk in Brittany's face.

_Meg: K! Freezing Kakigoori_

_Bri: L! Let's go Lemon Pie_

_Meg: M! Raised Mont Blanc_

_Bri: N! What the heck is Nata de Coco?_

_Meg: O! Huge Osenbei_

_A B C D E F G! (Let's go!)_

_Sweet and delicious_

_Confectionary parade_

_A B C D E F G! (Yeah!)_

_Singing something smells yummy (Uhuhu!)_

_So what was yesterday's snack?_

"I knew that Anna girl looked familiar." Majorin said.

"Nani?" Jou-Sama asked. "What do you know about her?"

"Megan-Chan told me Anna is an old friend. She recently moved back to Megan-Chan's hometown."

"Hmm... ... This sounds a bit suspicious to me."

"Jou-Sama, are you saying Anna-San could be a new enemy?" Majorin asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I will be keeping a close eye on the three of them." Jou-Sama said.

_Meg: P! Flabby Pudding_

_Bri: Q! Cutie Quince Jam_

_Meg: R! Jolly Rare Cheesecake_

_Bri: S! Excellent Shortcake_

_Meg: T! Plenty of Taikyaki_

_A B C D E F G! (Let's go!)_

_Sweet and delicious _

_Confectionary parade_

_A B C D E F G! (Yeah!)_

_Singing I am starving (Ehehe!)_

_I want tomorrow's snack right now!_

_(Oh I love Sweet Song_

_Oh You love Sweet Song too_

_Oh I love Sweet Song_

_Oh You love Sweet Song_

_Let's sing Sweet Song together)_

_Meg: U! Interesting Uji Kintoki_

_Bri: V! Very good Vanilla shake_

_Meg: W Exciting Waffles_

_Bri: X! Giggling MiX Juice_

_Meg: Y! Yodeling Yogurt_

_A B C D E F G! (Let's go!)_

_Sweet and delicious_

_Confectionary parade_

_A B C D E F G! (Yeah!)_

_Singing my mouth's drooling (Ohoho!)_

_Is today's snack ready?_

_Z! I like, no! I love every treat_

_Savory, sweet, mouth-watering_

_Confectionary Sweet Song_

_A B C D E F G! (Let's go)_

_Sweet and delicious_

_Confectionary parade_

_A B C D E F G! (Yeah!)_

_Singing everybody is happy (Ahaha!)_

_Today's snack is the best_

_Now it's time to eat!_

"Just needs finishing touches." Megan said. She cut a slice of the freshly baked pound cake.

Brittany put a dollop of whipped cream and sprinkled strawberries and raspberries on top.

At that point, time was up!

"Nice job, partner in crime." Megan said.

"I think we did a good job." Brittany said.

"Wow. That really looks good enough to eat." Anna said.

"What did you make?" Megan asked.

"Pineapple Upside Down Cake. One of my favorites."

"Both team please present your pastries." Mota Mota said.

"Okay, Bri-Chan, moment of truth." Megan said. Brittany gulped.

Mota and Mota Mota tasted a piece from Megan and Brittany's pound cake and a piece from Anna's Pineapple Upside Down Cake. By the contented looks on their faces after trying both cakes, the two witches were having a hard time coming to a consensus. Anna tapped her fingers nervously at her side. Brittany pulled at her pigtails. Megan was shaking in her boots and biting her fingernails (Which isn't a habit Megan normally condones, but in these circumstances, it's another story.). The Ojamajos, Jou-Sama and Majorin were waiting anxiously waiting for the ruling.

"We have our decision." Mota said.

"Yes?" The three girls went.

"Both cakes were particularly delicious." Mota Mota said.

"And so we have decided..."

"Yes?" The trio said.

"It's a tie." Mota and Mota Mota said.

"A tie?" Everyone said.

"Does that mean we don't pass?" Megan asked.

"On the contrary, all three of you pass." Mota Mota said.

"You girls displayed exceptional skills as Patissiers." Mota said.

"We pass!" Brittany exclaimed.

"And that means... Only three more exams left!" Megan said. "Then we'll be real witches!"

"Jou-Sama, I never would've seen that coming." Majorin said. Jou-Sama nodded.

"Yokata, Megan-Chan, Bri-Chan!" The Ojamajos gave them a victory hug.

"Ney, Meg-Chan, mind introducing me?" Anna said.

"Oh right! These girls are also my friends." Megan said. "Hana-Chan you've already met... ..." As Megan was introducing the rest of the gang to Anna, Jou-Sama looked at Anna. For some reason, she was a little bit uneasy.

"Jou-Sama, do you know something Megan-Chan-Tachi don't?" Majorin asked.

"No. It's nothing." Jou-Sama said.

Could the Queen be right? Could the sudden reappearance of Megan's old friend be suspicious? Is this a sign of something bigger? Well, you just have to keep reading!

*********************************************************************************

Next Time on Ojamajo Princess!

Meg: Majo Turquoise Megan!

Bri: Majo Neon Brittany!

Anna: Majo Gold Anna!

Meg: We are the new Ojamajo Sentai!

All: Majo Rangers GX!

Hana: A bad witch is destroying Megan Onee-Chan's school!

Anna: Let's kick her butt!

All: OH!

Meg: Ojamajo Princess

Atarashii Majo Rangers! Majo Black Toujou!

Let the magic of the Heart set you free!

*********************************************************************************

**NEW! **Closing: Anytime You Need a Friend By Bri-Chan.

(Footage: Brittany is at her desk, drawing a picture when the song starts)

_When you're sad_

_When you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt_

_And don't know where to go_

(Footage: Brittany stops drawing and her head down. Riri lies down on top of her head.)

_Think of me_

_There I'll be _

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Brittany picks up a picture frame, which has a photo of her and Megan. She and Riri smile and they head outside.)

_When you're down_

_And your luck runs out_

_Or if you're in trouble on in doubt_

(Footage: Megan is lying down in a grassy field looking up at the sky and the sun setting in the distance. Hana is lying on Megan's lap, fast asleep. Doremi and Aiko are sitting next to them.)

_It's okay (It's okay)_

_Turn my way_

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Doremi and Aiko look behind them. Megan then sits up and looks behind too. Brittany, Momoko, Hazuki, Onpu and Poppu are standing behind them. They all smile, except Hana, who's still sleeping)

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_When you feel you've fallen_

_I'm there for you_

(Footage: Megan gets scared in a midnight thunderstorm. She feels like crying, until Jou-Sama hold s her tightly. The next day, Majorin tries her hand at baking, but screws up. She has a miserable look, but Hana and Momoko cheer her up)

_When your heart breaks_

_I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend_

(Footage: Doremi cries at another failed attempt to confess her love. Then, Onpu and Brittany give her a big hug to comfort her. Poppu, Aiko and Hazuki come in and hug Doremi too)

_La la la la la la_

_(Anytime...)_

_La la la la la la_

_(I'll be there)_

_La la la la la la_

_Anytime you need... ... A friend_

(Footage: Everyone collapses in a fit of laughter)


	12. Atarashii Majo Rangers!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in your reach

Episode 12: Atarashii Majo Rangers! Majo Black Toujou!

Avant title: _On the auditorium stage of Hylton High School stood the silhouettes of four girls. The spotlights come on one at a time as the girls introduce themselves._

"_Majo Gold!" Anna is in a gold Majo Ranger uniform. She is standing stage right._

"_Majo Neon!" Brittany is standing stage left._

"_Majo Turqouise!" Megan is standing on one side of center stage._

"_Commander Hana!" Hana is on the other side of center stage. "Ojamajo Sentai!"_

"_The new Majo Rangers!" Megan said._

"_Peace, love, justice!" Brittany said._

"_Defenders of Magic!" Anna said._

"_For the future of two worlds," Megan said, "We'll be of service!"_

_Brittany and Anna sweatdropped, "Where have we heard that before?"_

"_Oh just go with it!"_

*********************************************************************************

**NEW OPENING! **'Let's Get Crazy' by Meg-Chan and Jou-Sama

**(Yes, I know it's a Hannah Montana song and NO! I do not care what you people say!)**

(Footage: As the music begins, the camera moves on the bottom of a red carpet. Cameras are flashing and we see turquoise boots, plus the bottom of a white and gray dress moving across the carpet.)

_You ready?_

(Footage: Nana and the other fairies push the main camera upwards)

_Whoo!_

(Footage: The fairies then paint the Ojamajo Princess logo on screen)

_Here we go!_

(Footage: Cut to Megan on a stage, singing into a microphone.)

_Life is just a party, so come as you are_

_Dress it up or dress it down_

_Don't forget your guitar_

(Footage: Jou-Sama is playing Megan's Pikotto Guitar)

_Just be courageous_

_Our style's contagious_

_All Witches can rock out like superstars_

_(Ojamajos: Our songs, our styles_

_Our hair, our smiles_

_Our laughs, our hearts_

_Our grace, our smarts)_

(Footage: On the Ojamajos' lines, they perform the Motto! Magical Stage, including Brittany, Hana and Poppu!)

_You see us on the cover of a magazine_

_(Ojamajos: Remember!)_

_Things are always different than the way that they seem_

(Footage: We see Megan, posing in the Queen's dress for a magazine photo shoot.)

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Meet us on the dance floor and we'll make the scene._

(Footage: Jou-Sama steps out of her carriage, like she's at a movie premiere. Everyone scrambles to get a good shot of her)

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Get up and Dance_

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Turn the music up loud_

_Now's the time to unwind_

_Lose yourself in the crowd_

_Let's Get Crazy_

(Footage: Megan and Jou-Sama are on a stage, singing their hearts out. The Ojamajo Band is playing the instruments and singing back-up.)

_Yeah, the fun's just begun_

_Come on, Dance everyone!_

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Oh, oh, yeah. Oh, oh, yeah_

_Crazy_

(Footage: All the Ojamajo characters are dancing together, and some are taking pictures of the Ojamajo Band.)

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Yeah, just kick up your heels_

_Don't miss out, time to shout_

_Always keepin' it real_

_Let's Get Crazy!_

(Footage: On the last line, Megan and Jou-Sama spin once, and they're back-to-back. The camera zooms out on the heroines when the music ends.)

*********************************************************************************

"Jou-Sama, I have some bad news." Majorin said.

"What is it?" Jou-Sama asked.

"I've gone through the library and I can't find anything on The Heart of The Witches."

"Megan-Chan no roketto?"

Majorin nodded, "It's almost as if the Heart has been completely erased from the history of our world."

"Then that means someone obviously doesn't want us to know about the Heart's true power," Jou-Sama said, "both Megan-Chan and ourselves."

"All we really know is that snippet of information Baba told Megan when we first met her: The Heart of The Witches is the source of power in all of Majo Kai."

"And Baba didn't say anything about jewels? Megan-Chan has three of them in her locket. Each representing Doremi-Chan-Tachi: A ruby, a sapphire and a topaz."

"Doremi-Chan, Hazuki-Chan and Aiko-Chan gave Megan-Chan a special jewel and all three of them were pulled into the locket." Majorin said. "Megan-Chan told me her locket is the reason she was brought to Majo Kai. It's a magical item used to go to other worlds."

"If Megan-Chan's locket is as powerful as it seems, could we use it to break the former Queen's curse?"

"Your Majesty, we have no way of knowing."

"Demo ne, I wonder, the people who kidnapped Brittany-Chan..." Jou-Sama said. "They must be working for a strong leader. Someone who knows about witches, Majo Kai and Megan-Chan's locket."

"They would've used magic to find Megan-Chan and the locket." Majorin said. "They didn't want Brittany-Chan. Jou-Sama, I think someone is after Megan-Chan."

"I think the same as well, Majorin." Jou-Sama said. "We must figure out how they are all connected: Megan-Chan, the locket, the Gate of the Worlds, everything."

"I understand."

"For now, I will watch over Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama pulled out her crystal ball. It was cracked in one spot, as a result of creating Hana's compact. Then an image of Megan with her friends at school came up. "Perhaps she is more magical than we think."

* * *

"Ney, Anna-Chan, I've been meaning to ask you," Megan said, "how did you become a witch apprentice?"

"Well, I guess, like you, Meg-Chan, I discovered Ojamajo Doremi." Anna said.

"That makes sense." Brittany said. "We all found about Ojamajo Doremi from the internet, and so we were hooked."

"Then what happened after that?" Megan asked.

"I was looking around in this old store in my new town. Suddenly, I found this, my Palala Tap." Anna explained. "Of course I thought it was a toy... ... Until I discovered I could actually transform."

"Ara, that explains why Majorin-Sama thought you looked familiar." Megan said. "She must've seen you a few times around the Witch World. You're not some kind of genius apprentice, are you?"

"Oh I wish. Say, what about you two?" Anna asked. "How did you two become witch apprentices?"

"It's a really, really, **really **long story." Megan said. "And I don't feel like telling it."

"I'll make long story short." Brittany said. "Meg-Chan became an Ojamajo trying to rescue me from bad guys and I found out her secret."

"No wonder you said it was a long story." Anna said. "Details matter!"

"We'll tell you that story someday." Megan said.

"Ney ney, Anna Onee-Chan, will you teach Hana-Chan to play fight like you and Megan Onee-Chan used to?" Hana asked.

"I think we can arrange that. What do you say, Meg-Chan?" Anna said.

"Yeah! It'll be like old times. We can go play in the Witch World." Megan said. "I'm pretty sure Jou-Sama won't mind."

"Ya-Ta!" Hana cheered.

Suddenly, a couple of bangs were heard. At first, some people thought it was renovations being done on the school. But when screams were heard and students and teachers went running, it was a different story.

"Something tells me we may have to hold off on that play date." Brittany said.

"Right. Looks like we got company." Megan said, turning serious.

"Ooh! Hana-Chan gets to fight real bad guys! Just like the Battle Rangers!" Hana said.

"Come on! We need to make sure no one sees us transform."

Megan, Brittany and Hana ran off to the auditorium, but Anna wasn't following them.

"Anna-Chan, aren't you coming?" Brittany said.

"Uhh... ...I'll catch up to you girls in a bit." Anna said. "I... ... need to check on something."

"All right... but hurry!" Megan said.

"I will. Don't worry!"

The girls went their separate ways for the moment.

In the auditorium, Megan, Brittany and Hana pulled out their taps."

"Who do you think is messing with our school?" Brittany asked.

"If I had to guess, I'm betting it's those trenchcoat goons." Megan said.

"So then, let's fight them like real heroes!" Hana said.

"Heroines, Hana-Chan." Brittany stated.

"There's no time for that! Minna henshin yo!" Megan said.

Finally, Anna caught up with them. "Am I too late?"

"We're just getting started." Megan grinned.

"Well then, let's do this!"

**(Special Quartet Henshin: The four girls slam on their taps. Megan slides her hands across her arms to make her gloves appear. Brittany fluffed up her skirt to make the uniform appear. Anna cliked her heels twice for her boots. Hana clapped her hands three times in the air for the hat and popped it on.)**

_"Pretti Witchi Anna-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Bri-Chan-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"_

"Demo ne, what if someone recognizes us?" Brittany said. "We'll be in big trouble."

"Dang. She's got a point." Megan hung her head.

"Hana-Chan has an idea!" Hana exclaimed. _"Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii! Minna Majo Rangers ni nare!"_

"EH?!?!" Megan, Brittany and Anna exclaimed.

*********************************************************************************

**NEW!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Misha from Pita-Ten. Misha and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

*********************************************************************************

Turns out Megan was right. The school was being destroyed by the nameless trenchcoat goons who were after her locket. Now what were they up to?

"Where is she?" One goon said. "That turquoise witch is here."

"We'll tear this whole school apart until the Heart is our." Said the other one.

"STOP!" Four voices called out. The two goons turned around.

"Seigi no chikara ga aku wo tatsu. Commander Hana!" Hana struck her pose.

"Majo Turquoise!" Megan said.

"Majo Neon!" Brittany said.

"Majo Gold!" Anna said.

"So we meet once again." Goon number 1 said.

"You two are behind all this. I'm not surprised." Megan said.

"How do they know Meg-Chan?" Anna asked.

"This is not the best time to explain everything." Brittany said.

"Listen here, kid. We don't want any more trouble. Just give us that locket and we'll be out of your hair." Said Goon number 2.

"No chance in heck, creeps!" Megan shot out. "How many times do I have to tell you? You have no business with my precious treasure!"

"Fine. We'll take it by force!" Goon number 1 pulled out a weapon.

"Love! Justice! We fight for everyone!" Hana exclaimed. "Beads Shower!" She threw her beads at the goons.

"Little brats!" Goon nunmber two whipped out his weapon and started firing it.

"_Pallon Parapon Pikapika Pow!" _Brittany yelled, sending out glittery balls of magic.

**('Soreyuke! Majo RENJAA' by Maho Dou 6 playing)**

"Angel Bow!" Hana used her ribbons to knock the weapon out of Goon # 1's hand.

"_Pippililato Polonato Ponpon Paa!" _Anna yelled. A wave of golden magic sent the goons flying.

"_Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto!" _Megan gave a flick of her poron and a flash blinded the goons while Hana delivered the final blow.

"Final... Beads... Shower!" Hana yelled. She was about to spill all her beads on the goons... ... When time suddenly came to a stop. Everything was frozen, except Megan.

"Eh? What the heck is going on?" Megan said.

"Well, well... I see you've gotten stronger since you and my goons faced off last time." Someone said. It appeared to be a witch, but her face was hidden by a black hood.

"All right, you'd better tell me what the heck your deal is before I—" Megan said, but got cut off.

"Calm down, Majo Turquoise. I didn't come to fight. My name is Majo Black." She said. "The only reason I sent these two buffoons here was to test your strength. It appears you could be quite powerful."

"These two are your lackeys?" Megan asked.

"Precisly. No wonder good help is so hard to find." Majo Black said.

"Hold on. This means... ... You're the one who wants my locket!"

"Hmm... For a girl with a C+ average, sometimes you do show your genius." Majo Black chuckled.

"Hey! I resent that. And I have a B+ average." Megan said, with a little head motion.

"Like that makes any difference to me."

"What do you want with my locket?" Megan demanded.

"Let's just say... ... I have some plans for your world. For all the worlds." Majo Black said.

"Matte... I get it. You're going to use my locket's power to take over each and every world." Megan said. "Well you do strike me as a 'Take-Over-The-World' type of villain, but that's beside the point! Point is you, like your lackeys, have no business with my precious treasure!"

"And what would you know about precious treasures?!"

"I happen to know for a fact that not all treasure is silver and gold."

Majo Black let out an exasperated breath, "Your locket will be mine, girl. Just you wait."

"Then, I'd like to see you try." Megan said, with a challenging tone.

Majo Black snapped her fingers. She and her lackeys disappeared and time started up again.

Hana's bag of beads spilled all over the floor. "Eh? Where are the bad guys? Hana-Chan had 'em right where I wanted them!"

"Usou! They ran away?" Brittany said. "Oh that's typical. Those goons are cowards!"

"Right, right." Anna nodded in agreement.

"Megan Onee-Chan, what happened?" Hana asked.

"Those two work for a bad witch named Majo Black." Megan said.

"Majo Black?" Brittany questioned.

"Un. She's the one who really wants my locket."

"Wow. Now we really gotta be careful these days!"

"Hana-Chan won't let Majo Black take Megan Onee-Chan no roketto!" Hana exclaimed.

"I won't either!" Brittany said with determination. "Are you in or out, Anna-Chan?"

"R-right. I'm in!" Anna said.

"Arigato, minna." Megan said. "Now, let's use Magical Stage to fix the school."

"Un!" Her friends nodded.

* * *

_"Pokarana Popolonu Nyanakani!"_

"_Pallon Parapon Pikarakani!"_

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"_Pippililato Polonato Suroyakani!"_

"_Magical Stage! Fix up all the damage to our school!"_

Then, the school was restored back to normal, as if the attack never happened.

"Yay! Yay! We did it!" Hana said. She started dancing around.

"Yeah! We rock!" Brittany and Anna started dancing around with Hana.

Megan looked up to the sky. _'Majo Black. This... is only the beginning.' _

*********************************************************************************

Next Time on Ojamajo Princess!

Momoko: Megan-Chan is spending all her time studying.

Doremi: High school students have it tougher than we do.

Bri: We have our winter midterms coming soon.

Hazuki: Midterms?

Aiko: That sounds hard.

Onpu and Hana: Yeah, yeah.

Meg: Must... Pass... Midterms. Report card... Depends on it. Must... Bring home... B's!

Majorin: Maybe I can help?

All: Eh?

Meg: Ojamajo Princess!

Study Time Blues. Meg-Chan and Rin-Chan are great teachers!

Let the magic of the Heart set you free!

*********************************************************************************

**NEW! **Closing: Anytime You Need a Friend By Bri-Chan.

(Footage: Brittany is at her desk, drawing a picture when the song starts)

_When you're sad_

_When you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt_

_And don't know where to go_

(Footage: Brittany stops drawing and her head down. Riri lies down on top of her head.)

_Think of me_

_There I'll be _

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Brittany picks up a picture frame, which has a photo of her and Megan. She and Riri smile and they head outside.)

_When you're down_

_And your luck runs out_

_Or if you're in trouble on in doubt_

(Footage: Megan is lying down in a grassy field looking up at the sky and the sun setting in the distance. Hana is lying on Megan's lap, fast asleep. Doremi and Aiko are sitting next to them.)

_It's okay (It's okay)_

_Turn my way_

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Doremi and Aiko look behind them. Megan then sits up and looks behind too. Brittany, Momoko, Hazuki, Onpu and Poppu are standing behind them. They all smile, except Hana, who's still sleeping)

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_When you feel you've fallen_

_I'm there for you_

(Footage: Megan gets scared in a midnight thunderstorm. She feels like crying, until Jou-Sama hold s her tightly. The next day, Majorin tries her hand at baking, but screws up. She has a miserable look, but Hana and Momoko cheer her up)

_When your heart breaks_

_I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend_

(Footage: Doremi cries at another failed attempt to confess her love. Then, Onpu and Brittany give her a big hug to comfort her. Poppu, Aiko and Hazuki come in and hug Doremi too)

_La la la la la la_

_(Anytime...)_

_La la la la la la_

_(I'll be there)_

_La la la la la la_

_Anytime you need... ... A friend_

(Footage: Everyone collapses in a fit of laughter)

*********************************************************************************

Meg: Ney Minna! We got big news! The Ojamajo Princess Movie is coming!

Bri: Yes! We get to star in our own movie! This really is big!

Meg: Eiga: Ojamajo Princess: Kurisutaru Queen Rose no Himitsu.

Anna: Translation: Movie Ojamajo Princess: Secret of the Crystal Queen Rose.

Doremi: The very heart and soul of music and magic is in danger of dying.

Momoko: Only together through the power of friendship can we bring light back to the Crystal Forest.

Hana: Yay! We can do it!

Onpu: With help from Megan-Chan's new friend, Molly-Chan, we will not fail.

Hazuki: That's right. Someone is out to get Molly-Chan and the Rose. Minna, we can't let this happen!

Aiko: No way, no how! Whatever they throw at us, Megan-Chan's new guitar will put their lights out!

Mary: HEY! What about me? I'm in the movie too!

Anna: Do we have to drag her along?

Meg:W-well, it's important! Onee-San's going to—

Majorin: OI! Don't give away the whole movie, Megan-Chan!

Jou-Sama: Right. You always keep the readers wanting more.

Meg: I know.

Bri: It's gonna be so exciting! Featuring special songs, Meg-Chan's new Pikotto Guitar, plus an awesome opening and a sweet ending!

Meg: Eiga Ojamajo Princess: Kurisutaru Queen Rose no Himitsu!

Music is the key!


	13. Study Time Blues

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in your reach!

Episode 13: Study Time Blues. Meg-Chan and Rin-Chan are great teachers!

Avant Title:_ Megan holds her report card in her hands. She gets all nervous as she opens it. Then Megan gets a big surprise._

"_NOO~! All F's?! It's impossible!" Megan shouts._

"_We don't wanna be friends with someone who fails at school." The Ojamajos said._

"_Eh?!"_

"_Witch apprentices who get bad grades don't deserve to use magic." Jou-Sama and Majorin glared at Megan._

"_So then I am the second unluckiest bishoujou in the world!" Megan yelled as she fell backwards._

* * *

**NEW OPENING! **'Let's Get Crazy' by Meg-Chan and Jou-Sama

**(Yes, I know it's a Hannah Montana song and NO! I do not care what you people say!)**

(Footage: As the music begins, the camera moves on the bottom of a red carpet. Cameras are flashing and we see turquoise boots, plus the bottom of a white and gray dress moving across the carpet.)

_You ready?_

(Footage: Nana and the other fairies push the main camera upwards)

_Whoo!_

(Footage: The fairies then paint the Ojamajo Princess logo on screen)

_Here we go!_

(Footage: Cut to Megan on a stage, singing into a microphone.)

_Life is just a party, so come as you are_

_Dress it up or dress it down_

_Don't forget your guitar_

(Footage: Jou-Sama is playing Megan's Pikotto Guitar)

_Just be courageous_

_Our style's contagious_

_All Witches can rock out like superstars_

_(Ojamajos: Our songs, our styles_

_Our hair, our smiles_

_Our laughs, our hearts_

_Our grace, our smarts)_

(Footage: On the Ojamajos' lines, they perform the Motto! Magical Stage, including Brittany, Hana and Poppu!)

_You see us on the cover of a magazine_

_(Ojamajos: Remember!)_

_Things are always different than the way that they seem_

(Footage: We see Megan, posing in the Queen's dress for a magazine photo shoot.)

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Meet us on the dance floor and we'll make the scene._

(Footage: Jou-Sama steps out of her carriage, like she's at a movie premiere. Everyone scrambles to get a good shot of her)

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Get up and Dance_

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Turn the music up loud_

_Now's the time to unwind_

_Lose yourself in the crowd_

_Let's Get Crazy_

(Footage: Megan and Jou-Sama are on a stage, singing their hearts out. The Ojamajo Band is playing the instruments and singing back-up.)

_Yeah, the fun's just begun_

_Come on, Dance everyone!_

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Oh, oh, yeah. Oh, oh, yeah_

_Crazy_

(Footage: All the Ojamajo characters are dancing together, and some are taking pictures of the Ojamajo Band.)

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Yeah, just kick up your heels_

_Don't miss out, time to shout_

_Always keepin' it real_

_Let's Get Crazy!_

(Footage: On the last line, Megan and Jou-Sama spin once, and they're back-to-back. The camera zooms out on the heroines when the music ends.)

* * *

Summer passed in the blink of an eye, and fall slowly snuck up. A chill came through the city as winter began. Megan had traded in her shorts for jeans and Brittany wore either jeans or longer skirts. December was big this year. It was almost time for their midterm tests. Brittany would pass, no doubt, but Megan? She had to study her hardest. Why? Mostly because she strives on a perfectly good 'B' average with the occasional 'C' and 'A'. Besides, if Megan didn't bring home the 'B's... ... ... Well, it would not be good.

Anna wasn't in the same classes as Megan and Brittany, so she took a chance to go study at the local library.

"Brittany Onee-Chan, wanna come with Hana-Chan to see Pao-Chan?" Hana asked.

"Sure! I'd love to see him! You coming too, Meg-Chan?" Brittany said.

"Eh?" Megan wasn't paying attention.

"Are you coming with me and Hana-Chan to see Pao-Chan?" Brittany asked.

"Oh... ... No thanks." Megan said.

"Why not?" Hana said. "Pao-Chan can take us flying through Majo Kai! It'll be fun!"

"Gomen ne, Hana-Chan. Demo, I have to study."

"Doushite? Midterms are no big deal." Brittany said.

"Well to you, maybe. I have to study, no matter what." Megan said. "If I can at least grab a 'B' or a 'C', Okaa-San's gonna get me a brand new Mp3 player as reward for all my hard work."

"You already have an Mp3 player." Brittany stated.

"Yeah, but it really sucks these days."

"Megan Onee-Chan hates Mp3 players." Hana said.

"Anyway, give my regards to Jou-Sama and Majorin-Sama." Megan said as she waved goodbye and headed home.

"Well then... ... Let's go, Hana-Chan." Brittany said.

"It won't be any fun without Megan Onee-Chan." Hana puffed up her cheeks.

"I wouldn't worry about Meg-Chan. She always manages to pull it off."

"Okay!"

* * *

Moments later, somewhere outside the Majo Kai palace...

"Pao-Chan!" Hana called out.

"Hana-Tan! Pao!" Pao-Chan ran up to her.

"Pao-Chan, Hana-Chan missed you!"

"Ney ney, who's that-Pao?"

"This is Brittany Onee-Chan. She's Megan Onee-Chan's best friend." Hana said.

"Well, you can call me Bri-Chan for short." Brittany said. "Sugoi! You're so big and so cute!"

"Thanks, Bri-Tan-Pao. Megan-Tan wa-Pao?" Pao-Chan asked.

"She had to study for our big tests at school. If you ask me, Meg-Chan doesn't know what she's missing."

"Daijoubu yo-Pao. We already took Megan-Tan flying-Pao."

"Whaaaat?! How come Meg-Chan gets to do all the cool stuff?!" Brittany whined.

"Konnichiwa, Brittany-Chan, Hana-Chan." Majorin came up to them.

"Oh, good to see you, Majorin-San." Brittany said. "And it's good to see you talking."

"I'm ignoring that comment." Majorin said, tilting her head to the side. "Now, did I hear you correctly? Megan-Chan is studying for a test?"

"It's not just a test. These are our midterms. They're really important." Brittany said. "I keep telling Meg-Chan she shouldn't worry about it all, but Meg-Chan always says:-"

"_To use magic is a privilage not a right. Witch apprentices who get bad grades do not deserve the honor of even casting a simple spell!" _Megan said in a flashback.

"She says that if she ever gets one 'F', she's worried Jou-Sama will confiscate her magic unless Meg-Chan keeps her grades up." Brittany sweatdropped.

"I... ... I don't think Jou-Sama punishes apprentices who get bad grades." Majorin said. "It's just not done.

"Yeah, that does sound pretty weird." Hana said. "Doremi Mama has bad grades and Jou-Sama didn't punish her for that."

"Humans worry about the silliest things-Pao." Pao-Chan said.

"It's too bad I can't use a spell to make Meg-Chan instantly smart so she can pass her midterms." Brittany sighed. "But we can't use magic to pass tests or win a competition."

"Technically, you can, but it's forbidden magic." Majorin said.

"Yeah, I know. Meg-Chan is really stubborn. I wish she'd let me help her." Brittany said.

"Megan Onee-Chan kawaisou!" Hana said.

"Hmm..." Majorin looked as though she had an idea.

* * *

With Megan, she was in her room, doing her normal after school routine: Homework while watching t.v. For an odd reason, it helped her think. And the odds of passing all her midterms were not in her favor.

"Mou... ... ..." Megan stared at all her study guides. They were filled in with answers, which came from the class notes. "Something's gotta stick in this head of mine." She said. She could stare at the papers for hours on end, but somehow, it barely made a dent. "Come on... Come on... I know I can get this stuff."

"Megan-Chan." A voice said.

"Eh?" Megan turned around and, "Kyah!" She got surprised when she saw Majorin standing at the side of her small table.

"Oh dangflabbit, Majorin-Sama! Can't a girl do her homework in peace?!" Megan said, waving a fist in front of the red-violet witch.

"Megan-Chan, I think you've been watching too much of that Hannah Montana show lately." Majorin said.

"Look, if the Queen wants me to go on some... Secret mission, tell her I decline." Megan said. "I really need to study."

"You think if Jou-Sama sent you on a secret mission, you'd be here now? No. Brittany-Chan told me you were studying."

"No offense, but I really don't expect you to know anything about the stuff I'm studying in school."

"Megan-Chan, I know a lot more than you think." Majorin said. "I can help you with your studying."

"H-Hountou ni?" Megan sounded a bit skeptic.

"I'm serious, Megan-Chan." Majorin grabbed one of Megan's study guides. "E... Etto ne..." She saw it was all in English.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"I... I can't read words in English."

"This could be a problem." Megan said. "Is there any other way you can help me study?"

"Could you teach me English?"

"Mmm, I don't know. I have too much to worry about."

"Right. That would put unwanted pressure on you." Majorin said.

"It's not like we can scan these into a magical computer and translate it into magical letters." Megan said.

"Ara... That might not be such a bad idea."

"Wh-What is?" Megan asked.

"I'll be right back, Megan-Chan!"

"M-Matte, what did I say? Majorin-Sama, what idea?!"

"You know, Megan-Chan, you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for." Majorin said, before leaving.

* * *

**NEW! Updated for 2010!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Captain Amelia from Disney. Amelia and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

* * *

Majorin returned to Megan's room with some new magical devices. A pink and gold computer with a turquoise star, a neon-orange moon and a gold circle on the cover. The second was a turquoise-colored cellphone that looked like the Patraine call.

"What are these?" Megan asked.

"This is the new Purincesso Pasokon." Majorin said. "Along with new Patraine Calls. Have Doremi-Chan-Tachi told you about them?" (Purincesso Pasokon= Princess PC)

"I already know all about them." Megan said.

"Well, they have basically the same functions. With these," Majorin explained, "you, along with Brittany-Chan and Anna-Chan, can perform Magical Stage wherever you are."

"Sugoi!" Megan said. "But how is this supposed to help out with my studying?"

"Your Patraine Call comes with a new scan function. Observe." Majorin opened Megan's Patraine call and took one page of her study notes. "All you need to do is slowly wave it over any piece of information like this. The phone will record everything into it's database."

"Then what?"

"Next, you download the information onto the computer. Press this button right here."

"This one?" Megan said. She pressed the button on the call, instantly connecting the call to the computer. "Wow. It's easier than our computer. Much more user friendly."

"And last... ... The words on your notes are translated from your language to mine."

"Ara sugoi sugoi!" Megan was clearly impressed. "Gee, and I was gonna put a spell on you to make you understand English."

"Don't waste your maho no mi on something like that." Majorin said.

"Right, right. So let's get to work!" Megan nodded.

**('Dokki Dokki no Mahou' playing)**

For the next two weeks, Megan and Majorin were hard at work. Megan showed no signs of slacking. She could tell Majorin was a much better teacher than the ones she has at school. Majorin wasn't stingy and she didn't yell at Megan's face.

'_I didn't realize how smart Majorin-Sama truly was.' _Megan said. _'Now she's even cooler than I thought. She must be some kind of genius. Majorin-Sama... Arigato!'_

And then... ... It was time. Time for Megan and Brittany's midterms. Megan sat at her desk, twiddling her pencil around nervously.

"Meg-Chan, ganbatte." Brittany whispered to her.

The teacher passed out the test. "Now, students, you may begin your exams."

Normally, Megan would freeze up on her tests. But, now... Now she felt confident. Something she had never really felt before. She knew all the answer. And the test was a snap.

* * *

After the pressure of exams blew off, Megan knew inside she had passed.

"Majorin-Sama!" Megan went to her in the Witch World.

"Megan-Chan!" Majorin said. "I'm afraid to ask, demo ne, did everything go all right?"

"Yes! I did it and it's all thanks to you!"

"Yokata, Megan-Chan."

"Majorin-Sama, as your reward, I'll teach you English!"

"H-Hountou ni?"

"Hountou."

"Sankyuu, Megan-Chan!" Majorin attempted to say 'Thank You' in English. ('Sankyuu' is how 'Thank you' is pronounced.)

"It's a good start." Megan said in English as well.

Moments later in Megan's bedroom, she had a blackboard with letters written on it.

"So my language can be pretty easy to understand, once you've gotten a feel for it." Megan explained. "These letters right here make up our writing system. 26 letters from A-Z."

"Those are Romanji letters, right?" Majorin asked.

"Exactly. With Doremi-Chan-Tachi, they write in Kanji letters, but when put out together, Kanji translates into English words, like this." Megan said. "Uhh... I should start out with small words. Try to write what I write."

So now, the tables had turned. It was Megan's turn to be a teacher. Although, there were a few problems. For example, Majorin excelled in writing and reading English words, but her speaking skills left a lot to be desired.

Eventually, they had to test it out with a visit to Maho Dou.

"What's up everyone?" Megan greeted.

"It's Megan-Chan!" Doremi said.

"And Majorin-San is with her." Onpu said.

"Majorin, I wondered what you've been doing with Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama was also with the Ojamajos.

"Well... We've got a little surprise for you all." Megan said. A sly smile played on her face. She nudged Majorin. "Go on, go on."

"Can I really do this?" Majorin whispered.

"Come on, you can do it."

"Uhh... Do what?" Aiko asked.

"... ... Good afternoon, everybody." Majorin said... In English!

"What's going on?" Hazuki asked.

"I can't believe you're speaking in English!" Momoko said, English also, and in disbelief.

"Well, Megan-Chan has been teaching me when her exams were over." Majorin continued. (Still in English)

"It was her reward for helping me study." Megan said.

"Megan-chan passed all of her exams."

"I knew you could do it, Meg-Chan!" Brittany exclaimed.

"She really passed?" Doremi asked.

"All right! That's awesome, Megan-Chan!" Aiko said.

"Yokata, Megan-Chan!" Hazuki and Momoko said.

"Hurray for Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana and Poppu cheered.

"That's my Megan-Chan! I'm so proud of you!" Jou-Sama gave Megan a 'Congratulations' hug.

"Ney, Megan-Chan, I really meant to give you this as a good luck present." Onpu said.

"Present? What's it, Onpu-Chan?" Megan asked.

Onpu gave Megan a purple jewel. "I found it and I thought you'd like it."

"Ara, kore wa amethyst. Sugoi. Onpu-Chan, arigato!" Megan said. (Translation: Oh, this is an amethyst. Onpu-Chan, thank you)

As luck would have it, this was another jewel for Megan's locket. The jewel clicked into a slot.

"Does that happen a lot?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, but we don't know if it means anything." Brittany said. "All we know is Meg-Chan is collecting jewels for her locket."

"Interesting..."

'_Another jewel, only another piece to this puzzle.' _Jou-Sama thought. _'The next jewel will probably be from Momoko-Chan. A yellow jewel. Then what will happen when Megan-Chan fills all the slots?'_

* * *

Next Time on Ojamajo Princess!

Hana: Sona, Megan Onee-Chan's sick with a cold.

Bri: But it's a magical cold.

Aiko: Yeah, everytime Megan-Chan sneezes, she does some magic.

Hazuki: Megan-Chan wasn't born a witch, so how is that possible?

Meg: (Sneezes loudly) I can't take this anymore! Help!

Momoko: We've gotta help out before this gets out of hand!

Anna: Let's get moving!

Onpu: Demo ne, searching for a cure won't be easy.

Doremi: There's hidden dangers in the magic forest!

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! Winter Colds are Terrible. BriChan to the Rescue!

Let the Magic of the Heart set you free!

* * *

**NEW! **Closing: Anytime You Need a Friend By Bri-Chan.

(Footage: Brittany is at her desk, drawing a picture when the song starts)

_When you're sad_

_When you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt_

_And don't know where to go_

(Footage: Brittany stops drawing and her head down. Riri lies down on top of her head.)

_Think of me_

_There I'll be _

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Brittany picks up a picture frame, which has a photo of her and Megan. She and Riri smile and they head outside.)

_When you're down_

_And your luck runs out_

_Or if you're in trouble on in doubt_

(Footage: Megan is lying down in a grassy field looking up at the sky and the sun setting in the distance. Hana is lying on Megan's lap, fast asleep. Doremi and Aiko are sitting next to them.)

_It's okay (It's okay)_

_Turn my way_

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Doremi and Aiko look behind them. Megan then sits up and looks behind too. Brittany, Momoko, Hazuki, Onpu and Poppu are standing behind them. They all smile, except Hana, who's still sleeping)

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_When you feel you've fallen_

_I'm there for you_

(Footage: Megan gets scared in a midnight thunderstorm. She feels like crying, until Jou-Sama hold s her tightly. The next day, Majorin tries her hand at baking, but screws up. She has a miserable look, but Hana and Momoko cheer her up)

_When your heart breaks_

_I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend_

(Footage: Doremi cries at another failed attempt to confess her love. Then, Onpu and Brittany give her a big hug to comfort her. Poppu, Aiko and Hazuki come in and hug Doremi too)

_La la la la la la_

_(Anytime...)_

_La la la la la la_

_(I'll be there)_

_La la la la la la_

_Anytime you need... ... A friend_

(Footage: Everyone collapses in a fit of laughter)


	14. BriChan To The Rescue!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in your Reach!

Episode 14: Winter Colds are terrible. BriChan to the Rescue!

Avant title: _Brittany and the Ojamajos are searching for something in a magical rainforest. Suddenly, they come to a tomb. They all look at each other and they tread cautiously into the tomb._

_Inside, they find the tomb's priceless treasure! It's a... It's a... A dandilion? I don't know what it means either._

_Brittany motions for the others to stay back. She steps up to the pedestal with the dandilion. Brittany takes out a bag of something and sees if it's weight would be just right. She quickly takes the dandilion and replaces it with the bag. "I did it!"_

_But as soon as they start cheering, a booby trap was set off. It figures, right? A boulder started to roll after them!_

"_KYAH!!!" The Ojamajos screamed._

"_The things I do for Meg-Chan!" Brittany yelled as she ran with the dandilion._

(Okay, before we go any further, you should know: This episode will contain slight MegChanXJouSama, which is like a mother-daughter pairing. Plus, we will see some light JouSamaXMajorin too! Plus, today's episode contains spoilers from the movie, hint hint)

**************

**NEW OPENING! **'Let's Get Crazy' by Meg-Chan and Jou-Sama

**(Yes, I know it's a Hannah Montana song and NO! I do not care what you people say!)**

(Footage: As the music begins, the camera moves on the bottom of a red carpet. Cameras are flashing and we see turquoise boots, plus the bottom of a white and gray dress moving across the carpet.)

_You ready?_

(Footage: Nana and the other fairies push the main camera upwards)

_Whoo!_

(Footage: The fairies then paint the Ojamajo Princess logo on screen)

_Here we go!_

(Footage: Cut to Megan on a stage, singing into a microphone.)

_Life is just a party, so come as you are_

_Dress it up or dress it down_

_Don't forget your guitar_

(Footage: Jou-Sama is playing Megan's Pikotto Guitar)

_Just be courageous_

_Our style's contagious_

_All Witches can rock out like superstars_

_(Ojamajos: Our songs, our styles_

_Our hair, our smiles_

_Our laughs, our hearts_

_Our grace, our smarts)_

(Footage: On the Ojamajos' lines, they perform the Motto! Magical Stage, including Brittany, Hana and Poppu!)

_You see us on the cover of a magazine_

_(Ojamajos: Remember!)_

_Things are always different than the way that they seem_

(Footage: We see Megan, posing in the Queen's dress for a magazine photo shoot.)

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Meet us on the dance floor and we'll make the scene._

(Footage: Jou-Sama steps out of her carriage, like she's at a movie premiere. Everyone scrambles to get a good shot of her)

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Get up and Dance_

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Turn the music up loud_

_Now's the time to unwind_

_Lose yourself in the crowd_

_Let's Get Crazy_

(Footage: Megan and Jou-Sama are on a stage, singing their hearts out. The Ojamajo Band is playing the instruments and singing back-up.)

_Yeah, the fun's just begun_

_Come on, Dance everyone!_

_Here's an invitation, to all the witches_

_Oh, oh, yeah. Oh, oh, yeah_

_Crazy_

(Footage: All the Ojamajo characters are dancing together, and some are taking pictures of the Ojamajo Band.)

_Take a swing, do your thing_

'_Cause we're takin' a chance_

_Let's Get Crazy_

_Yeah, just kick up your heels_

_Don't miss out, time to shout_

_Always keepin' it real_

_Let's Get Crazy!_

(Footage: On the last line, Megan and Jou-Sama spin once, and they're back-to-back. The camera zooms out on the heroines when the music ends.)

**********

It's a peaceful winter day in Dale City. Snow is falling, making the city white and fluffy.

"It's snowing at Megan Onee-Chan's house!" Hana skipped along as she sang.

"Hana-Chan, be careful please!" Jou-Sama said. "Doremi-Chan-Tachi wouldn't be happy if you slipped and fell."

As they stepped on the porch of Megan's house, the door opened up to reveal Megan's mom, dressed in winter apparel and was accompanied by a small black and brown dog.

"Konnichiwa, Megan Onee-Chan no mama!" Hana said.

"Hello, Hana-Chan." Megan's mom said. "Good day, Miss Yuki. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Lovely weather we're having for this time of year, hmm?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Well... Lovely, to some extent. Actually, I'm glad you're here. I need to take Duchess in for an appointment at the groomers. Would you mind keeping an eye on the girls? I mean, I do trust Megan and Mary alone, but since you and Hana are already here, I see no reason to turn you away."

"Oh, I won't mind at all, Joanna-San. I love spending time with Megan-Chan and Mary-Chan."

"Thank you, Miss Yuki. I'll be back in a few hours." Joanna (Megan's mom) then took the dog, Duchess, over to their car parked in the driveway.

"Bye-Bye, Duchess-Chan!" Hana waved goodbye to Duchess. She and Jou-Sama went into the house.

Inside, Mary was playing the Wii Sports Resort game she and Megan got for Christmas.

"Mary-Chan, konnichiwa!" Hana said.

"Hey, Hana-Chan, what's up?" Mary asked.

"Whatcha playin'?"

"I am doing some swordplay on Wii Sports Resort."

"Wua! It looks like so much fun!"

"You wanna try, Hana-Chan?"

"Hountou ni?"

"Here. I'll teach you."

"Mary-Chan, Megan-Chan wa?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Megan's in her room." Mary said. "Okaa-San didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Hana asked.

"Megan caught a cold a few days ago. It's driving her crazy."

"Oh, my. Poor Megan-Chan. Demo ne, I think she'll feel so much better when she sees me." Jou-Sama said.

"I hope she does. Your Majesty, you know I'm still new to the magic concept and all, but something weird is happening." Mary said. "Everytime Megan sneezes, stuff appears out of nowhere. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hmm... Masaka."

* * *

Jou-Sama knocked on Megan's bedroom door. "Megan-Chan? Are you in there? It's us?"

"Megan Onee-Chan! Wake up! Jou-Sama and Hana-Chan are here!" Hana said.

"(Ah-Choo!) Come in..." Megan's voice came out.

Jou-Sama opened the door a crack. She and Hana poked their heads into Megan's room. They both gasped at an insane sight! All over Megan's room, it was filled with toys, candies, C.D.'s!

"EH?!" Hana and Jou-Sama gasped.

"Megan Onee-Chan, where are you?!" Hana yelled.

"Megan-Chan!" Jou-Sama frantically dug through the pile. Was Megan buried under there?! "Megan-Chan!"

"Up... here..." Megan said.

Jou-Sama and Hana looked up to Megan's bunk bed. Megan's head poked out from under her puffy blue blanket. She looked terrible.

"Megan Onee-Chan, daijoubu?" Hana asked.

"Do I look... all right to you?" Megan said, slightly growling.

"Megan-Chan, please don't tell me you wasted your maho no mi to make all this stuff appear." Jou-Sama said.

"NO! I'm not stupid! I've been careful with my maho no mi!" Megan snapped. "Jou-Sama, it's horrible! Everytime I sneeze, stuff appears like magic! I'm dead serious!"

"What do you mean?"

Just then, Megan was gearing up to sneeze. "Y-Y-You're about... To find out... Right now! (Ah-Choo~!)"

More toys and such appeared. They threatened to bury Jou-Sama and Hana! Luckily, Jou-Sama snapped her fingers to make everything disappear.

"Now do you believe me?!"

"That's weird." Hana said. "Jou-Sama, Megan Onee-Chan can make stuff appear when she sneezes."

"Explaination, Your Majesty... please." Megan said.

"This doesn't look very good." Jou-Sama slowly shook her head. She sighed, "All the symptoms of a normal human cold, plus the fact you can make things appear out of nowhere when you sneeze... mahou kaze yo."

"A magical cold? Ugh! How did I not see this coming?!"

"What should we do, Jou-Sama?" Hana asked.

"Jou-Sama, surely my cold will heal on its own." Megan said.

"Oh no, Megan-chan, a magical cold is quite different than a human cold. It's much harder to heal from this kind of cold." Jou-Sama said.

"Say wha?"

"Well, it could take a few weeks or months even."

"Say wha?!" Megan yelled. "Mou! At least tell me there's a magic cure or something!"

"Mmm... Not that I know of. Perhaps Majo Heart might know something."

"NO!!" Megan buried herself in her blanket.

"Doushita no, Megan Onee-Chan?" Hana said.

"Meg-Chan hates Majo Heart!" Megan said.

"Megan-Chan, hidoi yo." Jou-Sama said, scoldingly. "You haven't even met her yet. How can you say that you hate her?"

"Do you remember when I first met you guys?" Megan asked. "And I knew your names and stuff? I told you guys you were all cartoon and that I knew Jou-Sama had blue eyes even though she was wearing a stupid veil?"

"You think it was stupid?"

"No offense. I think it must be some kind of tradition for all Queens of Majo Kai."

"Hmm... Well, you are right, Megan-Chan, so no offense taken."

"I know about Majo Heart from your show!"

"Oh souka!" Hana said.

"Megan-chan, if you already know, then you should know that Majo Heart can be very nice, sometimes." Jou-Sama said.

"I'm not goin'! I'd rather suffer!" Megan yelled.

"Just so you know, Megan-Chan, you made me do this." Jou-Sama snapped her fingers and pulled Megan out of bed.

"Oi~! What are you doing?!"

"This is serious. Megan-Chan, you've caught a sickness only witches can catch. And that's odd because you're not a witch."

"Mou... Fine... I'll go, but I won't like it..."

"Good girl."

* * *

"Onee-San, we're heading into the Witch World." Megan said.

"Doushite?" Mary asked.

"You know how weird things happened when I was sneezing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Jou-Sama thinks it's a magical cold. There's someone in Majo Kai who can help me."

"Oh! You mean a..." Mary started snickering. "A real witch doctor?" Then she bursted with laughter.

"It's not that funny." Megan said, flatly.

"Okay, okay." Mary calmed down. "Don't stay there too long."

"Nana will cover for me. Right, Nana?"

"Nana!" Nana transformed into Megan. "Naaaaana!"

"Brittany-Chan-Tachi will meet us at Majo Heart's office." Jou-Sama said.

"We shouldn't be more than a few hours..." Megan said.

"Right. Keep an eye on Megan, Your Majesty. Make sure she doesn't get any worse." Mary said.

"Oh, daijoubu yo, Mary-Chan. When we get back, Megan-Chan's cold will be no more." Jou-Sama said.

"You can do that?" Mary asked.

"Onee-San, you still have a lot to learn about the laws of Majo Kai." Megan stated.

"Ja ne, Mary-Chan!" Hana said.

* * *

"I still don't see why you had to drag me here in my P.J.'s." Megan grumbled. "I could've transformed. (Cough cough)"

"Don't worry about that, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said.

Brittany and the Ojamajos had joined up with them.

"Anna Onee-Chan wa?" Hana asked.

"She said she had other things to do." Brittany said. "Demo ne, Anna-Chan was acting really weird. It was like she didn't want to see Meg-Chan."

"That's understandable, 'cause I'm sick. (Cough cough)" Megan said.

"I... guess so."

"Megan-Chan kawaisou." Hazuki said.

"You must feel so horrible, Megan-Chan." Doremi said.

"I feel worse than I look, believe you me." Megan said.

"Aww Megan-Chan, if anyone can help you, Majo Heart-San can." Aiko said.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

The others sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"It... It'll be okay, Megan-Chan." Onpu said.

"Sure, that's what they all say."

"Good day, Your Majesty." A woman wearing a white outfit, dark blue cape plus matching gloves and a red bandana decorated with moons and stars approached the group. This must've been Majo Heart. Megan recognized her from the Doremi show.

"Konnichiwa, Majo Heart. I'm glad you could see us on such short notice." Jou-Sama greeted.

"It's no trouble at all." Majo Heart said. "Majorin told me this was an urgent matter, correct?"

"Yes, it is." Jou-Sama said. She pulled Megan in front of her. "I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. Megan-Chan yo."

"Ara, so this is Megan-Chan?"

"Un. This is the girl who saved me at least three times."

"Well, well, hajimemashite, Megan-Chan." Majo Heart held out her hand to Megan. "Jou-Sama speaks quite highly of you."

"Hajimemashite." Megan said, shaking hands with Majo Heart. _'Curse my politeness...'_

"What am I, a second banana?" Brittany said, feeling insulted. "I helped save Jou-Sama too! Even if it was only once."

"And this is Megan-Chan's very best friend, Brittany-Chan yo." Jou-Sama said.

"Hajimemashite, Brittany-Chan." Majo Heart also shook hands with Brittany.

"Well, umm, now that that's out of the way... Majo Heart, I have reason to believe Megan-Chan has a magical cold."

"A magical cold? This girl?" Majo Heart questioned. "That's impossible. This girl is an apprentice and a human."

"I've thought that Megan-Chan might be more magical than she seems. She holds the Heart of The Witches." Jou-Sama said.

"Hana-Chan can prove it!" Hana said. She pulled out a feather from her pocket. "Megan Onee-Chan!" She called out in a sing-song voice. Hana then started tickling Megan's nose with her feather.

"N-N-No, Hana-Chan!" Megan yelled. "I-I-I- (AH-CHOO!)"

As if right on cue, plushies and other things appeared out of nowhere.

Megan pulled out a pack of tissues from her pocket. She blew her nose in one of them. "Oh blast it Hana-Chan!" She snapped.

"Meg-Chan watches waaaaay too much Disney." Brittany said.

"Respect Disney dang it!!" Megan yelled. Suddenly, she slumped to the floor. "Hue... Okay, Meg-Chan feels dizzy..."

"Megan-Chan!" Jou-Sama bent down to Megan and held her. "Brittany-Chan, stop getting her all worked up. Megan-Chan feels terrible enough as it is."

"G-Gomen..." Brittany sweatdropped.

"Majo Heart-San, can you help Megan-Chan?" Momoko asked.

"There's only one thing that can cure a magic cold. A mahou no dandilion." Majo Heart said.

"Mahou no dandilion?" Onpu said.

"Where can we find one?" Doremi asked.

"A field of dandelions lies not too far from the palace. Right around here." Majo Heart pointed outside the window.

"Is getting there gonna take all day?" Hana asked.

"We don't have all day." Jou-Sama said. "Megan-Chan's mom will be back home in a few hours."

"I don't think it should take you all too long." Majo Heart said.

"Minna, we should hurry and get the dandilion." Hazuki said.

"Meg-Chan, Bri-Chan ni makasete!" Brittany said. **(Translation: Leave it to Bri-Chan!)**

"B-Bri-Chan..." Megan said.

"That's what friends do, ney?"

"Un. Ganbare, Bri-Chan."

"Heh heh heh. Minna, ikuzo!!" Brittany exclaimed.

"OH!!" With that note, Brittany and the Ojamajos headed on out.

"Megan-Chan, if you would like to, I could take you to my room and you can get some rest." Jou-Sama said.

"Jou-Sama... Arigato!" Megan said.

* * *

"Okay, Minna, from here on out, this is like a race against time." Brittany said. "We have to hurry and get the mahou no dandilion for Meg-Chan and we won't let anything stop us! Are ya with me?!"

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

"All right! Come on, you guys!" Brittany said triumphantly. "Meg-Chan's done a lot for us, now it's time for us to do something for her!"

"Right!"

"Let's get movin'!" With bravery and possibly insanity, Brittany lead the Ojamajos to the dandilion patch.

And then, someone decided to rear her masked head. Majo Black and her two lackys.

"Ara, so Neon-Orange Ojamajo, you want to save the Turquoise Ojamajo?" Majo Black said. "Well, this simply won't do. I'm sorry, girl, but your best friend won't be getting better anytime soon."

If Majo Black could stop Brittany-Tachi from getting the mahou no dandilion, then Megan would suffer her magic cold for months. Megan would be powerless to stop Majo Black from stealing her locket.

"Come, you two. Let's go... pick some flowers." Majo Black chuckled evilly. She and her goons followed Brittany-Tachi to the dandilion patch.

* * *

**NEW! Updated for 2010!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Captain Amelia from Disney. Amelia and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jou-Sama had taken Megan to her bedroom at the palace. And Megan had recognized it from a certain episode of the Doremi show. **(Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 30!)**

"Wua! Jou-Sama, your room is so nice!" Megan said. She plopped down into the bed. "Mmm, and such a fluffy bed too!"

"Thank you. I like it as well." Jou-Sama said.

Megan slipped underneath the blankets. "Now I can see why you didn't want me to transform today."

Jou-Sama tucked a little bit of Megan's hair behind her right ear. "I don't think humans are supposed to feel this warm." She touched Megan's cheek.

"Well, I'm just glad I haven't gone crazy." Megan stated. From her P.J. pocket, she pulled out a sliver and white device connected to a pair of headphones.

"What's that, Megan-Chan?"

"My new iPod. A very long time ago, I swore I'd never get one of these and I broke that."

"Ahh, yes. You told me about these iPods and MP3 players before."

"I just think some music would help me sleep. You won't mind?" Megan asked.

"Not at all. I like your music, Megan-Chan."

Megan slipped on the headphones ans started searching through her playlist. Then she said, "Songs are pretty cool, huh?"

"Eh?" Jou-Sama turned to her.

"Just when you think a really great song has started, it's over in a second. Just like when you spend a good time with friends. Everything moves too fast. Even what's been happening to me."

"Megan-Chan.."

"When I was a little kid, I dreamed about being a vet. But as I kept growing and learning and changing, I realized I wanted to be something more true to me." Megan said. "I want to be a patissier. When I'm grown up, I won't forget you or Majorin-Sama or everyone. That won't change if I become a witch or not. I just get really scared when I think about my future. Will I have my own family? Will my dreams come true? Or will everything just end like a song?"

Jou-Sama could actually feel herself tearing up at Megan's words. She turned away to brush a few tears from her face. She was going to ask Megan something, but had noticed the brown-haired girl was already fast asleep and probably dreaming to her music. For a while, Jou-Sama thought about what Megan had said. Everything really was moving too fast. It seemed like yesterday she just met this girl.

"Jou-Sama, may I come in?" Majorin had broken through her reverie.

"Oh. Yes." Jou-Sama said quietly.

Majorin entered the room. She was about to say something, but Jou-Sama quietly shushed her. "Huh?" The red-violet witch cocked her head slightly. Jou-Sama pointed at Megan. "Ahh, kawaii."

"You should've heard her earlier." Jou-Sama said. "She was saying some very heartfelt words."

"Hountou ni?" Majorin sat down next to the Queen. "Are you sure it wasn't just her cold talking?"

"Heh. No, I would know if that was happening."

"Looks like you've been doing a good job."

"Megan-Chan said that everything was happening too fast. I think she's right. Don't you agree?"

"Well... I've never thought about it. Demo ne, maybe she is right." Majorin said. "And I think Megan-Chan might be right about something else."

"What's that?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Megan-Chan told us she wrote stories about us when we first met her."

"Yes. Stories about Doremi-Chan-Tachi and myself."

"Anou ne... Megan-Chan had this idea... that you and I... should be together. Like... a couple."

"Is that what she thinks?" Jou-Sama said, slightly chuckling at the idea if herself and Majorin... together.

"It does seem silly, doesn't it?" Majorin said. Jou-Sama took her hand.

"Maybe it's not that silly." Jou-Sama said. Then, quite unexpectedly, she gave Majorin a small peck on the cheek.

* * *

"So this is the dandilion patch?" Hazuki said. "It's really big."

"How are we gonna find a mahou no dandilion in a patch this big?!" Brittany said, freaking out.

"It's okay, Brittany-Chan. Just hold out your Pikotto Poron." Onpu said.

"Oh I get it!" Brittany pulled out her poron. "Demo ne, nothing's happening."

"You probably need to walk around until you find one." Doremi said.

"How will I know when I found one?"

"Your poron will start glowing and the flower will too." Aiko said.

"Okay, I'll do that." Brittany nodded. She started walking around, holding out her poron to the dandelions. "Come on. Come on. It's gotta be here."

"We should help Brittany-Chan too!" Momoko said.

"I don't know if our Jewelry Porons can find magical flowers." Doremi said.

"Hana-Chan's wristbands can't find magic flowers..." Hana said.

"Please. Please be here." Just then, Brittany's poron reacted to one flower. "Eh? Wua! Minna! I found it! Mahou no dandilion!" She called out.

"Good job, Brittany-Chan!" Momoko said.

"You did it, Brittany-Chan!" Onpu said.

Hazuki picked the flower. "Here, Brittany-Chan."

"Now we can help Megan-Chan!" Doremi said.

"Don't I get a say in all this?" Someone said. The girls all turned at this.

"Majo Black!" They exclaimed.

"You better back off or I'm gonna knock you all the way to next century!" Aiko growled, brandishing her poron.

"Oh how rude. Didn't your parents teach you better than that?" Majo Black said.

"Brittany-Chan, you've got to hurry and get the dandilion back to Megan-Chan!" Doremi said.

"O-O-Okay." Brittany stuttered.

"I'm afraid you all won't be going anywhere." Majo Black snapped her fingers and tied up Doremi-Tachi,

"Taihen!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"M-Minna!" Brittany said.

Majo Black stepped up to Brittany. "Now then, if you could give me that mahou no dandilion."

"N-n-n-no. Th-th-th-this is f-f-f-f-for Meg-Chan."

"Perhaps you don't quite understand. You won't be saving your friend. Though, please do tell me, what exactly do you mean to the turquoise Ojamajo?"

"I-I-I-I'm Meg-Chan's best friend." Brittany said.

"Are you sure you don't mean her sidekick? Isn't that how you feel, Brittany-San?" Majo Black said. "She's had more experience with magic and you've only been a witch for a few months?"

"Don't listen to her, Brittany Onee-Chan!" Hana yelled.

"Megan has already saved the Queen two times on her own. Surely she could've done a third time herself. After all, the girl is recognized as a royal in this world."

"D-demo ne..." Brittany felt like crying.

"Don't you dare listen to her, Brittany-Chan!" Aiko yelled.

"Just think... if Megan didn't try to save you that day... what would've become of her best friend?" Majo Black said. "Without Megan around, you'd be just like everyone else. Afraid to take a risk, just blend into the background."

"Brittany-Chan, she's wrong!" Hazuki yelled.

"Come on! Megan-Chan needs you!" Momoko yelled.

"Be my apprentice, Brittany-San. With me, you can be the most powerful Ojamajo. You don't need Megan holding you back now, hmm?" Majo Black held out her hand, waiting for Brittany's answer.

"I... I... I..." Brittany didn't know what to say.

'Bri-Chan, watashitachi ga tomodachi, ney?'

'_Meg-Chan!' _Brittany thought.

"What do you say, little Brittany-Chan?" Majo Black asked.

"I say... I-I say..." Brittany said.

"Brittany-Chan!" The others yelled out.

"Mmm... _Pallon Parapon Pikapika POW!!" _A blast of glittering neon magic blew Majo Black away. "I say... Take a hike, loser!" Brittany snapped, doing an 'L' shape with her fingers.

"So... you are just like that turquoise brat." Majo Black growled. "Well, without her around, you're powerless against me. You're not the only with a few tricks up her sleeves!" She charged up an attack and fired at Brittany!

"Brittany-Chan!!" The others practically screamed.

"Meg-Chan!!"

There was an explosion. But back at the palace, Megan's locket started glowing very brightly.

"Megan-Chan no rocketto?" Jou-Sama said.

"What's going on?" Majorin asked.

The light from the locket had gotten too bright and the two witches had to cover their eyes.

"B-Brittany-Chan?" Doremi asked.

A miracle had happened. Brittany became Royal Patraine!

"No!" Majo Black exclaimed.

"I think... It's game over for you!" Brittany said. _"Pallon Patraine!!" _She blasted the two useless lackys away.

"This... will never be over. I will be back to handle your friend."

"Leave Meg-Chan alone!" Brittany threatened.

Majo Black disappeared in a flash.

"Meg-Chan and I won't lose to you! I'm not scared!!" Brittany shouted.

* * *

"Jou-Sama! Majo Heart-San! Brittany-Chan got the dandilion!" Momoko said.

"Oh Brittany-Chan, good job!" Jou-Sama said, giving Brittany a hug.

"Watch it! Don't crush the dandilion!" Brittany laughed

"Here, I'll take it." Majo Heart said, taking said dandilion from Brittany. "Shouldn't take me too long to fix up the medicine."

"Megan-Chan wa?" Aiko asked.

"Right here, Ai-Chan. (Cough cough)" Megan was standing with Majorin on the sidelines.

"Meg-Chan!" Brittany ran up and gave Megan a big big hug.

"E-easy there, Bri-Chan!" Megan said. "I don't want you to catch my cold."

"Technically speaking, Megan-Chan, you can't give a magic cold to another human." Majorin stated.

"Oh I knew that." Megan said. "Bri-Chan, you're in Royal Patraine! What happened?"

"We... ran into a little bit of trouble." Brittany said.

"Majo Black tried to stop us from bringing the dandilion back to you." Doremi said.

"Majo Black?! Usou!" Megan said.

"Uh-Huh. And she tried to convince Brittany-Chan to join her." Onpu said.

"No!"

"Yes! It's true!" Hazuki said.

"Looks like Majo Black didn't succeed."

"You bet she didn't!" Aiko said, shooting a thumbs-up.

"No one in the world could tear us apart." Brittany said. "We're friends for life, Meg-Chan!"

"I'm happy to hear that. And I'm really proud of you, Bri-Chan." Megan said. "You and me, we aren't just plain old friends... We're like sisters."

"M-Meg-Chan..."

"All right, Jou-Sama, this dandilion tea should help Megan-Chan." Majo Heart said.

"Thank you, Majo Heart. Here, Megan-Chan. You'll feel much better when you drink this." Jou-Sama said, handing Megan a cup of tea.

"Hai." Megan said. She took a few tiny sips from the cup. Then her nose twitched a little bit. "Hey... my nose... it's not stuffed up anymore! I can finally breathe!!"

"Yokata, Megan-Chan!" The Ojamajos said.

"And my cough is gone too! Bri-Chan, Majo Heart-San, you two are the best!"

"You're welcome, Meg-Chan!" Brittany said.

"Ney, ney, Megan-Chan, on our way back, Hana-Chan and I found these." Momoko said.

"It's a get well present for Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana said. She held a white jewel and Momoko held a yellow jewel.

"Momo-Chan, Hana-Chan, hountou ni arigato! I do feel a lot better." Megan said. She gained two new jewels for her locket. The jewels clicked into their slots. "All the slots on the outside are filled in. We just need to fill the slots on the inside."

"It's so pretty with all those colored jewels in it, Megan-Chan!" Onpu said.

"Well, I liked it before I found out it had magical powers."

They all started to laugh.

Jou-Sama and Majorin looked at each other seriously.

"Jou-Sama, what's going to happen once all the jewel slots are filled in?" Majorin asked. There were 18 slots in total, and now, Megan had filled in seven.

"I just don't know, Majorin. I just don't know." Jou-Sama sighed and shook her head.

"Jou-Sama, Majorin-Sama, I need to say something to you two." Megan said.

"Nani, Megan-Chan?" Majorin said.

Megan smirked quite slyly. "While I was sleeping in Jou-Sama's room, I thought I saw you two in a little kiss."

"EH?!" Jou-Sama turned shocked. "D-d-d-d-demo ne, you were asleep! You had your music on! You couldn't have seen that!"

"That's right!" Majorin snapped.

"Jou-Sama kissed Majorin-San?!" The Ojamajos were shocked too.

"I-I-I-It-It-It was only a small kiss!" Jou-Sama stuttered. She then covered her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that."

"But you admit you kissed her!" Megan said.

"It really only was a small one!" Majorin said in protest. "Just on the cheek, that's all it was!"

"You two kissed?!" The Ojamajos said, still in disbelief.

"We're so embarrassed!" Jou-Sama and Majorin said together, sweardropping.

"Before this story's over, Majorin and Jou-Sama will be an official couple!" Megan said.

"But, they're the same gender..." Brittany said.

"Oh who cares?"

* * *

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Bri: Meg-Chan!

Meg: Too busy today, Bri-Chan! Must... finish… my stupid paper!

Bri: Okay... I just wanna hang out with somebody today...

Onpu: We can hang out, Brittany-Chan!

Bri: Ooh, sounds cool! Provided we don't get chased by your entire fan club!

Onpu: Taihen! Run, Brittany-Chan!

Bri: KYAH!!

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! I've gotten Starstruck! Bri-Chan is Idol for a day!

Let the Magic of the Heart set you free!

* * *

**NEW! **Closing: Anytime You Need a Friend By Bri-Chan.

(Footage: Brittany is at her desk, drawing a picture when the song starts)

_When you're sad_

_When you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt_

_And don't know where to go_

(Footage: Brittany stops drawing and her head down. Riri lies down on top of her head.)

_Think of me_

_There I'll be _

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Brittany picks up a picture frame, which has a photo of her and Megan. She and Riri smile and they head outside.)

_When you're down_

_And your luck runs out_

_Or if you're in trouble on in doubt_

(Footage: Megan is lying down in a grassy field looking up at the sky and the sun setting in the distance. Hana is lying on Megan's lap, fast asleep. Doremi and Aiko are sitting next to them.)

_It's okay (It's okay)_

_Turn my way_

_Anytime you need a Friend._

(Footage: Doremi and Aiko look behind them. Megan then sits up and looks behind too. Brittany, Momoko, Hazuki, Onpu and Poppu are standing behind them. They all smile, except Hana, who's still sleeping)

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_When you feel you've fallen_

_I'm there for you_

(Footage: Megan gets scared in a midnight thunderstorm. She feels like crying, until Jou-Sama hold s her tightly. The next day, Majorin tries her hand at baking, but screws up. She has a miserable look, but Hana and Momoko cheer her up)

_When your heart breaks_

_I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend_

(Footage: Doremi cries at another failed attempt to confess her love. Then, Onpu and Brittany give her a big hug to comfort her. Poppu, Aiko and Hazuki come in and hug Doremi too)

_La la la la la la_

_(Anytime...)_

_La la la la la la_

_(I'll be there)_

_La la la la la la_

_Anytime you need... ... A friend_

(Footage: Everyone collapses in a fit of laughter)


	15. BriChan Is Idol for a Day

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in your Reach!

Episode 15: I've gotten Starstruck! BriChan is Idol for a Day!

Avant Title: _Brittany and Onpu are seen walking down the red carpet with the paparazzi flashing their cameras._

_As they walk into the theater for a big premiere, the Ojamajos poke their heads out of the crowd._

"_Don't forget the little people who helped you get this far!" Megan said, annoyed._

(Okay, I'm sorry if this episode is short, but it does focus on Brittany. And today's featured song is "StarStruck", and yes, from the Disney Channel movie if you're wondering.)

* * *

**NEW! Opening # 3! "Party Time" (You guys might recognize this from Shugo Chara! Party! With ****possible**** English translated lyrics. Enjoy!)**

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Similar to the Ojamajo Sharp opening, Megan, Brittany and Anna grab hands and spin around. Then they slid on a musical scale.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Megan bounces up, grabs her poron and flashes a peace sign.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You're like a dream_

(Footage: Brittany spins very gracefully and blows a kiss to the audience.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Anna tries to pull something out of her hat. Then she looks inside it and all the fairies pop out in a shower of sparkles.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_It's like I'm dreamin'_

(Footage: The sparkles swirl together to form the Ojamajo Princess logo.)

_Whenever I start something new_

_My heart starts poundin' and I get excited_

(Footage: The girls are walking to school when they spot a poster for a talent show. Maybe they want to enter it?)

_Though I maybe pretend it's nothing at all_

_I'm really kind of stubborn like that_

(Footage: Brittany and Anna have sparkly eyes as they look at the poster. They look at Megan. She justs puffs up her cheeks.)

_Wouldn't it be nice if I could_

_Just learn to let go and be more honest with myself_

(Footage: Megan goes into a thinking pose as she slowly falls back onto a changing tye-dye colored screen.)

_But it's really hard, you know?_

_I'll try workin' on that everyday_

(Footage: Jou-Sama and Majorin, also in thinking poses, fall onto screen. Then Hana bounces in, bumps into Majorin, and spins around like a pinwheel.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_I'm gonna become a new girl someday_

(Footage: Doremi-Tachi hold up their porons in Magical Stage. A rainbow shoots out and all the Ojamajos fly up and over it.)

_But for now I'll forget everything else_

_And discover all the things I can become_

(Footage: Megan watches them from the top of a faraway hill. The camera swings in front of her. Megan winks and holds up her tap.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_That brand new me is out there_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, and Anna hold up their Patraine Calls to the sky. Turquoise, orange and gold magic shoots out and comes together to form a rose. Megan pops out in Royal Patraine. Brittany and Anna poses alongside her.)

_But for now I wanna forget the world around me_

_And discover everything I can really be_

(Footage: The girls throw their Riisu Porons and release a wave of magic. Then, Doremi-Tachi start riding the wave.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Megan jumps back and sits down in the Queen's throne. The camera zooms out to reveal everyone sitting or standing around her.)

* * *

Today, we're back at the Maho Dou, where out Ojamajos are hard at work. Then, the door opened up and Brittany came in.

"Minna, konnichiwa!" She greeted.

"Brittany-Chan da!" Momoko said.

"Konnichiwa!" Everyone said.

"Megan-Chan wa?" Doremi asked.

"She had to stay home to finish up her research paper." Brittany said.

"Megan-Chan is really working hard, isn't she?" Hazuki said.

"Well, she tries."

*Quick flash to Megan's house. "Mou! This is impossible!" Megan was pulling at her hair, trying to finish up her all-important research paper.*

"So, can I help with anything?" Brittany asked.

"We need some more bracelets. Could you make some, Brittany-Chan?" Aiko said.

"Can do!" Brittany was eager to get to work. She always made the cutest bracelets.

"Ney, Brittany Onee-Chan, Hana-Chan wanted to ask you something." Hana said.

"Nani, Hana-Chan?"

"Megan Onee-Chan likes to write stories about us. Are you a writer just like her?"

"Mmm, kinda... Demo ne, Meg-Chan has lots of better ideas than I do sometimes." Brittany said. "I'm more of an artist."

"Do you write about us to?" Momoko asked.

"Yes, but my ideas are crazier. And Meg-Chan loves that about me."

"That's okay. We love that about you too." Hazuki said.

"It's not that I don't like writing! I like it, really." Brittany said. "Demo, I don't really wanna be an author when I graduate."

"That's right. Megan-Chan and Brittany-Chan are high school seniors." Aiko said.

"So that means you two are almost done with school." Doremi said.

"I don't know what I really want to be, but an author might not be such a bad job." Brittany said. "Maybe I could write stories about our witch adventures. I could have an entire fanbase!"

"If you wrote a book, then someday it would be made into a movie. You and Megan-Chan would be great actresses in a movie like that, huh?"

"I think everyone dreams about being in show business. Sometimes when we watch movies, Meg-Chan and I like to act out the scenes."

"Hountou ni?" Hana asked.

"Meg-Chan tried to audition for the school's drama club a few time, but it didn't work out."

"Just like me!" Doremi said.

"You auditioned for a play, Doremi-Chan?" Brittany asked.

"N-Not exactly. I accidentally got entered into an audition for a movie..." **(Ojamajo Doremi season one, episode 35~!)**

"I wonder if Doremi-Chan would've gotten the part... If Onpu-Chan didn't use magic." Aiko said.

"Oh don't bring that up!" Onpu said, sort of embarrassed.

"I remember! Onpu-Chan used magic to cheat!" Brittany said.

"Well, I know better now." Onpu then looked at her watch. "Ah, speaking of which, I've got to leave for work."

"Then we'll see you tomorrow, Onpu-Chan." Hazuki said.

"Ney, Brittany-Chan, would you like to come with me?"

"Eh? Come with you?" Brittany asked. "Are you sure?"

"No one would mind, really."

"... O-Okay then!"

"Let's get going. Minna, ja ne!"

"J-Ja ne!" Brittany said, waving goodbye.

"Ja ne!" The others said.

* * *

**NEW! Updated for 2010!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Captain Amelia from Disney. Amelia and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

* * *

*Somewhere, at a film set.*

"So, Onpu-Chan, what's on your docket for today?" Brittany asked.

"Well, first, I'm shooting a scene for a new movie," Onpu said, "and then, I'll be doing a quick photo shoot for a magazine."

"Ooh! It sounds interesting!"

"It does to lots of people, but it's a lot of hard work. Sometimes it's fun though."

"Yeah, I guess it it kinda like that."

"You said Megan-Chan wanted to be an actress, right?" Onpu asked.

"Un." Brittany nodded. "That's why she wanted to be part of the drama club. She couldn't be a TV or movie actress, but that would be a close second."

"Demo ne, you also said it didn't work for her."

"Uh-Huh. Meg-Chan said she had too much work to worry about. And she was kind of embarrassed about her past auditions."

"I would've loved to see Megan-Chan in a play." Onpu said.

"Watashi mo." Brittany said. "Demo, one day, you need to see Meg-Chan's Disney character impressions."

"Hountou ni? Is she really good at them?"

"Well, see, she always-" Brittany got cut off by the director.

"Onpu-Chan! We're ready for you!"

"Hai!" Onpu went over for her scene. "You can tell me later, Brittany-Chan."

"U-Un..." Brittany nodded. _'But it's much better if you actually __see__ Meg-Chan's Disney impressions.' _**(A/N) D-Don't ask, please...)**

"Ready! And... Action!" The director cued the start.

**("StarStruck" by ? playing)**

_***Oh, oh, Yeah**_

_**Oh, oh, Yeah**_

_**Oh, oh, Yeah**_

_**Oh, oh ***_

The camera's were rolling as the scene unfolded on set. **(A/N) You guys'll want to use your imaginations for this.)**

Brittany was watching with complete curiosity. It was almost like watching one of those 'Behind-the-scenes' specials for movies. The other actors and actresses on set did mess up their lines occasionally, but they shook it off and kept on going.

_***Every girl, every boy**_

_**They got your posters on their wall (Yeah)**_

_**Photographs, autographs**_

_**The minute you step out the door**_

_**You will meet the applause**_

_**Paparazzis hidin' in the bushes**_

_**Tryin' to make a dollar ***_

'_Sugoi!' _Brittany thought. _'I can't believe how easy Onpu-Chan makes it look. She makes it so believable!' _She once heard Megan say that she loved to make her acting believable. That you have to make the audience see you become a new character. That you have to say your lines like they were ordinary conversation. _'I can see why Meg-Chan would consider being an actress. This is so exciting!'_

_***Wanna be you, when they see you**_

_**They scream out loud ***_

Now, we cut to Onpu and Brittany at a magazine photo shoot. Today, Onpu is styling some cute seasonal outfits. **(So again, you guys'll want to use your imaginations, I'm kinda lazy...)**

"Okay, give us a real pretty smile, Onpu-Chan!" The photographer said.

_***StarStruck**_

_**Camera flashes, cover of magazines (Oh, oh)**_

_**StarStruck**_

_**Designer sunglasses, livin' the dream as a teen ***_

"It's so flashy." Brittany said.

"Ney, Brittany-Chan, why don't you get in the picture with me?" Onpu said.

"Eh? Atashi? I-I-I couldn't!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

_***Drivin' fancy cars, Hollywood Boulevard**_

_**Hear the crowd callin' your name, yeah**_

_**StarStruck**_

_**Prepare to get StarStruck ***_

Once Onpu found the perfect outfit for Brittany to style, they both smile and posed for the camera.

"Wow, Brittany-Chan! You're a natural!" Onpu said.

"Do you really think so?" Brittany asked.

"Riri ri riri ri!" Riri said.

"Lolo lolo lo lo!" Lolo said.

_***As soon as you move**_

_**They gonna talk about it**_

_**In the pic or the news**_

_**They gonna talk about it**_

'_**Cause you're on the A-list**_

_**You better believe it**_

_**You better believe it (Yeah) ***_

"Onpu-Chan, let's take some pics for Meg-Chan-Tachi!" Brittany said.

"Sure!" Onpu nodded.

"Here, you can use this." Brittany handed Onpu her new Patraine Call.

"Ara? What's this?"

"It's the new Patraine Call Meg-Chan gave me. We can use these to perform Magical Stage if we're apart."

"Just like us."

"Demo ne, these Patraine Calls have a new camera function. I discovered it a few days ago."

"Omoshiroi!" Onpu said. "All right, Brittany-Chan, say 'Chiisu'!"

"CHIISU!" (*Click*)

"Well, Brittany-Chan, I think we're done for the day." Onpu said. "Would you like to go get some ice cream?"

"UN!" It was ice cream. Brittany didn't need to be told twice

_***Whatever you do (Whatever you do)**_

_**They gonna talk about it**_

_**Doesn't matter if it's true**_

_**They gonna talk about it**_

'_**Cause you're on the top spot**_

_**And nothing can stop ya**_

_**And nothing can stop ya ***_

While Brittany and Onpu were walking down one of the city streets and eating soft serve ice cream, an Onpu fan-person happened to notice them.

"Ara? It's Onpu-Chan!" The fan-person said.

More people, most likely random fans, started to murmur.

"Uh-oh..." Onpu said.

"Sona, don't tell me..." Brittany said.

I thought that today's episode wouldn't be complete without Onpu and Brittany getting mobbed. Even though it is kind of mean that they get chased... ... But indeed, the two girls are being hounded by some members of Onpu's fanbase.

"I should've known this would happen!" Brittany squealed.

"Well, look at the bright side!" Onpu said.

"And that is?"

"We're working off that ice cream!"

"How is that looking on the bright side?"

_***StarStruck**_

_**Camera flashes, cover of magazines (Oh, oh)**_

_**StarStruck**_

_**Designer sunglasses, livin' the dream as a teen**_

_**Drivin' fancy cars, Hollywood Boulevard**_

_**Hear the crowd callin' your name (Yeah)**_

_**StarStruck**_

_**Prepare to get StarStruck**_

_**Oh Yeah ***_

Back at Megan's house, Megan had just plopped down in her mushroom chair for some well deserved relaxation.

"Ahh, that research paper is finally done." Megan sighed. "Demo ne, I never would've done it without Okaa-San and Onee-Chan. Finally, I can move onto more important things." She pulled out one of her sketchbooks.

Her Patraine Call was ringing and Nana noticed this. "N-Nana na na na na." Nana said.

"Doushita no, Nana?"

Nana tossed the Call to Megan.

When Megan opened it, the little screen said 'New Photo.' "Ehe? You can actually take pictures with this?"

The picture sent to her was the one Onpu shot of Brittany earlier at the studio. And there was a message that said: "I got to be a star today! Wishin' ya good luck, Meg-Chan! From Bri-Chan."

"Heh. Looks like you can do okay without me, Bri-Chan."

* * *

Next Time On Ojamajo Princess!

Bri: MegChan and MarySan are going to Canada for Spring Break?

Doremi: Where's Canada?

Momoko: It's a country near America!

Hazuki: Megan-Chan said she's going to see the Niagara Falls.

Onpu: Ahh, they're so beautiful!

Hana: Ooh! Kokakui! HanaChan wants to go with Megan OneeChan!

Aiko: Not this time, HanaChan.

Meg: Besides, there's danger at the Falls! Mou can't these idiots give me a break?

Bri: That's the downside of being a heroine.

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! Spring Break become a Big Disaster?

Let the Magic of the Heart set you free!

* * *

**NEW! Closing # 3 "On The Ride" By Anna-Chan.**

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

(Footage: Anna is writing in a journal when she gets struck with writer's block.)

_We just have a way_

_Of knowin' everything's gonna be okay_

(Footage: Then, as though a lightblub just went off, Anna finishes up something. She's actually drawn a picture of herself, plus MegChan and BriChan.)

_We laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a simle_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

(Footage: A bunch of bubbles blow into Anna's room. Curious, Anna looks out her window to find all her friends outside. Megan waves her hand to Anna, calling her to play.)

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Hana starts out a game of tag and makes Doremi 'It'. Everyone starts running away. Doremi shakes it off and chases after everyone.)

_Always know when we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Aiko and Momoko smile and hold each other's hand. Hazuki and Onpu smile at each other and laughed. Hana jumps onto Megan's back. Anna is running backwards and Brittany is skipping happily.)

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

(Footage: We get a snapshot of everyone together as the song ends.)


	16. Spring Break Becomes a Big Disaster!

Ojamajo Princess!

Fantasy is in Your Reach!

Episode 16: Spring Break becomes a Big Disaster?

Avant title: _Megan and her family are riding down the highway._

_Then an ominous-looking shadow casts over them._

"_Oh, this is not good..." Megan sweatdropped._

* * *

**NEW! Opening # 3! "Party Time" (You guys might recognize this from Shugo Chara! Party! With ****possible**** English translated lyrics. Enjoy!)**

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Similar to the Ojamajo Sharp opening, Megan, Brittany and Anna grab hands and spin around. Then they slid on a musical scale.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Megan bounces up, grabs her poron and flashes a peace sign.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You're like a dream_

(Footage: Brittany spins very gracefully and blows a kiss to the audience.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Anna tries to pull something out of her hat. Then she looks inside it and all the fairies pop out in a shower of sparkles.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_It's like I'm dreamin'_

(Footage: The sparkles swirl together to form the Ojamajo Princess logo.)

_Whenever I start something new_

_My heart starts poundin' and I get excited_

(Footage: The girls are walking to school when they spot a poster for a talent show. Maybe they want to enter it?)

_Though I maybe pretend it's nothing at all_

_I'm really kind of stubborn like that_

(Footage: Brittany and Anna have sparkly eyes as they look at the poster. They look at Megan. She justs puffs up her cheeks.)

_Wouldn't it be nice if I could_

_Just learn to let go and be more honest with myself_

(Footage: Megan goes into a thinking pose as she slowly falls back onto a changing tye-dye colored screen.)

_But it's really hard, you know?_

_I'll try workin' on that everyday_

(Footage: Jou-Sama and Majorin, also in thinking poses, fall onto screen. Then Hana bounces in, bumps into Majorin, and spins around like a pinwheel.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_I'm gonna become a new girl someday_

(Footage: Doremi-Tachi hold up their porons in Magical Stage. A rainbow shoots out and all the Ojamajos fly up and over it.)

_But for now I'll forget everything else_

_And discover all the things I can become_

(Footage: Megan watches them from the top of a faraway hill. The camera swings in front of her. Megan winks and holds up her tap.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_That brand new me is out there_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, and Anna hold up their Patraine Calls to the sky. Turquoise, orange and gold magic shoots out and comes together to form a rose. Megan pops out in Royal Patraine. Brittany and Anna poses alongside her.)

_But for now I wanna forget the world around me_

_And discover everything I can really be_

(Footage: The girls throw their Riisu Porons and release a wave of magic. Then, Doremi-Tachi start riding the wave.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Megan jumps back and sits down in the Queen's throne. The camera zooms out to reveal everyone sitting or standing around her.)

* * *

Spring Break. A week long vacation for students like Megan. A well deserved break from the many pressures of school. For this year's spring vacation, Megan and her family went up to Canada to visit the absolutely exquisite Niagara Falls. They had visited earlier before and Megan's parents thought they should visit one more time as a family. **(A/N) I just love it when we go on these big family adventures.)**

There was one problem however: Megan's older sister, Mary, being that she's a college student, it means that her vacation days differ from Megan's. So in order for this vacation to happen... ... ... Well... ... ...

"Imouto-Chan, thanks for using your magic to move my spring break to the same time as yours." Mary said.

"No prob!" Megan said.

"Mmm, but aren't you worried Jou-Sama might find out?"

"Yeah, and she'll bust me for that, but she will understand that I did it for family."

"Right, since this might be one of our last spring breaks together."

"No! Don't say that!"

"Girls, say 'Cheese'!" (*Click!*) Their mom snapped a picture of them.

"So, when were you planning to tell mom and dad you're a..." Mary whispered, "a witch?"

"Not until after my graduation." Megan said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because this is driving me insane!" Mary said. "Imouto-Chan, ever since you told me that I'd turn into a witch frog if I told mom and dad your secret, I can't get a decent night of sleep!"

"Sorry, Onee-Chan, but this was the only way Jou-Sama and I could trust you to keep it a secret."

"Don't you think it would be easier to black out my memories or something?"

"No. That sort of magic is forbidden."

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought witches could do anything."

"All magic comes with rules. You know this as well as I do." Megan said. "There are laws that every witch must follow. One, we can't use magic to change a person's feelings. Two, we can't use magic to heal injuries and the like. Three, we can't use magic to change a person's fate, which means I can't black out someone's memories even if I wanted to. And that sort of magic does not go unpunished!"

"Well, it can't be any worse than being told you'll turn into a green blob if you reveal your little sister's secret." Mary said.

"That depends on your definition of worse. Punishments can range from something as fair as having your powers confiscated for a number of days or being put to sleep for 100 years, which Onpu-Chan knows all too well."

"I guess... You wouldn't want to get in trouble, magic-wise." Mary gulped.

"Only the Queen can deal out punishments." Megan added. "She's tough, but fair. And I for one do not question her actions."

"You're absolutely obsessed, you know that?" Mary said. "But being a witch was so much easier when we read about them in books."

"The witches you know and the witches I know are two completely different things."

"You're so serious with magic. Why can't you use it for your school work?"

"Urusai!" Megan snapped.

"Oh calm down! I kid, I kid!" Mary laughed.

"I am an Ojamajo Doremi Expert after all!" Megan said. _'The only thing I can't tell you, Onee-Chan... Or Okaa-San and Otou-San... ... Is that when I pass my final exam, I have to choose between a witch's life and a human's life. And I know what I want.'_

"Okay, now what's up this Majo Black person?" Mary asked.

"She wants my locket, so she can take over our world, Doremi-Chan-Tachi's world and Majo Kai."

"Your locket?"

"My locket is actually a magic item, called the Heart of the Witches. Some call it La Couer de Les Sorcieres. Supposedly, it's the source of all the power in the Witch World." Megan explained.

**(In the Ojamajo Princess movie, if you haven't already read it, Mary finds out my secret, but we didn't have time to explain everything to her.)**

"And those colored jewels that suddenly appeared in your locket?"

"We have no idea what they mean. I guess I'm supposed to collect them, but I don't know what'll happen once all the slots are filled in."

"It must be pretty hard on you to hold the power of an entire kingdom in your hand."

"Hountou ni?" Megan snapped. "You try being a high school student who's secretly a witch and has a psychotic villain coming after you and then talk to me about 'Hard'!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"This is serious, Onee-Chan."

"And when exactly are you ever serious?"

"Urusai!"

"Girls, hurry up! Don't fall behind!" Their dad called out.

"Come on, Imouto-Chan! Let's just have some fun, ney?" Mary said.

"Un! Iku yo!" Megan shot her fist into the air. **(This is my signature.)**

* * *

"Mou, it's so boring here without Meg-Chan." Brittany said.

"Hana-Chan misses Megan Onee-Chan." Hana said.

They were sitting around the Maho Dou, bored out of their minds, until Doremi and friends came in.

"Konnichiwa!" They greeted.

"Minna, we're bored!" Brittany groaned.

"Megan Onee-Chan's on vacation." Hana said.

"She's gone somewhere for spring break."

"Hountou? So where's Megan-Chan gone off to?" Aiko asked.

"Meg-Chan and her family went all the way to Canada." Brittany said.

"What's Canada? I've never heard of that place." Doremi said.

"Canada is a country near America." Momoko said. "It's about a few hours away if you live in northern states like New York."

"Meg-Chan and her family went to visit Niagara Falls." Brittany added. "It's a really beautiful place, she said. Meg-Chan told me she's been there at least twice."

"Have you been to Canada, Brittany-Chan?" Hazuki asked.

"I think so, demo ne, I don't think I've ever been to Niagara Falls."

"It sounds like an interesting place." Onpu said.

"Yeah..." Brittany sighed. Then her Patraine Call ringed.

"Riri riri ri." Riri said.

"Thanks, Riri." Brittany said. "Looks like Meg-Chan sent me a picture." It was a shot of Megan and Mary at the Falls.

"Looks like they're having fun." Doremi said.

"Mou! It's not fair! Why does Meg-Chan get to do all the cool stuff?" Brittany was up in arms at this.

"Yeah! Hana-Chan's jealous!" Hana said.

"Etto, Brittany-Chan, if you feel kind of lonely, you could hang out with us or with Anna-Chan." Momoko said.

"Right. We haven't seen Anna-Chan for a while." Onpu said.

"Demo ne, Anna-Chan's been acting kind of strange." Brittany said.

"What do you mean by that?" Aiko said.

"Mmm, I don't know. I can't really explain it. You'd probably have to see it for yourselves."

"I guess so."

"Meg-Chan is so lucky. She gets to go to all the coolest places." Brittany sighed. "I wonder what she's doing right now."

* * *

**NEW! Updated for 2010!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Captain Amelia from Disney. Amelia and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

* * *

Back with Megan and Mary, they were doing an underground exploration of the Falls.

"Sugoi, sugoi, I'm getting some great 'On Location' shots." Megan said. She was using her video camera to flim everything.

"I just wish I didn't have to get so wet." Mary said. Mist from the Falls was making her hair damp and her glasses wet.

"N-Nana na na nana naa~!" Nana chirped. She shook some excess water from her hair.

"Nana!" Megan laughed.

"Hey cut that out!" Mary exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be out here, Nana. It's too much of a risk. Someone could see you."

"Nana na..." Nana sweatdropped.

"All right, back into your ball."

"Nana..." Nana grumbled as she went into her crystal bubble.

"So while Nana's inside this bubble, normal people like me can't see her?" Mary said.

"Yup. Only witches can see her." Megan said.

"You think Jou-Sama could make a bubble like that for me?"

"I seriously doubt she'd do that for you."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask..." Mary said. But soon, she noticed a crowd at one of the observation points. "Hey, what's up with that? I don't think anyone was planning any special events today."

"Oh no..." Megan said, with a slight groan. "If Hana-Chan followed me here with magic, she is so dead."

Mary and Megan made it through the crowd and saw the most unusual sight: The Falls had stopped flowing. But not slowly like it was supposed to be natural. They were frozen. Frozen in time.

"Hen na..." Megan said. **(Translation: Strange...)**

"Imouto-Chan, this isn't natural, is it?" Mary asked.

"No. Come on. We should head above ground."

* * *

At surface level, the two sisters got a better view of the situation.

"Whoa!" They said.

"Nana na!" Nana said.

"Time...Has stopped the Falls." Megan said.

"Imouto-Chan, I don't think Hana-Chan or the others would do this." Mary said.

"They wouldn't, but I know who did. I need to investigate."

"What about mom and dad?"

"Daijoubu yo. Nana will cover for me, won't you, Nana?"

"Nana!" Nana transformed into Megan. "N-Nana nana na!"

"I'll find you guys when I'm done at the Falls." Megan said.

"Good luck." Mary said. "But what if mom and dad ask about what's happening?"

"Well, think on your feet. You'll be able to tell them something."

"Uhh... Right. Come on, Nana."

"Nana!" Nana said.

"And you're gonna have to be quiet in front of mom and dad." Mary said.

"Nana?"

"Megan's always quiet in front of our parents."

"Just listen to her, Nana!" Megan said.

"Na~Na!" Nana gave a thumbs up.

Mary and Nana went off to find their parents, while Megan went over to a hidden spot where no one would see her.

Megan pulled out her tap. "Yosha. Let's do this." And activated her transformation. _'Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!'_

She flew off to check out the scene. "Time to see wht stopped the flow." She got an aerial view of the Falls and tried to find anything suspicious. "Come on... I know you're here."

At the top of the Falls, Megan spotted two characters she didn't expect to see on her spring vacation: Majo Black's two nameless trenchcoat goons.

"Yapari." Megan said. "Demo ne, it doesn't look like Majo Black's with them." She shook her head. "Well, well, well, looks like I get to have a little fun with these numbskulls." She flew in closer.

"She said the jewels were around here." Said goon # 1.

"I don't see anything around here." Goon # 2 said. "Maybe the turquoise girl already found them."

"Don't be stupid. There's no way the turquoise Ojamajo found them. She's not smart enough."

"I heard that." Megan said.

They turned around and there was Megan, standing nonchalantly on the sidelines.

"So what was that about her not being smart enough?" Goon # 2 asked.

"Oh will you shut up!" Goon # 1 snapped.

"So, dudes, what's up?" Megan said. "What's so important that you have to ruin my family vacation? And I do believe I heard something about jewels."

"It's not your business, brat."

"Yeah, we know nothing about the locket jewels!" Said Goon # 2.

"Why did you tell her that?"

"The jewels I'm collecting for my locket, you say?" Megan said, with a sly smile.

"I said it's not your business." Goon # 1 said.

"Yeah. What he said." Goon # 2 muttered.

'_Jewels? Locket? Souka! If Majo Black can't have my locket, she wants the jewels I'm collecting.' _Megan thought. _'Maybe the jewels unlock some kind of hidden power, but I'll never find out unless I fill in all the slots. And I can't let them take the jewels.'_

"You're not gonna get in our way this time, little girl!" Goon # 1 said, sounding a bit too confident.

"Well, I didn't you two'd show up. I only have one maho no mi." Megan held up a single magic seed. "But... One's probably all I need." She loaded the seed into her poron.

"Well, you can't use your Magical Stage to help yourself this time. Besides, that incident with your friend was just a fluke."

"Now, who said I was gonna use that? I don't even need to go Royal Patraine on you goofs." Megan said. _"Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto!"_

With a wave of her poron, Megan's spell put the two goons into a barrel.

"What? What? What is this?" Goon # 2 was slightly freaking out.

"Oh you'll see." Megan smirked. But the Falls were still frozen. "But I can't start up the Falls again. I only had one seed."

"What now, miss genius?" Goon # 1 said, sarcastically.

"Right, what now?" Said # 2.

"Hmm..." Megan tried to think. Maybe she could use her Patraine Call to call Brittany... But what if the goons tried to get away? "What should I do? Oh, Jou-Sama, Minna, I wish you were here."

Then she caught a flash of something. "Ara?" Nestled in a small patch of grass, Megan found three jewels. "Sugoi..." One jewel was a milky white, one was dark red, and one was dark blue.

"I stand... ... Corrected." Both goons sweatdropped.

"Let's see..." Megan said. "A moonstone... That probably represents Jou-Sama. The red jewel is zincite, if I'm right, and that represents Majorin-Sama. And the blue one is an azurite... But of course I know. After all, she is my favorite Disney character!"

The three jewels clicked into the locket. Time began to flow at the Falls once again.

"Now, what to do with you two?" Megan said.

"Oh, come on. Cut us some slack, will you?" Goon # 1 said.

"R-Right! You said some things, we said some things..." # 2 said, nervously.

"I'll see you later, boys." Megan sent the goons on a one-way trip down the Niagara Falls.

"Wait! It's illegal to go over the Falls in a barrel!" # 2 yelled.

"Does that even matter at this point?" # 1 yelled.

Megan filmed everything with her camera as the goons went over the Falls, screaming for all they were worth. "And you saw it here, Minna-San." Megan said. "For five minutes of their lives, the bumbling henchmen found out what it's like to be a real Niagara daredevil. Here's hopin' they don't make it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nana and Mary were getting some shopping done.

"Ney, Onee-Chan, Nana! Over here!" Megan ducked behind a corner.

"Oh?" Mary turned to her sister. "That's your cue, Nana."

"Nana~!" Nana went over to Megan and made the switch.

"Great job, you two." Megan said. "Did Okaa-San or Otou-San suspect anything?"

"Not a thing." Mary said. "I guess you got the Falls falling again."

"Yup, and I got three new jewels."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Ara?"

"N-Na na nana." Nana said.

"Oh right!" Megan pulled out her camera. "Saa, Minna-San, that about wraps it up for this episode of 'MegChan on Location'. Join me next time when I take you on another adventure to who knows where. For now I'll leave you with these words: Disney Chara is always with you! Doki~!"

"Bye-bye." Mary said.

"Na~na!" Nana chirped.

* * *

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Bri: Ooh sugoi! It's the Purincesso Pasokon! What does it do?

Anna: I didn't know witches could use computers.

Meg: And we get all new Patraine Calls too! Eh? Nana? How did you get into get into my Call?

Bri: Well, now what do we do?

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! Fly Away and Zoom!

Let the Magic of the Heart set you Free!

* * *

**NEW! Closing # 3 "On The Ride" By Anna-Chan.**

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

(Footage: Anna is writing in a journal when she gets struck with writer's block.)

_We just have a way_

_Of knowin' everything's gonna be okay_

(Footage: Then, as though a lightblub just went off, Anna finishes up something. She's actually drawn a picture of herself, plus MegChan and BriChan.)

_We laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a simle_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

(Footage: A bunch of bubbles blow into Anna's room. Curious, Anna looks out her window to find all her friends outside. Megan waves her hand to Anna, calling her to play.)

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Hana starts out a game of tag and makes Doremi 'It'. Everyone starts running away. Doremi shakes it off and chases after everyone.)

_Always know when we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Aiko and Momoko smile and hold each other's hand. Hazuki and Onpu smile at each other and laughed. Hana jumps onto Megan's back. Anna is running backwards and Brittany is skipping happily.)

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

(Footage: We get a snapshot of everyone together as the song ends.)


	17. Fly Away and Zoom!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in Your Reach!

Episode 17: Fly Away and Zoom!

Avant Title: _Nana and Riri examine a golden glass ball in Anna's hand._

"_Nana na?" Nana said._

"_Riri?" Riri said._

_Then, a new fairy popped out of the golden ball. "Nina!" She said._

_

* * *

_

**NEW! Opening # 3! "Party Time" (You guys might recognize this from Shugo Chara! Party! With ****possible**** English translated lyrics. Enjoy!)**

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Similar to the Ojamajo Sharp opening, Megan, Brittany and Anna grab hands and spin around. Then they slid on a musical scale.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Megan bounces up, grabs her poron and flashes a peace sign.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You're like a dream_

(Footage: Brittany spins very gracefully and blows a kiss to the audience.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Anna tries to pull something out of her hat. Then she looks inside it and all the fairies pop out in a shower of sparkles.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_It's like I'm dreamin'_

(Footage: The sparkles swirl together to form the Ojamajo Princess logo.)

_Whenever I start something new_

_My heart starts poundin' and I get excited_

(Footage: The girls are walking to school when they spot a poster for a talent show. Maybe they want to enter it?)

_Though I maybe pretend it's nothing at all_

_I'm really kind of stubborn like that_

(Footage: Brittany and Anna have sparkly eyes as they look at the poster. They look at Megan. She justs puffs up her cheeks.)

_Wouldn't it be nice if I could_

_Just learn to let go and be more honest with myself_

(Footage: Megan goes into a thinking pose as she slowly falls back onto a changing tye-dye colored screen.)

_But it's really hard, you know?_

_I'll try workin' on that everyday_

(Footage: Jou-Sama and Majorin, also in thinking poses, fall onto screen. Then Hana bounces in, bumps into Majorin, and spins around like a pinwheel.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_I'm gonna become a new girl someday_

(Footage: Doremi-Tachi hold up their porons in Magical Stage. A rainbow shoots out and all the Ojamajos fly up and over it.)

_But for now I'll forget everything else_

_And discover all the things I can become_

(Footage: Megan watches them from the top of a faraway hill. The camera swings in front of her. Megan winks and holds up her tap.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_That brand new me is out there_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, and Anna hold up their Patraine Calls to the sky. Turquoise, orange and gold magic shoots out and comes together to form a rose. Megan pops out in Royal Patraine. Brittany and Anna poses alongside her.)

_But for now I wanna forget the world around me_

_And discover everything I can really be_

(Footage: The girls throw their Riisu Porons and release a wave of magic. Then, Doremi-Tachi start riding the wave.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Megan jumps back and sits down in the Queen's throne. The camera zooms out to reveal everyone sitting or standing around her.)

* * *

"Nana nana." Nana said.

"Riri ri." Riri said.

"Nina!" A gold fairy named Nina said.

"Nana and Riri seem to really get along with Nina, Anna-Chan." Brittany said.

"Yeah. They're all so cute together." Anna said.

"Okay, you guys. Check this out." Megan said. "This is the new Purinceso Pasokon. The Princess P.C."

"Ahh, so this is your magic labtop?"

"Sugoi sugoi! It looks so cool." Brittany said.

"I know, right? Majorin-Sama gave it to me during midterms to help me study." Megan said. **(See episode 13.)**

"So what does it do?" Anna asked.

"Well, we know about the scan function. We can use the new Patraine Calls to scan any document into the PC's database and translate it from any language to magical letters." Megan explained. "And we also know our Patraine Calls come with a new camera function, thanks to Bri-Chan."

"I was bored and I just discovered the camera." Brittany said. "Didn't Majorin-San tell you about that when she gave you the Calls?"

"We were too busy with studying."

"Other than that, what else does the PC do?" Anna asked.

"Okay, I can also surf the Internet wirelessly without the use of Wi-Fi, so I can get onto the web anytime, anywhere." Megan said. "It's got a port for my flash drive, so I can tranfer documents from our computer to the PC. And! And this is the best part! The PC is compatible with iTunes, so I can charge my iPod on here."

"Sugoi!" Brittany and Anna said.

"That's about everything I've discovered about the PC."

"Ney, ney, Meg-Chan, I'm kinda wondering..." Brittany said.

"Nani, Bri-Chan?"

"I've started watching Ojamajo Doremi episodes again and umm... ... Can we shoot the fairies into the computer?"

"Ara! You've been watching Ojamajo Doremi Sharp!"

"Shoot our fairies? Into the Purinceso Pasokon?" Anna asked. "How do we do that?"

"Here, I'll show you." Megan said. "Ney, Nana, we need you for a sec!"

"Nana?" Nana said.

"I need to see if you can go through this screen here." Megan pointed to the tiny screen on her Patraine Call.

"Nana na na nana." Nana had her doubts.

"Oh come on, just try it?"

Nana sighed, "Nana."

"Good girl!" Megan held up her Call and Nana flew into it!

"Oh! It works!" Brittany said.

"All right and now... ... ... ... ... _Tondeke Pyuu!" _Megan exclaimed, shooting Nana into the Purinceso Pasokon. "Okay, now watch the screen."

Seconds later, an adult version of Nana appeared. "Na~na!" She said.

"Hue! Kawaii!" The girls said.

"That's so cool!" Anna said.

"I had a feeling we could do that!" Brittany said.

"Riri riri riri ri!" Riri said.

"Doushita no, Riri?"

"Nina! Ni ni na ni!" Nina said.

"What's up, Nina?" Anna asked.

"I think they also want to be shot into the PC too." Megan said.

"Let's try it out!"

"Un!" Brittany nodded.

"Riri!" "Nina!" The two fairies flew into Brittany and Anna's Calls.

"_Tondeke Pyuu!" _Anna exclaimed.

"_Tondeke Pyuu!" _Brittany exclaimed.

Riri and Nina were shot into the PC and in seconds, they were now in adult forms, like Nana.

"Riri ri!" Riri said.

"Nina ni ni!" Nina said.

"Na na na!" Nana said.

"But our fairies can't talk yet." Anna said.

"Maybe later as we get stronger in our magic." Megan said.

"I'd love it if Riri could talk." Brittany said.

"Well, aside from that... How do we get our fairies out of the computer?" Anna said.

"Etto, I think it'll wear off in a few minutes." Megan said.

"Good to know."

* * *

**NEW! Updated for 2010!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Captain Amelia from Disney. Amelia and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

* * *

Much later, the fairies were released from the computer.

"Thanks for coming over, you two." Megan said, showing her friends the door.

"No prob, Meg-Chan." Anna said.

"Yeah. We really needed to practice for our level 3 exam." Brittany said.

"Daijoubu yo." Megan said. "We can pass levels 3, 2, and 1-Easy!"

"I know we can, but isn't level 1 exam the hardest one?"

"If we pass that one, we'll be real witches." Anna said.

"Demo ne, Meg-Chan, when can we tell our families?"

"At graduation. After we walk off that stage with our diplomas, we'll tell our families everything." Megan said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Brittany said.

"We shouldn't worry about Level 1 exam now." Anna said. "We should focus on level 3, and on our schoolwork."

"One, you don't gotta tell me twice on schoolwork. Second, Anna-Chan's right. We should focus on level 3." Megan said.

"Un. I'll see you guys at school!" Brittany said, running off.

"See ya later, Meg-Chan." Anna started walking home.

"Ja ne!" Megan said, shutting her front door.

As Anna was walking home, something in her demeanor changed. "Sometimes I wonder, for a girl who is supposedly an expert on all things Ojamajo, she really has no idea who she's up against."

"Nina?" Nina said.

"So, graduation? That's when she'll reveal her secret. Well, I don't think so. That's when it will all end. This I swear. And the Heart of the Witches shall be mine."

Matte, what's up with Anna? Why does she sound like a villain? What's really going on? **(That's right, I know something you guys don't know! Uhuhuhuhuhu...)**

Megan sighed as she sat down at the table. She placed the Purinceso Pasokon on top.

Her mom noticed the PC as she came into the kitchen for an afternoon snack. "Oh? Where did you get that computer, Megan?"

"Oh this?" Megan said. "It was a present! From Makihatayama Rin-San!"

"One of Hana's aunts? She gave you that?"

"Un! For being such a good friend to Hana-Chan!"

"Well, that was nice. You should get something for Miss Rin to thank her."

"Oh, I already got that covered."

"It's a very cute computer, Megan." Her mom then left the kitchen.

"Arigato, Okaa-San." Once mom was out of hearing range, Megan sighed, "Mou, it's getting so much harder now. I can't keep secrets from Okaa-San and Otou-San for long. What'll I do if they find out? Then I'm totally screwed!"

"Imouto-Chan, Makihatayama Rin-San is really that witch Majorin, right?" Mary unexpectedly asked.

"Onee-Chan, where have you been for the past few months?" Megan snapped out, grabbing her sister by the collar of her shirt. "I'm not explaining it again to you, do you hear me?"

"Okay, okay! Imouto-Chan, I'm just messin' with you!"

"Onee-Chan, why must you set me off like that?"

"Because you were being serious again, Imouto-Chan. I don't like you like that."

"Onee-Chan..."

"Just remember, Imouto-Chan. We're all here for you. Even if mom and dad don't know about your magic yet." Mary said.

"Un. Right. Level 1 exam and graduation are still a long way off." Megan said.

"That's my sis. Now, come on, let's play some Wii."

"Un!" Megan nodded. _'I still don't have the heart to tell her about what happens after we pass level 1. Demo ne, I'll figure it all out.'_

_

* * *

_

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Bri: Sugoi! The first annual Hylton Idol! And on International Language Week too!

Anna: Anyone who take a foreign language class can come up on stage and sing a song in a different language.

Meg: Yosha! I'm gonna sing a song in Japanese!

Ojamajos: BOO!

Meg: EH? Minna why are you booing me?

Bri: This is not good...

Anna: Nope.

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! Hylton Idol! A Song Ties us Together!

Let the Magic of the Heart set you Free!

* * *

**NEW! Closing # 3 "On The Ride" By Anna-Chan.**

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

(Footage: Anna is writing in a journal when she gets struck with writer's block.)

_We just have a way_

_Of knowin' everything's gonna be okay_

(Footage: Then, as though a lightblub just went off, Anna finishes up something. She's actually drawn a picture of herself, plus MegChan and BriChan.)

_We laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a simle_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

(Footage: A bunch of bubbles blow into Anna's room. Curious, Anna looks out her window to find all her friends outside. Megan waves her hand to Anna, calling her to play.)

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Hana starts out a game of tag and makes Doremi 'It'. Everyone starts running away. Doremi shakes it off and chases after everyone.)

_Always know when we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Aiko and Momoko smile and hold each other's hand. Hazuki and Onpu smile at each other and laughed. Hana jumps onto Megan's back. Anna is running backwards and Brittany is skipping happily.)

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

(Footage: We get a snapshot of everyone together as the song ends.)


	18. A Song ties Us Together!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in Your Reach!

Episode 18: Hylton Idol! A Song Ties us Together!

Avant Title: Megan: _* Witch, Hat. In French, sorciere, chapeau. In Spanish, la bruja in a sombrero. *_

_Suddenly, everyone starts throwing tomatoes and booing at Megan._

"_Eh? I'm not that bad, am I?" Megan said._

**(Minna-San, today's featured song is "Omakase! Guardian" from Shugo Chara! Doki!)**

**

* * *

**

**NEW! Opening # 3! "Party Time" (You guys might recognize this from Shugo Chara! Party! With ****possible**** English translated lyrics. Enjoy!)**

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Similar to the Ojamajo Sharp opening, Megan, Brittany and Anna grab hands and spin around. Then they slid on a musical scale.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Megan bounces up, grabs her poron and flashes a peace sign.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You're like a dream_

(Footage: Brittany spins very gracefully and blows a kiss to the audience.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Anna tries to pull something out of her hat. Then she looks inside it and all the fairies pop out in a shower of sparkles.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_It's like I'm dreamin'_

(Footage: The sparkles swirl together to form the Ojamajo Princess logo.)

_Whenever I start something new_

_My heart starts poundin' and I get excited_

(Footage: The girls are walking to school when they spot a poster for a talent show. Maybe they want to enter it?)

_Though I maybe pretend it's nothing at all_

_I'm really kind of stubborn like that_

(Footage: Brittany and Anna have sparkly eyes as they look at the poster. They look at Megan. She justs puffs up her cheeks.)

_Wouldn't it be nice if I could_

_Just learn to let go and be more honest with myself_

(Footage: Megan goes into a thinking pose as she slowly falls back onto a changing tye-dye colored screen.)

_But it's really hard, you know?_

_I'll try workin' on that everyday_

(Footage: Jou-Sama and Majorin, also in thinking poses, fall onto screen. Then Hana bounces in, bumps into Majorin, and spins around like a pinwheel.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_I'm gonna become a new girl someday_

(Footage: Doremi-Tachi hold up their porons in Magical Stage. A rainbow shoots out and all the Ojamajos fly up and over it.)

_But for now I'll forget everything else_

_And discover all the things I can become_

(Footage: Megan watches them from the top of a faraway hill. The camera swings in front of her. Megan winks and holds up her tap.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_That brand new me is out there_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, and Anna hold up their Patraine Calls to the sky. Turquoise, orange and gold magic shoots out and comes together to form a rose. Megan pops out in Royal Patraine. Brittany and Anna poses alongside her.)

_But for now I wanna forget the world around me_

_And discover everything I can really be_

(Footage: The girls throw their Riisu Porons and release a wave of magic. Then, Doremi-Tachi start riding the wave.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Megan jumps back and sits down in the Queen's throne. The camera zooms out to reveal everyone sitting or standing around her.)

* * *

At Hylton High School, the students were celebrating 'International Language Week'. During this special week, the school recognizes different languages and the foreign language classes. The F.L. Class students can also participate in a poster contest, to see who can make the most creative poster using the motto-"Spread Your Wings. Learn a New Language."

Megan, Brittany and Anna had each created a poster of their own for the contest.

Brittany's poster was Riri's adult form, flashing two peace signs on an international flag background, and of course the motto.

Anna's poster was herself standing on top of the world, holding a rainbow, laughing like a maniac and the motto in lovely bubble letters.

Megan's poster had herself and all the Ojamajos saying 'Hello' in different languages, plus the motto written all over the edges of her poster.

"Minna, we all did a great job on our posters." Megan said.

"Un! Meg-Chan, your poster is so kawaii." Brittany said.

"I believe it's my best work yet."

"Bri-Chan, I think you might win a prize for yours." Anna said.

"Oh no, I don't think so." Brittany blushed.

"Doesn't matter, as long as we had fun making the posters, ney?" Megan said. "Demo ne, Anna-Chan, you had the most fun."

"Why do you say that?" Anna asked.

"You look like you've just taken over the world."

"Stranger things have happened, you know."

"Aside from the poster contest, the Hylton Idol Contest is this Friday." Brittany said.

"Right! I'm totally entering that contest!" Megan said. "What about you, Anna-Chan? Are you gonna enter?"

"No." Anna scoffed. "It's much too...silly." Her attitude became a bit...dark all of a sudden.

"Come on, Anna-Chan. You at least have to go to support Meg-Chan." Brittany said.

"Well, if you put it like that..."

"You'll hurt Meg-Chan's feelings if you don't go!"

"Hountou? You're right. Gomen ne, Bri-Chan, but I don't know why I felt so down like that."

'_I've got an idea though.' _Brittany thought.

"So, Meg-Chan, if you're gonna be in Hylton Idol, you have to sing in another language." Anna stated.

"But of course!" Megan said. "I'm gonna sing in Japanese."

"Let me guess, an Ojamajo Doremi song, right?"

"What's your point?"

"Well, since you are obsessed with it, you know."

"You never know. It's a secret." Megan grinned. "Himitsu, himitsu."

"I'm sure Jou-Sama will help you practice, Meg-Chan." Brittany said, slyly.

"I'm inviting her and the others to the contest."

"Ah, so that's it." Anna said.

"Anou ne, I'd feel more comfortable if Jou-Sama was in the audience."

"I'll make sure she gets a front row seat!" Brittany said.

"Yosh! Let's go over to Maho Dou and tell everyone!" Megan said.

"Meg-Chan, Bri-Chan, you two go on ahead." Anna said. "I've got some homework to catch up on."

"O...kay, then, Anna-Chan. We'll see you later."

"Ja ne, Anna-Chan." Brittany said.

The girls parted ways for the day.

'_Hylton Idol? Well, that should be interesting.' _Anna thought.

'_There's definitely something up with Anna-Chan. I know it.' _Brittany thought. _'But Meg-Chan might not believe me. She's known Anna-Chan since she was a kid, after all. Maybe...I should tell her...'_

_

* * *

_

"Hylton Idol?" The Ojamajos asked.

"Un." Brittany nodded. "It's a contest where students in a foreign language class can sing a song for everyone in a language other than English."

"So Megan-Chan is entering the contest? It sounds pretty cool." Doremi said.

"Meg-Chan would like it if we were all there to support her."

"Hana-Chan wants to be a Hylton Idol too!" Hana said.

"Hana-Chan, you have to be enrolled in our school to compete."

"What language is Megan-Chan going to sing in?" Hazuki asked.

"Japanese, naturally." Brittany said.

"I'll bet she'll sing one of Onpu-Chan's songs!" Momoko said.

"Meg-Chan said it was a secret. So, we'll just have to wait until Friday."

"Then we can't wait to hear her!" Aiko said.

"Where's Megan-Chan now?" Onpu asked.

"Oh, where else? In the Witch World, inviting Jou-Sama and Majorin-San to come too." Brittany said.

"Of course..." The other sweatdropped.

* * *

"Hylton Idol?"

"Un! It's the culmination of my school's International Language Week!" Megan said. "Any student in a foreign language class can enter the contest, as long as they sing a song in a language other than English."

"Ah, souka. It sounds interesting, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said. "Saa, what language will you be singing in?"

"Of course, Japanese." Megan said, a little too proudly.

"My...I'm sure you're going to be wonderful, Megan-Chan."

"Onegai shimasu, will you and Majorin-Sama come to the show?"

"Well, Megan-Chan, I'm not sure we'll be able to come." Majorin said. "Considering our jobs here, we may be too busy."

"Onegai! You have to come!" Megan jumped on Majorin. "I'll freeze up on stage without you two!"

"M-Megan-Chan! Cut that out! I'm fine with the hugging it, demo ne, I will not tolerate being jumped on!"

"Daijoubu yo, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said, pulling Megan off Majorin. "We'll be there for you."

"You promise?" Megan said.

"I promise."

Megan held up her pinky. "You pinky swear?"

Jou-Sama chuckled, "Yes," and pinky swore to Megan.

"I'm gonna hold you to your word, you know?"

"We'll be there."

"We will?" Majorin said.

"Matte." Megan said. "Majorin-Sama, you gotta pinky swear too."

"Do I really have to? That sounds so childish."

Megan growled, "Grr! I'm dead serious, lady! If I don't see you on Friday, I'm gonna hunt you down!"

"Uh-Hai hai hai! I-I-I pinky swear too!" Majorin said, nervously as she shook pinkies with Megan.

"Oh my, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"See? She is a good witch. All you really have to do is threaten her." Megan grinned, giving Majorin a pat on the head.

"This is demeaning..." Majorin sweatdropped.

* * *

**NEW! Updated for 2010!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Captain Amelia from Disney. Amelia and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

* * *

After a hard week of practicing, Megan felt she was ready for the contest.

On Friday night, everyone piled into the school auditorium for the Hylton Idol Contest.

Megan was backstage with the other contestants. She was looking out to the audience, trying to find her friends. _'Minna...please be here.'_

Naturally as soon as she thought that, all of her friends came in and snagged front row seats.

"Ya-Ta! They came!" Megan said to herself.

"Megan-San, are you ready?" A stage hand asked.

"Hai! I'm ready!"

"You'll be going 5'th from last. Is that okay?"

"Oh, totally." Megan nodded.

The lights dimmed in the auditorium and the show began.

"Bienvenue!" Host #1 jumped out on one side of the stage.

"Bienvenidos!" Host #2 jumped out on the other side.

"Wilkomen!"

"Irasshaimase!"

"And welcome!"

"To the first annual Hylton Idol Contest!" Both hosts said and the audience cheered.

"You're in for a night of music and culture. Tonight, our students will be performing special songs..." Host #1 said.

"In a totally different language!" Said Host #2. "You'll be hearing every other language...just not English."

"And our esteemed panel of judges will choose the best student out of our contestants here tonight."

"The winner of the Hylton Idol Contest will receive a $500 gift card to a store of their choosing."

"So without further ado..."

"Let's start the show!" (*Applause and cheering*)

"Hylton Idol is sponsored by Hylton's Center for International Studies and Languages." Host #1 said.

"Did you really need to say that?" Host #2 asked.

"I'm required to say it!" Host #1 snapped.

"Umm...anyway...Please give it up for our first contestant!"

"Ney, ney, Mary-Chan, when is Megan-Chan performing?" Jou-Sama said.

"Let's see..." Mary had a program. "Oh, here! She'll go on near the end of the show. That's probably a good thing, since Megan is really shy."

Some of the contestants sang in Spanish, French, even German. Only about three people, Megan included, were singing something in Japanese. But then soon, it came to Megan's turn.

One of the contestants, a classmate in Megan and Brittany's French class had finished up a song (Obviously in French.) and got off the stage.

'_Yosh. My turn.' _Megan thought. She quickly slipped into the dressing room to transform. _"Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"_

She pulled out her poron and a black and white music note charm bracelet (From the Ojamajo Princess movie!). The bracelet and poron fused together to create Megan's Pikotto Guitar. "Now I'm ready." Megan said.

"Okay, our next singer is Megan." Host #1 said.

"And she's gonna wow us with a song in Japanese!" Host #2 said.

"Yeah! So get on out here, Megan!" (*Applause*)

Megan stepped out on the stage in uniform.

"And look at that folks!" Host #1 said. "She's even in costume!"

"Aww, she's so cute." Host #2 said. "Now let's get Megan's song started!"

"Minna, 1 2 3—" Brittany said.

"Megan-Chan FIGHT!" She and the others cheered.

'_Minna! Jou-Sama to Majorin-Sama!' _Megan thought. With her friends in the audience and with her energey now stepped up a notch. Megan played her song on the Guitar.

Megan: _**Naisho de oshieteageru kara**_

_**Darenimo zettai himitsu da yo**_

_**Zenzen otome na kyara date**_

_**Anoko to aitsu o suki date**_

_**Chokotto sora mo tobechatte**_

_**Daji na nakama ga itsumo ite**_

_**Totsuzen kyarachen shichau kedo**_

_**Ookina kokoro de uketomete**_

"Nice! Megan-Chan is number one!" Brittany and Momoko cheered.

_**Yubikiri genman harisenbon (Go! Go!)**_

_**Rakii happii makasete ne**_

_**Uchuu no heiwa wa are dakedo**_

_**Minna no kokoro wa mamotchau**_

_**Issho ni waraou yo!**_

_**Rakii happii makasete ne **_

_**Sekai no heiwa wa sore wa sore**_

_**Minna no yume nara mamotchau**_

_**Issho ni V-sain (Yeah!)**_

_**Issho ni V-sain (V!)**_

"Imouto-Chan, that's the way to go!" Mary cheered.

"Last time we heard Megan-Chan sing, it was in English." Doremi said.

"Yeah, that's right." Aiko said.

"Ney, Anna-Chan, don't you think Meg-Chan's really great?" Brittany said.

"I've heard better." Anna said, kind of emotionless.

"What's with that attitude, Anna-Chan?" Majorin said. "You should be more supportive of Megan-Chan."

"Oh...We'll see about that." What they didn't notice was Anna's hands starting to glow with a black aura.

_**Yaru tokya yaru tte omou kara**_

_**Ganbatte nante iwanai yo**_

_**Dakedo kora dake wo oboetete **_

_**Itsu demo ouen shiteru tte**_

Suddenly, something very strange was happening. Some members of the audience started booing at Megan.

"Ara? What's happening?" Onpu said.

"They don't think Megan Onee-Chan's a good singer?" Poppu said.

"It's stanger, but I thought they liked her." Hazuki said.

"Boo! Boo!" Weirdly enough, Hana was booing at Megan! And her eyes had the traditional spellbound appearance.

"Hana-Chan, what are you doing? !" Doremi said. "That's Megan-Chan!"

"Could someone else be using magic on the audience?" Majorin asked.

"Yes. If I had to guess, it's probably Majo Black or her cohorts." Jou-Sama said.

"I definitely think it's Majo Black." Brittany said. "Her goons can't even use magic. Demo ne, I don't see her anywhere."

Soon, everyone in the audience was booing.

_**Warawarechatte mo ii mon ne **_

_**Okorarechatte mo ii mon ne **_

_**Jibun ni uso tsuku kurainara**_

"I don't get it." Mary said.

"Of course you don't." Anna said. Somehow her tone had become sinister. "Don't you think she should just give up? We know she has no chance of winning."

"What are you saying? It's just for fun." Mary said. "She's your friend, you know."

"This is not my idea of fun." The dark aura from Anna's hands became more intense.

Mary's eyes turned spellbound and then she was booing.

"Mary-Chan, what's wrong with you? !" Brittany yelled. "That's your little sister up there! You're supposed to support her! Minna, we've gotta do something!"

But the others had joined with the crowd, with the same look in their eyes.

"Jou-Sama, can't you do something? ! You have to reverse this!"

"I'm not sure I can. I would need you and the others to perform Magical Stage." Jou-Sama said.

_**Dou omowarete mo ii jan ne**_

"You're not doing anything." Another voice said.

A black aura overtook Brittany, Jou-Sama and Majorin and knocked them out.

_**Furefure sansan nana byooshi**_

"I think they've heard enough, turquoise Ojamajo."

Megan turned to the side. "M-Majo Black!"

Majo Black was coming up on the stage. "You're so cute when you try to stand out."

"Why do you care so much about my school life?" Megan said.

"Why do I care? You...You think you're all that, don't you?" Majo Black said, growling slightly. "You have nothing but your silly little fantasy world. You have no real friends. The only reason they-" She pointed to the Ojamajos, "like you is because of the magic you can do. Do you think Jou-Sama would still like you if you were not a witch apprentice? Would Brittany still like you?"

"You're wrong. They like me even if I didn't have my magic powers. Jou-Sama and Bri-Chan-Tachi don't just like me." Megan said. "They love me."

"Love, you say?"

"Perhaps you've been observing me, or maybe shall I say, stalking me, then you've seen how I act at school or anywhere." Megan said. "I like being like that. I can be whatever I want."

"You're so childish. You'll always be alone."

"Do you think I did something to you? Then I want to understand!" Megan said, raising her voice. "What did I ever do to you? ! Why do you want me? !"

"...Give me that locket and the bracelet."

"No."

"Give them to me **now!"**

"...Bite me."

"Look around! They hate you! Why should you waste your power on anybody? !"

"Because...A little magic is good for everyone. Just like this."

"Wh-What...What are you doing?"

_**Owrai okke kikasete ne **_

_**Chikyuu no nayami wa are dakedo **_

_**Minna no mirai wa mamotchau Issho ni utaou yo **_

"Stop...Stop that noise!" Majo Black said, covering her ears.

_**Owrai okke kikasete ne**_

_**Iroiro nayami wa aru keredo **_

_**Minna ga iru kara kowaku nai**_

_**Issho ni V-sain (Yeah!) **_

_**Issho ni V-sain (V!) **_

Majo Black had quickly escaped from the auditorium. "It's not me you have wronged." And disappeared.

While Megan played out her guitar solo, the Guitar's magic spread out to the audience and reversed Majo Black's spell on them.

_**Rakki happii makasete ne **_

_**Uchuu no heiwa wa are dakedo **_

_**Minna no kokoro wa mamotchau **_

_**Issho ni waraou yo **_

_**Rakki happii makasete ne **_

**_Sekai no hewai wa sore wo sore_**

_**Minna no yume nara mamotchau**_

_**Issho ni V-sain (Yeah!) **_

_**Issho ni V-sain (V!) **_

Everyone was confused about what was happening, but they decided to cheer anyway.

_**Rakki happii makasete ne **_

_**Minna no kokoro wa mamotchau **_

When Megan finished the song, she swung her guitar around to her back and did a graceful bow to the audience, who was now cheering for Megan.. After taking her bows, Megan then went backstage.

"Well...That was great! Give it up for Megan!" Host #1 said.

"Hey, Brittany!" Mary said, shaking Brittany.

"Wh-Wha? M-Mary-Chan?" Brittany said.

"Megan fixed everything. The audience is back to normal, but Anna's disappeared."

_'I figured as much.'_ Brittany thought. She turned to the others, "Minna, are you okay?"

"We're fine, Brittany-Chan." Doremi said.

"What was that all about anyway?" Onpu said.

"Dunno, but everything's fine." Aiko said.

"That was weird. Suddenly, Hana-Chan was booing at Megan Onee-Chan." Hana said.

"Why would anyone want to make people hate Megan Onee-Chan?" Poppu asked.

"There must be a good reason." Hazuki said.

"Minna...I'm getting a little bit scared." Momoko said.

"Jou-Sama, we should go backstage." Majorin said. "I think Megan-Chan might be a bit shaken up by this incident."

"You're right. She might be able to tell us what happened while we were out." Jou-Sama said.

* * *

- Backstage, Megan was standing in front of a wall, crying a little. The things Majo Black said to her back onstage stung a bit. "God, what did I ever do to you?" She said to herself.

"Megan-Chan!" Her friends came to her.

Megan turned to everone. "M-Minna..."

"Everything's okay now." Jou-Sama said. "No one remembers what happened during your song."

"Jou-Sama!" Megan hugged the Queen as tight as she could.

"Oh, Megan-Chan. Yosh, yosh. Don't cry, now."

_'If Mom were to see this, she might feel hurt.' _Mary thought. Even she knew Megan loved Jou-Sama more than her human mother. **(I hate to admit it, but unfortunately, it's 100% true.) **

Megan wiped her tears away and asked, "Anna-Chan wa?"

"Anna disappeared." Mary said. "But before she did, she was sitting next to me in the audience...And she looked kinda evil. Next thing I knew, I was booing at you, Imouto-Chan."

"Why would Anna-Chan do that?"

"She's always been pretty nice. And kinda funny too." Aiko said.

"A-Anou! I think I know why!" Brittany bursted out.

"What is it, Brittany-Chan?" Onpu asked.

"A-A-Anou...Back when we were helping Molly-Chan when we encountered Majo Black..." Brittany said. "When Megan-Chan played the guitar around her, Anna-Chan didn't like the sound either."

"Now that you mention it, I did notice that Anna-Chan looked a bit uncomfortable during the first part of Megan-Chan's performance." Majorin said.

"What's going on?" Megan said.

"...I think Anna-Chan's in league with Majo Black!" Brittany blurted out.

"Do you really think that?"

"I'm not sure, but I've been thinking about it since the Crystal Forest. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I was worried you wouldn't believe me. You told me that you and Mary have known her since you were kids."

"You're my best friend." Megan said, hugging Brittany. "Of course I would believe you."

"M-Meg-Chan..."

"Bri-Chan, I've saved you at least once or twice and you got that mahou no dandilion for me. That's what friends do, right?"

"Will Anna-Chan still be our friend even if she's evil?"

"There's no surefire way. I'm not sure Anna-Chan knows she's working for a villain."

"Megan-Chan's right." Jou-Sama spoke up. "To tell you the truth...I haven't been able to really trust Anna-Chan since we met her at you level 4 exam. We should keep a close eye on her."

"Jou-Sama, do you know something I don't?" Megan said.

"I can not say I know for sure. We can only wait and see what will happen."

Then, Hana glomped on Megan. "Ney ney, Megan Onee-Chan, do you think you'll win?"

"Oh you bounce back fast girlie!" Megan said, letting out a laugh.

"Thanks Hana-Chan." Brittany said.

"Yeah, we needed that." Doremi said.

"Anything to break up all this seriousness." Mary said. "I hate it!"

"Watashitachi mo!" The others said, laughing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to announce our winner!" Host #1 said.

"Okay, that was quick." Megan said.

"It was tough. We heard a lot of good singers out here tonight, but we can only crown one the winner." Host #2 said.

"Our judges have deliberated and now..." Host #1 held up an envelope.

"The winner of the first annual Hylton Idol is..." Host #2 said as H#1 opened the envelope.

(*Drumroll*)

"It's Megan!" Host #1 exclaimed. The audience applauded.

"Eh? A-Atashi?" Megan said, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Go on! Get out there, Meg-Chan!" Brittany said.

Megan went back onstage to collect her prize from the Hosts. "A-Arigato gozaimasu. I didn't think I'd win, but I had lots of fun."

"That's good to know." Host #1 said. "So what are you gonna do now?" Host #2 asked.

"Sore wa...Na-I-Sho!" Megan said. She looked out to the audience. _'Anna-Chan is gone. I wonder if Bri-Chan's right. Anna-Chan...What's happened to you?'_ She thought.

What if Brittany is right? Is Anna really...Evil? Mou! If you wanna find out, you've gotta keep reading til the end!

* * *

- Next Time on Ojamajo Princess!

Meg: Wua! It's time for our level 3 exam!

Bri: I wonder why we're using the Purinceso Pasokon for it.

Anna: And our fairies get to help out too.

Meg: What happens if we pass?

Bri: Forget about that! Our fairies are in trouble!

Anna: When did the Queen suddenly turn evil?

Meg: NANI? ! How unforgivable! There will be heck to pay! Ojamajo Princess! Nana helps save the day! Level 3 exam! Let the magic of the Heart set you free!

* * *

**NEW! Closing # 3 "On The Ride" By Anna-Chan.**

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

(Footage: Anna is writing in a journal when she gets struck with writer's block.)

_We just have a way_

_Of knowin' everything's gonna be okay_

(Footage: Then, as though a lightblub just went off, Anna finishes up something. She's actually drawn a picture of herself, plus MegChan and BriChan.)

_We laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a simle_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

(Footage: A bunch of bubbles blow into Anna's room. Curious, Anna looks out her window to find all her friends outside. Megan waves her hand to Anna, calling her to play.)

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Hana starts out a game of tag and makes Doremi 'It'. Everyone starts running away. Doremi shakes it off and chases after everyone.)

_Always know when we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Aiko and Momoko smile and hold each other's hand. Hazuki and Onpu smile at each other and laughed. Hana jumps onto Megan's back. Anna is running backwards and Brittany is skipping happily.)

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

(Footage: We get a snapshot of everyone together as the song ends.)


	19. Nana helps Save the Day!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy Is In Your Reach!

Episode 19: Nana helps save the day! Level 3 Exam!

Avant title: _On a fine afternoon, Megan was playing one of her numerous Nintendo DS games. But in this game she's playing...Nana is the heroine! Right now, Megan is in a heated battle at a Boss level. And it appears she's got this Boss on the ropes._

"_Come on, come on..." She muttered. "A little bit longer..."_

_But as usual, just when it looked like victory was within her grasp...The Boss got the jump on her! Game over!_

"_USOU! ! ! !" Megan shouted. She dropped her DS on the floor and curled up into a corner. "This game is going to be the death of me..."_

_Nana popped out of the DS screen with dizzy marks in her eyes. "I'm not enjoying this either..." She said. __**Hold it! What?**_

(That's right! There's a big surprise at the end of this episode!)

* * *

**NEW! Opening # 3! "Party Time" (You guys might recognize this from Shugo Chara! Party! With ****possible**** English translated lyrics. Enjoy!)**

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Similar to the Ojamajo Sharp opening, Megan, Brittany and Anna grab hands and spin around. Then they slid on a musical scale.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Megan bounces up, grabs her poron and flashes a peace sign.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You're like a dream_

(Footage: Brittany spins very gracefully and blows a kiss to the audience.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Anna tries to pull something out of her hat. Then she looks inside it and all the fairies pop out in a shower of sparkles.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_It's like I'm dreamin'_

(Footage: The sparkles swirl together to form the Ojamajo Princess logo.)

_Whenever I start something new_

_My heart starts poundin' and I get excited_

(Footage: The girls are walking to school when they spot a poster for a talent show. Maybe they want to enter it?)

_Though I maybe pretend it's nothing at all_

_I'm really kind of stubborn like that_

(Footage: Brittany and Anna have sparkly eyes as they look at the poster. They look at Megan. She justs puffs up her cheeks.)

_Wouldn't it be nice if I could_

_Just learn to let go and be more honest with myself_

(Footage: Megan goes into a thinking pose as she slowly falls back onto a changing tye-dye colored screen.)

_But it's really hard, you know?_

_I'll try workin' on that everyday_

(Footage: Jou-Sama and Majorin, also in thinking poses, fall onto screen. Then Hana bounces in, bumps into Majorin, and spins around like a pinwheel.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_I'm gonna become a new girl someday_

(Footage: Doremi-Tachi hold up their porons in Magical Stage. A rainbow shoots out and all the Ojamajos fly up and over it.)

_But for now I'll forget everything else_

_And discover all the things I can become_

(Footage: Megan watches them from the top of a faraway hill. The camera swings in front of her. Megan winks and holds up her tap.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_That brand new me is out there_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, and Anna hold up their Patraine Calls to the sky. Turquoise, orange and gold magic shoots out and comes together to form a rose. Megan pops out in Royal Patraine. Brittany and Anna poses alongside her.)

_But for now I wanna forget the world around me_

_And discover everything I can really be_

(Footage: The girls throw their Riisu Porons and release a wave of magic. Then, Doremi-Tachi start riding the wave.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Megan jumps back and sits down in the Queen's throne. The camera zooms out to reveal everyone sitting or standing around her.)

* * *

It started out as a normal day in the Witch World. Well, actually, that all depends upon your definition if "normal". It was normal...to an extent.

Unseen by the other witches, a small black cloud slipped into the palace. It zipped around to avoid being seen, going from room to room, searching for it's target. After minutes of searching all the rooms, the black cloud found it's target...Her room.

Jou-Sama was looking out her window, observing her kingdom. Though, call it her sixth sense as I usually do, once the black cloud slipped under her door, she immediately sensed it's presence. _'Something is not right.' _She thought. Jou-Sama turned around and what she saw behind her was not what she expected.

"A-Anata wa-!" The Queen exclaimed in fear.

Suddenly, the black cloud overtook her and knocked her out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megan put the Purinceso Pasokon into her messenger bag. Tonight, she, Brittany and Anna were going to take their level 3 exam. Once they passed that, they would only have two more exams, then they'd be true witches.

"Yosh. All ready." Megan said. "Nana, iko."

"Nana!" Nana said. She flew into her crystal ball hanging on Megan's bag.

"Okay! Level 3 exam, here we come!" Megan said. She dashed out of her room and downstairs to the door. "Oi Onee-Chan!"

"Hai?" Mary turned away from her laptop screen.

"I'm going to Majo Kai for my next witch test." Megan said. "In case Okaa-San and Otou-San ask, I'm staying at Hana-Chan's place tonight!"

"Can do."

"Great! I'm off now!"

"Good luck!"

* * *

Megan, Brittany and Anna met up at the Gate and transformed.

"All right, are we ready?" Megan said.

"Un!" Brittany and Anna nodded.

_"Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto!"_

"_Pallon Parapon Pikapika Pow!"_

"_Pippililato Polonato Ponpon Paa!"_

"_Open the door to the Witch World!" _They shouted together.

The Gate opened with a creak and the trio jumped in.

* * *

The trio met up with the rest of the Ojamajos at the Witch Apprentice Testing Area. The girls cheered on their friends.

"We brought our fairies and the Purinceso Pasokon, just like you asked." Megan said.

"For your level 3 exam today..." Mota said.

"We are going to test how much your fairies trust you..." Mota Mota said.

"You will be shooting your fairies into your Purinceso Pasokon...and they will be sent into a virtual maze."

"It will be your job to guide your fairies to the center of the maze..."

"As long as they reach the center in the allotted time..."

"You will pass your exam."

"It sounds too easy." Brittany said.

"Right, I mean, give us more of a challenge." Anna said.

"Mou, I don't like mazes! I am so gonna fail..." Megan said.

"Hey, take it easy, Meg-Chan. Let's just see how bad it is."

"Uh-right."

"Now, please shoot your fairies into the computer so we may start your test..." Mota said.

"Hai!" The trio nodded.

"Nana!" "Riri!" "Nina!" The three fairies flew into their respective Patraine Call.

"_Tondeke Pyuu!" _Anna exclaimed.

"_Tondeke Pyuu!" _Brittany exclaimed.

"_Tondeke Pyuu!" _Megan exclaimed.

The fairies appeared in the computer, but they each appeared at different entrances to a maze.

"You have one hour to reach the center." Mota Mota said.

"Saa...Start!" Mota said.

"Here I go!" Megan said. "Nana, looks like you should hang a right." The bottom part of the Pasokon screen showed the maze from their fairies's point of view. The top part of the screen showed the layout of the maze.

"Na~na!" Nana said.

"Riri, go straight ahead, then right!" Brittany said.

"Riri riri ri ri!" Riri got ticked off when she ran into a dead end.

"Left...Go left, I mean..."

"Nina, you'll need to go left, then straight, and then...Mmm...Take another left." Anna said.

"Nina!" Nina said.

Throughout most of the exam, Anna and Brittany were blazing through this maze, making...Well, quite a few screw-ups along the way. Megan, however, took her sweet old time. As they say, "Slow and steady wins the race."

Sometime later, the girls were nearing the center.

"It looks like they're about neck and neck." Hazuki said.

"Demo ne, it doesn't matter who wins." Onpu said. "They'll all pass once they're at the center."

"That's right." Doremi nodded. "But I think this test looks easier than our level 3 exam."

"Maybe easier for you, Doremi-Chan." Aiko teased. Doremi glared at her.

"Go go!" Hana jumped up and cheered.

"Who are you cheering for, Hana-Chan?" Momoko said.

"Hana-Chan's not cheering for anyone." Hana said. "Hana-Chan wants all of them to do their best!"

"Okay, Nana, straight ahead, and then take one last right." Megan said.

"Nana!" Said Nana.

"Riri, just two more lefts and then a right." Brittany said.

"Riri!" Riri said.

"Nina, go left then straight." Anna said.

"Ni~na!" Said Nina.

But then, wouldn't you know it? Megan's Patraine Call started ringing.

'_Oh. My. God. You have __got__ to be kidding me.' _Megan thought with a rather sour look. She took out her Call and saw that Majorin was calling her. "This better be good, Majorin-Sama. I'm in the middle of an exam!" She snapped. "Unless you want me to lock you in my closet-"

"Megan-Chan, taihen desu! Jou-Sama ga-!" Majorin said. She sounded extremely frantic. **(Possible translation: "Megan-Chan, it's terrible! The Queen is-!")**

"Eh?" Megan went wide-eyed at this news.

* * *

**NEW! Updated for 2010!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Captain Amelia from Disney. Amelia and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

* * *

Megan and Brittany rushed over to the palace. Anna stayed at the test site to keep an eye on the fairies. Upon arriving at the palace, Megan told Brittany to wait outside at the door. Majorin led Megan up to the Queen's room.

"I don't know what happened." Majorin said, still a touch frantic. "Earlier today, I was making my usual rounds when I found her. I tried everything I could, but nothing I did worked. My power isn't strong enough to reverse this. Then I thought of you, Megan-Chan. I just thought you'd be able to do something, since you've bonded so closely with the Queen."

"Hai, wakata." Megan said.

"I'm sorry about interrupting your exam, but...But I didn't know what else to do!"

"Daijoubu yo, Majorin-Sama. Whatever happened with Jou-Sama, it's not your fault."

"Yes...You're right." Majorin nodded. "Now, I'm not sure how you'll handle seeing Jou-Sama in this state."

"I'll try not to completely lose it." Megan said.

"All right, then." Majorin opened the door to Jou-Sama's room.

It wasn't a sight Megan was completely prepared for. Inside the room, Jou-Sama was lying on her bed, but she was tossing and turning as if she were suffering from a perpetual nightmare.

"Jou-Sama!" Megan exclaimed. "Oi! Wake up! Onegai! Wake up!"

"You can't wake her up." Majorin said. "I've been trying, but to no avail."

"Well then, maybe this will wake her up." Megan held up her poron above her head. Oh, good God, she's thinking of whacking Jou-Sama...

"OI!" Majorin quickly grabbed Megan's poron. "Let's not do anything rash."

"You're right. It's not in me to hurt Jou-Sama." Megan said. Her Patraine Call started ringing. "Moshi moshi?" She picked up.

"Meg-Chan!" It was Anna.

"Anna-Chan, doushita no?"

"Something's happening with the fairies."

"Nani?"

"They were steps away from the center of the maze when they got sealed off."

"Eh? ! You're kidding me!"

"I'm not! I mean, I wish I was!"

"Ohh, what more can go wrong? And why did I just say that line? !"

"W-Well, yes...Things are going wrong. I think Nana's gotten into trouble." Anna said.

"What? What's going on?"

"Something appeared in front of her. And judging by the silouette...It looks like Jou-Sama."

"..." Megan fell silent for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Here, look." Anna showed Megan what was going on in the Purinceso Pasokon. On screen black and silver was going after Nana. "Doesn't that look like that drawing you did? You know? With Jou-Sama evil, but you said she was under mind control?"

"Queen Devil. I remember when I drew that picture."

"Well...Who's want to use mind control on the Queen and copy your drawings?"

"I've got a hunch." Megan said. "Let me patch in Bri-Chan."

"Meg-Chan?" Brittany came into the conversation.

"Bri-Chan, there's something up with Jou-Sama. She needs us and so does Nana."

"Hai! I get it! Do you know what's wrong with her?" Brittany asked.

"A certain villainess has gotten into my sketchbook and unleashed Queen Devil.'

"Oh...that's not good."

"I'll tell you the details later. Anna-Chan, Bri-Chan, Magical Stage, let's go!"

"Un!" Anna and Brittany said.

_"Pokarana Popolonu Nyanakani!"_

"_Pallon Parapon Pikarakani!"_

"_Pippililato Polonato Suroyakani!"_

**(Remember the Magical Stage sequence in Ojamajo Doremi episode 25? With the Patraine Calls? Yeah, same thing here.)**

_"MAGICAL STAGE! Jou-Sama wo tasukete!"_

Megan appeared inside the Purinceso Pasokon where Nana was. "Nana!" She called out.

"Nana!" Nana saw Megan and quickly hid behind her. The turquoise fairy was scared out of her wits.

Whatever was chasing Nana, it stopped a few feet in front of the two. Anna was right, this was the silouette of the Queen herself. And no matter what Megan wanted to expect, this was Jou-Sama, but trapped in a spellbound state, manipulated by an outside force.

"Just like I imagined." Megan said. "Long solid black dress, black devil wings sprouting from her back, traditional spellbound look in her eyes and her weapon: A scythe. This is...Queen Devil." **(Long story, I'd rather not go into it.)**

An evil version of the Queen had been chasing poor Nana. Granted, this was right out of Megan's twisted fantasies now standing before her. Now it wasn't a fantasy, per say, but that's not the point.

'_I can't think about this now.' _Megan thought. _'I've gotta do something.' _She said aloud, "Jou-Sama!" They stared at each other for a few seconds before Megan spoke again. "What are you doing? Snap out of it! You'd never turn to the dark side. Someone's got a hold on you, right? Jou-Sama's much more powerful then a mere spell like this. Come on, give me a break."

Jou-Sama (Still under control) pulled back her scythe, ready to strike Megan and Nana.

'_Something's gotta get through.' _Megan thought.

"Nana na na!" Nana said. (Meaning: 'It's not working!')

"You're really gonna go there? You know, if you kill me, it'll be on your conscience. Whoever put this spell on you, show them you can't be controlled!"

"Nana..."

"Nana, I think I know something that will help."

"Na?"

Megan took out her poron and special music note bracelet to summon her Pikotto Guitar. "Here, Nana."

"Nana, na na na na nana nana na." Nana said. (Meaning: 'Megan, I don't know how to play the guitar.')

"Don't worry. This one, you can play." Megan said, reassuringly. She turned to Jou-Sama. "Once again, I feel my power has been underestimated. Nana hit it!"

Nana played a guitar version of a familiar song.

**(It took me this long to realize I didn't do anything with the Doremi Lupinus lullabye and I really wanted to do something with it. Don't hurt me!)**

Megan: _**Chitchana te no hira wa**_

_**NEMOPHILA no hana**_

_**Pukkuri hoppeta wa**_

_**ERICA no tsubomi**_

_**Atatakai haru no soyokaze mitai na matsuge**_

The song started to have an effect. Jou-Sama lowered the scythe and tilted her head a bit. She recognized the song.

_**Saa oyasumi no jikan da yo**_

_**Suteki na LADY ni naru yume wo mite hosii yo**_

"Nana, na na nana!" Nana said. (Meaning: 'Megan, it is working.')

_**Suyasuya ude no naka kawaii negao**_

_**Mamoritai zutto LUPINUS no hana no yo ni sotto**_

Once again, the guitar worked it's brand of musical magic. The Jou-Sama-Devil disappeared from the computer. The fairies could now get to the center of the maze to complete the exam.

"Nana!" Nana cheered.

"You did good, Nana. You did good." Megan said. "I'll see you later." She disappeared from the maze.

"Nana!" "Riri!" "Nina!" The three fairies joined up for a quick victory hug.

* * *

Megan appeared back in the Queen's room. The spell on Jou-Sama was broken and she was awake, smiling proudly at Megan.

"I knew I could count on you." Majorin said.

"Anyone else with this kind of courage might've done the same thing." Megan said.

"Megan-Chan," Jou-Sama, "it was Majo Black."

"I knew it. She knows how much I love you, so she tried to use it against me."

"She appeared here earlier today."

(*Quick flashback*)

_Jou-Sama turned around and what she saw behind her was not what she expected._

"_A-Anata wa-!" The Queen exclaimed in fear._

_It was Majo Black! "Good day, Your Grace." She said. "I apologize for the intrusion but...I'm going to have to ask you to...Shall I say, take a little nap."_

_A black aura from her hand overtook the Queen and knocked her out._

(*End Flashback*)

"And you can guess what happened next."

"I still don't understand. Why is this witch targeting my friends and I?" Megan said.

"That's an answer we still don't know just yet." Jou-Sama said. She took Megan's hands as she added, "What I do know is that you and the others may be in grave danger. You must watch out and be careful."

"Hai, wakarimashita. We all have to be careful now these days."

"Yes. Saa, you should rejoin your friends to finish you exam."

"Un!" Megan nodded. She gave Jou-Sama a quick hug and went off to the door. "I'll see you guys later!"

The second Megan left, Jou-Sama's face turned serious. "Majorin." She spoke.

"Hai?" Majorin said.

"When I was under Majo Black's spell, I saw something. I don't know if this was a vision or a nightmare that witch created, but-"

"You don't want to worry or scare Megan-Chan."

"No, I don't want her to hear this. I saw Anna-Chan and she had...k-killed Megan-Chan and Brittany-Chan." Jou-Sama said, absolutely shuddering at this very thought. "I don't know if that's what Majo Black wanted me to see, but with what Brittany-Chan told us that night at the contest...It's a lot to figure out."

"I understand, Your Highness. I will do my best to protect Megan-Chan and Brittany-Chan. And I will also keep an eye on Anna-Chan." Majorin said.

"Onegai, Majorin."

* * *

Minutes later, back at the apprentice test site, the trio got back together.

"You all have passed your Level 3 exam..." Mota said.

"Ya-Ta!" Everyone cheered.

"And for Megan-Chan..." Mota Mota said.

"Uh-Hai?" Megan said.

"We pronounce your Level 3 and Level 2 exams pass."

"A promotion? Hountou? !"

"This is great, Meg-Chan!" Brittany said. "Now we're just one step closer to being witches!"

"Actually...Only Megan-Chan gets the promotion." Mota said.

"Wait, what?" Anna said.

"Why?" Brittany whined.

"Megan-Chan and Nana both worked together to save the Queen...And that shows how much Nana trusts Megan-Chan."

But this earned an anime fall from Anna and Brittany.

"And now, because of your level of magic and your ages..." Mota Mota said, "Your fairies have a new ability..."

"Eh?" The trio said.

The fairies popped out of the computer, but they were still in their adult forms.

"Na-na...Wh-What's going on?" Nana spoke.

"OH!" Everyone exclaimed. "Nana's talking!"

"Hountou? Oh! I really am! Riri, Nina, try it!"

"Ni...H-H-How do I sound, Anna-Chan?" Nina asked.

"Whoa! Cool, Nina!" Anna said.

"Brittany-Chan, I've always wanted to talk to you!" Riri said.

"Atashi mo, Riri!" Brittany said.

"Hey, Megan-Chan, I got somethin' for you." Nana said.

"What, Nana?" Megan asked.

"I kinda found it inside the maze at the center." Nana handed Megan a green jewel. "You can use it for your locket."

"Wow! Nana, you found a jade!" Megan said. And the jade clicked into her locket. "Oh good job, Nana!"

"Now ya only need six more jewels."

"Then we'll finally learn the secret of the Heart of the Witches." Doremi said.

"Right, right." The others nodded.

"Anou ne, can't we do anything about our level 2 exam?" Brittany and Anna asked.

"Well, for that..." Mota said.

"We'll get back to you..." Mota Mota said.

"Just our luck..." Both girls hung their heads.

* * *

Next Time on Ojamajo Princess!

Meg: Kyou wa Jou-Sama no tanjoubi? Wua! I'm so excited!

Doremi: We're having a party with cake and music!

Hana: And presents too!

Aiko: But whaddya get fer a witch that already has everything?

Bri & Momoko: We dunno...

Onpu: Demo ne, Majorin-San seems more worried than excited.

Majorin: What is a perfect present for a Queen?

Hazuki: The best way to go is to give her something from the heart.

Majorin: Is it that simple?

All: O-Oi oi...

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! Otanjoubi Omedetou Jou-Sama!

Let the magic of the Heart set you free!

* * *

**NEW! Closing # 3 "On The Ride" By Anna-Chan.**

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

(Footage: Anna is writing in a journal when she gets struck with writer's block.)

_We just have a way_

_Of knowin' everything's gonna be okay_

(Footage: Then, as though a lightblub just went off, Anna finishes up something. She's actually drawn a picture of herself, plus MegChan and BriChan.)

_We laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a simle_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

(Footage: A bunch of bubbles blow into Anna's room. Curious, Anna looks out her window to find all her friends outside. Megan waves her hand to Anna, calling her to play.)

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Hana starts out a game of tag and makes Doremi 'It'. Everyone starts running away. Doremi shakes it off and chases after everyone.)

_Always know when we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Aiko and Momoko smile and hold each other's hand. Hazuki and Onpu smile at each other and laughed. Hana jumps onto Megan's back. Anna is running backwards and Brittany is skipping happily.)

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

(Footage: We get a snapshot of everyone together as the song ends.)


	20. Otanjoubi Omedetou JouSama!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy Is In Your Reach!

Episode 20: Otanjoubi Omedetou Jou-Sama!

Avant title: _The Ojamajos pop some party fireworks, releasing confetti all over the place. Then Megan and Majorin present a pretty little cake to Jou-Sama._

"_Happy birthday, Queen!" Everyone said._

"_Minna-San, arigato!" Jou-Sama said, blushing._

"_Now blow the candle out, my dear," Megan said playfully, "and make your wish come true!"_

_Jou-Sama blew out the candle. And then, suddenly and randomly, the cake blew up! Frosting splattered all over the Queen, the Ojamajos and the Maho Dou. "E-E-Etto ne...?"_

"_That was not supposed to happen." Majorin said, sweatdropping and slapping her face._

(Okay, Minna-San, this is a very special episode, as it takes place during Jou-Sama's birthday! I think that her birthday would be on May 13'th, but all official Ojamajo Doremi websites do not list an official birthdate for the Queen. And there's going to be some major JouSamaXMajorin in here! Finally, today's featured song is "Fireflies" by Owl City. What? It's one of my favorite songs.)

* * *

**NEW! Opening # 3! "Party Time" (You guys might recognize this from Shugo Chara! Party! With ****possible**** English translated lyrics. Enjoy!)**

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Similar to the Ojamajo Sharp opening, Megan, Brittany and Anna grab hands and spin around. Then they slid on a musical scale.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Megan bounces up, grabs her poron and flashes a peace sign.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You're like a dream_

(Footage: Brittany spins very gracefully and blows a kiss to the audience.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Anna tries to pull something out of her hat. Then she looks inside it and all the fairies pop out in a shower of sparkles.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_It's like I'm dreamin'_

(Footage: The sparkles swirl together to form the Ojamajo Princess logo.)

_Whenever I start something new_

_My heart starts poundin' and I get excited_

(Footage: The girls are walking to school when they spot a poster for a talent show. Maybe they want to enter it?)

_Though I maybe pretend it's nothing at all_

_I'm really kind of stubborn like that_

(Footage: Brittany and Anna have sparkly eyes as they look at the poster. They look at Megan. She justs puffs up her cheeks.)

_Wouldn't it be nice if I could_

_Just learn to let go and be more honest with myself_

(Footage: Megan goes into a thinking pose as she slowly falls back onto a changing tye-dye colored screen.)

_But it's really hard, you know?_

_I'll try workin' on that everyday_

(Footage: Jou-Sama and Majorin, also in thinking poses, fall onto screen. Then Hana bounces in, bumps into Majorin, and spins around like a pinwheel.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_I'm gonna become a new girl someday_

(Footage: Doremi-Tachi hold up their porons in Magical Stage. A rainbow shoots out and all the Ojamajos fly up and over it.)

_But for now I'll forget everything else_

_And discover all the things I can become_

(Footage: Megan watches them from the top of a faraway hill. The camera swings in front of her. Megan winks and holds up her tap.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_That brand new me is out there_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, and Anna hold up their Patraine Calls to the sky. Turquoise, orange and gold magic shoots out and comes together to form a rose. Megan pops out in Royal Patraine. Brittany and Anna poses alongside her.)

_But for now I wanna forget the world around me_

_And discover everything I can really be_

(Footage: The girls throw their Riisu Porons and release a wave of magic. Then, Doremi-Tachi start riding the wave.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Megan jumps back and sits down in the Queen's throne. The camera zooms out to reveal everyone sitting or standing around her.)

* * *

At Maho Dou, the Ojamajos were gathered for a meeting. Majorin had a big secret to share with them.

"Eh? ! Today is Jou-Sama's birthday? !" They said, shocked.

"Right." Majorin nodded. "This evening, we will be holding a party in her honor. And we would like you to help us with tonight's events."

"Sure!" Doremi said.

"We'd love to help." Hazuki said.

"I wonder what kind of present we should get Jou-Sama." Hana said.

"It's gotta be something that matches her." Aiko said.

"Maybe we could make her something." Onpu said.

"I think she'd like a nice fluffy blanket." Brittany said. "Or a pillow."

"Are those things you'd want for your birthday?" Momoko asked slyly.

"N-No! I'm just saying..."

"Daijoubu, Brittany Onee-Chan. We'll help you out." Poppu said.

'_Puresento..." _Majorin thought. Maybe she wanted to get a present for Jou-Sama, but what would be the prefect gift?

"Majorin-Sama!" Megan jumped on the red-violet witch.

"M-Megan-Chan!"

"Majorin-Sama, I would like the honor of making Jou-Sama's birthday cake!"

"A-Anou ne, Megan-Chan, J-Jou-Sama does love your cooking, demo ne, I think we already have that covered."

"Well, yeah, but I wanna bake something for her." Megan said.

"Mmm...I suppose that would be fine." Majorin said.

"Yosha! Then I'll see you later!" Megan dashed out of Maho Dou.

"The party starts at seven o'clock sharp! Be sure to get over to the palace a few minutes early!"

"Hai~!"

"Brittany-Chan, if you want to make a blanket for Jou-Sama, I could help you on the loom." Momoko said.

"Arigato, Momo-Chan!" Brittany said.

While the Ojamajos got busy, Majorin thought, _'Puresento...What should I give Jou-Sama?'_

* * *

"All right! A special cake for Jou-Sama!" Megan said.

"Kyou wa Jou-Sama no tanjoubi?" Mary said. (Translation: Today is the Queen's birthday?) "And her birthday party's tonight?"

"Un!"

"Ah, your first royal party. Are you excited?"

"Heck yeah!"

"It should be a lot of fun!"

"What are you saying?" Megan said. "You're not invited."

"What? ! But I helped you out with your little friend, Molly-Chan, that one time!" Mary said.

"You barely did a thing."

"...So what kind of cake are you making for the Queen?"

"The Fantasia Cheesecake recipe! She'll love it!" Megan said, holding up a very old Disney World cookbook. **(I'm not kidding, people. I actually have a recipe called 'Fantasia Cheesecake'. It is to die for!)**

"It's a good idea, but I'm wondering...Does Jou-Sama like cheesecake?" Mary asked.

"...EH? ! OMG, Onee-Chan, you're right!" Megan started freaking out. "I gotta find out if Jou-Sama like chocolate or vanilla!"

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"If I do, then Jou-Sama will know what I'm up to."

"Is it a surprise party?"

"...You know, Majorin-Sama didn't say." Megan said. "Ah souka! The pastry chefs at the palace would know what she likes!"

"So wait, what?"

"I'm headin' out to the Witch World!" Megan dashed off, yet again.

"I'll...See you later..." Mary said. "I will never understand her."

But shortly after Megan left, Majorin appeared in a puff of smoke, which scared to heck out of Mary and caused her to fall out of her chair.

"Oh my God! Lady, why don't you warn somebody when you're gonna do that? !" Mary yelled.

"Good to see you again, Mary-San." Majorin said, tipping her hat.

"If you're looking for Megan, she went to the Witch World."

"Eh, doushite?"

"Megan wanted to make Jou-Sama a cheesecake for her birthday, but she doesn't know if the Queen likes chocolate or vanilla, so Megan thought the royal chefs would know." Mary said.

"Souka. Megan-Chan's in the Witch World by now." Majorin said.

"Yes. She left her cheesecake recipe on the counter. I think you should take it to her, just in case."

Majorin picked up the recipe book. "Fantasia Cheesecake..."

"Megan's cheesecakes are absolutely the best. I bet Jou-Sama would really like it." Mary said.

"Hmm...I'll be off now."

"Oh and by the way-"

"You are not invited to tonight's party, Mary-San." Majorin said.

"Mou fine! I didn't want to go anyway, but you and the others still owe me!" Mary yelled.

"Ja ne." The red-violet witch took her leave.

Mary murmured to herself, "Baka na majo." (Translation: Stupid witch.)

* * *

**NEW! Updated for 2010!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Captain Amelia from Disney. Amelia and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megan was at the palace kitchen, getting all her important questions answered.

"Okay, I've just gotta know." Megan said. "Does Jou-Sama like chocolate or vanilla?"

"The Queen really has no preferences." The head chef said.

"Ah souka. So she doesn't really care. Yokata." Megan said. "Would you mind if I helped out? I mean, if I wanna be a patissier, this could be great practice!"

"I won't mind at all. Did you have any ideas for the Queen's cake?"

"Un! I think it should be an eight tiered cake." Megan pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing a cake design. "It can have both chocolate and vanilla cakes. If we put white fondant on, we could probably spray paint it silver. We can put the royal seal at the top and decorate the rest of it with sugar or gum paste flowers."

"Yes, yes, that would reflect Her Majesty perfectly."

"And we can put 'Happy Birthday Jou-Sama' around the cake in magical letters, kanji lettering and in Romanji too!"

"I think that would be stunning!"

"Do you think it would be pushing it if we put buttercream roses on the cake?" Megan asked.

"We should get started on this if we want the cake to be ready for tonight."

"Hai~!"

"M-Megan-Chan?" She heard someone familiar.

"Hmm? Ara, Majorin-Sama!" Megan said. "Mite mite! This is gonna be Jou-Sama's birthday cake. Pretty cool, huh? It really reflects her style, ney?"

"Megan-Chan, what sort of present are you planning to give to Jou-Sama?" Majorin asked.

"I'm helping with her cake. Sometimes you don't need to buy a present for someone. Sometimes, it's best to give someone a little bit of love."

"A little bit of love?"

"Ara, could it be...that you want to give Jou-Sama a present?" Megan asked.

"H-Hai..."

"Wua! That's great, Majorin-Sama! What do you want to get her?"

"..."

"Ah souka. You don't want to get her something... You want to make her something." Megan said.

"H-Hai..." Majorin nodded.

"I understand. After all, the best presents are the ones that come from your heart. So...What would you like to make her?"

"Etto...Mary-San gave me your cheesecake recipe." Majorin held up the recipe. "I...don't really know how to bake. And I don't want to use magic to make one. Will you...help me make it?"

"Of course, I'll help you!" Megan said. "Looks like Jou-Sama's gonna have two cakes for her birthday!"

"A-Arigato, Megan-Chan!"

"No problem. Now, first things first, we need to get on our patissier uniforms." Megan said.

"Nani?"

Megan smiled and held up the ring from her Level 4 exam.

**("Charanari! Amulet Clover BGM" playing.)**

**(Special Patissier Duet henshin sequence: First, Megan claps her hands twice to activate the ring. After this, it becomes like a bit of Follow the Leader. Whatever Megan does for the henshin, Majorin does the same. At the end, they pose together.)**

"Wh-Why am I also wearing the Patissier uniform?" Majorin asked.

"Well, I don't want you ruining your other clothes." Megan said. "Let's get started. Now, first things is we need the ingredients and the materials." The duo laid out all the cheesecake ingredients. "For my cheesecakes, I use a springform pan."

"Un."

"When I make cheesecakes for any occasion, I usually use pre-crushed graham cracker crumbs. But in your case, we can crush them from scratch.

Majorin filled up a bag with graham crackers. "Will these be enough?"

"I think so. Now...crushin' 'em is the fun part." Megan said. She threw the bag on the ground and started stomping on said bag, which crushed the graham crackers.

"M-Megan-Chan, I think the directions say 'crushed' graham crackers. Not 'pulverized'."

"Oh, I know, but this is a good way for me to channel my anger."

"...You can be so strange, even for a human."

"Why thank you kindly. Okay, next we mix up the crumbs with melted butter. Once it's all mixed up, flatten it out in the bottom of the pan to form the crust, like so." Megan said. "Good, like that!"

"Now what?"

"We need to bake the crust for a little bit. I'll preheat the oven to...hmm, 325° should do it."

"Demo ne, this doesn't look much like a cheesecake." Majorin said.

"While the crust is baking, we can make the filling." Megan said. "Three packages of cream cheese. Usually, Okaa-San gets me two things of the good stuff and one pack of this Neufchatel cheese, but I see this is the good stuff."

"It's Jou-Sama's birthday. She can indulge herself if she wants to."

"Very true. You have to mix up the cream cheese until fluffy with an electric mixer. Medium speed on the mixer will do, but you can use higher speed to break it up."

"Oh, I've never used an electric mixer before." Majorin said.

"No better time to learn, right? I have a hand mixer at home, but it looks like the palace kitchen has a stand mixer." Megan said. Majorin put the cream cheese into the stand mixer's bowl. Megan turned it on to medium speed. The beater started mixing up the cheese.

"The cheese is getting stuck on the beaters. Is that supposed to happen?"

"Oh, that's normal. Now, we can add the eggs. Here, I'll show you how to crack one."

"Un."

"The best thing to do is crack the egg on a nice, flat surface. Never crack it on the edge of a counter or bowl." Megan explained. "Otherwise, you'll get shells into the eggs and that's not good eats. Watch closely now." She cracked the egg into a separate bowl...With one hand!

"How did you do that?" Majorin asked, clearly impressed by this.

"Do...what?"

"Crack the egg with one hand."

"Oh that? That takes a lot of practice. Start off cracking it with both hands. When you get more experience and when you feel confident enough, then you can try it with one. Okay, try it."

"Hai." Majorin tried to crack an egg like Megan had told her, but she failed. "S-Sona...I got shells in the egg..."

"Daijoubu yo. You'll get better. Why don't you try again?"

"R-Right." When she tried again, Majorin succeeded in cracking an egg. "I did it!"

"Good job! Let's mix it with the cheese. The eggs will add a touch of moisture, so the cheese won't stick to the beaters as much." Megan said.

"Souka."

"But! Never eat raw cake dough. Raw eggs can make you sick! I cannot stress this enough!" Megan was very strict with this rule.

"I already know that, Megan-Chan." Majorin said.

"Good. Next, we add the sugar and a dash of vanilla. And blend until well-mixed."

"Does that look good enough, Megan-Chan?"

"Yup! Pour it nice and easy into the pan over the crust. Try to get everything out of the bowl." Megan said. "There you go."

"Now what next?"

"Now it's time to put it in the oven."

Majorin put the pan into the oven. "How long should the cake bake for?"

"I'll set the timer for 45 minutes, then we'll see if it needs more time." Megan said. "While that's baking, we can make the topping. According to the recipe, we'll need sour cream and sugar."

"But won't the sour cream make the cake taste bad?"

"Well, we're mixing it with sugar. The sweet will counter the sour."

"Ah, I get it. It's almost like a frosting." Majorin said.

"And we can put some fruits on top. Strawberries are absolutely the best with cheesecake." Megan said.

"Jou-Sama loves strawberries."

"Hountou ni? ! She loves strawberries? !"

"Yes."

"Sugoi! Yapari! I knew she liked strawberries!" Megan said, excitedly. "Here, I'll show you how to cut them up."

"H-Hai!"

While they were doing that, hidden in the shadows, were Majo Black's nameless trenchcoat goons, disguised as mice. Why? I have no idea.

"We finally get a day off and we spend it doing this?" Goon #1 said.

"Majo Black-Sama could care less about what we do." Goon #2 said. "This day is obviously important to the turquoise Ojamajo, so if we ruin it for her, that'll be something we've done right."

"Okay, okay, let's just get this over with."

"Wait here." Goon #2 scampered to the oven's control dials. He turned the temperature to 500°. Oh dang, it's gonna get hot in there! "Got it!"

"Good, let's am-scray before the turquoise girl gets us!"

The two goon mice ran away as fast as they could.

"The strawberries are all washed and dried." Majorin said.

"Great. First, place a strawberry on the cutting board. Cut off the top and on a few of these, cut them in half. Then we can decorate the top of the cake with them." Megan said as she demonstrated her cutting skills. "Be careful, though. The knife is sharp."

"I'm quite aware of that, Megan-Chan."

"Nice and slow, don't go too fast." Megan said.

"The strawberries are nice and fresh as well. Jou-Sama absolutely adores fresh strawberries."

"Do you like strawberries, Majorin-Sama?" Megan asked.

"Yes. Sometimes, they're very good with shortcake." Majorin said.

"I know what you mean! Sometimes, Obaa-Chan would make strawberry shortcake when we would visit."

"Megan-Chan, could you teach me how to make a shortcake next?" Majorin asked.

"Mmm...I could try. I think we have enough strawberries now."

Then a peculiar smell filled the air.

"Ney, ney, do you smell that?" Majorin said.

"I do believe I smell something burning." Megan said.

They both gasped, "The cheesecake! ! !"

Majorin quickly opened to oven and pulled out the piping hot pan. She dropped the pan onto the floor when she felt how hot it was.

Megan put on some oven mitts. She picked up the pan. "It...It's completely charred."

"S-Sona. Watashi no cheesecake."

Megan placed the pan on top of a counter. "500°?" She said when she noticed the temperature dial. "I could've sworn I set it at 325. Oh well, it can't be helped. Someone might've changed it without realizing our cake was in here."

"My cake for Jou-Sama..."

"Ara? Majorin-Sama, you burnt your hands!" Megan said. "Come here. I think if you run them under cold water, it'll help."

"The cake I made is ruined, demo ne...Nothing's wrong, since I can't really do anything like baking." Majorin said. "At least Jou-Sama will still have the cake you designed for her."

"Mou, Majorin-Sama no baka!" Megan snapped. "Didn't I tell you before? ! The best gifts come from your heart! Your cake got burned, so what? Jou-Sama will still appreciate the fact you tried to do something for her! So don't you dare give me that attitude!"

"M-Megan-Chan..."

"Look. A good Ojamajo always has a plan B." Megan said, calmly. "Jou-Sama's gonna get the best present ever. From you."

"But what are you—"

"Meg-Chan ni makasete! Just wait until I tell Momo-Chan to signal you." Megan said.

"Megan-Chan..." Majorin said.

"Why don't you go get ready for the party?"

"Demo ne, you're not going to use magic to fix the cake? Why not?"

"Because real pastry chefs don't have that kind of magic." Megan said, as she threw the charred cake away. "Now go on, get ready. And be careful with your hands."

"Arigato, Megan-Chan."

* * *

That evening, about 10 minutes before 7:00 (PM), everyone was decorating the palace ballroom.

Megan stood by the cake. It was amazing. She was quite proud of her design. It looked like one of those cakes you'd see on those cooking shows. And Megan didn't want anybody to touch it...Until it was time to cut it, that is.

"Sugoi, Meg-Chan! You did that?" Brittany said.

"Technically, the design is mine. I didn't bake it." Megan said. "I helped decorate it."

"Ooh! Sugoi sugoi, Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana said. "It's a really big cake!"

"And it looks so pretty." Onpu said.

"I think it really reflects Jou-Sama." Doremi said.

"I know, right?" Megan said. "And mite mite! While we were decorating the cake, the palace chef taught me how to make gum paste flowers and buttercream roses!" She pointed at the assorted flowers on the cake.

"That one almost looks like the Witch Queen Heart." Poppu said. **(See Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Movie.)**

"Thanks, Poppu-Chan. I did that one!"

"Jou-Sama's really gonna love it, Megan-Chan." Aiko said.

"So, Bri-Chan, I heard you made a present for Jou-Sama." Megan said.

"Un! I made her a big, ol', fluffy blanket." Brittany said. "Uhh-With some help from Momo-Chan. It's from both of us."

"Yup!" Momoko said.

"Wua, so soft! You guys did a great job." Megan said.

"Thank you!" Brittany and Momoko said.

"Hana-Chan found a kawaii neko plushie for Jou-Sama!" Hana said.

"Jou-Sama might be a little bit old for stuffed toys, but she'll love it all the same, Hana-Chan." Megan said.

"Onpu-Chan and I got the Queen a bouquet of roses." Hazuki held up a very large bouquet of red and white roses.

"They're so beautiful." Megan said.

"I thought Brittany-Chan's idea about the pillow was good." Doremi said.

"Doremi-Chan and I teamed up to make it." Aiko said.

"And I made her this card!" Poppu said.

"You guys are too sweet." Megan said. "Jou-Sama's really gonna love these gifts."

Majorin was nearby and she heard all this talk of gifts. _'Puresento...' _This only made her feel worse about her charred cheesecake.

"What's wrong with Majorin-San?" Poppu asked.

"Well...Majorin-Sama wanted to make a cheesecake for Jou-Sama, but...something happened and the cake got completely burned." Megan explained.

"Hountou ni?" Doremi asked.

"Yeah...Demo ne, daijoubu yo! I have a plan."

"What're ya gonna do?" Aiko asked.

"Sore wa...Na-I-Sho!"

"Oi! Minna! She's coming! She's coming!" Majo Rika said.

"Minna! Hide!" Megan said.

The lights in the ballroom all went out as everyone hid somewhere. Then the doors opened and the silhouette of the Queen was spotted in the doorway.

"Hello?" Jou-Sama called out. "Is anybody in here? Goodness, what's going on?"

Then the lights went on and everbody jumped up, exclaiming, "Surprise! Otanjoubi Omedetou Jou-Sama!"

"M-Minna-San, what...what is this?" Indeed, Jou-Sama was rather surprised.

"We heard today was your birthday, so we pitched in to help!" Aiko said.

"Sorry if we kept you out of the loop." Doremi said.

"Demo ne, we had to get everything all ready and perfect for you." Hazuki said.

"Oh, Minna-San, this is wonderful." Jou-Sama said. "Hountou ni arigato gozaimasu."

"Jou-Sama! Hana-Chan got this for you!" Hana said, holding out the plush toy.

"Why, Hana-Chan, thank you."

"We all got you a little something, Jou-Sama." Momoko said.

"My...Minna-San, arigato."

"And Meg-Chan made this big cake for you!" Brittany said.

"Sugoi! Megan-Chan, you made this cake for me?"

"Well, I designed it. I had a little help from the palace chefs." Megan said. "I didn't know if you liked chocolate or vanilla, so this cake has both."

"Oh now, Megan-Chan, you are just too good to me." Jou-Sama said, giving Megan a big hug.

"I know how to treat ya right." Megan said.

"Saa, Minna, let's get this party started!" Onpu said.

Megan jumped up on a little makeshift stage and pulled out her Pikotto Guitar. She started playing some music.

Megan: _Ojamajo wa koko ni iru_

_HAATO nodo mannaka_

_Itsu datte issho de yo_

_Ogenki ni asobou_

_Wasuremono hisan na TESUTO ni yorimichi_

_Barechatte shiborare kimochi wa FURATO_

Hana started to play her accordion alongside Megan's guitar and Pao-Chan was dancing with them.

_TORABURU no arashi nara_

_DORIBURU de kawashichae_

_Kakekko nara MAMA ni makenai yo_

And soon, everyon started dancing.

_Ojamajo no deban da yo_

"_PIRIKA PIRILALA"~tte_

_Omoikiri tonaetara~_

'_FURATO' shita kimochi ga 'SHAAPU' ni!_

_Ojamajo wa koko ni iru_

_HAATO nodo mannaka_

_Itsu date issho da yo_

_Ogenki ni asobou_

During a break in the music, a familiar voice called out to Doremi. "Hey! Doremi-Chan!"

"Eh?" Doremi turned to find, "Akatsuki-Kun!"

The FLAT4 and Oyajiide arrived fashionably late for the party. **(Hey, I had to let them in eventually...)**

"Okay, I bide, who invited these jokers?" Brittany asked.

"Good evening, Hauzki-Chan." Fujio said.

"Long time no see, Fujio-Kun." Hazuki said.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Umm...that would be nice."

"Hey Aiko! What's up?" Leon said, using his terrible English.

"Uhh, ya never change, do ya, Leon-Kun?" Aiko said.

"Wanna dance?"

"No thanks. I'm dancin' with someone else." Aiko said. "Let's go, Momo-Chan."

"Sure, Ai-Chan!" Momoko said.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Leon asked Brittany.

"Eww! No way!" Brittany said, shaking her head 'No', very, very hard.

"Onpu-Chan! Will you dance with me?" Tooru and Oyajiide both asked.

"Y-Y-You two..." Onpu said.

"Just dance with them and get it over with, Onpu-Chan." Brittany said. Onpu sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

_Mainichi ga nijuu yo jikan ja tarinai_

_SUKEJU-RU gisshiri PAPA yori urekko_

_Kaitate no NEW GA-MU_

_Oshare toka ETOSETORA_

_Yaritai koto de ippai komatchau_

_Ojamajo no deban da yo_

"_PIRIKA PIRILALA"~tte_

_Nobiyakani tonaetara~_

"_Yaritai" ga "Wa!" ni natte odoru_

_Hachamecha no katasumi de_

_Shukudai ga sunetara_

_Te wo totte odotchae~_

_Ogenki ni asobou_

The song ended and everybody applauded for Megan.

"Sankyuu. Sankyuu very much!" Megan said.

Majorin was standing over on the side. _'Megan-Chan, when are you going to start your brilliant plan?'_

* * *

Much later, everyone was mingling with each other while Megan was playing.

"Doushita no, Majorin?" Jou-Sama asked. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"N-Nan demo nai, Jou-Sama. Nothing's wrong." Majorin lied.

"Hmm...if you're sure. Demo ne, if you don't feel very comfortable here, you can leave. You won't be hurting my feelings."

"N-No. No. It's fine, Jou-Sama."

"Very well, then." Jou-Sama walked away.

Megan had been watching from the stage. She knew this was the right time for her plan. "Ney, Momo-Chan. Momo-Chan!" She signaled to Momoko. "Come here."

"What's wrong, Megan-Chan?" Momoko asked.

"Tell Majorin-Sama that she should..." Megan whispered her idea to Momoko.

"Oh good idea!" Momoko said in English. She went over to Majorin. "Ney, Majorin-San?"

"Nani, Momoko-Chan?" Majorin asid.

"Megan-Chan says you should ask Jou-Sama to dance."

"Eh? ! I can't do that!"

"Megan-Chan said it, not me."

Majorin looked over at Megan. The turquoise Ojamajo gestured for her to ask Jou-Sama to dance. Majorin shook her head 'No' really hard. She did not want to do that.

Megan then mouthed out, "If you don't ask the Queen to dance, I'm gonna kill you!"

"...Fine." Majorin whispered to Megan, who was now smirking. The red-violet witch nervously walked up to the Queen. "A-A-Anou ne, Jou-Sama..."

"Nani, Majorin?" Jou-Sama said.

"...W-Would you...c-care to dance...with me?"

"...I'd love to."

Megan signaled for everyone to clear the floor. She pointed to two spots on the ceiling, meaning she wanted a spotlight. The lights in the ballroom dimmed, a spotlight was on Megan and another was on the two witches. "Jou-Sama, this is Majorin-Sama's present. This song is for you."

"Majorin, you wanted Megan-Chan to play a special song for me?" Jou-Sama said.

"W-Well..." Majorin said. "Th-This was Megan-Chan's idea."

"This song is one of my favorites, and we hope you love it, Jou-Sama." Megan said. She started playing a song on her guitar's keyboard.

"So then, Jou-Sama...shall we dance?"

"Yes." Jou-Sama nodded.

Megan: _You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'_Cause they fill the open air _

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

The two witches were dancing a waltz to the song.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

Tiny, sparkling lights began to fall from the ceiling and dance around the ballroom.

"Oh! Kirei na!" Doremi said.

"Sparkly!" Hana said.

_'Cause I get a thousand hugs_

_From ten-thousand lightning bugs_

_As they try to teach me how to dance_

"It's Megan-Chan's guitar again." Onpu said.

"I love the song she's playing." Hazuki said.

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sockhop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hangin' by a thread_

Majorin spun Jou-Sama around before dipping her close to the floor.

"Sugoi. They dance so gracefully." Momoko said.

"They sure do." Aiko added.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems _

_(When I fall asleep)_

The spotlights faded away and only the little balls of light floating around were left.

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

'_Cause I feel like such an insominac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

'_S-Sugoi. I don't believe I've ever felt my heart pounding like this before.' _Jou-Sama thought. _'Especially...never when I'm with Majorin. What is this feeling?'_

'_Doushite? Why do I feel like this? I've never felt this way towards Jou-Sama before. Then why?' _Majorin thought. _'Why do I feel this way...for her?'_

'_Could this be...?' _Both witches thought.

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

'_Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

"Oh they're so sweet together, ney Poppu-Chan?" Brittany said.

"Well, if you and Megan Onee-Chan think so." Poppu said. "I guess they do look nice together."

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

"You and Megan-Chan really went to all this trouble just for me?" Jou-Sama said with a small laugh.

"The best gifts are the ones that come from your heart." Majorin said. Then, as if she were improvising on their dance routine, she lifted Jou-Sama into the air.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

"Sugoi!" The Ojamajos said.

"See what I mean?" Majorin said.

"M-Majorin..." Jou-Sama said. They looked right into each other's eyes as Majorin slowly brought Jou-Sama back down.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Jou-Sama." Majorin said. She leaned in to the Queen's face and gave her...a kiss...on the lips.

**(I do not care what you people say. I do not care if you guys don't support JouSamaXMajorin. They deserve to be a couple!)**

"EH? ! They kissed? !" The Ojamajos exclaimed.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Brittany said.

"...A...Arigato...Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

Everybody started to applaud. The two witches looked over at Megan, who was winking and gave them a thumbs-up.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she planned for all this to happen." Majorin said.

"And that's why we love her, right?" Jou-Sama added.

"Right."

Then, quite unexpectedly, Jou-Sama gave Majorin a kiss on the cheek, which caused the red-violet witch to blush like crazy. "And I love you, too."

"Ooh, Majorin-San is blushing!" Momoko teased.

"She is, she is!" Aiko and Poppu said.

"Mou, Minna-San, urusai yo!" Majorin snapped. (Translation: Geez, everyone, shut up!) Everyone just let out a real good laugh at this.

Megan sighed to herself. "You done good, Meg-Chan. Ya done real good."

* * *

Next Time on Ojamajo Princess!

Bri: Taihen desu, MegChan and Mary-San are at it again...

Anna: What are they fighting about this time?

Bri: I don't know, but I hope they make up soon!

Onpu: Megan-Chan and Mary-San are definitely a lot like Doremi-Chan and Poppu-Chan.

Doremi & Poppu: Don't compare us like that!

Hazuki: Demo ne for a little sister who's a high school senior and a big sister who's in college, shouldn't they be mature enough to solve their problems in a snap?

Aiko: I guess making up for them is a little bit harder.

Momoko: I guess so.

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! Onee-Chan, Imouto-Chan, Daikirai!

Let the Magic of the Heart set you free!

* * *

**NEW! Closing # 3 "On The Ride" By Anna-Chan.**

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

(Footage: Anna is writing in a journal when she gets struck with writer's block.)

_We just have a way_

_Of knowin' everything's gonna be okay_

(Footage: Then, as though a lightblub just went off, Anna finishes up something. She's actually drawn a picture of herself, plus MegChan and BriChan.)

_We laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a simle_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

(Footage: A bunch of bubbles blow into Anna's room. Curious, Anna looks out her window to find all her friends outside. Megan waves her hand to Anna, calling her to play.)

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Hana starts out a game of tag and makes Doremi 'It'. Everyone starts running away. Doremi shakes it off and chases after everyone.)

_Always know when we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Aiko and Momoko smile and hold each other's hand. Hazuki and Onpu smile at each other and laughed. Hana jumps onto Megan's back. Anna is running backwards and Brittany is skipping happily.)

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

(Footage: We get a snapshot of everyone together as the song ends.)


	21. OneeChan, ImoutoChan, Daikirai!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in Your Reach!

Episode 21: Onee-Chan, Imouto-Chan, Daikirai! (Big sister, little sister, I hate you!)

Avant Title: _An eight-year old Megan is crying her eyes out._

"_Here." A twelve-year old Mary handed her a stuffed plush to calm her sister down._

"_No~!" Megan shook her head and continued to cry._

"_Geez, what do I do?" Mary said. Then she got an idea. "Here." Now she handed Megan some chocolate. "We can share."_

"_...U-Un..." Megan sniffed her nose and wiped away her tears. "Thanks, Mary..."_

"_You're welcome, Megan."_

(This episode will have some sisterly bonding between MegChan and Mary.)

* * *

**NEW! Opening # 3! "Party Time" (You guys might recognize this from Shugo Chara! Party! With ****possible**** English translated lyrics. Enjoy!)**

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Similar to the Ojamajo Sharp opening, Megan, Brittany and Anna grab hands and spin around. Then they slid on a musical scale.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Megan bounces up, grabs her poron and flashes a peace sign.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You're like a dream_

(Footage: Brittany spins very gracefully and blows a kiss to the audience.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Anna tries to pull something out of her hat. Then she looks inside it and all the fairies pop out in a shower of sparkles.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_It's like I'm dreamin'_

(Footage: The sparkles swirl together to form the Ojamajo Princess logo.)

_Whenever I start something new_

_My heart starts poundin' and I get excited_

(Footage: The girls are walking to school when they spot a poster for a talent show. Maybe they want to enter it?)

_Though I maybe pretend it's nothing at all_

_I'm really kind of stubborn like that_

(Footage: Brittany and Anna have sparkly eyes as they look at the poster. They look at Megan. She justs puffs up her cheeks.)

_Wouldn't it be nice if I could_

_Just learn to let go and be more honest with myself_

(Footage: Megan goes into a thinking pose as she slowly falls back onto a changing tye-dye colored screen.)

_But it's really hard, you know?_

_I'll try workin' on that everyday_

(Footage: Jou-Sama and Majorin, also in thinking poses, fall onto screen. Then Hana bounces in, bumps into Majorin, and spins around like a pinwheel.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_I'm gonna become a new girl someday_

(Footage: Doremi-Tachi hold up their porons in Magical Stage. A rainbow shoots out and all the Ojamajos fly up and over it.)

_But for now I'll forget everything else_

_And discover all the things I can become_

(Footage: Megan watches them from the top of a faraway hill. The camera swings in front of her. Megan winks and holds up her tap.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_That brand new me is out there_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, and Anna hold up their Patraine Calls to the sky. Turquoise, orange and gold magic shoots out and comes together to form a rose. Megan pops out in Royal Patraine. Brittany and Anna poses alongside her.)

_But for now I wanna forget the world around me_

_And discover everything I can really be_

(Footage: The girls throw their Riisu Porons and release a wave of magic. Then, Doremi-Tachi start riding the wave.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Megan jumps back and sits down in the Queen's throne. The camera zooms out to reveal everyone sitting or standing around her.)

* * *

One afternoon after school, Megan, Brittany and Anna were spending their time helping at Oshare Zakka Maho Dou.

Anna was working the bracelet maker. "Wua, spinning beads is so much fun, it's almost addicting!"

"Sugoi, Anna-Chan, your necklaces and bracelets are so cool looking." Poppu said.

"Why thank you!" Anna said. She held up a bracelet with moon and star charms.

"It's great we finally got Anna-Chan into Maho Dou." Hazuki said.

"Yeah! I don't know why I was avoiding this place. It's so much fun!"

"U-Un...I wonder why..." Brittany said, a bit uneasy. It had been a few weeks since she told the others her suspicions: The possibility that Anna might be in league with the evil Majo Black. As far as they knew, Anna most likely had no knowledge of this. They all still trusted Anna with their hearts, whether this was true or not.

"What was that, Bri-Chan?" Anna asked.

"E-E-E-Etto ne, nan demo nai, Anna-Chan!"

"Since Megan-Chan-Tachi started working here, business has really picked up." Lala said. "Ney, Majo Rika?"

"For sure." Majo Rika said. "However...If one of them would pick up the pace today." She looked over at Megan.

Megan was working on the loom, but she seemed to be distracted, and it wasn't the fact she was listening on her iPod. Plus, she had a sour sort of look on her face, and that only meant two things. One: She was thinking too hard about something, or two: Something or someone had really ticked her off.

"I wouldn't go there, Majo Rika." Brittany warned. "When Meg-Chan is like that, it's best not to bother her."

"That may be, but we need to make some goods and get in some sales!" Majo Rika said. In her dustpan, she flew over to Megan and pulled off her headphones. "Listen here you! You'd better get your head out of your music and back to work, you Ojamajo!"

Instead of making a clever comeback, Megan stood up, shocking the others, and walked outside.

"Oh that's it? No slap on the head? No witty remarks?"

"Something must be wrong with that girl, because she didn't bring me a can of that American cola." Baba said, making the others sweatdrop.

"A-Anyway, Megan-Chan hasn't said anything since you guys got here." Aiko said.

"Yeah, did something happen at school and made her upset?" Momoko asked.

"Maybe Megan-Chan got yelled at by her teachers." Doremi said. "That would upset me for sure."

"No. Meg-Chan was really peppy today." Anna said. "Tomorrow is our Senior Class Trip."

"Senior Class Trip?" The Ojamajos said.

"Un. See, the month before the Seniors graduate, the principal arranges for the Senior Class to take a day off at a theme park." Brittany explained. "This year, our class is going to a place called Hershey Park."

"Hershey Park?" Onpu said.

"That sounds awfully familiar." Hana said.

"If that's the case, then why would Megan-Chan feel so down now?" Majorin asked. She and the Queen were enjoying a spot of afternoon tea.

"We don't know." Brittany said. "She was like that when we met up after school."

"Un. We were all 'Let's go to Maho Dou'," Anna said, "and she was like 'Whatever'. She didn't really feel like talking. We didn't want to push her into talking about it or anything."

"Demo ne, the best thing to do is to just let Meg-Chan mellow out. She'll be fine by tomorrow."

"But what if it's something serious?" Hazuki said. "If it's like that, then Megan-Chan might not feel better by tomorrow."

"Listen, I know Meg-Chan." Brittany said. "If it was really serious, she'd probably tell us or her parents."

"Maybe whatever Megan Onee-Chan is upset about, maybe she can't talk about it with you or her parents, or anyone." Poppu said.

"I...I never thought of that..." Brittany hung her head.

"Well, just leave that to me." Majorin said. "Whatever's bothering Megan-Chan, I'll figure it out."

"That's right. Usually, Megan-Chan opens up to Majorin or myself." Jou-Sama said.

"Okay, you can try," Brittany said, "but don't come crying to me when Meg-Chan bites your head off."

"Oh, is that the worst she can do?" Majorin said, walking out the door. (Yes, she's being sarcastic.) She still remembered when Megan tried to hit her in the head with her Pikotto Poron.

"Somehow, you don't know the half of it."

* * *

Megan was sitting out on the back porch.

'_Imouto-Chan, I know it's hard for you to make friends. But she saw you talking to someone who wasn't really there. If this happens again, I have to tell mom.'_

'_Onee-Chan, how could you say such things?' _Megan thought. _'I don't want that. I don't want anyone to understand me. Why are you so mad about the fact I talk to myself? I'm not an idiot, I don't have imaginary friends anymore! How dare you say that about me? Onee-Chan...doesn't understand. Onee-Chan...Daikirai!'_

"Megan-Chan." Majorin came up to her.

"Eh?"

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

"..."

"Everyone's a little worried. You aren't your usual upbeat self. Did something happen at school? Or was it at home?"

"..." Megan said nothing whatever.

"Brittany-Chan and Anna-Chan told us that this morning you were feeling good, but since you got to Maho Dou, you've been like this." Majorin said. "Is something wrong? You've never been this quiet, Megan-Chan."

"..." Still nothing.

"Megan-Chan, if something is really bothering you, you can talk about it with someone. Either with Brittany-Chan-Tachi, with Jou-Sama or with me. We can help you."

"..." Megan stood up and yelled, "Onee-Chan is mad at me because I wanna be different~!"

This surprised Majorin. "...A-A-Anou ne..."

"Mou...I'm going home!" Megan stormed off.

"...Wait, what?"

* * *

"'Onee-Chan is mad at me because I wanna be different~!' Those were Megan-Chan's words." Majorin explained to the others.

"Th-Then what?" Doremi asked.

"Then she just huffed and said she was going home. I couldn't ask her what she meant by that."

"So then something happened between Megan-Chan and Mary-San." Onpu said.

"Onee-Chan and I can relate to that." Poppu said. Doremi nodded.

"It must've been pretty bad." Anna said.

"Yeah, they haven't fought like that in a while." Brittany said.

"She didn't want to talk to me about it." Majorin said.

"Well then, just leave that to me." Jou-Sama said.

"Eh?"

"Megan-Chan tends to open up more to me than anyone."

"Well, that's true." Momoko said.

"Demo ne, I don't think Meg-Chan will really tell you anything about that...whatever it was." Brittany said.

"Oh I have my ways. She'll tell me something, whether she knows it or not." Jou-Sama said, with a wink. "Saa, Hana-Chan, are you coming?"

"Eh? Why me?" Hana asked.

"I, uhh, need an excuse to go to Megan-Chan's house. I-I think you'd probably want to see her too. Plus, I think you want a chance to play with her dog, Duchess, right?"

"Oh Duchess-Chan! Hana-Chan'll go with you!"

"Admit it, Jou-Sama, you just don't want to go to Megan-Chan's house alone, right?" Aiko said.

"Is it that obvious?" Jou-Sama said. The others laughed. "Then, we'll be off. Don't wait up for us."

* * *

Megan had spent the better part of her evening doing homework and watching T.V. _'It's not my fault that I do the things that I do.' _She thought. _'It's really not my fault!'_

"Megan-Chan." Someone broke through her train of thought.

"Eh?" Megan turned. "Oh Jou-Sama, konban wa."

"Konban wa." Jou-Sama said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not really. I just finished my homework. Do Okaa-San and Otou-San know you're here?"

"Yes. Hana-Chan too."

"Hana-Chan? Doushite?"

"...I didn't want to come here alone. Besides, Hana-Chan likes coming here."

"Which begs the question, why are you here?" Megan asked.

"Well, everyone was worried about you." Jou-Sama said. "You didn't seem like yourself at Maho Dou earlier."

"Oh...that."

"You were excited this morning at school. Brittany-Chan-Tachi told us about your Senior Class Trip tomorrow. But you didn't look excited when we saw you working in the shop."

"..."

"According to Majorin, we think something happened between you and Mary-Chan. Did you two have a fight today?"

"..." Megan said nothing and seemed to be growing more agitated.

"Souka. Brittany-Chan said you wouldn't want to talk about it." Jou-Sama said. "That's fine. I'll respect that. It's not really my business."

"...Gomenasai." Megan said.

"No. It's all right. If you don't want to talk about it, I shouldn't pry."

"Un. Thank you for respecting my feelings."

Jou-Sama nodded. "Well, whatever you're upset about, you shouldn't let it bring you down." She said. "That's not like the Megan-Chan I know."

"...U-Un. It just happens." Megan said.

"We don't like seeing you like that, you know. And after all, your graduation is right around the corner, so please cheer up. You won't be able to enjoy your class trip tomorrow if you have this sad face on."

"..." Megan smiled a little. "You're right. If I let something get me down, I won't be able to let everyone have a good time around me."

"Yokata, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said, giving Megan a quick hug.

"Aw, you're just trying to butter me up. I kinda wish you and the others could come on the trip with us. I know Hana-Chan will find a way to come with us."

"Sou desu ka." Jou-Sama smiled quite slyly as she went out the door.

"Okay, whatever's going on in you head, Your Highness, I suggest you let it die." Megan said.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Because like Majorin-Sama, who's worked for you for God knows how long, we know you well enough to tell when you're planning something."

"Hmm, sore wa...himitsu."

"Mou go on, get outta here!"

"All right, I'm going, I'm going! Hana-Chan, we're going home now!"

"Hai~!" Hana said. "Megan Onee-Chan, Hana-Chan will definitely definitely come with you on your trip!"

"I know you will." Megan said.

"School trips are so cool!"

"I know, I know. Now, go on. Go home!"

"Bye-Bye!" Hana and Jou-Sama left Megan in her room alone with her thoughts.

"What is that Queen planning?" Megan said to herself. "No, I should know by now, when the wheels are turning in Jou-Sama's head, it's never really that good."

* * *

The next morning at Megan's school, the seniors were gathering in the Commons for the annual Senior Class Trip.

Megan's mom dropped her off at the entrance. "Have a good time, sweetheart!"

"I will! Bye-Bye!" Megan jumped out of the car and dashed into school

"Oi! Meg-Chan~!" Brittany and Anna were eagerly waiting for her.

"Bri-Chan, Anna-Chan, you're both here!" Megan hugged them. "Bri-Chan I thought you weren't coming."

"Well, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to come." Brittany said. "So I got my ticket while the getting was still good!"

"Yokata!"

"Oi what about me?" Anna said, hands on hips.

"Ah mochiro desu, Anna-Chan! I'm glad you're coming too." Megan said. "This'll be the first time we've gone to a theme park together."

"Un. I still remember the days when we used to go out to the playground or go swimming together."

"Those are some of my best memories with Anna-Chan."

"Mou, this isn't good. You guys have such a history together." Brittany pouted.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu! Bri-Chan, you know I still love ya, right?"

"You're right. I guess I shouldn't complain."

"Megan Onee-Chan~!" As if right on cue, Hana jumped on Megan.

"Ah Hana-Chan! Right on time!" Megan said.

"So your cousin is coming on the trip with us, huh, Megan?" Three of Megan-Tachi's school friends came up to them.

"But of course, Lindsay-Chan! Hana-Chan is an honorary Bulldog after all." Megan said to one girl, Lindsay.

"Hey, the more, the merrier!" Another girl, Tyler, said. "Not a lot of people are coming on the trip this year."

"Yeah, they'd rather go to Kings Dominion than Hershey Park." The third girl, Melissa, said. "You'd think after what happened there during the summer..."

"Uhh...Yeah, I know, Melissa-Chan." Megan said, nervously.

"R-Right, right." Brittany nodded.

"Huh?" Anna cocked her head. She didn't know about the Kings Dominion Incident.

"Aha, there you are, Hana-Chan." Well, three guesses who just came in.

"Ara? Ah, Maj—I-I mean," Megan said, "Makihatayama Rin-San, Makihatayama Yuki-San."

"Megan-Chan-Tachi, ohayou gozaimasu." Majorin said.

"Oh who are these two, Meg-Chan?" Tyler asked.

"These are Hana-Chan's aunts. She's living with them." Megan said.

"What about her parents?" Lindsay asked.

"Hana-Chan's parents gave her the choice of living with them or with her aunts." Megan said. "The details are sketchy, though."

"Good to know."

"Megan-Chan, Brittany-Chan, Anna-Chan, ohayou!" The Ojamajos joined up.

"Okay now who are these girls?" Melissa asked.

"These are some of Hana-Chan's friends visiting from Japan." Megan said. "Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and Poppu. Minna, these are my school friends, Lindsay, Tyler and Melissa."

"Nice to meet you." "Hey there!" Yo!" Megan's school friends said.

"Hajimemashite!" The Ojamajos and Jou-Sama said.

"P-Pleased to meet you." Majorin said, practicing her English.

"Then, we're gonna go ahead into the auditorium." Tyler said. "See ya there!"

"We'll meet with ya soon." Brittany said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Anna asked.

"Well, Megan-Chan wished that we could come along on the class trip. And she knew that Hana-Chan would be coming along, so..." Jou-Sama said.

"So once we explained to the principal that we were Hana-Chan's "aunts" and that Doremi-Chan-Tachi were her friends visiting, she was more than happy to let us come along." Majorin said.

"I figured that would be the case." Megan said.

"And she was more than happy to let me join the party too!" Someone said.

"Eh?"

It was Mary! "Yo!"

"O-Onee-Chan why are you here?" Megan said.

"Why you ask? Jou-Sama invited me to come." Mary said.

"Uh-Huh..." Megan turned to the silver witch. "Jou-Sama...may I speak to you...alone?"

"Of course." Jou-Sama said.

They went over to somewhere more private.

"Three, two, one—" Majorin said.

"**WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? ! JOU-SAMA NO BAKA! !" **Megan shouted.

"We knew you were upset about something to do with your sister, so I thought it would be nice if you spent time with her on your trip!" Jou-Sama yelled back.

"I wanna know what the cuss is going on in your head! You said it wasn't your business!"

"I know what I said, but I thought I'd do something nice for you!"

"THIS is doing something nice for me? ! You are totally freaking kidding me!"

"Maybe...I should go home." Mary said.

"I think it's too late." Anna said.

"Mou I really must be the second unluckiest Bishoujou in the whole world!" Megan yelled out in despair.

* * *

**NEW! Updated for 2010!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Captain Amelia from Disney. Amelia and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

* * *

Needless to say, it was a long 3 hour bus ride from the school to the class trip destination: Hershey Park. While the students arrived in school chartered buses, the Ojamajos came along in the Maho Dou bus.

Stepping off the bus, Brittany donned on her sunglasses, Anna stared in awe at the park, Megan and Hana took in a deep breath of Hershey scents.

"Megan Onee-Chan, Hana-Chan can smell all the chocolate!" Hana said.

"Desho? I told you it smells like baking brownies around here." Megan said, sounding more calm.

"Now Hana-Chan wants some of Momo's special brownies."

"I'll have to make them for you sometime, Megan-Chan." Momoko said.

"You mean the brownie recipe Majo Monroe taught you, right?" Megan said.

"Yeah. How did you know—"

"Momo-Chan, I know almost everything about you guys, remember?"

"Oh right! I nearly forgot."

"This place looks bigger than the last time we were here." Aiko said.

"We were here before?" Doremi said.

"Don't you remember, Doremi-Chan?" Onpu said. "It was a while back before we met Megan-Chan-Tachi."

"Oh now I remember!"

"Doremi-Chan geez!" Everyone laughed.

"Yes, mom, we all made it to the park in one piece." Mary was on her cellphone, talking to her and Megan's mom. "Okay, I'll keep an eye on Megan and her friends. You have a good day too. See you tonight." She hung up. "Well, mom knows we're here, so we can have fun without her worrying. Ney, Imouto-Chan?"

"In case anyone asks, I do not know you." Megan said, walking away.

"I-I..." Mary sighed.

Majorin and Jou-Sama looked at each other. Whatever Megan was upset about yesterday, she was still a bit ticked off about it. And it definitely involved Mary.

"S-Saa, Minna-San, we have your tickets right here." Jou-Sama said, handing Doremi and friends their park tickets.

"Uh we need to go into the Hershey's Chocolate World, so we can get our tickets from the teachers." Brittany said.

"We'll go with you." Hazuki said.

"Minna, iku yo. We have a lot to cover and not a lot of time. So let's get started." Megan said, heading down the parking lot.

"Did it just get cold out here or is that just me?" Onpu said, as she and the others followed.

"Are you okay, Mary-San?" Majorin asked.

"I told your Queen this was a bad idea. Now my sister is more mad then yesterday."

"Well, yes, she is mad at you, but why, we don't exactly know. Maybe you know why?"

"My sister is shy in school and has a hard time making friends, but I never thought she'd have to resort to made-up friends. Someone saw her in school talking to something imaginary, and it just made me worried."

"So that's why she said that at Maho Dou yesterday." Majorin said.

"Huh? What did Megan say?" Mary asked.

"Megan-Chan said you were mad at her because she wants to be different."

"No, I'm not mad, I'm worried."

"I realize that, but maybe you just don't understand how Megan-Chan sees the world."

"What?"

"She has more friends than you think she does." Majorin said. She went ahead to catch up with the others.

'_Yeah, but you aren't real!' _Mary thought.

* * *

Megan, Brittany and Anna picked up their tickets after taking the factory tour at Hershey's Chocolate World. Now they were taking a quick look around the gift shop.

"Oh my God! There's so much candy here, I don't know what to get!" Anna said.

"I know! Everything looks so good!" Momoko said.

"Well, I feel much better after having a little chocolate." Megan said, eating her free sample of chocolate in one bite.

"Now Megan-Chan is acting like her usual energetic self again." Jou-Sama said, but then Megan swiped her chocolate sample. "M-Megan-Chan that's mine!"

"That's what you get for that thing you pulled this morning."

"Mou, hidoi yo Megan-Chan."

"Here, Jou-Sama, you can have mine."

"Maa, arigato, Majorin!" Jou-Sama said, giving Majorin a quick peck on the cheek.

"I really prefer dark chocolate as opposed to milk chocolate. I'm more partial to a bittersweet taste. Jou-Sama, however, prefers a more sweet, creamier, decadent taste."

"Just what we'd expect from the royal and fancy Majo Kai no Jou-Sama." Onpu said.

"Minna-San, we just like different tastes, that's all." Jou-Sama said, blushing very lightly.

"I don't really care, as long as I can walk away with some chocolate with caramel." Megan said. "I'm a sucker for caramel."

"Ney, Mary Onee-San, what kinds of candies are you gonna buy?" Poppu asked.

"...Hmm, KitKats and Reese's, for sure." Mary said. _'Maybe I should...' _She thought about buying some caramel-filled chocolate for Megan, to hopefully make up with her.

"Well I'm pretty happy with this!" Aiko said, holding up her purchases.

"Yeah, me too!" Doremi said.

"Hana-Chan mo!" Hana exclaimed.

"I think we've all bought enough candy to last us a while." Momoko said.

"Okay then we should be going into the park right now." Brittany said.

"Demo ne, is it a good idea to carry all this chocolate with us in the park?" Hazuki said. "It feels pretty hot today. Our chocolate will melt."

"Oh no, we don't want that!" Anna said.

"Ah don't worry about that, Minna-San." Majorin said. "The Maho Dou bus has a special cooler. That will keep our candies safe from melting." She and Jou-Sama snapped their fingers, instantly transporting the bags of candy to the Maho Dou bus.

"Any candies you girls buy in the park, however, you're on your own." Mary said.

Some of the girls laughed or let out a groan, but Megan growled slightly as she rolled her eyes.

'_Oh boy, I am definitely gonna be in the doghouse with Megan for a while.' _Mary sweatdropped.

Even though things still felt uneasy between Megan and Mary, the team still walked into the park with smiles.

"Yosha! What should we do first?" Doremi said.

"We have to ride some coasters!" Brittany said.

"Well, we only have about 5...6 hours here, so we might as well spend it waiting in line for some of the awesome rides." Megan said.

"Ooh! The Comet is just over there! Let's do that one first!" Momoko said.

"Yeah let's go!" "Iko!" "Yosha!" The girls agreed.

"Etto ne, I...will buy ice cream for everybody later, okay?" Majorin said, trying to practice more of her English. "My treat."

"Sounds good!" Anna said with a thumbs up.

"Minna iko!" Hana said, pulling Megan and Doremi over to the Comet line.

"Are ya comin' or what, Mary-San?" Aiko said.

Mary sighed, "Yeah...Coming..."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent riding some of the best rides Hershey Park had to offer. Riding the rides, and eating some of the foods and snacks too.

"Wua, Minna, it's getting pretty hot out here." Doremi said.

"And it's getting pretty crowded too." Onpu said.

"Ney, Majorin-Sama, I think we'll take you up on that ice cream offer right now." Megan said.

"Sore wa good idea!" Brittany said. "Y'know, I think there's a Cold Stone Creamery around here...let me check the map..."

"Oh it should be right over this way." Hazuki pointed out.

"Sugoi sugoi! I haven't been to Cold Stone Creamery in so long!" Megan said. "Minna, you're gonna love this place. The ice cream dishes there are awesome!"

"Megan Onee-Chan, do they have soft cream there too?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ney, Meg-Chan, I'd say you're finally back to normal." Anna said.

"Un! Spending a day with you guys makes me more energetic!" Megan said.

"Aw, but that's what friends are for, right, right?" Momoko said.

"Like I always say, Momo-Chan, with friends like you, no witch would ever feel unwanted."

"But what about real friends?" Mary said.

"Eh?"

"I mean, real friends for a normal girl."

"What are you saying?"

"Imouto-Chan, I...I know you love these girls, but why can't you hang out with your school friends?" Mary said.

"Because I'm just me when I'm with Doremi-Chan-Tachi." Megan said.

"You can be yourself and make friends at school, too."

"Why?"

"Because these girls aren't real and you know it!"

"That does it!" Megan finally snapped. "I've had my fill of you! You're mad at me because I'm different, because I do all the things that make me me!"

"I-Imouto-Chan, that's not it at all, I-"

"You're always picking on me and putting me down! You think that I do everything wrong! You always make me mad and hurt my feelings! Why? ! Doushite? ! Why do you always do that? ! That's not fair and you know it!"

"Imouto-Chan, that's not true!" Mary protested.

"And to top it all off, you actually have the nerve to say you think I still have imaginary friends! You think my friends, Doremi-Chan mo, Minna mo, they're not real but look! Look at them! Look around you! They're real and I love them! I can make friends with other people on my own terms, not just because you think I have to!"

"B-But I understand—"

"No you don't understand! You don't and you never will! I don't want you to! I've had enough of it!"

"Imouto-Chan, I don't think any of that at all! I just worry about you. I want what's best for my sister."

"No! I don't want to hear it anymore! Onee-Chan doesn't understand me at all. Onee-Chan wants me to be like everyone else. Onee-Chan doesn't want me to be different. Onee-Chan...Onee-Chan Daikirai!" Megan yelled. She dashed off like mad, crying.

"Meg-Chan!" Brittany said.

"Come back!" Anna said.

"Megan, I-I..." Mary said. She noticed the gang was giving her looks. Not mad looks, just looks. "I guess you girls are kinda mad at me for saying you're not real, but you really are..."

"My parents once told me a big sister wouldn't make her little sister cry." Doremi said. "You have to be patient with her."

"I've been patient with Megan for years. We've been on good terms for a while and since I found out her secret, we have been growing a little closer."

"Did Megan-Chan mean it when she said you always pick on her?" Momoko asked.

"And that you think she talks to imaginary friends?" Aiko said.

"N-No. I'm sure she didn't mean that. Sure, I tease her every once in a while and I do make her mad, but I keep forgetting how sensitive she is." Mary said. "I-I don't think she does make up imaginary friends, but that's what I heard from a friend of mine."

"Is that why Meg-Chan's been like this since yesterday?" Brittany said. "You're mad at her because she just talks to herself?"

"No I'm not mad at her!"

"Meg-Chan talks to herself when she's trying to figure stuff out." Anna said. "It's like her way of thinking. When she does it in class, she makes sure she does it quietly."

"Maybe your friend thought something differently. Maybe Meg-Chan was talking to herself a little too loudly or maybe she just thought of something funny," Brittany said, "but I don't think it means she has a problem."

"I-I never said that. But I told her that if she did it again, I would have to tell mom." Mary said. "I'm not mad at her, I'm worried."

"Then I think what we have here is most likely a misunderstanding." Majorin said. "You need to clear that up with her before one of you jumps to a worst case scenario. You and Megan-Chan don't want to wind up hating each other over a silly little argument."

"She won't listen to me like that." Mary said. "Wh-Why can't you or the Queen talk to her? Megan likes you two better than me! She likes you two better than our own mom!"

"No. You have to do this." Jou-Sama said. "This is a matter that must be solved between sisters. I, on the other hand, have done enough damage for one day."

Mary sighed. She knew Jou-Sama was right. Megan had to hear this straight from her big sister. "...Okay. I'll go talk to her."

"We'll be waiting for you two at the Cold Stone until you make up." Brittany said.

"Un...Uh, Poppu, mind coming with me?"

"...Sure." Poppu said.

* * *

'_Onee-Chan no baka! Onee-Chan daikirai!' _Megan thought. She was hiding behind one of the gift shops in the shade. _'She always makes me mad and upset. She's always putting me down!' _

"Ah! There she is." Poppu said.

"..." Mary sat down by Megan. "I-Imouto-Chan, I..."

"I don't wanna talk to you!" Megan said, half sobbing.

"Imouto-Chan, gomen. We both said things to each other we really shouldn't have. I'm not mad at you."

"You are! You're always mad at me because I'm just me!"

"No, I'm not mad at you for being yourself. I guess I just jumped to conclusions when I got that message." Mary said. "I'm not mad at you for being you. I'm never mad at you for that. Actually, I'm kinda jealous."

"Eh? O-Onee-Chan is...jealous?"

"Un. I mean, look at you. You're a witch, you can do magic, you can fly on a broom, you go on the most amazing adventures. It's like all the pretend stuff we used to play with Anna and the rest of the Sailor Moon Club." Mary said. "But it really is real. You're right. It's real...and I'm glad it could happen to you."

"Y-Y-You really mean that?"

"Un. I'm so sorry. I should've known that you just talk to yourself, kinda like mom."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know. Sure, you make me mad with all the things you do too, but I still love you."

"Un. I still love you too. I...I'm sorry I said I hated you." Megan said.

"I know." Mary nodded.

"Fighting and arguing is just a part of our job description."

"As long as we don't let it go too far, right?"

"Un." Megan nodded. Then she hugged Mary. "Onee-Chan, I love you!"

Mary gladly returned the hug. "I love you too, Imouto-Chan." She said. "Oi, Poppu, you too!"

"I'm glad I could see you two make up!" Poppu said, quickly hugging them.

"Anou ne...I got this for you, Imouto-Chan." Mary said, giving Megan something.

"Nani nani?" Megan said. It was a Hershey bar filled with caramel. "Eh? F-For me?"

"You said you wanted to walk away with something that had chocolate and caramel. So I got this for you."

"..." Megan smiled. "Arigato, Onee-Chan!"

"And we found these too!" Poppu said. She held up four jewels. One was a dark red, one was a shiny black/gray jewel, one was a medium shade of green, and one was a lovely clear white. "We think they go inside your locket."

"Yeah, looks like it." Megan said. "Poppu-Chan, this jewel is an iron quartz. That represents you."

"Eh, hountou ni?"

"Definitely." Mary said. "This is a meteorite jewel and this one's an emerald. And this one..."

"It's a diamond. It represents...my big sister." Megan said. All four jewels clicked into their correct slots. "Now...there's only three jewels left. Then we'll finally figure out the secret of the Heart of The Witches."

"When this is all over, it's gonna be pretty hard for you to turn back to a normal girl."

"Heh heh. Being normal is vastly overrated."

"Aww, how could I forget, huh?"

"Then now that you two have made up, we can have our ice cream and end this day with a smile." Poppu said.

Megan and Mary looked at each other. "Un!"

* * *

Back at the ice cream shop Cold Stone Creamery, the others were sitting around waiting for Mary to make up with Megan.

"Atsui..." Doremi said.

"Atsui..." Hana whined.

"Can't we just buy our ice cream while we're waiting?"

"Not yet, Doremi-Chan. We promised we'd wait until Megan-Chan and Mary-San made up." Hazuki said.

"Hey look! There they are!" Anna exclaimed.

"Minna!" Megan called out.

"Hey are you two okay now?" Brittany asked.

"Yup. We're all good now." Mary said.

"It's all pineapples over the falls now, Minna! We can end this day with smiles!" Megan said.

"Yokata, Megan-Chan, Mary-San!" The others said.

"Saa, Minna-San, let's go eat some ice cream!" Jou-Sama said.

"We agree!" Everyone said.

**('Sora Made JUMPING' MegChan and BriChan version playing.)**

_**Over there, over here, over there**_

_**It's a mess, it's confusing, it's terrible**_

_**Today is in an uproar (Yeah!)**_

The team had gotten their well deserved ice cream. Doremi licked at her ice cream cone when she suddenly dropped it! Then Mary offered to share her cone with Doremi.

_**Let's play together in a fun way**_

_**Let's all sing in a loud voice**_

_**But sometimes do you pout?**_

_**You do...this again? How terrible!**_

While waiting in line for another roller coaster, Megan bought a lemonade from a vendor. She shared her drink with Poppu and Hana. The others fanned themselves to keep cool, but Megan shared her drink with them as well.

_**When someone hurts you and makes you feel bad**_

_**If everybody holds hands**_

_**The contents of the heart will be revealed**_

_**It's not a big deal because**_

_**That's when we know it's fine, really okay!**_

At one of the shops, Majorin saw Jou-Sama making heart eyes at the park-made fudge. She had to drag the Queen away and out of the store. While Jou-Sama was protesting at this, Mary looked at Megan, who just shook her head.

_**Hora mite mite, hora kite kite**_

_**If all best friends are equal**_

_**Even a crying face can become a smile**_

_**Hora mite mite, hora kite kite**_

_**Dontcha know that we are always**_

"_**Bursting open" from this sky of dreams jumping!**_

The next ride the gang decided to take on was a good old fashioned water ride. It was very simple, the boat takes the riders up to the top of the hill and heads down at high speed, creating a huge wave of water, soaking the riders completely.

"Are you sure this ride was a good idea? !" Majorin said as the boat took the gang up the hill.

"No! We're not sure!" Brittany said.

"It just looked like fun!" Momoko said.

"Oh no! Here we go!" Onpu said.

"Minna hold on tight!" Aiko said.

"**OH DEAR GOD WHY? !" **Majorin yelled as she grabbed Jou-Sama and their boat dropped down the massive hill.

**(*SPLASH! ! !*)**

_**Ohh~Jumping**_

_**Together jumping**_

* * *

Megan and Mary got back home at around 10:30 (PM) at night. The Ojamajos dropped them off at their house.

"Okaa-San, Otou-San! Tadaimasu!" Megan said.

"We're back." Mary said.

"Oh welcome home, girls." Mom greeted. "Did you two have fun today?"

"...Yeah." Mary said. "We had fun."

"We had the best day ever." Megan said.

* * *

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Doremi: A meeting on the playground swingset near Megan-Chan's house.

Hazuki: On an afternoon after the high school senior exams.

Brittany: And today's graduation practice!

Anna: The big day's coming soon. I hope we're ready in time!

Aiko: We're all excited about the future.

Onpu: Excited and nervous too.

Meg: Mou~! I don't think I wanna graduate!

Momoko: Don't say that, Megan-Chan! But...Hmm how do you know when you're ready for a big graduation?

Others: Hmm...

Meg: Ojamajo Princess! The Future? I'm not Ready!

Let the magic of the Heart set you free!

* * *

**NEW! Closing # 3 "On The Ride" By Anna-Chan.**

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

(Footage: Anna is writing in a journal when she gets struck with writer's block.)

_We just have a way_

_Of knowin' everything's gonna be okay_

(Footage: Then, as though a lightblub just went off, Anna finishes up something. She's actually drawn a picture of herself, plus MegChan and BriChan.)

_We laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a simle_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

(Footage: A bunch of bubbles blow into Anna's room. Curious, Anna looks out her window to find all her friends outside. Megan waves her hand to Anna, calling her to play.)

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Hana starts out a game of tag and makes Doremi 'It'. Everyone starts running away. Doremi shakes it off and chases after everyone.)

_Always know when we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Aiko and Momoko smile and hold each other's hand. Hazuki and Onpu smile at each other and laughed. Hana jumps onto Megan's back. Anna is running backwards and Brittany is skipping happily.)

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

(Footage: We get a snapshot of everyone together as the song ends.)


	22. The Future! I'm Not Ready!

Ojamajo Princess

Fantasy is in Your Reach!

Episode 22: The Future? I'm Not Ready!

Avant Title: _We find Megan scrambling through all her school notes. That time has finally come again. She is currently cramming for her senior exams._

"_Mou~! No I'm not ready for this!" Megan blurted out._

* * *

**NEW! Opening # 3! "Party Time" (You guys might recognize this from Shugo Chara! Party! With ****possible**** English translated lyrics. Enjoy!)**

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Similar to the Ojamajo Sharp opening, Megan, Brittany and Anna grab hands and spin around. Then they slid on a musical scale.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Megan bounces up, grabs her poron and flashes a peace sign.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You're like a dream_

(Footage: Brittany spins very gracefully and blows a kiss to the audience.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_You may be sweet, girl_

(Footage: Anna tries to pull something out of her hat. Then she looks inside it and all the fairies pop out in a shower of sparkles.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

_It's like I'm dreamin'_

(Footage: The sparkles swirl together to form the Ojamajo Princess logo.)

_Whenever I start something new_

_My heart starts poundin' and I get excited_

(Footage: The girls are walking to school when they spot a poster for a talent show. Maybe they want to enter it?)

_Though I maybe pretend it's nothing at all_

_I'm really kind of stubborn like that_

(Footage: Brittany and Anna have sparkly eyes as they look at the poster. They look at Megan. She justs puffs up her cheeks.)

_Wouldn't it be nice if I could_

_Just learn to let go and be more honest with myself_

(Footage: Megan goes into a thinking pose as she slowly falls back onto a changing tye-dye colored screen.)

_But it's really hard, you know?_

_I'll try workin' on that everyday_

(Footage: Jou-Sama and Majorin, also in thinking poses, fall onto screen. Then Hana bounces in, bumps into Majorin, and spins around like a pinwheel.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_I'm gonna become a new girl someday_

(Footage: Doremi-Tachi hold up their porons in Magical Stage. A rainbow shoots out and all the Ojamajos fly up and over it.)

_But for now I'll forget everything else_

_And discover all the things I can become_

(Footage: Megan watches them from the top of a faraway hill. The camera swings in front of her. Megan winks and holds up her tap.)

_Party Time! It's time to start_

_That brand new me is out there_

(Footage: Megan, Brittany, and Anna hold up their Patraine Calls to the sky. Turquoise, orange and gold magic shoots out and comes together to form a rose. Megan pops out in Royal Patraine. Brittany and Anna poses alongside her.)

_But for now I wanna forget the world around me_

_And discover everything I can really be_

(Footage: The girls throw their Riisu Porons and release a wave of magic. Then, Doremi-Tachi start riding the wave.)

_Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia_

(Footage: Megan jumps back and sits down in the Queen's throne. The camera zooms out to reveal everyone sitting or standing around her.)

* * *

Just like that, summer had rolled around once again. Megan and Anna had switched out their jeans for shorts, Brittany brought out her shorter skirts or skorts. But speaking of, Megan was sitting on a swing at her old elementary school's playground. It was a good place to think about things, and Megan had a lot to think about. For one, her Level 1 witch exam was tomorrow and so was her high school graduation. That was the day she, Brittany and Anna agreed to tell their families about their being witches.

'_It's almost been one year since everything started.' _Megan thought. _'I can't believe it'll be over soon. But...what about Majo Black? What's gonna happen once I fill my locket's slots with the jewels? Is she waiting until that happens? Demo ne...My parents, and Mary Onee-Chan...they're gonna be so sad when I tell them...I'm gonna be a witch, and not live the rest of my life as a human.'_

She leaned back in her swing seat and groaned, "Mou I really must be the second unluckiest bishoujou in the whole world!"

"You said that just like Doremi-Chan would." Someone chuckled out.

"M-Majorin-Sama!" Megan exclaimed, nearly falling out of her seat. "Mou~! What are you doing, Rin-Chan no baka? !"

"Oh what? So I need to be on official business in order to speak to you?" Majorin said, sarcastically.

"How'd you even find me here?" Megan said. "Wait let me guess, your 'Witch's Intuition', right?"

"Hardly. I was at your house earlier and Mary-Chan said you were here."

"...A-Ah...souka..."

* * *

"I see." Majorin said. "You're afraid of what will happen once everything has fallen into place."

"Un." Megan nodded.

"Well, it's only natural that you're scared of the future."

"I know...But these days I wonder what my life would be like if I never became an Ojamajo."

"Brittany-Chan."

"Eh?"

"It's because of Brittany-Chan that you became a witch apprentice."

"Anou...Un..."

"I mean, think about it. The circumstances that brought you to us was all because of Brittany-Chan getting kidnapped, right?" Majorin said. "If you never tried to rescue Brittany-Chan on that day, what would've become of her?"

"Oh don't even go there..."

"But you're happy as an Ojamajo, ney?"

"Un! I'm really happy I did do all this. And I wouldn't change a thing."

"I'm sure Jou-Sama and I wouldn't change a thing either."

"Sou da yo! That's the way we roll!" Megan said. "Demo ne, no matter what happens tomorrow in Level 1 exam, at least I'm happy I finally met you and the others."

"We are too."

"I have the dokidoki feeling about graduation tomorrow as well."

"Are you excited to be getting out of high school?"

"Mochiro! Then I'll be one step closer to leading my own life and one step closer to getting away from my parents." Megan said. "Don't get me wrong, I love them and I can't imagine being away from them forever, demo ne sometimes they're just too much."

"I think you're lucky." Majorin said.

"Eh?"

"I think you're lucky to have parents who watch you grow and watch you learn about the world you live in. To help you learn what's right and wrong, that it's okay to make mistakes, and...to let you follow your heart."

'_That's right. In Majo Kai, witch babies only live with their mother for one year. Then, they never see each other again, until the baby is all grown up.' _Megan thought. "Do you...ever think about your mother? Do you, Majorin-Sama?"

"Hmm...I was only a baby, but now I don't really remember her that much."

"I think...I think your mother would be proud of you if she could see you now."

"I think you're right. And I think you're mother would be proud of you as well."

"Even with everything that's happened?"

"Even with everything that's happened."

The two let out a good laugh at this.

"Well, Megan-Chan...I'm curious." Majorin said. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I wanna be a patissier and own my own sweet house in Disney World!" Megan said.

"Hountou ni? Aha ha ha ha ha!"

"Stop laughin' at me!" Megan snapped. "It's my precious dream!"

"I'm sorry, but that really picked up the mood."

"It's called 'MegChan's ToonTown Sweet House'."

"Then, it'll be like your own Maho Dou.

"Mmm, sorta." Megan said. _'I can't exactly call it 'Maho Dou' because it's probably copyrighted.'_

"Then your graduation and Level 1 exam tomorrow...that must be a lot for you, Brittany and Anna to take in." Majorin said.

"U-Un..."

"Everything that's been happening must be so hard on a seventeen-year old like yourself. I'm sure other kids would crack under all that pressure, but you managed to stay calm through things. You're a good girl, Megan-Chan."

"**MOU~! ! !**" Megan groaned, leaning back in her swing seat.

"D-Did I say something wrong?"

"Majorin-Sama, MegChan's not ready for this! MegChan don't wanna graduate!"

"Now, Megan-Chan, do you really think if you weren't ready, you'd actually be going through with graduating?"

"Eh? M-Majorin-Sama..."

"Most of the time, I know you can be quite childish..." Majorin said.

"Oh thanks for the support..."

"But sometimes you can act a bit mature for your age. Somehow you always know how to cheer everyone up."

"..."

"I think that's what we like about you. Besides, it's because of you that I can smile again." Majorin said. "Before we met you, I haven't had a reason to smile like this in a long time."

"W-Well, you have a very nice smile. Now if I could just figure out what's under that hat of yours, then I'll be happy."

"Gomen ne, Megan-Chan, but I'm afraid that's a mystery you'll have to solve another day."

"Puuh puuh no puuh!" Megan puffed her cheeks. "Wua, I feel so much more energetic after talking to you, Majorin-Sama!"

"Good."

"Yosha!" Megan swung and jumped out of her seat, landing firmly on the ground.

"Nice Megan-Chan." Majorin said.

"I stuck my dismount!"

"Saa, Megan-Chan, Mary-San told me about your practice for tomorrow, but shall I help you practice a little bit?"

"Well, I'm not sure I'll need it, but that would be nice. All I have to do is walk in a straight line, then take my seat." Megan said, showing Majorin her regal-styled walk.

"Good, good." Majorin said. "Now, stand up a little straighter. Relax your hands and shoulders. Keep your head held high, but not too high."

"You seem to have a lot of experience with fancy entrances, ney Majorin-Sama?"

"In Majo Kai, for special occasions, Jou-Sama will usually enter a room unaccompanied. Other times, I always enter one step behind her."

'_Okay, this fancy entrance didn't sound so complicated at the graduation rehersal this morning.' _Megan thought.

"And smile." Majorin added, making Megan snicker. "This is your day, Megan-Chan. Everyone is happy for you. Doremi-Chan-Tachi mo, watashi mo, Jou-Sama mo."

"As long as you guys are in the audience, I'm not so nervous." Megan said.

"Of course we'll be there."

"Yokata!"

"And one more thing..."

"Nani nani?"

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to give this to you, but I think it's all right if I give it to you now." Majorin said. She then placed something on Megan's head.

"N-Nani yo, Majorin-Sama?" Megan asked.

"I know how much you like to wear hats, so I had this one custom made for you. Take a look."

"Eh?" Megan took the hat off her head. "Wua..." It was a fedora, with red-violet fabric on the outside, pink fabric on the inside, a violet ribbon around the crown of the hat and three orange jewels. "It looks just like your hat, Majorin-Sama."

"I know. I thought it was a perfect graduation present."

"..." Then, Megan jumped on Majorin. "I love you, Majorin-Sama!" She said in English.

"Heh, I...love you too, Megan-Chan." Majorin said, also in English.

"...Anou ne, Majorin-Sama..."

"Nani?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"If I have to promise to you that I'll take off my hat during your graduation, I will not promise that."

"No, that's not it." Megan shook her head. "When all this is over...Promise me that you and Jou-Sama will take all of us-Bri-Chan, Anna-Chan, Doremi-Chan-Tachi and me-to Disneyland in California to celebrate!"

"Now that I can promise you." Majorin said. "Yakusoku." She held up her pinkie.

"Yakusoku!" Megan held up her pinkie.

"Yakusoku, ney?"

They both pinkie swore on this.

"Hountou ni?" Megan said.

"Hountou." Majorin said.

"Well, since all that seriousness is out of the way..." Megan stood up. "...Tag! You're it, Majorin-Sama!" She quickly dashed off.

"Oi! Chotto!" Majorin took off after Megan.

"Race you back to my house! Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"I do not think so!"

"I was built for speed!"

"Not fast enough! Tag! Now you're it!"

"K-Kora! If my legs were longer, I'd have caught up to you already!"

* * *

**NEW! Updated for 2010!**

Eyecatch part 1: Similar to the Motto! Eyecatch. Megan switches oufits with Dawn from Pokemon D&P. Brittany switches with Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Jou-Sama switches with Snow White from Disney. Majorin switches with Captain Amelia from Disney. Amelia and Majorin look at each other, they get surprised and then they get into a fight. The Ojamajo Princess logo pops onscreen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Brittany and Megan (That's yours truly!) and anything else I say could be mine. No steal my charries without my permission, understand? Good, glad we're on the same page. Remember to read and review, no flames or I won't be happy.**

Eyecatch part 2: Megan plays her Pikotto Guitar and Hana plays her magical accordion. They dance with Pao-Chan as the others listen. Everyone applauds as Megan and Hana take their bows.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, Majo Black was looking through her crystal ball, reviewing her past battles with Megan and the Ojamajos.

'_Impressive. The girl's powers had developed faster than I ever imagined.' _Majo Black thought. _'In just a few short months, she's flown through the apprentice exams, saved the Witch World and it's Queen, and even managed to summon Royal Patraine without the need for a Magical Stage. It's extraordinary. And impossible. No mere witch apprentice could get that strong in that amount of time. What is it about her?'_

"Majo Black-Sama." One of her nameless trenchcoat goons spoke.

"What? !"

"W-We've done what you've asked of us."

"Very well. What have you learned, gentlemen?"

"The Heart of the Witches. A legendary item said to contain the entire power of the Witch World...and the last surviving relic connected to the Gate of Worlds."

"The Heart will only work if it is in the hands of someone pure-hearted. By itself, it only has the power to connect the turquoise Ojamajo's world and the Majo Kai." Said Goon #2.

"By itself? What about the jewels she's collected." Majo Black said.

"Supposedly, the jewels are representative of other worlds. We were unable to find evidence to support or confirm this."

"Then what exactly do they mean?"

"M-Ma'am, as far as we know, she's aquired the jewels from her Ojamajo friends. It seems more likely that the jewels represent them." Goon #1 said.

"How so?"

"Harukaze Doremi-The spirit of the ruby."

"Senoo Aiko-The spirit of the sapphire." Goon #2 said.

"Fujiwara Hazuki-The spirit of the topaz."

"Segawa Onpu-The spirit of the amethyst."

"Molly, the young guardian of the Crystal Queen Rose-represents the spirit of the onyx."

"Asuka Momoko-the spirit of the citrine."

"Makihatayama Hana, the next candidate for Majo Kai's Queen-the spirit of the milky quartz."

"Mary, the girl's older sister-the spirit of the diamond."

"Harukaze Poppu-the spirit of the iron quartz."

"Nozomi, a deceased friend of Doremi's-the spirit of the jade."

"Majorin-the spirit of the zincite."

"And Majo Kai no Jou-Sama-the spirit of the moonstone."

"Three of the jewels-Azurite, emerald and meteorite-we have yet to figure out who they represent."

"And now the girl has only three more jewel slots left to fill."

"It's obvious. The turquoise Ojamajo and her friends represent the final jewels." Majo Black said. "I'll have to take the Heart from her before that."

"Well, it just so happens that the girl's high school graduation and her Level 1 witch exam is tomorrow." Said Goon #1. "If she passes that exam, she and her friends will become full witches."

"Yes. I'm fully aware of that." Majo Black said, clearly irritated. "What you don't realize is this: If she passes her Level 1 exam, she must choose between her world and the Witch World."

"There's no way she can choose." Goon #2 said.

"Idiots! She'll never get that chance. Not when I'm through with her."

"Then...that means..." Goon #1 said.

"She and I will do battle, and I will come out on top." Majo Black said. "And unlike you two, against my powers, she will never survive."

"Hmm...but maybe—"

"You dare to question my methods?"

"No ma'am! We have no doubts. The only concern I have is...the Heart."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...with the jewels she's collected, the Heart's power grows...as does hers. Her power seems to exceed that of a normal apprentice."

"And it's possible...she could grow more powerful than the Queen herself. With the Heart at that Ojamajo's command...she could become Queen if she so chooses." Goon #2 added.

"Do you mean to tell me you think the Heart and the girl's powers are connected?" Majo Black said.

"It's entirely possible." Goon #1 said.

"...You may be right. No witch apprentice, not even the Maho Dou Ojamajos can have that much power. I'll have to fix that."

"I don't mean to push, ma'am, but I'm wondering," Goon # 2 said, "why do all of this?"

"Hmm?"

"The Heart of the Witches has been lost for centuries, only to reappear on a department store's jewelry shelf for $13 and be purchased by an ordinary girl. Why go to all this trouble just to get a locket from a teenage girl?"

"..." Majo Black said nothing.

"M-Ma'am?"

"Because...Because she took something from me and I want it back."

The two nameless goons just looked at each other. Still...all this just for one girl and a locket?

"Now both of you-Get out of my sight." Majo Black turned away from them.

The two goons bowed out and left their mistress to herself.

Majo Black looked into her crystal ball. "So...It's come to this, hasn't it?" She said, revealing an image of Megan playing with Majorin. "It's all come to this. By this time tomorrow, the Heart will be mine and no one, not even your friends, will be able to help you." She smiled deviously. "Megan...tomorrow...our final battle begins."

* * *

Next time on Ojamajo Princess!

Bri: Everything we've been through...

Meg: Everything we've done...is finally coming to a close.

Doremi: Level 1 exam and graduation...are here at last.

Momoko: And Majo Black's final stand.

Hazuki: We'll finally know the real story.

Aiko: Even the Heart's real power.

Hana: Megan Onee-Chan will definitely win against that Majo Black!

Onpu: It's a grand climax no one could see coming. Majo Black's motives and her true identity.

Majorin: Demo ne, no matter what may happen...we believe in you, Megan-Chan.

Jou-Sama: Megan-Chan, I'm so proud of you...all of you.

Meg: M-Minna...Arigato.

Ojamajo Princess! Graduation Day! Princess's Finale!

Let the Magic of the Heart set you free!

* * *

**NEW! Closing # 3 "On The Ride" By Anna-Chan.**

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

(Footage: Anna is writing in a journal when she gets struck with writer's block.)

_We just have a way_

_Of knowin' everything's gonna be okay_

(Footage: Then, as though a lightblub just went off, Anna finishes up something. She's actually drawn a picture of herself, plus MegChan and BriChan.)

_We laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a simle_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

(Footage: A bunch of bubbles blow into Anna's room. Curious, Anna looks out her window to find all her friends outside. Megan waves her hand to Anna, calling her to play.)

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Hana starts out a game of tag and makes Doremi 'It'. Everyone starts running away. Doremi shakes it off and chases after everyone.)

_Always know when we're gonna be fine_

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive_

_Never comin' down from this mountain we're on_

(Footage: Aiko and Momoko smile and hold each other's hand. Hazuki and Onpu smile at each other and laughed. Hana jumps onto Megan's back. Anna is running backwards and Brittany is skipping happily.)

_The view is so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

(Footage: We get a snapshot of everyone together as the song ends.)

* * *

Ojamajo Princess Bonus!

Secrets of the Heart.

In Ojamajo Princess, Megan's locket: The Heart of the Witches, is adorned with many colorful jewels, each representing one of the Ojamajos. But what do these jewels mean? The jewels in the locket actually have real meaning.

Harukaze Doremi-The Spirit of the Ruby:

-Acts like the sun-reliable source of life energy-and brings the wearer benefits associated with the sun. (Vitality and success.)

-Smoothes relationships with others.

-Balances the heart-subtly and phsyically.

-Helps to engender feelings of confidence, security, enthusiam and self-esteem.

-Warms and steadies.

Fujiwara Hazuki-The Spirit of the Topaz:

-Fosters self-assurance and good leadership.

-Encourages people to express their desires.

-Releases phsyical tension.

-Helps to stabilize emotions.

-Increases motivation and confidence.

-Harmonizes all layers of subtle energy.

Senoo Aiko- The Spirit of the Sapphire:

-Provides spiritual strength.

-Protectd from envy and harm.

-Attracts favourable spirits and blessings.

-Encourages wisdom and prophecy.

-Aids victory over all.

-Reins in overactive energies.

-Calms, regulates and reduces tensions created by fear and anxiety.

-Increases powers of personal expression.

-Stimulates the higher mind.

Segawa Onpu-The Spirit of the Amethyst:

-Helps to maintain equilibrium in all situations.

-Balances polarities.

-Encourgaes self-control.

-Calms harsh emotions and brings stability.

-Helps practical applications of imagination.

-Aids meditation and sleep.

Asuka Momoko-The Spirit of the Citrine:

-Sustains all processes in nature.

-Incubates energy.

-Anchors and activates lower chakras.

-Restful and warming.

-Boosts confidence and creates a sense of personal power.

-Provides a "sunny" energy to stimulate the mind in the winter months.

Harukaze Poppu-The Spirit of the Iron Quartz:

-Reveals fine or subtle energies.

-Encourages practical, effective action.

-Accesses hidden energy of nature.

-Grounds us in the here and now.

-Helps to restore energy and a sense of well-being.

Makihatayama Hana-The Spirit of the Milky Quartz:

-Symbolizes energies of the moon.

-Represents purification and cleansing.

-Harnesses the power of light.

-Clears blocked energy gradually.

-Gently releases difficult emotions.

-Disperses negative thoughts.

-Calms an overactive mind.

-Helps to ease us into the universal flow.

Mary Mc-The Spirit of the Diamond:

-Enables us to withstand adversity.

-Signifies honour and pure intention.

-Represents invincible strength.

-Rebalances skull, jaw and spine.

-Acts as a powerful detoxifier on all levels.

-Removes negativity and emotional blocks.

-Transform sluggish and mundane thought processes into a broader, universal view.

-Supports meditation and spiritual ventures.

Megan-The Spirit of the Turquoise:

-Enhances and strengthens the aura.

-Connects to the spirit worlds.

-Strengthens all organs.

-Balances all subtle systems.

-Neutralizes environmental negativity.

-Cools emotions.

-Calms overactive thoughts.

-Enhances intuition and psychic skills.

Brittany-The Spirit of the Sunstone:

-Represents lightness, brightness and optimism.

-Reflects the brighter, golden dazzle of the sun.

-Warming, gently energizing.

-Encourages artistic skills and expression.

-Feeds a sense of self-worth and promotes a positive self image.

-Supports a willingness to stand up for who we are.

Anna-The Spirit of the Gold:

-Harnesses the energy of the sun.

-Encourages truth and purity.

-Boosts wealth, abundance and health.

-Balances brain and nervous systems.

-Strengthens immune system.

-Bolsters a sense of self, self-worth, and self-confidence.

-Promotes creative thinking.

-Stabilizes subtle electrical systems of the body.

Molly-The Spirit of the Onyx:

-Has a calming effect, which can be used to balance excitability and a quick temper.

-Increase introspection, but can also lead to inertia and withdrawl from everyday activities in some people.

-Can make user or wearer less noticable to others if desired.

-Grounds and concentrates energy while helping to cleanse and purify.

-Alleviates problems in an orderly way.

-Quietens powerful emotional states.

-Encourages stillness and introspection.

-Reveals underlying causes of situations.

Nozomi-The Spirit of the Jade:

-Associated with longevity.

-Helps to connect living people with their dead ancestors and to protect spirits of the dead.

-Balances heart chakra-helps to improve relationships with others.

-Increases sense of belonging.

-Enhances ability to act appropriately and effectively.

-Relaxes us at a deep level, accelerating healing processes.

? ? ?-The Spirit of the Meteorite:

-Has the potential to open up new levels of awareness.

-Traditionally highly prized and forged into magical jewelry and weapons.

-Boosts our strength and resilience.

-Activates creative mental skills, such as intuition, imagination and inspiration.

-Broadens perception.

? ? ?-The Spirit of the Emerald:

-Reveals the truth, so encourages honesty.

-Bolsters love, friendship, and attachment.

-Associated with prophecy and foresight.

-Speeds cleansing and purifying processes.

-Assuages hidden fears and anxieties.

-Effective as a focus for meditation.

? ? ?-The Spirit of the Azurite:

-Helps to achieve swift results.

-Reveals mysteries.

-Transmits messages from the unknown.

-Accesses deep levels of body-consciousness.

-Draws out memories or old stress, allowing them to be released in healing.

-Improves communication and creative flow.

Majorin-The Spirit of the Zincite:

-Represents novelty, invention, creative experimentation and surprise revelations.

-Activates sluggish conditions, such as poor digestion, tired muscles and heavy-headedness.

-Helps the body to fight infection.

Jou-Sama-The Spirit of the Moonstone:

-Attunes us to the cycles of time.

-Harnesses the power of the moon and water.

-Conveys goddess energy.

-Associated with fertility, flow and growth.

-Balances the body's blood and lymph systems. (Influenced by the element of water.)

-Relieves cramps and helps with other female issues.

-Relieves indigestion, especially if stress-related.

-Stabilizes the emotions and releases tension.

-Helps us to empathize with other beings.

-Enhances intuition and imagination.

But what about the Meteorite, the Emerald and the Azurite? Who do they represent? Well, I regret to say this, demo ne sore wa...Na-I-Sho! You'd have to figure that out for yourselves.

Source used: "The Essential Crystal Handbook: All the Crystals You will ever need for Health, Healing, & Happiness", by Simon and Sue Lilly. Available at bookstores, such as Books-A-Million, Barnes and Noble or around on internet sites.


End file.
